Anime High
by LizBethy
Summary: Sailor Senshi meet Ranma ½, Dragonball Z, Gundam Wing, Outlaw Star, FFVIII, Ronin Warriors, Escaflowne and many other Animes when all these crazy characters are sent to ONE horrifying place. High School… Knives' Reformation Project
1. prolouge

Disclaimer: I, LizBethy, own none of the mentioned characters, nor am I making myself, or anyone else, any money. Damn.

**

* * *

****Prologue**

Usagi bounced down the driveway towards Minako's waiting convertible Sebring. The first day of school always had that happy feeling about it. You get to see how everyone changed over the summer and hear about the exciting love adventures they had. And there was never homework due. Rei opened the door and Usagi hopped in the back with Ami and Makoto.

"Hiya everyone! I can't believe we are starting a new school year! Isn't it so exciting!" Usagi gushed.

"To bad you aren't this excited the rest of the year." Rei grumbled as Minako pulled away from the curb.

"Plus! We are no longer at the bottom of the food chain! Good-bye first year! Hello second year! " Usagi squealed.

"Usagi, only you and Ami were at the bottom of the food chain last year. The rest of us are now third years." Makoto reminded. Usagi just shrugged and kept smiling.

"Oh come on guys! It's a new school! No more Juban High! That means there are new guys!" Minako squealed as she slammed on the brake at a stop sign. Everyone fell forward.

Rei's forehead slammed into the dashboard. "I'm driving tomorrow." She muttered rubbing her forehead. Minako just laughed and slammed on the gas throwing everyone back.

Usagi clung to the seat belt. "For once I agree with Rei." She mumbled.

"Hey Minako! How'd you get your license when you drive like this?" Makoto hollered.

"Are you supposed to have your license to drive?" Minako asked while turning a corner too tight.

"YES!" Four cries greeted her.

"Oopsy! Oh well!" Minako shrugged with an evil smirk. She really did have her license, but scaring her friends? Priceless.

**oOo**

"RANMA! What did you say about my cooking?" Akane screeched as she ran after the pig-tailed boy.

"Easy Akane! I simply said Shampoo makes good ramen." Ranma shouted as Akane ran after him with a pail of cold water.

"Husband like wife's cooking!" Shampoo cried as she also ran after Ranma.

"Ranma! You know that Akane cooks the best! You dishonor her!" A voice shouted from above.

Ranma rolled his eyes. "Ryouga, you aren't lost?" Ranma pretended to be shocked.

"Haha, very funny Ranma." Ryouga cried as he joined in the chase waving his heavy yellow umbrella.

"Can't I just have a normal first day of school?" Ranma asked himself. He thought getting away from Furikan High would be a good thing, no more Kuno or Kodachi and no more old lady throwing water on the street as he ran to school. Then he found out Shampoo enrolled so she could be closer to her 'husband', Soun Tendo then forced Akane to enroll so she could be closer to Ranma. Then Ryoga tells him he enrolled so he could end their fight once and for all.

Ranma sighed in relief as he saw his new school coming into view.

**oOo**

"Ah come on Jim, why do we have to go to school? We were fine with out school." Gene complained as he and Jim drove to school in one of Jim's cruisers.

"Because no one wants to do business with an uneducated idiot." Jim yelled for the umpteenth time.

"Why doesn't Melfina have to come?" Gene whined.

"She's the smartest being in the universe Baka!" Jim was losing his patients fast with the older boy.

"All right, if YOU think it'll help our business, I'll go to school." Gene grumbled and slouched in his seat.

"Don't worry, this is a new type of school! It isn't your ordinary Japanese high school; it's run like an American high school. That means you don't stay with the same kids in all your classes, or the same classroom. The kids switch instead of the teachers. And the grade levels mix too. We'll have lots of fun." Jim told Gene.

"Oh great." Gene muttered.

**oOo**

"Why do we have to go to school? It isn't even a mission." Duo complained in Quatre's limo.

"Haven't you ever wanted a normal life? Normal kids our age go to school." Quatre reminded.

"Yeah, yeah." Duo sighed sinking further into the leather seat.

"Don't worry Maxwell, there will be plenty of weak women for you to drool over." Wufei spoke up.

"Really? No Relena either?"

"She doesn't know where we are for now." Trowa spoke up.

"Yes! No psycho chic! What do you have to say about that Heero?" Duo nudged the stoic piolet.

"I knew you would be just as excited!" Duo cried. Heero rolled his eyes and continued staring out the window.

**oOo**

"Hey Trunks, don't you think we look a little suspicious flying to school?" Gohan asked his older friend, who was actually younger than him, but this Trunks was from the desolate future.

"How else are we supposed to get there?" Trunks asked over his shoulder.

"Your Mom owns Capsule Corp. They invented the hover car. Think about it." He tapped his head for emphasis.

Trunks rolled his eyes. "All right, tomorrow we'll go to school in a hover car but today we are flying."

Gohan shrugged. "I was just suggesting."

**oOo**

"So... tell me again why are we going to school?" Van asked while pulling at his tight tie. Hitomi's mother had tightened it extra tight to 'make a good impression', but Van didn't understand why suffocating him made a good impression.

Hitomi sighed. "Van, it would do you good if you have some Earth education.It'll help you become a better king."

"He's already a great king." Merle purred from Van's side. Hitomi rolled her eyes.

"I see why I should go to school, but, why do we walk? And we wear uniforms?" Van pointed to his black pants, white shirt with a red tie and the school's initials on the pocket of the shirt.

"We walk because I can't afford a car, nor am I old enough, plus it isn't so far. We wear uniforms because it's required. They aren't too bad." Hitomi lookeddown at her dark gray skirt, white shirt and red floppy bow.

"Why do these socks go up to my knees? They are itchy." Merle complained.  
"You didn't have to come Merle. You will look odd since you are half cat." Hitomi reminded. Merle just stuck her tongue out at Hitomi.

**oOo**

"Am I really going to school?" Hotaru jumped up and down as she, Haruka and Michiru walked to Haruka's silver car.

"Yes, since you appear to have stopped growing." Michiru told her.

"And the same school as Usagi-hime?" Hotaru asked.

"Uh-huh. The same school as Koneko-chan." Haruka told her as they got into their car.

"And will I be able to see her?" Hotaru asked hopefully.

"Yes, you will." Michiru answered.

"SUGOI! This will be SO great!" Hotaru bounced in the back seat. Michiru just giggled.

"But, you can't call us papa and mama." Haruka reminded.

"I know, I know." Hotaru sighed. She could wait to see the other Senshi and the princess again.

**oOo**

* * *

Edit: 5 May 2006 


	2. The First Day

NOTES: Gene and Jim are from Outlaw Star. 

Yes, I changed everyone's age to suit the story! Here it is:

Gene, Haruka, Michiru, Trunks- Seniors  
Minako, Makoto, Rei, Ranma, Ryouga, Van, Hitomi, Heero, Wufei, Trowa- Juniors  
Gohan, Quatre, Duo, Ami, Usagi, Akane, Shampoo -Sophmores  
Hotaru, Merle, Jim- Freshman

Usual disclaimer. I do not own ANY of the characters in this story except Mr. Weizer.

* * *

**The First Day**

"Look at the size of this place!" Usagi stood in awe in front of the ten story red brick building. "Are you sure this is the school?" She asked while turning to Rei.

"C'mon Usagi, this IS the school." Makoto grabbed Usagi as they started to walk into the school.

"Oh my! Look at that limo!" Minako squealed and pointed at the white stretch limo that pulled in front of the school. Minako almost fainted as five very cute boys stepped out. "Wow!" She breathed. "Do you suppose they're famous?"

"I doubt it." Ami eyed the emerging boys doubtfully.

Duo noticed the five girls and smiled at them. "Ladies." He greeted with a graceful bow.

"Ranma! Come back here!" The group looked over to see a boy in Chinese clothing, not the school uniform, running across the lawn followed by two girls and a guy waving a yellow umbrella.

"Oh my." Ami muttered.

"USAGI-HIME" Usagi turned just in time to see Hotaru bolting towards her.

"Hotaru!" Usagi greeted. Hotaru threw herself at Usagi in a bear hug knocking her into someone behind them, who then fell onto a girl running with a pail of water, which arced through the air and landed on a girl who looked like a cat.

Rei and Haruka covered their eyes and moaned. Duo and Minako started to laugh. Usagi turned beet red. She turned to see who had broken her fall. A heavily muscled man with black hair and black eyes smiled at her. Usagi blushed harder, if possible. "I'm SO sorry about that." Usagi apologized scrambling off of him.

Hotaru bowed her head. "It was my fault. I haven't seen Usagi in a long time." Hotaru also apologized.

"It's okay." The man told them smiling. "I'm Gohan. Son Gohan" He introduced himself.

"Tsukino Usagi." Usagi bowed.

"Tomoe Hotaru." Hotaru bowed as well.

The girl Gohan had fallen on sat up. "You all right Akane?" Shampoo asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She rubbed her head.

"Damn, you still alive." Shampoo cursed.

Akane glared at her. "Thanks for the concern! This is ALL your fault Ranma!"

"Me? What did I do?" Ranma asked holding up his hands.

"AAAAAAARRRRRGGGGG!" Came from Merle. "I'm all WET NOW!" She growled.

"You'll live Merle." Hitomi tried to keep from laughing.

"And I suppose you think this is FUNNY?" She yelled.

Hitomi just smiled sweetly.

"Hey Jim, check it out! A mini Aisha!" Gene pointed at Merle.

"Whoa! It is a mini Aisha!" Jim replied in amazement.

"ODANGO! You are going to make us late on our first day!" Rei cried as she hauled Usagi up off the ground and started running for the school.

"Hey! Rei! Wait up!" Makoto yelled as the rest of the Senshi followed the princess and priestess.

"That's our cue." Trunks pointed at the running group. Gohan jumped up and the two Saiyajin started for the school as well.

Ryoga helped Akane up. "I think we should be going as well." Ryouga told her. Akane nodded. They started for the school followed by Ranma and Shampoo, who was attached to Ranma's arm.

"Here Merle." Hitomi handed Merle a towel from her trusty track bag. Merle wiped her face clean and handed the towel back to Hitomi. "Let's go, we don't want to be tardy on our first day." Hitomi motioned at the school as she started walking.

"Tardy?" Merle and Van asked as the followed.

Hitomi rolled her eyes. "Late." She supplied a different word.

"We can't be tardy either Gene, it won't look good on our records." Jim pulled Gene towards the door.

"Ah, come on Jim, there is nothin' wrong with being a little late on the first day." Gene complained. Jim rolled his eyes and kept walking. Gene sighed in defeat and kept walking.

**oOo**

Homeroom…

"Ooh! Look guys! We all have homeroom together!" Usagi squealed as the compared schedules. "Automotive? Why am I in automotive? I don't even know how to START a car." Usagi shrieked.

"Calm down Usagi." Makoto told Usagi.

"Well, what do you have seventh hour?" Usagi asked Makoto.

Makoto looked down at her schedule. "I have home cooking." Usagi's face fell.

"Whoa! So do I!" Rei and Minako cried. Usagi slumped against the wall.

"Don't worry Usagi, We have several classes together." Ami nudged Usagi. Usagi smiled a little.

"Now why don't we go to Homeroom?" Haruka nodded towards the stairs. Everyone agreed and they began their long flight up the stairs to the tenth floor.

They reached their room and walk in. There were only two other people in the room, Gohan and his friend with lilac colored hair. Usagi waved to Gohan and he waved back. The eight girls sat down on the left side of the room. Usagi was in the middle with Haruka and Michiru on each side. Minako sat behind her and Rei sat in front of her. Hotaru and Ami were on either side of Rei. Makoto was on the right of Minako.

Trunks and Gohan were in the back corner by the windows. Ranma and his gang walked in then and took up the last four seats in the back row. Ranma was next to Gohan; Shampoo was next to Ranma, Ryoga next to Shampoo and Akane behind Makoto and next to Ryoga. The Gundam boys walked in and took the seats in front of Trunks and Gohan. Quatre sat in the front row for a better learning experience. Yes, in homeroom. Hitomi, Van and Merle walked in and filled two seats in front of Ranma and Shampoo and a seat next to Haruka. Gene and Jim ran into the room right as the bell rang. They slipped into the two front seats between Quatre and Ami. Gene nudged Jim. "I told ya we weren't gonna be late." He winked. Jim shook his head and groaned from their run up the ten flights of stairs.

The teacher walked in at that moment. She was tall and slender with olive skin. Her long dark green hair was pulled into a half bun half down and fell to her knees. She smiled warmly at the class with her ruby eyes. "Good morning class, I am your home room teacher, Setsuna Meioh. You may call me Miss Meioh. Welcome to your first day at Ken High School.

"I already know some of you," She smiled at the Senshi, "And I will enjoy getting to know the rest of you." Setsuna bowed and walked to her desk. "Now, I know you are going to hate me for this, but I need everyone in alphabetical order. I'll point to which seat you will sit in." Everyone groaned and picked up their bags so they could move.

Setsuna picked up a piece of paper and walked to the first desk. "Minako Aino this is your seat. Trowa Barton is right next to her, next, Trunks Briefs, Wufei Chang, Van Fanel, and Jim Hawking. You are the first row." All of them grumbled that they had to sit in the front row, except Trowa who was silent. Setsuna then pointed to the desk behind Minako. "Ryoga Hibiki, Rei Hino, Michiru Kaioh, Hitomi Kanazki, Makoto Kino, Duo Maxwell are the second row. Merle, Ami Mizuno, Haruka Tenoh, Hotaru Tomoe, Ranma Satome, Shampoo are the third row. Gohan Son, Gene Starwind, Akane Tendo, Usagi Tsukino, Quatre Winner, Heero Yuy are the last row." There were a few minutes of shuffling as everyone adjusted to the new seats.

Usagi looked at the girl next to her. "I'm Usagi." She introduced herself.

Akane smiled. "I'm Akane, a second year."

Usagi smiled. "Me too!"

"All right class, I'll give you the rest of the class to talk. Tomorrow you all get your lockers. Plus, every Friday is casual day, or no uniform day." Everyone smiled at that. "Oh, and I suggest everyone sign up for a club or sport. The teachers are easier on kids involved in school activities, plus, it looks good on a college application." Setsuna advised. "I have a list of the sports and clubs." She passed the papers around.

Ami studied the list noting the chess club, swimming, Spanish club, Orchestra, swing club and diving club.

"Look, a racing club." Haruka nudged Michiru in front of her.

"I think I'll go out for Swimming and Diving." Michiru said chewing on her pen cap. She looked up at Ami. "Are you?"

"I'll try out." Ami nodded.

Michiru smiled. "You'll make it." She winked. Ami blushed. "Swing club? Do you get to go on swings a lot?" Minako asked confused.

"It's a type of dance." Rei told her rolling her eyes.

Minako turned around and made a V at Rei. "Sounds fun!"

"It takes coordination." Rei explained.

"I have coordination!" Minako cried outraged.

Rei rolled her eyes. "Riiight."

Shampoo skimmed down the list. "What you suggest Shampoo take?" Shampoo asked Ranma batting her eyes.

Ranma scratched the back of his head. "Gee, I dunno, just don't take swimming." Ranma advised.

Shampoo glared at Ranma. "Shampoo not dumb, she know stay away from water."

Ranma held up his hands in defense. "I was just advising you." Shampoo turned away and studied the list.

Trunks walked back to Gohan. "Are you trying out for anything Gohan?" Trunks asked leaning on Gohan's desk.

Gohan shrugged. "I'd have to ask my mom first, you know how she is."

"How do you think I would be at football?" Trunks asked flexing his arm. Gohan just shook his head and laughed.

"What do you think of the chess club Heero?" Quatre asked the fellow pilot.

"…"

"Really? I was thinking of joining." Quatre shrugged.

"My friend Ami is really good at chess." Usagi interrupted.

Quatre and Heero looked startled at Usagi. "Hi… Usagi." Quatre smiled.

Usagi grinned. "Hi Quatre, and … Heero." Usagi greeted after remembering their names.

"…Hello." Heero spoke.

"What do you think of racing Gene?" Jim asked Gene after Gene came up to Jim's desk.

"It's great! But I'm not a club joiner."

"I was thinking for me." Jim corrected glancing down the sheet.

"Oh! Well, join if you want." Gene offered.

"Really?"

"Sure. I'm sure you'd have lots of fun. You can also pick up chicks." Gene winked.

"I'm sorry I don't think like you, you hentai." Jim muttered going back to the sheet.

"What about cheerleading?" Minako was going through the list with Rei trying to find out what she wanted to do.

"You'd be perfect!"

"Really?"

"Sure, everyone knows cheerleaders have no brains."

"REI!"

"Heh, sorry."

"Usagi!" Minako yelled across the room. Usagi turned away from her conversation with Quatre.

"What?" She asked.

"We are trying out for cheerleading!" Minako winked holding up a V.

"We are?" Usagi asked puzzled.

"Yep! Just to drive Rei crazy!"

"All right!" Usagi winked back.

BRIIIIIIING!

Setsuna looked up from her papers. "Have a nice day! You have a ten minute passing period." She called as the students rushed out of the classroom. The Senshi waved to their friend as they walked into the hall.

"Have a fun day! See you in gym Odango." Rei asked patting Usagi's 'odangos'.

"Right." She waved as Rei, Minako, and Makoto walked off down the hallway. She turned to Ami.  
"So, where is our Language Arts room?" She asked.

Ami pulled out a map of the school. "On the first floor."

Usagi nearly fainted. "You mean we are going to be running up these stairs and down these stairs every morning?"

Ami nodded. "Appears so. Just think of all the good exercise this is. Now lets get moving." Ami and Usagi started down the stairs towards the bottom floor.

First Period…

Ami and Usagi stumbled into their first hour class seconds before the bell rang. They slid into the first two available desks. The teacher stood up from her desk.

"Good morning class. I am Miss Sazuka, and I will be your Language Arts teacher. We will be reading several novels, short stories and writing essays, short stories and poems. Here is a list of materials you will need for this class and the novels we will read. There will be no assigned seats; I think that is cruel and unusual punishment. Are there any questions?" The teacher asked. She had long dark hair in a ponytail and a beauty mark near her lips. She looked very stern. Duo shrank down in his desk knowing it was going to be a long year.

Akane raised her hand. Sazuka nodded for her to speak. "Why are we reading a novel about martial arts?" She asked.

Saruka smiled. "I believe it is very important for everyone to be able to protect themselves. May I have your name, miss?"

Akane smiled. She liked this teacher all ready. "Akane Tendo of the Tendo Anything-goes Martial Arts Dojo. Sazuka smiled in approval.

Usagi's eyes nearly popped out of her head as she saw all the books they had to read. She raised her hand. Sazuka nodded for her to speak. "Are we reading all these books this year?" She questioned.

"No, no, no," Usagi smiled with relief. "Those are all the books we are reading this semester." Sazuka corrected. Usagi almost fainted. 'Fifteen books in a semester?' she thought to herself in dread. "What is your name?" Sazuka asked.

"Usagi Tsukino." Usagi bowed. Saruka nodded.

Duo also groaned. He turned to Quatre. "Hey buddy, you are helping me out this year, right?" "I wont read the book and tell you how it goes, but I will help you study." Duo groaned and sank into his chair.

Miss Sakuza narrowed her eyes at Duo. "Is there a problem Sir?"

Duo smiled shakily. "No ma'am."

"Good, now what's your name?"

"Duo Maxwell, ma'am." He bowed.

Sazuka smirked. "I think we will get to know each other well this year Mr. Maxwell." Usagi and Ami turned around to see Duo and Quatre, and Hitomi, along with Shampoo and Akane, who seemed to be glaring at each other. Gohan was there too. Usagi smiled at her new friends. Gohan, Quatre and Akane all smiled back.

**oOo**

Hotaru walked slowly down the hallway of the ninth floor looking for her Algebra One room. She saw the cat-girl Merle also walking down the hall. Hotaru stopped and looked at her. "Hi, I'm Hotaru." She introduced herself.

Merle looked her up and down and smiled. "I'm Merle." She curtsied. "And I'm lost. Do you know where this Algebra room is?" She asked showing Hotaru her schedule.

"That is the same room I'm looking for!" Hotaru exclaimed.

"Really? Then why don't we look together?" Merle suggested. Hotaru nodded.

After a few moments of walking Hotaru spotted room 907. "There it is!" She pointed. She and Merle walked into the room noticing the Jim kid from their homeroom class. They walked over to him.

"Hi, I'm Hotaru, and this is Merle." Hotaru introduced sitting down in front of him.

Jim smiled. "I know we have homeroom together with Miss Meioh." The two girls nodded as the bell rang.

"Good Morning clath, and welcome to your firth year. I am your math teather, Mr. Himoninny." The three new friends tried to keep from laughing at their teacher's lisp.

"A whole year with this guys lisp?" Merle giggled.

"Mr. Himoninny?" Hotaru laughed. Thus, the three of them bonded over their teacher's lisp.

**oOo**

Rei and Makoto walked into their geometry class on the fifth floor. They picked two seats in the back near Heero and Wufei. The two silent boys were staring out the window ignoring each other and the girls in front of them. The bell rang seconds later.

"Hello class, I am your geometry teacher Dr. J." Heero and Wufei both looked at the front of the room to see the old gray haired doctor with little glasses and a claw hand. "Well, Heero Yuy and Chang Wufei, nice to see you two again." He smiled and laughed. Heero and Wufei looked at each other and sank lower in their desks. Makoto and Rei giggled.

"I think Heero looks like my old boy friend but cuter." Makoto whispered to Rei.

Rei groaned. "Not the 'old boyfriend' again."

**oOo**

Minako walked into her Analysis Review room by herself. She looked around before choosing a seat in the back corner next to Trowa. "Hi Trowa, looks like you didn't expect to see me again." Minako giggled at Trowa's shocked expression that someone was talking to him.

Ranma sauntered into the room relieved Ryoga wasn't in the room. He walked back to Minako and Trowa. "Minako and Trowa, right?" He greeted sitting in front of Trowa.

"Yep, Ranma?" Minako greeted. Ranma nodded. "Do either of you know what kind of class Analysis Review is?" Minako asked wrinkling her nose.

Ranma shrugged. "Beats the hell outta me."

Trowa looked at Minako. "It is a type of comprehension class." Ranma and Minako stared blankly at him. "A language arts class." He tried again.

"Ooh." Came from Ranma and Minako. They obviously had room for improvement.

**oOo**

Gene sighed as he walked down the hall. He looked down at his schedule again noting all the advanced classes he had. The only class he looked forward to was automotive. But that was his last class of the day. He looked up to see a cute blonde. "Hello." He greeted winking. She giggled and kept walking down the hallway. He sauntered into his AP physics room and saw Trunks, Haruka and Michiru. He took the seat next to Trunks just as the bell rang.

"Hello Seniors. Just because this is your last year of school does not mean it's a party year. I will be hard. I will be mean. I will not except slackers…" Gene sank lower in his chair dreading everyday of this class.

Trunks sat back and grinned. This class was going to be an cinch for him, considering he was the heir to Capsule Corp.  
Michiru and Haruka glanced at each other. Neither was worried considering the private school they used to attend, and both were wondering how Hotaru was doing on her first day of High School.

Second Period…

"I'll see you in third period!" Usagi called to Ami as they split up. Ami was heading for computers and Usagi was heading to the gym.

"Hey Usagi! Wait up!" Usagi turned around to see Gohan jogging towards her.

"Hi Gohan." Usagi smiled. "Were are you heading?" She asked looking up to Gohan. Even though they were in the same grade Gohan was a half a foot taller than her.

"The gym for Sports training. You?" Gohan asked as they continued walking.

"Me too! With Clanclan?"

"Yep." Gohan nodded.

"Cool!" Usagi bounced. "Don't you think Miss Sazuka's class is going to be hard?" She asked referring to their language arts class.

Gohan shrugged. "Not really, my mother is always making me study."

"I'm pretty sure my mother gave up on me and is hoping my little brother will be the smart one." Usagi told him.

"Usagi!" and "Odango!" Interrupted the conversation.

"You sure and the popular one." Gohan commented as Rei, Hotaru and Minako waved to get Usagi's attention at the gym door. Usagi blushed and shrugged a shoulder.

"Hi guys!" Usagi greeted her friends. "This is Gohan, Gohan this is Minako and Rei, and you remember Hotaru." Usagi introduced her friends.

"Hello." Gohan bowed. Rei, Minako and Hotaru also bowed.

"Usagi! You will never guess what my math teacher's name is!" Hotaru giggled. The boy beside her also laughed.

"What?" Usagi asked puzzled.

"Mr. Himoninny." Hotaru giggled. "Jim and I have it together." Hotaru motioned to the boy beside her with spiky blonde hair. "Himoninny?" Usagi giggled. Hotaru nodded. "Oh my." The group walked into the gym to meet their teacher.

"Hello class, I am Aisha Clanclan, your Sports Training teacher. You may call me Miss Aisha." A cat-woman with white hair greeted the class.

Jim nearly chocked. "Aisha?" He asked his feline friend.

"Hiya Jim!" Aisha winked. "Call me Miss Aisha."

"Are you seriously the teacher?" He asked.

"Yep! And Sazuka is a Language Arts teacher." Aisha told him.

"I can't believe it!" Jim shook his head in amazement.

"Well class, everyday we will start with a half mile around the track and then we will start a sport. Our first sport will be soccer. Today I'll assign you gym lockers. Girls in the girls locker room, boys in the boys locker room." Aisha directed.

**oOo**

By the time lunch rolled around, everyone was starving.

"I now know I cannot draw worth crap!" Gohan announced as they walked down the hallway. He, Usagi, Minako, Hotaru, Akane, Shampoo, Merle, Hitomi, Ami, Jim, Quatre, Trowa, and Duo all had Drawing and Painting together. Their first task was to draw an animal they liked.

"Don't be so hard on yourself Gohan, those were really good butterflies you were drawing." Duo patted his new friend on the shoulder.

"Those were tigers." Gohan said dryly.

"Well… they were good tigers too." Duo tried to cheer him up. Usagi giggled.

The gang headed outside to eat their lunches. Usagi picked a great big oak tree to sit under. Akane sat next to her and Hotaru on her other side. Shampoo and Minako plopped down in the shade with Gohan, Trowa, Quatre, and Duo. The boys got to know each other in gym. Ami and Hitomi settled down in the grass next to Minako. Merle and Jim sat down next to Hotaru.

Ranma popped out from behind Akane. "AAAH! RANMA! Don't scare me like that!" Akane shrieked and slammed her elbow on Ranma's head.

"Sorry, I'm just trying to avoid Shampoo and Ryoga." He whispered.  
"Ryoga doesn't have this lunch." Akane pointed out.

"Why are you avoiding Shampoo? She's really sweet." Usagi asked.

"She thinks we are engaged to be married and she glomps me every time she sees me!" Ranma whispered.

"Hi Ranma." Shampoo greeted near Usagi.

"Eh, hi … Shampoo." Ranma greeted hiding behind Akane. Shampoo just shrugged and continued eating her lunch.

"She took some advice from Usagi on how to get boys." Duo whispered to Ranma. Ranma just shrugged.

"Hey Usagi." Hitomi called.

"Yeah Hitomi?" Usagi asked looking over at her.

"Have you considered going out for Track?" She asked taking a bite out of her sandwich.

"Me? Go into track?" Usagi asked amazed.

"Yeah, you were running really good sprints in gym this morning. Ami and I saw you from the computer room." Hitomi complimented.

"You think?"

"Tryouts are after school, do you want to come with me?"

"Sure!" Usagi cried overjoyed.

"What about cheerleading?" Minako asked Usagi.

"Uh… Akane will do it!"

Akane nearly choked on her sandwich. "I will?"

"Yeah! You love martial arts and you told me you were in rhythmic gymnastics, cheerleading will be great for you!" Usagi encouraged.

"All right." Akane agreed unsure of she was doing the right thing.

"You'll love it Akane! Plus you get to go to all the football games and basketball games for free." Minako nudged her. Akane laughed at Minako's boy craziness. "Who's up for some football?" Duo asked holding up a football.

"All right!" Gohan and Ranma shouted jumping up from their lunches. Duo, Gohan and Ranma spent the last ten minutes of lunch playing tackle catch. Duo would throw the ball while Ranma and Gohan tackled each other in a fight to get the ball. Gohan usually won. The rest of the group finished their lunch and cheered the three on.

Then the bell ran signaling A lunch over and B lunch starting, Shampoo, Usagi, Ami, Gohan, Quatre, Hitomi and Duo headed to biology 2. Akane waved to her friends as she headed towards the computer room. Merle, Jim, and Hotaru started their run to the ninth floor to biology 1. Minako and Ranma talked and Trowa followed them silently as they went off to Chemistry.

**oOo**

"I hope Hotaru is okay. We haven't seen her since homeroom." Michiru worried as she and Haruka walked into the Lunchroom.

"She'll be fine, she's a survivor. Plus, she has several classes with Koneko-chan." Haruka assured Michiru. Michiru felt a little better knowing Usagi was with Hotaru.

"I'm telling you, a hyper drive is the only way to travel in space." Trunks argued with Gene. The two had gotten to be friends considering they had every class together, but they were constantly arguing over something.

"My Outlaw Star doesn't use the hyper drive, and we are the fastest ship in the galaxy."

"My grandfather built a ship that traveled from Earth to the planet Namek in one week. And it's on the other side of the galaxy." Trunks stated proudly.

This was how B lunch proceeded until the bell rang. Trunks and Gene headed towards the gym for weight training while Michiru and Haruka headed to AP art.

**oOo**

"You're kidding me, right?" Heero asked as he, Van, Ryoga and Wufei walked down the hall towards the Lunchroom. They had C lunch and each was starved for food.

"I'm serious! Look at my schedule." Wufei handed the paper to Heero.

Heero smirked. "You have Women of the World as your next class? How the hell did you get in that class?"

"I don't know! I have a whole class on weak women!"

"I have that class too." Van frowned looking at his paper. "What do women do besides cook and clean and bear children?" Van shuddered at the thought of having class with a bunch of Millerna girls. Prissy princesses that were selfish and unfair.

Ryoga shrugged. "I sure don't know. I have computers next."

The four sat at a table and opened their backpacks pulling out their lunch.

"Hey guys!" Makoto greeted as she and Rei sat down. "What's up?"

"Women of the World." Ryoga supplied.

"What about them?" Rei asked opening her bento lunch.

"That's mine and Van's next class." Wufei moaned.

Makoto wrinkled her nose. "You two don't seem like the feminist rights type. How did you get into it?" She asked opening her huge lunch.

"I don't know!" Wufei moaned while Van just shrugged.

"What's your next class Heero?" Makoto asked.

"Geography."

"Wow! Mine too." Makoto smiled.

Rei rolled her eyes. "How was the ceramics teacher last period? I have it next." Rei asked Makoto.

"Insecure. She looked like she was going to have a nervous break down any minute."

"Great. I swear, none of these teachers are normal in this school." Rei complained.

"Miss Meioh seemed normal." Ryoga commented.

Rei and Makoto glanced at each other. "Trust us, she's not." Rei told them.

The six new friends chatted the lunch period away. Actually, Ryoga, Rei and Makoto did most of the chatting while Wufei, Van, and Heero listened. When the bell rang they got up heading to their sixth hour class.

Sixth Period…

Wufei and Van stood in front of room 220. They both stared at the door with the poster 'girl power!' on it. They both looked at each other and then back at the door.  
"Are you ready?" Van asked Wufei as he gripped the door handle. Wufei gulped and nodded. Van opened the door to the room. Both boys stood in shock at all the walls that were covered in 'girl power' and 'girls rule' posters. They took two desks in the back and sank as low as possible.

The door cracked open again as Ranma ran into the room and sat next to Wufei. He looked around at the posters and hit his head on the desk. Wufei sent him a sympathetic glance.

"Good afternoon class, I see we have a few boys in this class! Welcome boys! This semester, you three will get in touch with your feminine side."The teacher began. Wufei, Van and Ranma looked at each other in shock. Wufei even had a tear glimmering in his eye. They were screwed.

Seventh Period…

Usagi was running down the hallway on the seventh floor. She could believe how lost she had gotten trying to find the auto shop and she had lost Gohan in the crowded hallway. BRRRIIIIIING! Usagi pushed herself harder as she rounded the corner. 'Great.' She thought to herself. 'Tardy on the first day.' Usagi yelled at herself. She turned another corner and saw room 713. She sighed a relief as she skid to a stop, opened the door and walked in.

Everyone stared at her, including the teacher. Usagi felt like she was in one of those weird dreams where you didn't have your clothes on. She glanced down just to make sure, and luckily they were firmly on. Then she noticed why they were all staring. She glanced around to make sure that was why. Trunks, Gohan, Heero, Duo, Trowa, Wufei, Gene, Jim, Van, Ranma, and Ryoga plus a few other upper classmen guys. Yep. She was to only girl in the whole room. Even the teacher was a guy, a really cute, and young guy she noted.

"Umm… hi." She greeted. "Sorry I was late sir, I got lost trying to find the class." She turned crimson. It seemed that her words echoed and everyone could hear her.

"That's all right Usagi, it's only the first day." The teacher told her.

Usagi looked at him puzzled. 'How did he already know my name?' she wondered.

"You are the only girl in the class." He answered her silent question. Usagi blushed again. "Take a seat at Van, Trunks, and Gohan's table." He pointed at the only empty chair in the room. Usagi nodded and walked quickly over to their table and sank into her chair beside Van. Usagi sunk as low as possible into the chair.

"All right class, I am Mr. Weizer, your Automotive teacher. I graduated from Tokyo Tech University and studied in Germany and America on their best cars. We will be working on cars in this class so each of you will be expected to bring an extra pair of clothing to change into so you can get greasy." Everyone seemed to glance at Usagi when he said 'get greasy'. "Is there any questions?"

Gene raised his hand. "Yes Red?" Mr. Weizer called him by his hair.  
"What kind of cars are we going to be working on?"

"We will trudge down to the parking lot and work on my piece of junk and if any of you want your car worked on, we will work on it. The final will be on the administrators cars to test your skill." A few laughs sounded around the room at that. "We will also rebuild and take apart an engine."

"For some odd reason, I'm wishing I took Home cooking right now." Usagi mumbled as the teacher rambled on about cars.

In the home cooking room three floors away on the fourth floor…

"GAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! MINAKO! HARUKA! YOU NEVER PUT BAKING SODA AND VINEGAR TOGETHER!" Makoto screeched as Minako and Haruka's test to see how well they could cook went horrible wrong and blew up splattering themselves plus Makoto and Rei from the table in front of them.

"Oopsy?" Haruka and Minako smiled weakly.

Back to the auto shop…

"Don't worry Usagi, you'll do just fine. By the looks you are getting every guy in class is wanting to be your partner." Gohan joked.

Usagi looked around to see that all the guys in the room would keep glancing her way. "This is going to be a very long year." Usagi mumbled.

**oOo**

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW! LizBethy 

EDIT: 4 May 2006


	3. Sports: Go Usagi!

Well, here comes LizBethy with another CRAZY chapter of Anime High! Are you ready? WAHOO! Thanks all that reviewed! Especially **emily** (she got me thinking about Homecoming...) and **Ivory-chan** (she's just plain cool .) and **PrincessLesse** (she's cool too!) She what happens when you give me a loooong review? You get mentioned! wink wink, hint HINT OH and Keep suggesting couple ideas! 

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of these CRAZY characters!

* * *

**Sports: Go Usagi!**

After school…

Usagi walked out of the auto shop feeling like a complete numskull. "I can't even check the oil with out breaking something!" She complained to Trunks and Gohan. Trunks and Gohan looked at her with sympathy. And a bit of awe. Who else was so incompetent at such a simple concept?

"You'll do fine Usagi. Hey, aren't you going to try out for track this afternoon?" Gohan changed the subject.

Usagi's face brightened. "Yeah! I just have to find Hitomi."

"YOU! You! Oh good gods you two!" A guy with a letter jacket on ran over to Trunks, Gohan and Usagi.

"What?" Trunks asked confused.

"You two would be perfect for the varsity football team! We really need good players this year. Our team is known as the defeat-able." He told them.

"I don't know how to play football." Gohan shrugged.

"We'll teach you! It isn't hard. PLEASE come to tryouts after school." He begged. He then saw Usagi. "Hi Usagi, if you ever need any help with cars, ask me. I'm a great mechanic." He winked. Usagi gave a weak smile. "Consider joining the team!" He called before running off.

"Is the whole year going to be like this because I'm in auto shop?" Usagi asked.

"Probably." Ranma came up behind her after witnessing the whole scene. "Do you think I could make the team? I'm always looking for excuses to stay away from home." He wondered. "Thanks for the cheer up Ranma. Sure you could make the team, you were playing with Duo and Gohan earlier." Usagi encouraged as the four headed for the stairs.

When the four reached the fourth floor the noticed Rei, Makoto, Haruka and Minako. They were covered in white goop. "Whoa! What happened to you guys?" Ranma asked trying not to laugh.

"Minako and Haruka tried to cook." Rei said dryly.

"What were you making?" Trunks asked curiously.

"Cookies." Haruka replied. Usagi, Trunks, Ranma and Gohan cracked up laughing.

"Usagi! Don't be late for Track tryouts." Minako reminded wiping some goop off of her shirt.

"Oh yeah! And don't forget about cheerleading tryouts." Usagi reminded before she took off down the stairs.

"Odango is going out for Track?" Rei asked as the rest of them walked down the stairs.

"By the way she ran off she'll make varsity." Haruka commented.

**oOo**

Usagi and Hitomi walked out to the track field in their track practice clothes. Usagi was bouncing she was so nervous.

"Calm down Usagi." Hitomi told her.

"It's just I've never tried out for anything and actually made it." Usagi confessed.

"Believe me, you'll make it. If you get under 18 seconds on the 100 meter than you make varsity." Hitomi encouraged.

"GO HITOMI! GO USAGI!" Usagi and Hitomi looked up to see Shampoo, Hotaru, Merle and Rei up in the stands rooting for them. They waved before jogging onto the field to join a group of kids in track clothes.

"All right, listen up! My name is Amano. I am the captain of the Track Team. To make Varsity you need less than 17 seconds. Junior Varsity is less than 19 seconds and the rest of you will be screwed. I will not tell you your times, you will just have to wait until tomorrow morning outside the gym."

"Oh great, Hitomi you said it was 18 seconds- Hitomi? Hitomi are you all right?" Usagi waved a hand in front of her face as she stared off into space.

"Amano…" She whispered.

"Oh no, just what we need, a dazed and confused Hitomi." Usagi groaned.

"You four will start." Amano pointed to Hitomi, Usagi and two other girls.

Usagi and Hitomi walked up to the line and hunched into starting position. Usagi took a deep breath and closed her eyes. 'I can do this, I can so do this.' She thought to herself. Hitomi was holding a pendent that was around her neck with her eyes closed.

"Get ready, get set… GO!" Amano called one hundred meters away. The four girls took off like little kids stampeding the candy aisle. Usagi concentrated on the finish line pushing herself to the limit. Hitomi was almost surprised no vision took her over as she ran.

Hitomi pounded over the line milliseconds before Usagi. Both were gasping for air. Amano smiled in approval. A second later the two girls with them finished.

Hitomi glomped Usagi. "Usagi! That was great! I know you would make it." She yelled.

Usagi hugged her back laughing. "I don't know if I've ever run that fast before." She gasped.

Rei, Hotaru, Merle, and Shampoo came jogging over. "You guys were so fast!" Hotaru exclaimed.

"I've seen Hitomi run faster than that, but that was an emergency." Merle commented.

Hitomi laughed. "That's because Van's life was in danger." She gasped and brought out her water bottle.

"Can we go see how Akane and Minako are doing at their tryouts?" Usagi asked after draining her Gatorade.

"I suppose. We aren't trying out for long distance running." Hitomi shrugged.

"All right!" Usagi leaped in the air. The group started for the gym.

As they passed the football field Usagi stopped walking and looked for Gohan, Trunks and Ranma. Trunks turned around to see Usagi and her friends. He waved and poked Gohan and Ranma. The two boys also waved.

"Is Ranma try out for sport?" Shampoo asked observing Ranma.

"Yep. They guys decided to do that after seventh period." Usagi informed her friends. "That reminds me, HELP!" She shrieked latching onto Hitomi.

"What's wrong Usagi?" Hitomi asked.

"My seventh hour! I'm the only girl! It's all boys! Plus, they were hitting on me all class period! Even after class, the football captain tried to flirt with me! And, I can't change oil! And I can't even pump gas!" She wailed.

"Did Ranma flirt?" Shampoo asked narrowing her eyes.

"No, he was to busy running away from Ryoga." Usagi sniffed.

Rei patted Usagi's head and then turned around and looked at the basketball court. Fall tryouts were taking place for the guy's teams. She watched as a familiar looking boy with a long braid slam-dunked the ball. She gasped and pulled on one of Usagi's pigtails. "Look! Duo is trying out for basketball! And so is Heero!" Rei pointed the two boys out.

"Whoa, did you see Heero's shot? It didn't even touch the rim." Usagi gasped.

They watched the boys play a little while until Hotaru pulled on Usagi's other pigtail. "Can we go yet?" She asked.

"Ow! Yeah, we can go, but there is other ways to get my attention besides pulling on my hair." Usagi complained as they started for the gym to watch the cheerleading tryouts.

"Maybe Akane break neck." Shampoo cried excitedly hauling Usagi in the direction of the gym.

"There's a plus." Usagi rolled her eyes as she was dragged along.

**oOo**

At Capsule Corp. Later that night…

Trunks and Gohan walked into the kitchen at Trunks' house. They headed straight for the refrigerator and started pulling out food to eat. Neither of them had eaten enough at lunch. Bulma walked in to see her son and Goku's son stuffing their faces.

Bulma sighed. "Don't they feed you at school?" She asked starting to clean up the mess they were making.

Trunks swallowed the bite he was eating. "Have you ever seen a school lunch mother?" He asked making a face of disgust. Bulma sighed again and walked out of the room. Trunks looked at his best friend. "So," he began, "do you have a lot of classes with Usagi?" Trunks asked casually.

Gohan swallowed. "Yeah. We have every single class together." He told him sipping his water.

"Oh. Do you know if she has a boyfriend?" He asked avoiding eye contact.

Gohan nearly choked on his chicken. "Why? Do you like Usagi?" He sputtered. Trunks reddened. "Well, yeah. She's really cute."

"Mirai! I can't believe you like her!" Gohan laughed.

"Who does Mirai like?" Chibi Trunks asked walking into the kitchen to bug his future self.

"No one." Trunks cut in.

Gohan raised an eyebrow. "I have to go, you know how my mom gets. I'll see you tomorrow Trunks. Bye squirt." Gohan called rubbing chibi Trunks head.

Mirai Trunks sighed and put his head down on the table. "So, who do you like?" Chibi Trunks asked smiling wickedly.

"Trunks likes somebody?" Bulma asked walking back into the kitchen with Vegeta right behind her.

"It better not be one of these Earthlings." Vegeta scorned.

Trunks groaned and muttered something about killing Gohan.

**oOo**

At Quatre's Tokyo Mansion…

"Whoya! That was one LONG day!" Duo exclaimed falling into a big, fluffy, and comfy couch.

"You can say that again." Quatre exclaimed sitting in an armchair across from him.

"And that Language Arts teacher is brutal!" Duo complained.

"At least you don't have a baka onna class." Wufei grumbled crossing his arms over his chest.

"Ha, ha Wu-man!" Duo cried gleefully, which earned him a pillow in the face from across the room.

Trowa and Heero were sitting silently, as usual.

"So, anyone meet any cute girls today?" Duo asked casually glancing at Heero.

"What Duo?" Heero asked in a monotone voice. He hated it when Duo looked at him with a maniacal grin on his face.

"I saw the way you were looking at Usagi and Rei." He accused. He then turned to Quatre. "You too buddy, in fact, ALL of you were looking at her in seventh period… well, not Quatre, he had orchestra. But in all of our other classes." Duo grinned at his buddies. He then received four well-aimed pillows in the face.

**oOo**

In a near-by apartment…

Jim eyed his older friend casually. "So, Gene how was your first day of school?" He asked sipping his ramune.

Gene shrugged. "It wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be." He answered looking over at Jim. "Why?"

"I told you it wasn't going to be so bad." He exclaimed.

Gene shrugged. "Make any new friends?" He asked.

"Lots. Hotaru and Merle and I have a LOT of classes together. And Usagi is really nice-"

Gene interrupted him. "Usagi? The blonde in our Auto class? She's a looker!" He whistled.

Jim rolled his eyes. "Gene! Stop thinking with your package! Besides, she wouldn't go for a guy like you." He sneered.

"Wouldn't go for me? I've got a girl like Melfina, I could certainly get a girl like Usagi!" Gene glared.

**oOo**

At the Anything-goes Tendo Dojo…

"Well Ranma my boy, how was school?" Genma asked. For once, he wasn't in his panda form.

Ranma shrugged. "I didn't get hit by cold water all day, and I tried out for football. The coach said I was pretty good."

"Football? You're going to become a brain-dead jock? Oh wait, you already ARE brain-dead." Akane sniggered. Ranma growled.

"No talk about Husband like that." Shampoo glared as she appeared in the room.

Kasumi looked up and smiled. "Oh, are you staying for dinner Shampoo?" She asked.

"Shampoo? How did you get in here?" Akane cried as the Chinese Amazon glared at her.

"None of your business." She stomped.

Ranma sighed and sat back, watching the fireworks, also know as Shampoo and Akane existing in the same room.

**oOo**

The Next morning…

Usagi, Rei, Ami, Makoto, and Minako walked into school. Rei had thankfully driven them so they weren't frazzled. Usagi turned to her friends. "I'll meet you guys up there, I'll be back." She waved as she started for the gym. She was so nervous that she was twisting her hair in knots.

Usagi peeked around the corner looking at the Sports Board where the track scores were. She took a deep breath and walked around the corner towards the list. She skimmed over the board till she came across the big bold letters 'Track Scores'. She skimmed down till she saw Hitomi Kanzaki- 15.9 seconds- Varsity. She smiled for her friend and kept scrolling down till she saw Usagi Tsukino. She closed her eyes and opened them again. Usagi Tsukino- 16.3 seconds- Varsity.

"YES!" She screamed jumping up and down. A few people around her gave her weird looks. Usagi did a cartwheel in the hall and ran for the stairs. She ran up the ten flights of stairs effortlessly. She then ran down the hall till she came to her homeroom class. She burst into the room. Most of the class was the already there.

"Hitomi! Hitomi!" She bounced.

Hitomi started laughing. "Did you see the posts?" She asked standing up.

Usagi leaped on Hitomi. "I MADE VARSITY!" She squealed at the top of her lungs. Hitomi giggled as Usagi did a little dance around the classroom. "We both made Varsity Track." She sang. She hugged Minako as well. "Your cousin made Varsity Track!" She squealed.

"EEEEE!" Minako squealed just as excited. "Akane and I made Varsity Cheerleading." Minako told her.

Usagi's smiled got wider, if that was possible. "Congrats!" She squeezed her cousin again.

The five Gundam boys were walking towards their classroom. They had a long night with a tough mission last night and were dead tired and cranky. Plus, none of them were happy with Duo and his comments last night about Usagi. Quatre opened the door and was the first in the room. Usagi leaped upon him in her excitement.

"Quatre! You'll never guess what!" She cried. Quatre gave a tired smile.

"Hey, get out of the way you weak onna." Wufei said grumpily at Usagi.

Haruka was behind her princess in a second. "Did you just call Koneko-chan a weak woman?" She demanded narrowing her eyes at Wufei. "Yeah, you got a problem with that onna?" Wufei returned the glare. Usagi and Quatre wisely backed out of the way.

"Yes I have a problem with that." Haruka growled. Her fist tightened and she brought it around for a punch. She hit Wufei across the eye. He flew back into Heero and Duo. Duo gave out a short laugh until Heero pointed his gun at him. Haruka smirked and walked back to her seat behind Michiru. Usagi also walked back to her seat to talk to Akane, figuring Quatre needed to help his friend.

"Hi Akane, did you make Cheerleading?" Usagi asked plopping down in her chair.

Akane nodded. "I did! I was the one that told Minako." She giggled.

Usagi hugged her friend. "Congrats to you too!"

"Good job on making varsity Track." Akane hugged back.

**oOo**

Gohan walked up the stairs next to Trunks. Trunks hadn't talked to him the whole morning. Gohan smiled as he thought up a way to get Trunks to talk. "So, Trunks, you know I have all my classes with Usagi, including lunch. I could talk to her for you; tell her that you want to make out with her in the back of-" Gohan was interrupted by Trunks' fist meeting his cheek.

Gohan laughed as he flew up the rest of the stairs with Trunks on his tail. "Don't you dare say a damn thing Son!" Trunks cried.

"I wont! Just relax!" Gohan called behind him laughing. They burst into homeroom to see Wufei nursing a swelling eye and Haruka smiling triumphantly with Michiru shaking her head disapprovingly. Gohan and Trunks looked at each other and shrugged before going to their seats.

The bell rang and the class perked to attention as Miss Setsuna walked into the room gracefully. "Good morning class! I hope you all had a wonderful first day of school." She smiled. "My first order of business is to tell you Thursday is Parents Night."

**oOo**

* * *

Parents night? Vegeta, Genma, crazy Mr. Tsukino? Goku? Soun Tendo? Clonge? Oh my! Is all that can be said for the next chapter! 

Well, Ja mata until then! And REVIEW of else! LizBethy will go crazy and STOP posting!

LizBethy .

EDIT: 5 May 2006


	4. Parents Night

Disclaimer: GUESS WHAT? I don't own any of these ANIME characters! So HA!

* * *

**  
Parents Night**

"Parents night?" Ranma stuttered. He could just see a huge panda ambling to all of his classes, growling and grumbling in his Panda language and holding up a sign, "Ranma's Father" and chewing on a piece of bamboo. This was going to be bad.

Trunks also groaned. Vegeta coming to his school? He'd blow up the place! Or worse!

Shampoo's head hit the table. Cologne? Here? With Ranma in the same building? This wasn't going to be pretty.

Usagi moaned and slapped her forehead. 'Just wait till he sees my seventh period class…' she thought to herself imagining what her dad would do to all those guys.

"I know some of you do not have parents, or guardians, so you only have to be here. This is mandatory if you want to pass school with good grades. If your parents do not show up then that automatically drops your grade one letter. In homeroom there will be a discussion on drugs and sex." Setsuna informed the class. A smack could be heard as Usagi's head hit the table. Her father at a sex talk concerning his little girl? He'll send her to a nunnery! "But now it's time to assign lockers." Setsuna announced. "You may pick you locker, but it must be through the numbers 1040 and 1070 on the first floor." Setsuna told them as she ushered the students out of the classroom. "Make sure that I sign you up on the right one! When you are done, you may prepare for your first period class."

The homeroom class walked down the ten flights of stairs to the first floor. The first floor contained the cafeteria, the main office, the gyms, the lockers and a few classrooms.

"The only good thing about ten flights of stairs is that it keeps me in shape for track." Usagi muttered beside Hitomi. Hitomi giggled at her friend.

Gohan smiled evilly at Trunks. "So… Trunks, you gonna get your locker next to Usagi?" Gohan winked at Trunks. Trunks turned various shades of red to keep himself from punching Gohan into the next dimension.

"Hey guys!" Ranma came up to Trunks and Gohan, oblivious to the fact Trunks was about to hurt Gohan. "I have the football tryouts list!" He exclaimed waving a piece of paper around. "I'm a wide receiver, Gohan is a line backer and you, Trunks, are the new starting quarter back for the Varsity team." Ranma told them. "Trowa and Wufei are on it too!"

"All right!" Gohan exclaimed tackling Ranma. Ranma winced in pain as he hit the floor.

After Ranma pulled himself off the floor he turned to the very tired Duo. "Hey man, why didn't you try out for football? You are the only American here and football is an American sport." Ranma asked.

Duo laughed. "Dude, not every American plays football, basketball is my main sport." He told him. "But every American is require to at least like one team."

The group then reached the area of lockers that their room was assigned to. They were floor to ceiling lockers, no crummy half lockers, but only six inches wide. They were also a dark red color. Their lockers took up one whole locker bay.

"Hey Jim, be careful of the seniors, I don't know how we'd pull you outta there." Gene advised his small freshman friend.

Jim rolled his eyes. "All right Gene."

Usagi scanned the lockers choosing the very middle locker. The Senshi got the ones surrounding her. Hitomi, Shampoo and Akane got lockers across from Usagi. Hitomi was in the middle of Shampoo and Akane to keep their bickering to a minimum. Gene, Trunks, Gohan, Van, and Ranma got lockers on the other side of Akane, Ranma had the furthest one from her. He didn't want to get bashed all the time. The Gundam boys and Ryoga took the lockers on the other side of Shampoo. Merle took the locker next to Hotaru; Jim took the one next to Merle.

Setsuna came around and wrote down all the numbers and who was at what locker. She smiled at Usagi who was already decorating her locker with pictures of her friends. Rei tried to take away the one of her and Usagi dressed as Barbies taken at the last Halloween. Akane was unsuccessfully trying to stuff a mallet in her locker.

The bell rang and everyone filtered off towards their first period class.

Duo groaned as Quatre dragged his towards their Language Arts room. Usagi patted Duo on the head. "I know what you mean Duo." Usagi said sadly as Ami rolled her eyes and hurried Usagi along. Gohan was walking in between Akane and Shampoo trying to prevent another argument.

Hotaru, Jim and Merle raced each other up the stairs laughing about having to sit through another class with their 'wonderful' Mr. Himoninny. Trunks, Gene, Haruka and Michiru silently walked to AP physics. Rei, Makoto, Wufei and Heero sauntered up to Geometry with Dr. J. They were still laughing over Wufei's 'Women of the World' class. Well, Wufei was turning purple and Heero was mentally laughing, but the girls were really laughing.

Ranma, Minako and Trowa walked off to their Analysis class. Ranma and Minako were arguing over how the saying, 'no use crying over spilled milk' really went. Minako said that it was 'no use crying over spilled silk' and Ranma thought it was 'never cry over anything'. Trowa shook his head in amusement.

**oOo**

After First Period…

Usagi and Duo came out of Language Arts almost in tears. Their first homework assignment was to read the first four chapters of To Kill A Mocking Bird and then write a two-page response. Miss Sazuka was letting Shampoo write the paper in Chinese since that was her native language. Ami, Hitomi, Gohan and Quatre shrugged it off. They wouldn't have a problem with it.

"Four chapters!" Usagi moaned leaning on Gohan. She had just waved good-bye to the girls and Quatre and was now walking with Gohan and Duo.

"And then a two-page response!" Duo joined in on the moaning. "Good thing Quatre has the room right next to mine."

Usagi sighed. "Lucky." She wished Shinigo was a boy genius that could help her.

"If you want, I can help you write it after practice tonight." Gohan offered.

Usagi's eyes grew big. "Really? That would be fabulous! Thanks Gohan!" Usagi squealed hugging Gohan. Gohan looked around briefly to make sure Trunks wasn't around to pound him into the ground for hugging Usagi.

"Welcome." Gohan replied after not sensing Trunks' ki.

Usagi hurried into the girl's locker room. She waved to Gohan and Duo before they disappeared into the boy's locker room.

**oOo**

Second Period…

Ranma sat nervously in his chair glancing at Shampoo and Ryoga. Both kept glancing back at him. Both for different reasons. Shampoo was planning on making the best dish for Ranma and Ryoga was planning on pummeling him when the teacher wasn't looking. Merle was also getting evil glances from Shampoo because she was sitting next to Ranma. Ranma insisted that Merle sit next to him so Shampoo or Ryoga wouldn't.

"Today class, were are going to go over the different types of measuring and experiment with them." The teacher began. Shampoo rolled her eyes. Why was she in this class? She was already a cook at her grandmother's restaurant. Ranma gulped and thanked that Akane wasn't in the room because she would surly set the room on fire somehow.

**oOo**

Makoto and Hitomi sat in computers staring at their machines in frustration. They both glanced over at Ami. Ami was getting eighty-five words per minute. They were both at eighteen words a minute.

"My specialty is cooking." Makoto muttered glaring at the computer.

"I wish I was in gym right now." Hitomi sighed and glanced out to the fields were the gym classes were running on the track. She could see Usagi chasing the black haired boy known as Wufei around in circles.

Quatre glanced over at Hitomi and Makoto. Makoto was still fuming at the computer and Hitomi was still staring out the window. He shook his head and sighed glancing at Heero. Heero was typing a mile a minute, as usual, with the same scowl that he wore when he worked on his laptop.

"EEP!" And KABLOOM! Filled the computer lap.

Everyone looked over to see Makoto with a black face and her computer smoking. The teacher rushed over to her. "Makoto, what happened?" The concerned teacher asked.

"I, I don't know. I, I just pushed a few keys and- KABLOOM!" Makoto imitated the explosion.

"Maybe you shouldn't type any more today." The teacher advised.

"Yes ma'am." Makoto winked at Hitomi. Hitomi giggled silently. Ami rolled her eyes and continued typing. She knew Makoto probably gave it a little shock with her lightning magic. Even Heero's lip twitched in amusement.

**oOo**

"AAAAAAARG! YOU TAKE THAT BACK WUFEI CHANG! " Usagi hollered chasing Wufei around the field goal pole.

"HA! NEVER ODANGO ATAMA!" Wufei cried putting on some extra speed as Usagi began to close in on him.

Rei, Minako and Gohan sighed as they continued to watch Usagi and Wufei run around the field goal pole. Van turned to Rei confused. "Why doesn't she like to be called Odango Atama?" He asked.

"Her ex-boyfriend used to call her that." Rei whispered. Van nodded. Gohan logged away the information that Usagi had an ex-boyfriend so he could tell Trunks.

Hotaru and Jim were still running around the track and watched Usagi from a distance. "I never knew someone could be so loud." Jim commented. They could hear Usagi yelling when they were on the opposite side of the track. The Football field and the track were right next to each other. "She can get… vocal." Hotaru agreed, but tried to keep her princess's honor in tact.

"Woo! Would ya look at that! Try to keep from drooling Trowa." Duo whistled watching Usagi run.

Trowa was sitting in the grass meditating with his eyes closed. He opened one eye to take in his surroundings and closed it again. The corner of his mouth rose slightly in a smile at the scene Usagi and Wufei made.

**oOo**

"PREPARED TO DIE RANMA SAOTOME!"

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! RYOGA! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Ranma hollered as he ran around the room trying to escape Ryoga's yellow umbrella. The teacher had stepped out of the room to get more sugar and the second the door closed Ryoga had leaped at Ranma.

Shampoo was chasing Ryoga with a sword. "STAY AWAY FROM AIREN!" She shrieked.

Merle was under the table to avoid debris of the three chasers. She was enjoying the show and was eating a box of popcorn with a smile on her face.

**oOo**

Trunks and Gene sat in their desks in the AP calculus room. The teacher was putting a very long and very hard problem on the chalkboard. Gene leaned over to Trunks. "Hey, Trunks, what do you think of Usagi." He asked.

Trunks narrowed his eyes at Gene. "Why?"

"Well, I thought she was kind of cute and I was wondering if she would go out with a guy like me." Gene smirked. He could totally tell Trunks was in lust with the girl. He was obvious, and Gene thought it was hilarious, so he decided to tease his new friend.

"WHAT? Never! She would go for a guy like me!" Trunks hissed at Gene.

Michiru restrained Haruka from pummeling the life out of Trunks and Gene. "Take it easy Haruka." She whispered.

"Did you hear WHOM their talking about? Our little Princess!" She whispered angrily. Michiru rolled her eyes. Haruka was as bad as Kenji when it came to Usagi.

**oOo**

On to Seventh Hour…

BRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNG!

Usagi was running down the hallway AGAIN. She was late AGAIN. Her backpack bounced off her hip with each step. She slid around a corner and saw the room 713 and put on an extra burst of speed. She burst into the classroom out of breath. There, she got a strange feeling of déjà vu. Once again the whole class was staring at her, including the teacher.

"I'm SO sorry Mr. Weizer! My medieval history teacher, Mr. Randall wanted to ask me a few questions after class, and this has to be the hardest classroom to find in the whole school." She wheezed. Mr. Weizer nodded and Usagi took her seat next to Van.

"All right. Today is going to be a study hall. I had a long night last night and my girlfriend and I are at an unstable area in our relationship, so today is a study hall." Mr. Weizer announced. The class, except Usagi, signed in understandingly. Mr. Weizer didn't get any last night.

"Well, that's a load off my shoulders." Usagi said cheerily pulling out To Kill A Mocking Bird out of her backpack and opened it to the first page. Trunks smiled at her as he pulled out his AP calculus homework.

Gohan fluttered his eyes at Trunks in cheap imitation of a girl. Trunks slapped Gohan upside the head with his calculus book. Usagi looked up from her book giving Trunks a strange look.

Trunks looked at Gohan before telling Usagi, "There was a bug on his head." He pointed at Gohan. Gohan rolled his eyes and Van just raised an eyebrow at the obvious lie. Usagi shrugged and went back to reading.

To the home cooking room…

"Minako, what the HELL is that?" Rei asked pointing at the pasty substance in Minako's bowl.

"I put one cup of vanilla in." Minako defended her 'substance'.

"You were only suppose to put one teaspoon of vanilla in." Makoto said shaking her head.

"Oopsy?" Minako smiled. "But it smells good!"

Makoto and Rei groaned.

Back to auto shop…

"Hello Usagi."

Usagi looked up startled from her book. The captain of the football team had pulled a chair up to theirtable and was sitting next to her. "Uh, hi." Usagi greeted blushing.

"Do you need any help with that book? It's very tough with out the cliff notes." He told her winking.

"Actually, Gohan is helping me, but thanks for the offer." Usagi smiled at him. Trunks glared at Gohan. Gohan smiled sheepishly.

His smile disappeared and his eyes flashed disappointment. He turned to Gohan and Trunks. "Hey, congratulations on making my team guys. I'll see you at practice." He told them before getting up.

Seconds later Ranma leaped on to their table. "What are you talking about Ryoga? I never dishonored Akane!" He yelled as Ryoga tried to punch his again.

"I saw you with my very own eyes Ranma Saotome!" Ryoga accused.

"What did I do?" He asked curiously.

"You were hugging Shampoo!" He accused.

"What?" Ranma shrieked.

Usagi sighed and closed her book. "You aren't only cheating on Akane, you're cheating on Mousse!" Ryoga cried.

"A Moose? Ranma is cheating on a Moose?" Van asked confused.

"What's Mousse got to do with any of this?" Ranma demanded.

"Mousse is Shampoo's boyfriend." Ryoga told Van.

"Shampoo is dating a moose?" Van asked wondering why anyone would go out with an animal.

"Mousse and Shampoo aren't going out!" Ranma yelled.

Ryoga pulled out a bucket of cold water from behind his back. "I'll show YOU Ranma." Ryoga threatened.

"Hey, take it easy buddy!" Ranma cried holding up his hands. "You wouldn't do that to your pal now, would ya?"

Ryoga smirked. "Try me."

"EXCUSE ME!" Usagi yelled standing up. "I'm TRYING to read my book so I can PASS language arts, now GET OFF MY TABLE!"

Ranma and Ryoga immediately ran off at Usagi's tone of voice. "Sorry Usagi." Ranma called.

"That's much better." Usagi commented leaning back into her chair opening her book again. Van, Gohan and Trunks gave Usagi an odd look before continuing with their work, even though Van was wondering HOW anyone would go out with a moose.

To the Gym…

Hitomi watched in shock as Shampoo and Akane laughed and hugged.

"Friends?" Shampoo asked timidly.

Akane nodded. "Friends… as long as you keep your crazy grandmother away from me." Akane agreed.

Ami walked up to Hitomi. "Did they just agree to become friends?" She asked.

Merle bounded up to the group. "There goes my second form entertainment." She sighed plopping down on the grass.

Hitomi turned to the cat girl and girl genius. "Shampoo asked Akane why they always fought, and Akane replied over Ranma and Shampoo said that she was tired of competing for Ranma when he didn't like either of them so they agreed to be friends… it's a miracle." Hitomi informed them.

"I never would have predicted this." Ami marveled at the two new friends.

"I don't even think my visions could have seen this." Hitomi commented.

"Oh c'mon guys, it's not like the world ended, we've just agreed to be friends." Akane rolled her eyes.

Hmmm… Back to the Auto shop…

"HA, HA!" Duo burst into hysterics and fell to the floor. Heero sat with a black expression, except his lip was twitching again. Trowa shook his head in disgust. Quatre sighed and patted Wufei on the back. "Good luck." He told the Chinese man.

"Do you SERIOUSLY have to write a report on your favorite woman in history?" Duo choked trying to keep from laughing. Wufei nodded. Duo cracked up again rolling around on the floor. Heero looked away so no one would see the laughter in his eyes or the smile on his face. Trowa bent his head and his body shook with contained laughter.

"ARG! You guys are IMPOSSIBLE!" Wufei yelled before stomping over to Van. Van and Ranma were his partners for the report. He sat down next to Van in a huff and was muttering about injustice.

Usagi looked up from her book. "What so unfair?" She asked. She had a lollipop in her mouth and turned her lips red. Wufei almost blushed at how cute she looked. "We have to do a report on weak women." Wufei muttered looking away from Usagi.

Usagi raised an eyebrow. "Weak you say? I'm sure Haruka could convince you otherwise." Usagi smirked as Wufei's hand flew up to his purple eye.

Wufei was about to comment back when the bell rang. Wufei walked back to his table to gather his stuff. Duo was still rolling on the floor with laughter. Wufei muttered injustice and kicked Duo out of his way.

Usagi stood up and put her book in her bag. "Hey Gohan, I'll met you after practice by our lockers, okay?" She told him.

"All right, see ya Usagi." He called as Usagi ran out the door to met Hitomi for track practice.

**oOo**

After practice…

Trunks and Gohan walked back to their lockers. "Are you serious? Usagi is coming over to your house?" Trunks asked darkly.

"Well, I was hoping yours because you know how my mom can get." Gohan said hopefully.

"All right. Just don't let Bulma talk to her for to long. Last night everyone was bugging me to find out who I liked." He told him fiercely.

"Deal." Gohan said smiling as they walked into their locker hall.

Usagi was sitting in front of her locker. She was reading To Kill A Mocking Bird. She looked up when Gohan and Trunks walked up to her. "Hey guys!"

"Are you ready Usagi? We're going to Trunks' house because it's, uh, closer." Gohan told her.

Minako and Akane had been walking to the locker hall when they heard Gohan. Minako and Akane stopped and peeked around the corner.

"No problem." Usagi shot Trunks a dazzling smile. Usagi stood up and grabbed her book following Gohan and Trunks.

Minako and Akane ducked into a different locker hall to avoid being seen. "Usagi is going over to a guys house?" Minako asked Akane.

"Looks like it, that Gohan in really cute." Akane commented.

"We MUST follow them!" Minako cried standing up.

"What? Why?" Akane shrieked.

"Because, Usagi is going over to a GUY'S house." She told her.

"So?"

"So? So! So Usagi is going OVER to a GUY'S house!" Minako shrieked.

"Yeah…" Akane rolled her eyes and walked to her locker.

"C'mon Akane, don't you want to know why?" Minako asked following Akane.

"She's going to get help writing a paper." Akane told her.

Minako narrowed her eyes. "How do YOU know?"

Akane slammed her locker and gave Minako THE look. "Because, she told me at lunch… she told YOU at lunch. She told EVERYONE at lunch that Gohan was helping her with her paper!" Akane cried throwing her arms up in the air.

Minako's face lit up. "Oh yeah! I remember now!" She giggled. Akane sighed and rolled her eyes muttering 'why me?'

**oOo**

To Trunks' House…

"Wow! This is YOUR house Trunks? It's bigger than my block!" Usagi screeched at Trunks pulled up to a mansion. Trunks and Gohan laughed as the climbed out of the car. Usagi stepped out looking at the yellow dome in awe.

"It's Capsule Corporation Headquarters." Trunks told her.

Usagi followed the two boys wordlessly. She, Usagi, was standing in front of Capsule Corporation Headquarters? She couldn't wait to tell Minako.

Trunks opened the door to let Gohan and Usagi in. They walked into the kitchen where Gohan and Trunks always went after school. "Shall we start the paper?" Gohan asked ushering her to a chair.

"Yeah." Usagi sighed dejectedly. She had almost forgotten about the paper.

"Well, I'll be in my room… to give you guys quiet…" Trunks said as he walked out of the kitchen. But not before giving Gohan the death glare. The study session went smoothly, except the fact that Trunks would come in the room every ten minutes and then Chibi Trunks came in with Goten and ran around the kitchen table twenty times before Gohan threatened to throw them off of Kami's Tower. Then Bulma came in and asked Usagi a billion questions before Gohan asked her to leave. They were lucky and got no visit from Vegeta.

As they were finishing up, Trunks walked in smiling. "Well, you guys are done already? Wow!" Gohan gave him a murderous glance and sighed.

"I better get going, I have a meeting with, uh, Rei." Usagi almost said Senshi put covered it up quickly.

"I'll drive you home." Trunks offered.

"Thanks!" Usagi exclaimed smiling.

Gohan rolled his eyes. "I'll walk home, I could use the exercise."

Trunks smirked at Gohan as he and Usagi walked out the door. He opened the door for Usagi and waved to Gohan. Usagi talked all the way to Rei's temple where Trunks dropped her off.

"Thanks for the ride Trunks." Usagi smiled as she got out of the car.

"No problem Usagi." Trunks smiled at Usagi as she ran up the steps to the temple. Trunks sighed happily before driving off.

**oOo**

Let us skip to Thursday night, shall we?

Thursday Night, Parent's night…

Ranma and Genma ran through the rain towards the school. Actually, a red haired girl and a giant Panda ran through the rain to school.

"Why didn't we drive with Soun and Akane?" Ranma complained as she looked at her swelling chest and red hair.

"Rar war roar." Was Genma's answer.

Ranma seethed in anger and punched her dad. "POP!" She cried.

The panda held up a sign that said, "We're training."

Ranma turned purple before screaming and chasing the Panda down the street towards the school.

**oOo**

Akane and Soun stood by the entrance to the school with a pot of hot water. They were both looking around for girl Ranma and a giant panda. An old shriveled up lady approached the two with Shampoo trailing behind.

"Where is my future grandson?" She asked narrowing her eyes.

Akane glowered at Cologne. "He's in side already." She lied.

"Good." Cologne said before sweeping into the school like she was taller than three feet.

Shampoo stopped in front of Akane. "I try to convince her no come, but she no listen." She whispered before following her grandmother.

Akane spotted Usagi with her mother and father walking towards the school. Usagi stopped in front of Akane. "Hey Akane, what are you doing here?" She asked gesturing to the entrance.

"We're waiting for Ranma." Akane told her.

"Usagi! Akane!" The two girls turned to see Gohan followed by Goku and Chichi.

"Gohan!" Usagi squealed as she and Akane waved to Gohan.

Gohan ran up to them. Usagi's dad narrowed his eyes at him and Gohan smiled laughing nervously before turning to Usagi and Akane. "Has Trunks arrived yet? You can't miss him with his dad and mom." He asked.

"No, but Heero, Wufei, Duo, Quatre and Trowa are helping parents find their way around the school since they don't have parents." Akane giggled.

"What?" Usagi cried. "I can see Quatre and Duo doing that, but how is Heero helping people? Is he glaring at them? And Wufei is probably calling all the mothers weak." Usagi giggled. Gohan and Akane laughed along.

"Are these your friends Gohan?" Goku asked coming up beside his son.

Gohan nodded. "Yep, this is Usagi Tsukino, and Akane Tendo." Gohan introduced his friends.

"Nice to meet you- FOOD!" Goku cried out as he saw Van walk by with a plate of cookies. Van, Makoto, Haruka, Michiru and Ryoga were serving drinks and cookies. The Gundam boys were helping parents around the school.

Van looked at Goku as saliva dripped out of his mouth. "Uh, Sir?" Van backed up wondering if Goku had that rabies disease Hitomi told him about.

"We'll take the plate." Chichi told Van grabbing the plate of cookies. "It's safer that way." Chichi told him and Van nodded, running off. Chichi handed Goku the plate of cookies. Goku devoured them in mere moments.

"Well, Usagi, we better get going, we don't want to be late." Kenji Tsukino ushered Usagi away from the boy. Usagi waved to her friends as her father started the boy talk.

"We better get going too." Chichi said hauling Goku in the school.

Gohan rolled his eyes and waved to Akane. "See you in a few." He called following his mother and father.

Akane looked back out into the rain. "Oooh, that Ranma better not make us tardy." She seethed as she continued to wait. Soun was to busy eating a bowl of ramen that he had brought along to hear his youngest daughter.

After five more minutes of waiting Akane finally saw a giant panda being chased by a mad girl. "Ranma, hurry up!" Akane shouted holding up the yellow teapot. Ranma stopped the chase and ran over to Akane.

"Thanks Akane." He said after pouring the contents on his head. He tossed the pot to his father who poured the rest of the water over him. A man in a gi with glasses stood where the panda was moments before.

"Now c'mon, the bell is going to ring any minute." Akane ran inside the school with Ranma and their fathers close on her heels. They ran up the ten staircases and down the hall towards homeroom. Genma and Soun were huffing and puffing by the time they reached the room. Ranma and Akane walked into the room noting half of their homeroom class and their parents were sitting in a circle on the floor in the middle of the classroom, the desks had been pushed against the walls. The other half of the class wasn't in the room, they were helping parents or serving snacks.

Setsuna smiled warmly at them. "Hello Ranma and Akane, please sit in the circle." She gestured to everyone else.

Akane lead her father to the circle and plopped down in between Minako and Gohan. Ranma slouched in between Ami and Jim, eyeing Cologne across the circle. He glanced around the circle to see who was there. Beside Ami and her mom was Rei and her grandfather (who reminded him of Happosai), Usagi and her over protective father and smiling mother, Hitomi and her mother, Shampoo and her great grandmother Cologne, Minako and her parents, Akane and her father, Gohan and his parents (Goku was still eating), Trunks and his… they looked too young to be his parents, Ryoga and his mother (who looked as lost as Ryoga), Jim and Gene.

"Hey, Jim, where are your parents?" Ranma asked.

Jim shrugged. "Gene is my guardian." Jim told him. Ranma nodded.

"Welcome parents to Ken High School, I am the children's homeroom teacher, Miss Setsuna Meioh. I'm also a mythology teacher. I help your children if they have difficulties with homework, school or socializing, even though we do have a guidance counselor, Mr. Auron. Homeroom is a type of study hall. First we are going to introduce ourselves. We'll start with Akane."

"I'm Tendo Akane, this is my father, Tendo Soun." Setsuna nodded to Gohan.

"I'm Son Gohan, and these are my parents, Son Goku and Son Chichi."

"I'm Briefs Trunks and this is my mother, Bulma and my father, Vegeta."

"I'm Hibiki Ryoga and this is my mother, Hibiki Tsuki."

"I am Jim Hawking and this is my guardian, Gene Starwind."

"I'm Saotome Ranma and this is my Pop, Saotome Genma."

"I am Mizuno Ami and this is my mother, Doctor Mizuno."

"I'm Hino Rei and this is my grandfather."

"Tsukino Usagi and this is my Father and my Mother, Kenji and Ikuko."

"I'm Kanzaki Hitomi and this is my mother, Kanzaki Suzu."

"Me Shampoo and this my Great Grandmother, Cologne."

"I'm Aino Minako! And these are my parents."

"Now that all the parents know who they are in school with, we'll continue on. Tonight, for the next twenty minutes we are going to talk about the pressures of high school. Drugs and Sex." Usagi flinched as steam from her father's ears started pouring out. "Your children will be pressured into sex, especially your daughters." Kenji started to turn red Usagi scooted closer to Hitomi. "We want to warn the young girls of date rape, where their boy friends force them into sex."

Kenji whipped around to Usagi. "You are NEVER dating while you're in high school, do you understand?" He said through a clenched jaw.

"Honey, don't be so harsh, not every boy will try to have sex with our daughter. Do you remember how we were?" Her mom spoke up.

Kenji turned back to Usagi. "You are NEVER dating EVER." He said turning purple. Usagi nodded and turned to Hitomi. Hitomi patted Usagi on the back in sympathy.

"Your child might also be offered drugs here, even though they are banned from school grounds."

Kenji turned to his wife and wailed, "Our daughter is going to be a druggie!"

"Thanks for the support dad." Usagi grumbled wondering where the nearest hole was so she could crawl in.

"On a happier note, Homecoming is in three weeks, so support your child if he or she wants to run for their year's prince or princess." Setsuna held up a little Go Ken High School banner.

BRRRRRRRRRRING!

Setsuna stood up. "You may all now go to the rest of your classes. Have fun!" She waved as the students and their parents walked out of the classroom, except Usagi who was attempting to dig a hole in the floor with her finger nails. Setsuna rolled her eyes and kicked her princess out of the room.

**oOo**

First Period…

"And this is my Language Arts room." Usagi ushered her parents in the door and took the nearest seat to Ami.

"Hello Usagi dear." Ami's mother greeted Usagi.

"Hello Dr. Mizuno." Usagi greeted cheerfully.

"Shampoo, what do you mean you haven't knocked Akane out of the picture yet?" Cologne lectured. "You are an Amazon! You deserve the best!"

"Yes Grandmother." Shampoo followed the small old wrinkled woman into the classroom.

"Gee, I feel loved now." Akane muttered as she and her father walked in behind them. Ami and Usagi giggled.

"Daaaad! You've already eaten everything off all the trays on the tenth floor, the ninth floor and the eighth floor! Can you stop eating?" Gohan complained as he Goku and Chichi walked into the room.

"I can't help it! I'm still hungry!" Goku patted his son on the back. He turned to Kenji. "Hi, I'm Son Goku." He introduced himself.

"Tsukino Kenji, and keep your son away from my daughter." He threatened. Goku just shrugged. "Daaaaad!" Usagi moaned sinking deep into her seat. "Just kill me now." She muttered. Ami giggled until a glare from Usagi silenced her.

**oOo**

"Look at all these girls! I'm sure one of them wouldn't mind working at the temple."

"GRANDPA!" Rei screeched grabbing the old man before he could look up some girl's skirt. "Not here, okay?" She growled.

"Right, did you see the lady in your Homeroom? She was fine! What was her name? Cologne?"

"Grandpa? You think shampoo's Great Grandmother is cute? Oh boy, we really need to get your eyes checked." Rei muttered sinking deeper into her seat.

**oOo**

Second Period…

"But, but, there are BOYS in this class!"

"Yeah dad, last time I checked, this school is co-ed." Usagi replied rolling her eyes as she walked into the gym.

"But there are BOYS in your GYM class."

"We just covered this dad!" Usagi sighed frustrated and plopped down next to Minako.

"I, for one, am glad there are boys in this class." Minako whispered to Usagi and winked.

Usagi giggled. "I think you have a crush on someone."

Minako pulled an innocent face. "Moi?"

"Hey guys, my dad is giving Aisha tips on training." Gohan told them sitting beside Usagi. "He is also trying to convince her that we should learn martial arts." Gohan grinned.

"HEY! YOU! BOY! GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!" Kenji came running up and chased Gohan away.

Gohan waved as he sprinted across the gym. Usagi smacked her head and moaned. "Why did Daddy want to come tonight?" Usagi wondered aloud.

Beside her Minako sighed romantically and hearts danced in her eyes as she looked at a picture. "Minako?" Usagi asked waving a hand in front of her face. She followed her gaze and looked down at the picture. "MINAKO! You have a crush on-" A hand clamped over her mouth tightly.

"You tell anyone and you're dead." Minako threatened.

Usagi nodded. "Our little secret." She agreed after Minako took her hand away. "But how did you get the picture?" Usagi asked.

"I, I stole it from him when he was taking a nap at lunch." Minako blushed.

"MINAKO!" Usagi giggled.

**oOo**

SPLASH! And "POOOOOOOOP!" were heard from the home cooking room. Shampoo had been walking with a glass of cold water when Ryoga accidentally ran in to her exclaiming to his mother he finally found the classroom. The glass had flown through the air and landed on Genma's head. Ranma yelled when he saw the panda sitting on the chair next to him. The whole class stared at the panda wondering where it had come from. Ranma was turning bright red.

**oOo**

Third Period…

"WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE HOT WATER PUMP ISN'T WORKING?" Ranma yelled at the office lady who had just told him the boiler in the school was broken. "WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO WITH A GIANT PANDA?" He screeched. Ranma huffed and stomped off with Genma the panda following him gnawing on a piece of bamboo.

**oOo**

Usagi sat in Algebra 2 as the teacher explained how homework couldn't be in a day late. She sighed and leaned back. Shampoo was sitting right behind her and she was daydreaming as her grandmother stirred a small pot of potion. Goku was staring at Gohan's math book in utter confusion. Hitomi was telling her mother about their upcoming track meet. Usagi glanced at her dad who was glaring at every single guy in the whole room, including the teacher. "Great, I can't wait till seventh period." She muttered to herself.

BAM! The door burst open reveling a guy with thick glasses in a raincoat and holding an umbrella. "SHAMPOO! I'M HERE TO SAVE YOU FROM RANMA! WHERE IS THAT DEVIL?"

It took all of Usagi's will power not to crack up laughing then and there. Shampoo sat with her mouth open in complete shock wondering how Mousse got here when she had left him as a duck in a box chained and buried under some concrete. The teacher narrowed his eyes at the culprit and slammed the door on Mousse. A thump and an 'ow' was heard from the other side of the door.

oOo

Duo tossed a grape in the air before catching it with his tongue. "This is so boring" he complained rolling over on his stomach to see what the other Gundam boys were doing. Heero was sitting against the wall with his eyes closed. Trowa was exactly the same on the opposite wall. Wufei was pacing the hall muttering about weak women and Quatre was reading a magazine. They had been helping parents all night and turning the classes they got to sit in the hallways and do nothing. Duo had grabbed Van's plate of fruit and ran off with it. "I rather be on a mission then this." He complained again. Once again, no one replied. Duo sighed and ate another grape.

**oOo**

forth period…

"This is dull. I rather be sparring with Kakorotto then sitting to this man yak." Vegeta complained. Bulma just rolled her eyes.

"Try sitting through this everyday for the rest of the year, like me." Trunks told him. So far Vegeta hadn't tried to kill anyone yet be he was wondering what would happen when then got to seventh period and Goku would be in the same room again.

**oOo**

"GO LONG!" Van shouted to Duo as he ran down the hallway. Van threw the lemon as hard as he could. Duo leaped into the air catching it and tumbled down on to the ground.

He bounced back up. "TOUCHDOWN!" He yelled as he did a little dance at the end of the hallway.

Haruka looked at Michiru blankly. "This is our entertainment for the night? Why don't we go find a janitor's closet?" she asked raising her eyebrow and smirking.

Michiru glared at her. "Haruka…"

Haruka sighed and leaned back against the wall and continued to watch Van and Duo play football. Hotaru giggled as Duo tripped over the leg Wufei had stuck out and he went tumbling to the ground. Duo muttered something about 'Injustice' and Wufei just smirked.

**oOo**

"Wow son! Those are really good Marshmallows you drew!" Goku clapped his son on the back and almost knocked him across the room. Luckily, Gohan was a Saiya-jin. "Dad, those are people. That one is Usagi, that one is Duo and this one is Minako." Gohan said dryly.

"Oh…" Was all Goku could reply with.

"Geesh, how many classes do you have with that boy?" Kenji asked his daughter pointing to Gohan. "I think he might be stalking you."

Usagi sighed and sank down in her chair. "I have all my classes with him." She told him bracing for his reaction.

"WHAT!"

**oOo**

Fifth Period…

"Man, I wish I could be back in biology one." Gene sighed sitting back in his chair and propping his legs up on the table.

"It is simple, Hotaru and I usually goof off during this class." Jim replied following Gene's example and propping his feet up on the table.

"Does little Jim have a crush on Hotaru?" Gene prodded grinning.

Jim turned scarlet and looked away.

"I knew it!" Gene laughed

**oOo**

Rei sighed and rested her head on the desk. She wished that Makoto wasn't an orphan so they could talk. They only thing she had done the whole night was keep her grandpa from looking up girls skirts.

"This geography stuff is boring, maybe your teacher would want to become a priestess at the temple, what do you think?" Her grandfather asked.

Rei moaned and hit her head on a desk wondering why her father couldn't take two minutes out of her busy schedule and be here instead of her grandpa.

"I'm glad you thought it was a good idea too!" Her grandfather smiled.

**oOo**

Sixth Period…

Ranma trudged down the hallway with his father right behind him. He was glad he was still in Panda form so he couldn't laugh at him when he found out what his sixth period was. They stopped in front of the door that still read 'GIRL POWER'. Ranma swallowed and opened the door.

"Ranma! Is this your father?" the teacher greeted looking at the Panda in confusion.

Genma held up a sign that said, 'I'm Genma Saotome, nice to meet you'.

"Well, Genma, welcome to the Women of the World class." She smiled. Genma started laughing which sounded like a dog choking.

**oOo**

Usagi was on the floor crawling down the aisle of desks humming the Mission Impossible theme as she made her way back to Gohan. Her father was looking the opposite direction when she flung her self out of the chair, hit the floor and started crawling towards Gohan.

She popped up next to him and Gohan gave her an amused smile. "What was that?" he asked trying not to laugh.

"I thought I should warn you, my dad is going to go nuts next period when he finds out I'm the ONLY girl in Auto Shop." She whispered before flinging herself back down to the floor and started to crawl back up the aisle. Gohan grinned as he watched Usagi hop back into her seat and give her dad a sweet and innocent smile.

**oOo**

Seventh Period…

"Minako!" Rei screeched glomping her friend. "I'm about to go crazy, my grandpa is driving me crazy! Why didn't my dad want to come tonight?" She moaned. Minako smiled and pushed Rei off of her.

"Calm down Rei, calm down." Minako told her in a calming voice.

Rei took a deep breath. "Thanks Minako."

Minako giggled. "What?" Rei asked.

"I was just thinking how Usagi must be keeping her dad under control in Auto Shop." Minako smiled. Rei's eyes widened and she began to laugh too.

**oOo**

"Dad? Dad?" Usagi asked waving a hand in front of his face. He was turning a bluish purple color.

"Honestly dear, it's only a classroom full of boys." Ikuko rolled her eyes and sighed and hauled her husband over to Usagi's table. Honestly, this was getting ridiculous. Her poor daughter was never going to have a normal date. Gohan and Trunks' eyes widened as the looked at Usagi's dad's face. He looked like he was going to explode.

"KAKOROTTO!" Vegeta bellowed.

"What? I'm right next to you." Goku asked rubbing his ear.

"Let's spar!" He smirked.

"Right." Goku began to stand up.

"I DON'T THINK SO!" Chichi and Bulma exclaimed at the same time. "You are sitting RIGHT here and acting good! It's VERY important that Gohan gets a GOOD education, unlike you!" Chichi told her husband. "I don't want you to embarrass ME or TRUNKS. So you are going to SIT here and STAY like a good little Saiyajin." Bulma yelled at Vegeta. Vegeta and Goku sat with their heads bowed taking their verbal abuse. "IS THAT CLEAR?" the two wives bellowed.

"Yes dear."

"Whatever woman."

"AND DON'T CALL ME WOMAN!"

Usagi sat with her mouth open. "Wow…" She muttered. "You two really showed them whose boss."

Bulma and Chichi smiled at Usagi. "Thank you."

"I'm Tsukino Ikuko, and this is my daughter Usagi, she and Gohan seem like good friends." Usagi's mother introduced herself.

"I've gotten that impression too, Gohan is always talking about Usagi. I'm Son Chichi by the way and this is my friend Briefs Bulma."

Usagi looked at her dad. "So…many…boys…" Was all that came out before he slumped to the floor.

"Honestly Kenji, must you ALWAYS make a scene?" Ikuko rolled her eyes.

"You must always show your husband that you WILL NOT be pushed around." Bulma smiled in approval.

"And that is why I'm not married." Mr. Weizer muttered to himself.

"MOUSSE?" was heard all throughout the Auto Shop as the man from before with thick glasses charged Ranma.

"You stay away from SHAMPOO!" He hollered.

Ranma rolled his eyes and jumped out of the way leaving Mousse to run into the wall and knock himself out. "Baka." Ranma muttered before walking away.

"Oh my." Ikuko exclaimed.

Usagi shrugged. "That happens a couple times a day, you get used to it. The funny thing is, Mousse doesn't even go to school here." Usagi commented.

"Interesting." Chichi replied.

**oOo**

Usagi sighed in relief and sunk into the back seat of her parent's car. "Thank Selene _that_ is finally over." She muttered as her parents got into the car.

"You go to a very nice school honey." Ikuko told her daughter. "And all your class mates seem very nice."

"I vote we send her to an all girls school in the Swiss Mountains." Kenji spoke up through gritted teeth.

"DAD!" Usagi screeched.

"Honey, we've talked about this before, we can't AFFORD it. Usagi is going to be fine at this school." Ikuko argued.

"Thanks mom." Usagi smiled gratefully. At least she had one parent on her side.

"Oh, honey, so when are you going to go dress shopping for Homecoming?"

"SHE'S NOT GOING WITH A BOY!" Kenji screeched almost driving them off the road.

"DAD!"

"Kenji…"

**oOo**

* * *

To Be Continued... 

Edited: 22 May 2006


	5. The Rivals: Katana High Assassins

Ossu Minna! Now that school is back in, my chapters are going to get shorter and take longer to get out   
(like this one). Sorry, but high school is finally getting challenging. (freshman year was so easy!) ENJOY!  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill, me no own any animes or mangas!   
  
Chapter Five  
  
Usagi closed her locker and sighed. Monday morning. Another Monday morning meant there was still   
five days of school until the weekend.  
  
"Morning Usa!" Minako greeted slapping Usagi on the back.  
  
"GAAAH!" Usagi jumped in the air and spun around. "Minako! Don't do that! Especially on a MONDAY  
morning! Plus, I'm still trying to recover from Friday night and my dad." Usagi screeched.  
  
"Gomen Usa, but, did you know we only have TWENTY days until the homecoming dance! That means   
we have to get a dress, matching shoes, make-up AND a man!" Minako said excitedly as they started up   
the ten flights of stairs.  
  
Usagi giggled. "Are you going to run for junior princess?"   
  
"Of course! Just like you're running for sophomore duchess." Minako said confidently.  
  
"What? I am?" Usagi asked alarmed.  
  
"Of course!"   
  
"But, but, I have NO coordination what's so ever! Remember what Mamoru used to call me?   
Odango atama?" Usagi reminded frantically tugging on Minako's sleeve.  
  
"Relax, I'll teach you edicate." Minako patted Usagi reassuringly.  
  
"I FAILED edicate school! Remember?" Usagi groaned.  
  
"The teacher was a youma!" Minako argued. "Besides, I already had you nominated."  
  
"I thought the nominations were decided today." Usagi said slowly.  
  
"I have my ways." Minako winked.  
  
"Minako, you didn't rig the nominations, did you?" Usagi cried.  
  
"Me?" Minako acted innocent.   
  
"Oh no." Usagi moaned.   
  
"I just made sure we had healthy competition." Minako justified.  
  
"Oh no." Usagi moaned again.   
  
"Relax." Minako laughed as they walked into the classroom.   
  
Usagi moaned all the way to her seat and sat between Akane's seat and Quatre. Quatre looked up   
from his book and glanced at Usagi. "Are you all right?" Quatre asked setting down his book.   
  
"No, thanks to Minako." Usagi replied glaring at Minako. Minako giggled and smiled.   
  
"What did she do?" Quatre asked.  
  
"You don't want to know." Usagi warned.   
  
Hotaru turned around to face Usagi. She sat right in front of her princess. "What did she do   
this time?"  
  
"Let's just say something even stupider than her two dates with Hawks Eye and Tigers Eye."   
Usagi moaned.   
  
Hotaru raised an eyebrow. "Is that possible?"   
  
"Very."   
  
BRRRRRRRING!  
  
As the bell rang, Gene, Jim, Ranma, Ryoga and Akane ran in. Setsuna raised an eyebrow. "You   
five are cutting it close." She warned.   
  
"Gomen nasai Meioh-sensei." They cried before running to their seats.   
  
"Your lucky, if we had my old teacher, you would have detention." Usagi told Akane as she sat   
next to Usagi.  
  
"Good morning class!" Setsuna began standing up from her seat. "Today-" Setsuna was interrupted   
as the principle came on to the intercom.   
  
"Good morning Ken High School! Today is the day we announce the nominations for each year   
for homecoming royalty. We'll begin with the freshman. Nominees for Freshman Lord are   
Hawking Jim~"   
  
"WHAT?" Jim cried jolting up from his seat. "ME?!" he cried.  
  
"All right Jim!" Gene called from the back of the room.   
  
"-Dawson. Those are the freshman Lord nominees. For the Lady the nominees are Jackie Rhodes,   
Hotaru Tomoe~"   
  
"All right Hotaru!" Usagi cried hugging her young friend.   
  
"Me?" She squeaked.   
  
"Thank Minako." Usagi whispered into her ear. Hotaru's eyes widened in acknowledgement in what   
Minako had done.  
  
"-those are the nominations for the freshman royalty. The sophomore nominees for duke are Son   
Gohan, Winner Quatre and Maxwell Duo."  
  
Quatre sat there blinking while Duo jumped up and danced on his desk. Trunks tackled his friend   
in congratulations. Usagi narrowed her eyes in suspicion at Minako. She shrugged mischievously   
and grinned.   
  
"The Duchess nominations are Shampoo of Chinese Amazons, Tendo Akane and Tsukino Usagi."   
  
"Congratulations Usagi." Akane smiled.   
  
"You too Akane."   
  
"Ha, Shampoo show you two how to win." Shampoo triumphed.  
  
"Don't be so sure Shampoo." Akane narrowed her eyes.   
  
"Nominees for the Junior Prince are Fanel Van, Saotome Ranma and Yuy Heero."   
  
"ALL RIGHT HEERO!" Duo cried laughing.   
  
Van looked blankly at Hitomi.  
  
Shampoo hugged Ranma. "Shampoo know you win."  
  
"For Junior Princess the nominees are Amino Minako, Kino Makoto and Hino Rei."   
  
Rei's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. "ME?" She squeaked.   
  
"Oh! I'm so happy!" Minako pretended to be surprised. Usagi rolled her eyes.  
  
Makoto was truly shocked and sat with her mouth open.   
  
"-And the Senior King nominees are Briefs Trunks, Starwind Gene and~"  
  
"Looks like I'm not the only one." Gohan laughed as Trunks looked stunned.   
  
"~The nominees for Homecoming Queen are Spjuth Cora, Spellman Sabrina, and Kaioh Michiru."   
  
Michiru narrowed her eyes at Minako. Minako giggled and flashed Michiru a smile.   
  
"Well this is going to be interesting!" Usagi commented.  
  
~~~@~~~  
  
Seventh Period…  
  
"Okay, I think I've got it… To check the oil, I pull this stick thingy out, wipe the oil off, stick it back in,   
pull it out and then that'll tell me the level of the oil and whether it's clean or not." Usagi cried  
gleefully.   
  
"That's it!" Trunks exclaimed.   
  
"Yes!" Usagi cried hugging Trunks. "I can check the oil!"   
  
Gohan looked up from under Mr. Weizer's car. The Auto class was in the parking lot working on   
Mr. Weizer's car and Lee's car. Lee was the captain of the Basketball team.   
  
"Don't be jealous, Usagi likes Trunks as a friend."   
  
Gohan turned startled to Van. "W-what do you mean?"  
  
Van raised an eyebrow. "C'mon Gohan, I saw the way you just looked at Usagi, you like her!"  
  
"We're just friends, buddies, amigos, acquaintances." Gohan tried to reassure Van in a weak voice.   
Van gave Gohan the 'yeah, right' look.   
  
"You keep telling yourself that." Van shrugged. "Oh, Gohan, do you know what this homecoming   
thing is?"   
  
Gohan laughed. "It's simple, you look good and everyone votes who they thing is basically the best   
looking and then you're a 'prince' for the night. For the girls, it's much more serious, we are going to   
witness a LOT of cat fights." Gohan informed Van.   
  
"Cat fights?" Van asked confused.  
  
"That's what we call girl fights."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"You're not from around here, are you?"   
  
"No, I'm from… well, far away. So how about this homecoming game?" Van quickly changed the   
subject.  
  
"We're playing the Katana High Assassins. They're tough." Gohan told him.  
  
"There's no way their going to beat us, the Ken High Senshi!" Lee popped over to Gohan and Van.   
"YEAH!" He cried arousing the whole class, except Heero, Trowa and Wufei to chant 'GO  
SENSHI'.  
  
Up to the Home Cooking room…  
  
"AINO MINAKO! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Rei screeched lunging at Minako.   
  
"EEEEEEK! Calm down Rei!" Minako squeaked ducking behind Haruka.   
  
"Calm down? CALM DOWN? BECAUSE OF YOU I HAVE TO TAKE PART IN THIS SILLY  
HOMECOMING PRINCESS THING!" Rei screamed. Makoto grabbed Rei before she could turn   
Minako into a fireball.   
  
"Relax Rei, it'll be fun." Makoto tried to calm the fire Senshi down. "Imagine on the attention you'll   
get from the guys."   
  
"What if I don't WANT that attention?" Rei roared.   
  
"Yeah, do you think I want all the guys to be staring at MY Michiru?" Haruka narrowed her eyes   
at Minako.   
  
Minako backed slowly away from her fellow Senshi. "Just settle down guys." She held her hands up   
in defense.   
  
  
Let's go back to the auto class, shall we?  
  
  
"Hey guys, we should go out tonight." Usagi suggested as she, Van, Trunks, Gohan, Ranma and Duo   
walked back to the classroom.   
  
Duo slung his arm around Usagi's shoulders. "You wanna date me?" He asked winking.   
  
Usagi giggled and pushed his arm off. "All of us, along with some of the girls, after practice today.   
We could grab a burger or something." Usagi suggested.   
  
"Sounds good to me, as long as it's not raining." Ranma agreed.   
  
"Good, how about it Gohan? Trunks? Van?" Usagi looked hopeful.   
  
"I'm sure Hitomi would drag me anyways, so sure." He smiled fondly at the thought of Hitomi.   
  
"Sure, Gohan and I have nothing better to do." Trunks agreed.   
  
"I'll even drag Heero and the gang along, if I can." Duo grinned at Usagi.   
  
"Perfect!" Usagi giggled.   
  
"Mind if we tag along?" Gene asked coming up along side Usagi.   
  
"Of course! The more the merrier!" Usagi laughed as they reached room 713.  
  
~~~@~~~  
  
After practice…  
  
"So, Hitomi, is Van going to take you to Homecoming?" Usagi asked mischievously as they walked  
out side to meet everyone.   
  
Hitomi flushed pink. "No, what gave you that idea?"   
  
"Well, you like him, he likes you…" Usagi trailed off.  
  
Hitomi turned scarlet. "How, how did you know?" She stuttered.  
  
Usagi grinned. "I know these things. Maybe I'll talk to him tomorrow in Auto and convince him to   
ask you out." Usagi giggled.   
  
"USAGI!" Hitomi shrieked blushing furiously.   
  
"I'm glad to see I'm not the only one being yelled at." Minako grumbled. She was sitting on a bench  
in front of the school waiting for everyone. Akane and Shampoo were with her.   
  
"I heard Rei and Haruka didn't take it well." Usagi giggled plopping down next to her. "Where's is  
Rei?" Usagi asked glancing around.  
  
"She has to work at the temple, Ami is at Chess Club, Haruka had to prepare for a race, Michiru is   
giving Quatre violin lessons, Trowa went along for the heck of it, and Hotaru is at the arcade with   
Merle and Jim. She's showing them the new Sailor Moon game. Everybody else should be here in a few  
moments."   
  
Minako told everyone. "Do you keep tabs on everyone?" Akane asked in surprise.  
  
"Yes." Minako giggled.   
  
"Yo everyone! Who is hungry?" Duo asked walking towards them followed by Wufei and Heero.   
They were coming from basketball practice. Wufei had watched them practice.   
  
"I sure am!" Gohan cried as he, Trunks, Ranma, and Gene emerged from the school.   
  
"Where's Ryoga?" Usagi asked.   
  
"He probably got lost." Ranma supplied. "He usually does."   
  
"Ryoga eternally lost boy." Shampoo nodded.   
  
"Oh…" Usagi commented at the odd silence. "Are we ready?"   
  
"Food!" Duo cried hauling Usagi and Minako off the bench and dragging them down the sidewalk   
towards the nearest restaurant. The rest of the group followed.   
  
~~~@~~~  
  
The group sat around a huge table at the local tavern. It served every kind of food imaginable.   
Gohan and Trunks had one of every thing off the menu. Duo had a huge steak with potatoes, Usagi  
had two hamburgers, Van had a rare steak, Ranma had a bowl of ramen, same as Shampoo, Akane   
was eating curry, Minako had a soft taco, Hitomi had a hamburger, Heero had sesame chicken,   
Gene was eating shrimp, and Wufei was eating guacamole and chips. Ryoga had stumbled into  
the restaurant and ordered fish. They joked and laughed and talked about everything in general.   
  
The had one interesting conversation on why girls where skirts and guys do not. Usagi and Akane   
giggled for ten minutes straight at the thought of Gene in a cheerleading outfit. Gene was glad Jim  
wasn't there to tell them about the time he pretended to be a girl at theUnivere's Strongest Woman   
Contest.  
  
Akane glanced up at the restaurant clock before jumping up. "OH NO! We have to go! Ranma   
and I promised Kasumi we'd help her make dinner tonight!" Akane waved to her friends as she   
dragged Ranma out of his chair.   
  
"I'm not one to miss Kasumi's cooking!" Ryoga cried running after them. Shampoo shrugged  
and followed.   
  
Hitomi glanced up at the clock. "We better go too, we have to pick up Merle." Hitomi rose from  
her seat and waved to her friends. Van handed Trunks some money telling him it was for their   
part of the bill before following Hitomi out.   
  
Usagi leaned back in her chair content. "Do you think Van and Hitomi make a cute couple?"   
She smiled.   
  
"Yeah! We should~" Usagi interrupted Minako.   
  
  
"NO!" Usagi cried clamping a hand over her mouth. "I've had enough of your schemes for one   
day!" She cried.   
  
Everyone else at the table just stared at them blankly. Minako giggled and pushed Usagi's hand   
away giving her a slight glare. "Fine, I wont do anything." She promised.   
  
"Good." Usagi nodded.   
  
~~~@~~~  
  
Twenty minutes later found the eight friends, Usagi, Minako, Gohan, Trunks, Gene, Wufei, and  
Duo dragging Heero along, walking to an ice cream shop at Usagi and Minako's pleas. Usagi   
turned to tell something to Gohan and ended up tripping on a rise in the sidewalk. She smashed  
into someone walking past her. They both ended up on the floor.   
  
"Old habits die hard." Minako giggled.   
  
"I'm very sorry!" Usagi apologized and looked down to see whom the unlucky victim of her klutz  
attack was.   
  
"…Whatever." Came the reply. Usagi scrambled off of a VERY cute guy. He had messy brown   
hair and ice blue eyes. In an odd way he reminded her of Heero. He wore leather pants and a   
bomber jacket. He wore three belts around his waist and three around his right leg. He stood up   
and brushed himself off.   
  
"Squall always gets woman to fall all over him." A man behind 'Squall' spoke up. That's when Usagi  
noticed six people were standing behind Squall. Squall glared at the man who had tease him. He   
was much taller than Squall and had blonde hair slicked back. He wore a gray trench coat and had   
a smirk on his face. A girl with brown hair that flipped out and green eyes wearing a rather skimpy   
yellow dress hopped toward Squall.  
  
"You all right Squall?" She asked clinging to his elbow.   
  
"…Fine." He gestured.   
  
"Looks like we have some Ken High Flunkies." Another man spoke up with a grin noticing their   
uniforms. He had brown hair with a bandana similar to Ryoga's, and blue eyes. He was wearing   
an orange shirt and jeans.   
  
"Hey, who ya calling a Flunky? You look dumber than this girl." Gene glared at the man and   
gestured to the girl in the yellow.   
  
"Hey! I am not dumb!" She flared at Gene.   
  
"Calm down Selphie." A beautiful girl with long blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes spoke up. She   
wore a pink skirt and shirt. She placed a slim hand on Selphie's shoulder to calm her.   
  
"Careful what you say Red." Another spoke up narrowing his eyes. He had long brown hair and blue   
eyes. He wore jeans and a dark green shirt.   
  
"It's Gene." Gene returned the glare.   
  
"Come on Gene, we're just passing through." Gohan restrained Gene from pummeling anyone, or   
from pulling out his gun and using a castor shell.  
  
"Looks like the Ken Senshi are still a pack of chicken wusses." Teased another man with messy   
orange-red hair and brown eyes. He was a little taller than Squall.  
  
"Careful Tasuki, they might peck ya!" The last man spoke up. He had greenish blue hair and his eyes   
were a cross between gray and purple. He was the exact height as Tasuki.   
  
"They must be the Katana Assassins." Duo gestured to the group in front of us.   
  
"Give the boy a prize." The blonde man spoke up again sarcastically.   
  
"Rivals or not, it's polite to move out of peoples way!" Minako exclaimed sticking her nose up in the air.   
  
"Owww! I'm wounded now! Help me Seifer!" Tasuki pretended to be hurt and leaned against the   
tall blonde man.   
  
"We're gonna SMASH you guys at your homecoming game!" The man with the bandana spoke   
up grinning widely.   
  
"I don't think so." Trunks glared taking a step forward.   
  
"Oh? And who are you?" Seifer asked.  
  
"I'm Trunks, the quarterback of the Senshi football team. That's who." Trunks' glare turned to   
Seifer and a look of challenge flew across his face.   
  
"Oh? Squall, why don't you show this BOY how a REAL quarterback acts?" Seifer grinned evilly   
tossing an arm around the shorter man's shoulders. Squall shrugged of Seifer's arm and said nothing.   
  
"Is your pretty boy a mute?" Wufei asked crossing his arms. He was still mad about his woman  
class and this looked like an occasion to vent his rage.   
  
Squall shot Wufei an icy glare. "…No, we have to get going, I'm not missing another dinner with   
my father." Squall told Seifer. Squall was the obvious leader of the pack because after he spoke,  
the rest of the guys quieted down and nodded in agreement.   
  
"See you pussies soon." Seifer sneered as they walked off. Gohan grabbed Trunks by the shoulders   
before he could pound Seifer into the ground.   
  
Usagi glared at the leaving group. "That just ruined my appetite for ice cream." She scowled.  
"What about you Minako?" Usagi glanced over at her friend. Minako had a dreamy expression   
on her face. "Minako?" Usagi poked her in the arm.  
  
"Wha?" She asked shaking herself from the daze. "Squall… what a babe!" She sighed dreamily.   
  
"I hate to break it to you, but if he's Squall Leonheart, son of Laguna Loire, he's taken by that Selphie  
girl." Duo patted Minako on the shoulder.   
  
"Laguna Loire as in President Laguna Loire?" Usagi squeaked. Duo nodded.   
  
"How'd you know?" Gene asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Heero is an expert computer hacker. He hacked into the Katana High's mainframe." Duo winked.   
Heero shrugged like it was no big deal.  
  
Usagi shook her head in amazement. "He's out of your range Minako, he's even got a girlfriend."   
  
Mina sighed wistfully before smiling brightly. "Well, how about that ice cream?" She cried  
gleefully. The group slowly trudged onto the ice cream place.   
  
~~~@~~~  
  
"RAMNA! STOP INSULTING MY COOKING!" Akane screeched chasing Ranma with a mallet.   
  
"I only said Shampoo made good food!" He cried ducking another swing.   
  
"You hear that Ryoga? Airen love Shampoo's cooking!" Shampoo smiled and blushed. "Ryoga?"   
Shampoo turned around where Ryoga had been not to long ago. "He lost again?" She shook her  
head in amazement.   
  
"I'm not Ryoga but I'll be glad to fill his shoes." A voice drawled behind her. Shampoo whirled  
around to see three guys leaning against the bookstore wall. The one that spoke was very tall  
and dressed like a cowboy. A hat and a duster completed the outfit. The other two were shorter  
than the first one. One had Dark blue hair and the other had blonde hair that covered   
one eye.   
  
Shampoo's face turned red. "Shampoo love Ranma!" She grabbed a book of the stand, the   
Japanese Dictionary, and slammed it over his head. The man stepped out of the way and only  
caught the wind of the book flying by.   
  
He grinned and winked at her. "Looks like we found a frisky one Sage, Rowen." He called to   
his buddies.   
  
"Hey, no one talks to Shampoo like that!" Ranma stepped in front of Shampoo and glared at  
the man.   
  
"Watch out Irvine, the girly boy looks a little mad." Rowen joked to his tall companion.   
  
Ranma's face started to boil. "I AM A GUY!" He screamed before leaping on Irvine. Irvine twisted   
out of the way and started to run down the street closely followed by his friends. Ranma was hot  
on their heels.   
  
"Ranma so romantic." Shampoo sighed to Akane. She had stopped chasing Ranma and stood next   
to Shampoo.   
  
"If my suspicions are correct, that was Irvine, Rowen and Sage of Katana High School, they're on  
the varsity football team." Akane pointed to the guys growing smaller in the distance.  
  
"How you tell?" Shampoo asked.  
  
"Their uniforms." Akane smiled. "C'mon Shampoo, let's go eat, Kasumi made lasagna for dinner,  
she's on an Italian streak." Akane motioned   
for Shampoo to follow her and the pair made their way back to the Tendo Dojo.   
  
~~~@~~~   
  
  
To be continued...  
  
Now we've met the rivals! Homecoming just wouldn't be the same with out them! ja for now!  
  
~LizBethy~  
  
REVIEW PLEASE! OR NO MORE CHAPTERS!! 


	6. Ranma and Usagi! uhoh!

*peeks out from behind a wall* Ossu minna! Now, before you all start   
throwing things hear me out. I haven't posted in FOREVER because of   
all the renovations that went on at ff.net, and until last week i could  
log into my account. This chapter WOULD have been a helluva lot longer  
but i figured you all wanted what i have instead of waiting a bit   
longer! So here it is!  
  
Discaimer: Guess what? I don't OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! MWAHAHAHA  
  
Anime High  
  
Chapter Six  
  
"Usagi!" Usagi looked up from her breakfast that she was eating in   
front of the school as Minako came flying towards her waving a little   
piece of paper. He stomach began to fill with a feeling of dread as   
her friend drew closer.  
  
"Hey Minako, what's up?" She asked smiling warily.  
  
"I made you a list!" She announced proudly handing Usagi the list.   
"Those are all the eligible guys that you can go to homecoming with."   
She stated proudly.   
  
Usagi scanned the list. "WHAT? Why is Van the first guy?" She   
screeched.  
  
Minako rolled her eyes. "Duh! He's cute, well muscled, gullible AND   
he's rich!" She stated.  
  
"Hitomi and he are an item." Usagi glared.  
  
"That's why there are ten of them, because you're picky." Minako   
plopped down next to her.   
  
Usagi kept looking at the list. "Why is Duo number two?"   
  
"He's cute and funny. You'll have a good time with him, plus,   
he seems like a good kisser." Usagi nearly fainted at that comment.  
  
"Heero?"  
  
"Niiiiiiiiiice eyes!"  
  
"Trunks?"  
  
"You need an explanation there? All those muscles... The guy is   
fine!" Minako overly pronounced the 'I' in fine.  
  
"Gene?"   
  
"He's a senior! Automatic brownie points!"  
  
"Ranma?"   
  
"He's on the football team, automatic votes there! You have to   
publish who you are going with so you get more votes."  
  
"You've researched way to far into this. What about Quatre?"  
  
"He's a billionaire!"  
  
"And who is Tasuki?"   
  
"I scooped out the Katana High boys and he is one of the cute ones."  
  
"I've never even met him!"  
  
"Yeah you have! Remember when we ran into that group of guys a few   
days ago from Katana High?" Minako reminded.  
  
"Minako!"  
  
"Calm down, you don't have to go with him! Now keep reading."   
  
"Trowa?"  
  
"Quiet, smart, and cute!"  
  
"I don't like the hair."  
  
"He could change it."  
  
"And what about Wufei? He'd insult me the whole time!"  
  
"That's why he's the last one on the list."  
  
"How come Gohan isn't on the list?" Usagi asked throwing the list   
in the trash.  
  
"Hey! I spent a long time on that!" Minako cried diving into the   
trash for the list. She grabbed it and unwrinkled in and stuck it  
in her back pocket. "I didn't think you liked Gohan more than a   
friend."  
  
Usagi blushed. "I, I don't. I, he, we are good friends." Usagi   
blurted standing up. Minako narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "So   
who do you plan to go with?" Usagi asked changing the subject.  
Minako's eyes grew distant and a smile played on her lips. Usagi's   
eyes widened. "This wouldn't happen to be R-"  
  
Minako quickly clamped a hand over Usagi's mouth. "NEVER say his   
name out loud! Someone might find out!" She whispered   
frantically.  
  
"What about Squall?"  
  
"He's a backup plan. Now c'mon, I'm not in the mood to run up those  
stairs, and if we start now we should get there in plenty of time.   
Plus, I think it's going to rain." Minako glanced at the sky before  
standing up. Usagi nodded and followed her into the school.  
  
~~~@~~~  
  
Gohan silently watched Usagi walk in with Minako. They were talking   
about dresses. Gohan sighed and glanced at Trunks, who was hastily   
finishing a paper. They both wanted to ask the unsuspecting Usagi   
to the dance but Gohan would never let Trunks know.   
  
"Hey Gohan!" Usagi greeted as she walked by him on her way to her  
desk.   
  
Gohan snapped towards her. "Hey Usagi, how are ya?" He asked   
smiling.   
  
"Good, I can't believe what we're doing in English next period!"   
Usagi giggled.   
  
Gohan raised his eyebrows. "What are we doing in English?"   
He asked.   
  
"We're watching 'Clash of the Titans' and then 'Odyssey'." She   
giggled. "Two of the worst movies ever made." She laughed.  
  
"Really? I've never seen any of them." Gohan smiled.   
  
"They are based on Greek mythology, obviously, and they were made a  
long time ago." Usagi giggled thinking about the screeching vulture  
that needed to be shot and done away with.   
  
RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!  
  
Usagi jogged back to her seat as Setsuna walked into the room.   
"Good Morning class." She smiled at them.   
  
" 'Morning Miss Meioh." The class chimed back. Shampoo looked   
urgently around for Ranma or Akane. She sighed and sunk into her  
seat when she didn't see either of them.   
  
"Ryoga, where Ranma?" She whispered up to him.   
  
"I'm not sure, I had been wandering for three hours this morning  
before I got to school." Ryoga whispered back.   
  
Down the street to where Ranma and Akane are...  
  
"Ranma! This is ALL your fault!" Akane yelled dragging Ranma down  
the street.  
  
"MINE? Kuno is after YOU not ME!" Ranma argued. They had run  
into Kuno again this morning and Akane has taken longer than normal  
to beat him up. Kuno was surprisingly getting stronger but still no  
mach for Ranma.   
  
As they ran neither of them noticed the drops of water falling from  
the sky...  
  
The two extremely tardy students ran down the hall towards homeroom.  
Akane and Ranma ran burst into the room panting. Setsuna looked up  
startled at the two. "Miss Tendo you are five minutes tardy... and   
who are you Miss?" Setsuna looked at Ranma.  
  
"Miss?" Ranma asked confused and looked down at himself, or shall I   
say herself, in confusion. Her eyes grew wide as she realized that   
she was in girl form. Ryoga chuckled evilly and Shampoo gave Akane a  
glare that said, 'why didn't you notice Ranma was a girl?' "Uh...   
Wrong room, sorry." Ranma mumbled before shooting out into the   
hall. The class was silent as they listened to curses in the hall   
and then an "OUUUUCH! THAT'S HOT!" A few seconds later Ranma,   
know a boy, waltzed into the room a tad wet. "Sorry I'm tardy Miss  
Meioh." He bowed before running to his seat. He gave Akane the   
'why didn't you tell me?' glare and Akane responded with the 'you   
should know when you change' look.   
  
Minako sat in her desk chewing on her pencil as Setsuna read the   
announcements. She was thinking about how embarrassed Usagi had   
gotten after she said Gohan and her were just friends. She glanced   
over at Gohan to see him sneaking a peek at Usagi, who was sleeping  
with her head in her arms. She watched the small smile that   
appeared at the corner of his lips as she watched her. Minako  
smiled evilly pulling out her pad of paper. It has a little Sailor  
V holding up the victory symbol. She began to form her plan,   
operation Usahon.   
  
~~~@~~~  
  
Usagi sighed coming out of the Auto room. She saw Minako with her  
pad of Sailor V paper earlier and knew Minako was planning something.  
Gohan walked silently next to her musing in his own thoughts.  
  
Ranma was leaning against the wall waiting for Usagi to trudge out  
with Gohan. "Hey Usagi, can I talk to you alone?" He asked eyeing  
Gohan. Gohan shrugged and continued walking down the hall.  
  
Usagi glance curiously up at Ranma. "What's up?" She asked.   
  
"I, I was wonderin' if you would... well, this is kinda embarrassing,   
you see, Akane and Shampoo have this silly contest going on over who  
gets to go with me over the dance, and then I KNOW that Kodachi and   
Ukyo will somehow find out about this and join up and then some other   
girl who I've never even met will join claiming SHE'S my fiancée and-   
will you solve this for me?" Ranma pleaded.  
  
"Sure, how?" Usagi asked. She lost what he was talking about when   
he mentioned Kodachi.   
  
"Would you go to the dance with me?" Ranma asked.   
  
"Ranma, I can't do that!" Ranma's face fell as Usagi continued.   
"Shampoo and Akane are my friends, I'm not to sure who Kodachi or   
Ukyo are but-" Usagi was cut off by the captain of the basketball   
team.  
  
"Hey Usagi! I hear you are single for the dance and do not have a   
boyfriend. So I'm granting you the honor of being my date." He   
strolled up to her and smiled down at her and putting an arm around   
her shoulders.   
  
Usagi cringed but then saw Ranma looking sad and mad at the same   
time. She shoved Lee off of her. "Sorry but Ranma here is taking  
me." She grinned grabbing his arm.   
  
Ranma's face lit up with delight. "Yeah, so, be careful of what you  
say." Ranma threatened. Lee sighed and trudged down the hallway.  
"Thank you SO much Usagi!" Ranma cried hugging her tightly.  
  
"This is ONLY to keep guys like Lee off of me, Minako too. We are   
strictly going as friends. I don't want to deal with an angry   
Shampoo or Akane." Usagi told him laying out the terms.   
  
"Deal." Ranma nodded smiling happily.  
  
~~~#~~~  
  
"You're WHAT?" Hitomi shrieked as she and Usagi jogged to the track.   
  
"I'm going to the dance with Ranma." Usagi repeated.  
  
"Shampoo and Akane are going to KILL you!" Hitomi warned tossing  
her duffel bag onto a bench. Usagi's bag fell next to hers.   
  
"We're going as friends. Ranma doesn't want to chose between Akane  
and Shampoo." Usagi explained. Hitomi sighed shaking her head.  
"Plus, I'm tired of every guy in Auto shop trying to hook up with  
me." Usagi shuddered at her memory of Lee.  
  
"What about Gohan?" Hitomi asked sitting down on the bench to tie  
her shoes.  
  
"What about Gohan?" Usagi echoed plopping down next to her.  
  
"Don't you think he'll be a bit disappointed?" Hitomi asked tilting  
her head to look at her friend.   
  
"Why would be disappointed?" Usagi narrowed her eyes.  
  
"He likes you, I mean he REALLY likes you, I think everyone knows  
this but you." Hitomi smiled.   
  
"But, we're just-"   
  
"-Friends." Hitomi finished.   
  
"Really, we are." Usagi tried to convince Hitomi. "What about you  
and Van?" Usagi asked changing the subject.  
  
"I don't know. Van doesn't really get the whole homecoming thing."  
Hitomi shrugged.  
  
"Guess I'll just have to talk with him." Usagi smiled dangerously.   
  
Hitomi's eyes widened. "You wouldn't dare. And don't you change  
the subject!"  
  
"C'MON GIRLS! HURRY UP!" Amano yelled from the track impatiently.   
  
"Saved my the Amano." Usagi winked before sprinting for the track.  
Hitomi sighed and shook her head before following.   
  
~~~$~~~  
  
"RAAAAAAAAAANMAAAAAAAAAA!" Shampoo hollered across the boy's locker  
room after football practice. Shampoo came marching through all the  
locker halls while half naked boys screamed and grabbed for towels.   
  
"Shampoo? What are you doing here?" Gohan asked zipping his pants  
while Trunks and Ranma pulled theirs on before Shampoo could see  
Trunks' Pokemon boxers and Ranma's Superman boxers.   
  
"Ranma! Why you taking Usagi to Dance and not Shampoo or Akane?"  
She demanded. A few boys were poking around the corner, namely Wufei  
and Duo who wanted to see some fireworks.   
  
"WHAT? YOU'RE TAKING USAGI?" Trunks and Gohan yelled at the same  
time.   
  
"Guys! Calm down! We're going as friends! Promise! And don't you  
dare hurt Usagi Shampoo! I asked her because I couldn't decide  
between you and Akane." Ranma held up his hands in defense.   
  
Shampoo glared. "Fine, Shampoo no hurt Usagi. Usagi is Shampoo's   
friend. Shampoo might tell Kodachi." Shampoo grinned evilly.   
  
Ranma's eyes widened. "NO!"  
  
"Then Ranma give Shampoo a slow dance!" Shampoo glared.   
  
"Agreed."   
  
"Good." Shampoo smiled satisfied stomping off. Ranma breathed a   
sigh of relief and turned back to Trunks and Gohan, who were glaring   
at him.   
  
"Ranma, you KNOW I like Usagi." Trunks growled.  
  
"Yeah, you know I- I mean, TRUNKS likes Usagi." Gohan covered.   
  
"Uh... well, I gotta go, I think I hear coach calling." Ranma cried   
dashing off leaving his jersey behind.   
  
Trunks shook his head and sighed. "What did you almost say Gohan?"   
Trunks asked turning to his friend.  
  
"Uh... nothing. I think I hear the coach calling too, we can't be late   
for practice so let's get moving." Gohan sputtered out changing the   
subject off of him liking Usagi. Trunks gave Gohan a stern look   
before following.   
  
~^~^~^  
  
"Usagi is WHAT?" Minako cried dropping her poms.   
  
Akane looked up at her from her stretches. "She is going to the  
dance with Ranma because Ranma couldn't decided between Shampoo and  
I." Akane told her.  
  
"NO! This ruins EVERYTHING! I had the GREATEST plan to get her  
together with Gohan and this is NOT ALLOWED." Minako fumed and paced  
around Akane.   
  
"You're telling me about it, I bought a dress in Ranma's favorite  
color." Akane sighed.   
  
"There HAS to be a way to change this! I betted twenty dollars I  
don't have to Rei whether Gohan would ask Usagi out to the dance or  
not." Minako moaned sinking down on to the floor with Akane. "Say,  
do you have twenty dollars I could borrow?" Minako asked Akane.   
  
"None." Akane sighed.   
  
"That's it, I'm going to find Gohan." Minako stomped up and marched  
over to the doors that lead to the football field where the players  
were running sprints. She was still in her cheerleading skirt and  
had a white tank top on.   
  
"Miss Aino, what are you doing on the track?" Aisha questioned as  
the blonde stomped towards her.   
  
"I have some important business to deal with Gohan." Minako glared  
at the black haired boy. He stopped his sprints when he heard his  
name and glanced over at Minako.   
  
"All right, but make it quick. GOHAN, TAKE FIVE." Aisha called out  
to him.   
  
Gohan nodded and jogged to Minako. "Hey Minako, what's up?" Gohan  
asked after taking a swig of water.  
  
"Listen Gohan, you HAVE to take Usagi to the dance." Minako started.  
  
"I can't, Ranma's taking her." Gohan told her quickly glancing  
around.   
  
"So? I KNOW you have the HOTTS for Usagi! I'm the DAMN SENSHI OF  
LOVE! Now, you are GOING to take USAGI TO this DANCE or ELSE!"  
Minako yelled in his ear.   
  
The whole football team stopped dead in their tracks and looked at  
Trunks. "I, I don't know what your talking about." Gohan stuttered  
as he saw Trunks' disbelieving stare.   
  
"You know what I'm talking about, you even told Van you did!" Minako  
pointed out. The whole team leaned in closer to hear the exchange.   
  
"How did you know?" Gohan gritted his jaw.  
  
"When it comes to manners of the heart, I know EVERYTHING. Plus, I  
was hiding from an angry mob of Rei and Haruka." Minako said in a  
manner of fact sort of way.   
  
"Listen, Ranma is my friend, and so is Trunks even though he wants to  
rip my head off at the moment, so go back to practice Minako." Gohan  
whispered harshly before stalking back on the field. Minako sighed  
and trudged back to the gym.   
  
~~~*~~~  
  
The next chapter will have shopping madness, the dance and the game! 


	7. PreGame, PreDance

*cringes* minna...now, put away the weapons... back away from the procrastinator writer... easy now... Now, i have GOOD reason for not writing or posting in eons... ever heard of Final Fantasy X? totally addicting, i HAD to beat that baka Seymore, what IS up with that guy? Yes, i know he's dead, and a Gaudo and a Maester... and marries Yuna, did they forget about that or something? *shrugs* well, that highly addictive game took up a lot of my time... and English, my teacher could kill someone with the workload. and C-SAPs, stupid standardized testing.... and my mother decided to break her wrist... that isn't fun... so i do have good reason for not posting! AND have any of YOU tried to write a football game? it's HARD! But then SUPERSAYIANKYIA, is a goddess, I'm building a shrine to her. *laughs* she gave me courage, actually ideas to write. You too Ryu and BabySerenity!  
  
oh yes, this is three parts (perhaps you noticed, maybe not since only two are posted) because the dance (since SSK gave me another great idea, you all should worship at the shrine when it's done) gave me another brilliant idea to type, so only pre-game, and game are posted, the dance will take a bit longer (it wont be a much longer considering BabySerenity will hound me down like a ... ferret *laughs* if i don't post) 'cause i'm tired of writing for the night, and this story is 104 pages so far, give me a break! *ehem* i'll work on it if i have the change tomorrow, 'cause i wont be near a computer for a while, unless my brother bought one since i'll be at his apartment... which i doubt... but it WILL GET DONE  
  
Disclaimer: as if you didn't know by now, i own NONE OF THESE CHARACTERS! not even Mr. Weizer, he's a real person! (a cute one too!) they all belong to their respected owners and companies.  
  
  
  
WARNING! THE AUTHOR, also know as LizBethy, HAS USED RATHER STRONG LANGUAGE IN THIS CHAPTER! 'kay?  
  
OH, and all the Assassin anime characters have been sent to the room o' evilness to learn how to be bad guys, so, when you read one of your favorite characters go: Fucking Asses! (which none of them do, it's a good example) it's because all those acting classes are starting to pay off and they can act as evil characters as well as good guy. Except Anubis, he already had the prerequisite.  
  
~Chapter Seven~  
  
Part A: Pre-Game  
  
A week plus a few days has passed by since we last checked in with our characters. A whole blissful week and it happens to be the day before Friday, also known as Thursday…  
  
  
  
Usagi sat by herself out side on the bleachers during the lunch hour. She watched as a gym class ran laps and Miss Aisha ran after them keeping the pace. It dimly reminded her of 'Starship Troopers' when they were in boot camp and Zim practically killed them all. She smirked and hoped she never had to join the army. Just being a sailor Senshi was hard enough on her.  
  
"USA!" Hotaru called as she hopped up the bleachers to her princess.  
  
"Yes Hotaru?" Usagi asked after swallowing a rice ball.  
  
"Why aren't you eating with anyone else?" She asked plopping beside Usagi.  
  
"I'm not in the mood to be around everyone at the moment. This homecoming thing is complicated!" Usagi cried fustarated and threw down her sandwich. They both watched it teeter on the edge of the seat and topple down into the dirt. Usagi sighed. "And I've lost my appetite."  
  
Hotaru patted her friend on the back sympathetically. "It's okay."  
  
Usagi raised an eyebrow at her. "It's all okay?"  
  
Hotaru nodded enthusiastically before hopping up. "Will you join us?" She asked.  
  
"Nah, I need to think by myself." Usagi sighed and then sipped her mountain dew.  
  
"Usagi!" Minako sat beside her dearest friend.  
  
"Minako? Aren't you supposed to be in class?" Usagi asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
Minako waved her comment away like it was a bug. "I'm ditching again. I need to talk to you. I'm sorry I blew up at Gohan like that and got tons of people ready to rip yours and Gohan's head off." Minako sighed.  
  
"It's okay Minako."  
  
"Good. You owe my twenty bucks." Minako stuck out her hand.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I bet Rei twenty bucks that you and Gohan would go out together to the dance. I NEED twenty bucks." Minako stared at her friend.  
  
"How is this my fault?"  
  
"Well, Ami said serves me right for gambling. Makoto spent hers on her dress. Akane and Shampoo have no money. Hotaru only has ten. Haruka won't talk to me or let me talk to Michiru." Minako explained.  
  
Usagi sighed. "I'll give it to you when we go shopping tonight."  
  
"We're still going shopping?" Minako squealed.  
  
"Of course!" Usagi smiled.  
  
"Good. I'll pick you up tonight." Minako smiled standing up.  
  
"Uh, how about Rei goes with us and she drives." Usagi smiled.  
  
Minako shrugged. "Okay. Ja!"  
  
~~~@~~~  
  
"Ooh! Ooh! Parking spot!" Minako yelled pointing out the window towards the empty spot.  
  
"Minako, calm down. We'll park when I'm ready--"  
  
Minako didn't let Rei finished as she jerked the wheel sending the car careening into the spot. Rei and Usagi screamed and came to a screeching halt when Minako pulled up the e-brake. Hitomi was clutching the seat and an unusual white color. "That's it, MINAKO! YOU ARE NEVER SITTING IN THE FRONT WHILE I DRIVE AGAIN!" Rei screamed waving her arms up and down.  
  
"Relax Rei, we're here to shop!" Minako smiled and cheerily hopped out the door.  
  
"Why did I come along again?" Hitomi wheezed.  
  
Minako stuck her head in the door and grinned. "'Cause we're gonna find a dress that will drive Van crazy." Minako winked. "Now let's get a move on!"  
  
The girls reluctantly followed as if marching to their doomsday.  
  
  
  
A few hours and many stores later, in the food court…  
  
"Minako how is it you can pay for all of this when you need to borrow twenty bucks from me?" Usagi asked surveying the bags Minako had.  
  
"Simple, I have several credit cards." Minako answered.  
  
Hitomi choked on the pretzel she was eating. "And dig yourself in a debt unimaginable." She accused.  
  
"We did get killer dresses and accessories, right?"  
  
The girls nodded.  
  
"Good, mission successful." Minako sighed contently.  
  
"Look what we have here! " A voice interrupted.  
  
The girls looked up startled to see a few of the Katana High boys. Irvine, Squall, Sage, and Tasuki. Irvine and Tasuki looked haughty, while Sage looked bored and Squall looked indifferent.  
  
"What are the Ken girls doing so far from home?" Irvine asked leaning over.  
  
"Bug off boys." Rei growled. Minako looked dreamily up at Squall and sighed.  
  
"Hey, you're in our turf." Tasuki defended his friend.  
  
"You're turf?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"Well, yeah. This is Juban South Mall, strictly Katana territory." Sage broke in. "Everyone knows that."  
  
"What? I live in South Juban!" Usagi cried outraged.  
  
Irvine just smirked. "Tomorrow night is the big game, can you handle it?" Irvine taunted.  
  
"No, I think the questing is, can your boys handle it? Because we're going to wipe the field with them." Sage corrected. The boys laughed, even Squall managed a small smirk. Irvine let out one last smile before the guys walked off.  
  
"We are SO going to kick their Asses, even if it means I have to join the football team." Rei fumed as she glared at their retreating backs. Usagi giggled at the mental image of Rei chasing down the whole Katana offensive line with her fire sniper arrows.  
  
"He is SO cute!" Minako sighed. "He also looks an awful lot like Heero if you think about it."  
  
Hitomi and Usagi studied Squall's figure. "That is so weird, you're right!" Usagi agreed.  
  
"You know Minako, you and half of Tokyo think he's fine. He's a monthly feature in Tokyo Girl Magazine since he was fifteen because he's the president's son." Hitomi pulled out an issue from one of the bags and flipped through the magazine until Squall's stolid face came up. Minako sighed dreamily at the picture.  
  
"OH!" Usagi squealed changing the subject. "Did you guys hear the good news?" She asked.  
  
"What good news?" Rei asked.  
  
"Jim asked Hotaru to the dance! Isn't that so cute? He is even taking her to a nice restaurant with Gene and his friend Melfina." Usagi bubbled.  
  
"At least one of us had a date." Minako sighed. Not one of the guys she had picked responded to her advances.  
  
"Quatre and Ami too." Usagi listed off the couples going.  
  
"Too cute!" Minako squealed.  
  
"Didn't Van finally ask you?" Rei asked Hitomi.  
  
"Yes, after Gohan convinced him to." Hitomi nodded. "Merle is attending as well."  
  
"Speaking of Gohan… I'm surprised Trunks hasn't killed him yet." Minako gossiped.  
  
"And isn't that whole incident YOUR fault?" Rei asked with a smirk.  
  
"That's beside the point." Minako sniffed. "Trunks hasn't said a decent word to him for a week."  
  
"Yeah, you should try sitting at my table in auto shop. It's like a 'dragon graveyard' according to Van." Usagi sighed. "It's kind of creepy watching Trunks glare at Gohan for fifty minutes."  
  
"At least Ranma is a nice guy." Rei smiled. "But have any of you seen the red haired girl that looks exactly like him, except a girl? I see her in school a lot and she yells like Ranma too."  
  
Hitomi chewed on a French fry thoughtfully. "They might be, I once knew a girl that could turn into a guy with magic and lots of torture."  
  
"True, we've seen a few guys that sure could pass off as girls." Minako thought back to the Dead Circus days, Fish Eye, Tigers Eye, and Hawks Eye and don't forget Zoicite.  
  
"And Mousse! He once hugged me and started raining flowers on me because he thought I was Shampoo!" Rei shuddered at the memory of the nearly blind Amazon man.  
  
"Oh well, let's get going, I have to read seventy pages of 'Catcher in the Rye' tonight." Usagi sighed. The girls nodded and gathered their many bags.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Friday Morning…  
  
Gohan peeked around the corner in the hall. He knew he would only be safe in a classroom that had a teacher in it. It wasn't his fault that both on them had crushes on the same girl. Gohan sighed in relief when he didn't see a rampaging Trunks in the hallway.  
  
"Hey Gohan—"  
  
"AAAAAAAH!" Gohan screamed as a hand rested on his shoulder.  
  
"Hey! Take it easy buddy, it's only me, Ryoga." Ryoga held up his hands in defense.  
  
"Sorry man, I thought you were Trunks for a minute." Gohan apologized. "What's up?"  
  
Ryoga ran a hand through his fingers nervously. "I have a problem. Every time I get near the girl I wanna take to the dance tomorrow I get tongue- tied and I can't do any thing." Ryoga sighed and leaned against the wall dejectedly.  
  
"So… why come to me? Duo is the ladies man." Gohan asked.  
  
Ryoga looked up from the floor. "Duo also has the biggest mouth. I don't need the whole world to know I have a crush on Minako." Ryoga's eyes grew big as he realized what he said. "Oh crap! I've said to much!" He grabbed Gohan by the shoulders. "You can't tell ANY body!" Ryoga growled.  
  
"Don't worry Ryoga, my lips are sealed." Gohan assured.  
  
"So, can you help me?" Ryoga asked letting go of Gohan.  
  
Gohan looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well, my plan for asking Usagi was bringing up the dance casually and if she didn't already have a date I would have suggested that we go together."  
  
Ryoga's eyes widened. "You're a genius! That might work! I hafta go!" Ryoga patted Gohan on the shoulder before booking off down the hallway. Gohan shook his head and smiled at his friend's back. 'That man needs lots of help.' He thought to himself.  
  
~~~&~~~  
  
Usagi ran down the hall towards auto shop. This was the day she was going to be early! She even got out of her medieval history class early. Granted Mr. Weizer never counted her tardy but she was still determined to get there on time. Plus, she had to talk to Trunks. Gohan was her friend and she didn't want him hunted any longer.  
  
She burst into the room and bent to catch her breath. Mr. Weizer looked at her in surprise. "Congratulations Usagi, we still have a minute until class starts." He told her. Usagi smiled up at him.  
  
She glanced around the room noticing a lot of people weren't here. Heero and Trowa sat broodingly at their table. The only other guy in the room, besides the teacher, was Trunks. Usagi sent a silent prayer up to Selene.  
  
"Trunks." She greeted approaching the table.  
  
Trunks looked up from the book he was reading surprised. "Hey Usagi." He nodded.  
  
Usagi sat in her chair and smiled at him. "I'm here to talk about Gohan." She began. She held up her hand to stop Trunks from saying anything. "I know you guys are best friends and share practically everything. I also know you both had a crush on me." Trunks eyes widened in surprise. "Don't act surprised. With Minako as my best friend, I find out a lot of things I shouldn't know. Back to the point." Usagi paused for a breath and to make sure Gohan wasn't in the room yet. "You guys are best friends and you shouldn't let some little silly girl like me get in the way of your friendship. I know you're mad but Gohan feels more guilt than you could imagine. Give him another try." Usagi smiled.  
  
Trunks looked at her speechless. "…Thanks Usagi." His face broke into a smile. "And I don't think you're a silly little girl." He grinned. Usagi blushed and looked at the floor.  
  
"Hey Trunks, Usagi." Van greeted unknowingly changing the subject. "I think I'm finally ready for this dance." He stated proudly.  
  
Usagi patted him on the back. "That's great! I know Hitomi is very excited about it."  
  
Gohan sat down at the table seconds before the bell rang. "Hey everybody." He greeted. He avoided eye contact with Trunks.  
  
"Hey Gohan." Trunks responded. Gohan looked at him in surprise. "Let's let bygones be bygones." Trunks held out his hand for a shake.  
  
Gohan was still in shock. "SURE!" He blurted out grabbing his friend's hand.  
  
"Yay!" Usagi giggled.  
  
" 'Afternoon class." Mr. Weizer greeted. "In honor of tonight's game, we will have a study period. I think all need to give a cheer for our team! And the newest addition, Wufei." The class filled with hoots and whistles.  
  
Usagi looked puzzled and Wufei. "When did Wufei join the team?" She asked.  
  
"He said he needed to do something manly after his Women of the World class, so he joined the team." Gohan supplied.  
  
"Thanks coach!" Wufei held up his fist receiving more howls of joy. Mr. Weizer was the assistant coach to Miss Aisha for the football team.  
  
"Maybe I should as well." Van muttered. "But I don't know the first thing about it."  
  
"You are coming the game tonight, right?" Gohan asked.  
  
Of course!" Van nodded.  
  
"I have practice and it ends a half hour before the game, not enough time to go home and change." Usagi pouted.  
  
"That means you'll be hott and sweaty." Duo winked.  
  
Usagi blushed scarlet, while Gohan and Trunks glared daggers. "DUO! Where did you come from?" Usagi asked.  
  
Duo pointed behind his shoulder. "I have a question, I'd ask Ranma, but he looks nervous enough and I'm not suicidal enough to ask Ryoga or that Mousse character."  
  
Usagi looked blankly at him. "Yes?"  
  
"Do you know if Akane has a date?"  
  
Usagi's eyes widened. "YOU want to take AKANE to the dance?"  
  
"And the game, well, does she?" Duo asked glancing around to make sure Ryoga hadn't heard.  
  
"Nope. She's single since Ranma and I are going together and Ryoga doesn't the nerve to ask her." Usagi replied.  
  
"Thanks Usa!" Duo winked before heading back to his table.  
  
"That will be interesting to see." Van commented. Usagi nodded in agreement.  
  
~~~!~~~  
  
Continue onward brave soul! 


	8. THE GAME: Assassins vs Senshi

~THE GAME~  
  
Usagi, Hitomi, Rei, and Shampoo walked through the stadium football field ten minutes before the game was to start. "They there are!" Shampoo cried out after spying Duo, Van, Merle, Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru decked out in gold and red in the first row.  
  
Hotaru jumped up on the seat and waved. "Usagi! Rei! Hitomi! Shampoo!" She yelled. The four girls filed in between Hotaru and Van.  
  
Haruka eyed Usagi and Hitomi's track clothes, red tear away pants with gold and black stripes and a white tank top with a little cartoon warrior holding up a sword, or a ken. Usagi was sporting braided pigtails. "No time to change?" She asked.  
  
Usagi grinned. "We thought we'd show our support with our clothes on!"  
  
"And she's still hot and sweaty!" Duo winked. Haruka shot him an evil look.  
  
"So what did Akane say?" Usagi asked eagerly. An impish smile found it's way to her lips.  
  
Duo grinned just as silly. "She said yes!" He spilled out.  
  
"That's all he's been able to talk about!" Quatre grumbled behind them.  
  
"Quatre! Ami! Heero! Trowa! Makoto? I didn't notice you guys!" Rei exclaimed.  
  
"Thanks Rei." Makoto rolled her eyes.  
  
"Shampoo thought Makoto was busy tonight" Shampoo asked Makoto.  
  
"Well… I didn't tell you guys that I was going with Trowa because Minako would have made a big deal out if it." Makoto blushed. Trowa smiled from beside her.  
  
Usagi nodded agreeably. She definitely knew the horrors Minako was capable of. She looked up through the stands and saw all the Ken High fans. A mop of red hair caught her eye. Usagi bounced up to stand on her seat. "GENE! JIM!" She motioned for them.  
  
Gene and Jim, followed by a girl with wild dark hair and dark eyes sat next to Heero. Heero grunted out a greeting.  
  
"Hey guys, this is Melfina. Mel, this is everyone." Gene introduced the girl.  
  
"Hello." She bowed.  
  
"Welcome to the chaos." Hitomi greeted.  
  
"Hey! There's Akane and Minako. Doesn't Akane look hott in that skirt?" Duo drooled. He was greeted with odd looks.  
  
"Who's that down there talking to Minako?" Van asked peering down at the boy among the cheerleaders.  
  
"Oh my, isn't that—" Ami was the first to begin.  
  
"That sure looks like—" Hitomi chimed in.  
  
"It appears to be—" Van began.  
  
"Dude! No way! It's—" Duo laughed.  
  
"RYOGA?" Shampoo yelled the loudest in her Chinese accent.  
  
The whole group, all eighteen of them, stood in utter, and complete, shock.  
  
Ryoga gave Minako a kiss on the cheek and ran up the stairs to the seats. "Hey guys!" He greeted enthusiastically.  
  
He was greeted with eighteen stares.  
  
"Okay, now you're all creeping me out." Ryoga shuddered before sitting next to Duo.  
  
"DUDE! Are you and Minako… an… item?"  
  
"Shampoo not know you like girls besides Akane."  
  
"Quite unpredictable."  
  
"It's about time! Minako's been drooling over you for weeks!"  
  
Rei turned on her fellow Senshi and princess. "YOU KNEW?" Rei shrieked.  
  
"I knew Minako liked him, but she asked me not to tell—"  
  
"HAS THAT EVER STOPPED HER?" Rei yelled again.  
  
"Calm down Rei." Makoto rubbed her ear.  
  
"Yes, Shampoo feel she go deaf soon."  
  
"GUYS! The game is starting!" Heero muttered and took their attention off Ryoga and to other matters to the field.  
  
The toss was off, and Ken High had the ball first.  
  
Trunks breathed evenly under his helmet as he took his position behind Wufei. He could feel the animosity of the other team beating down at him and that big guy, Kento, looked like he could pack a mean punch.  
  
As Trunks said those magical words that sent the ball from Wufei's crouched position into his waiting arms he hoped that Ranma could withstand one of the Assassin's tackles. Then he smiled at the thought of his defense, it was quite pitiful but Gohan wouldn't let a fully functioning Cell by him, no less a football player.  
  
Trunks firmly grasped the ball and took a few quick steps backward watching Ranma haul ass towards the end zone. Out of the corner of his eye he watched that Tamahome barrel down on him. Trunks threw the ball with just enough strength to send it Ranma, he was careful to not put to much strength in it, he was sure America didn't want a football dropping out of the middle of nowhere from the direction of the Pacific Ocean.  
  
Seconds after the ball left Trunks' hands Tamahome hit him like a sack full of huge Irish potatoes. Trunks crumpled to the ground under him in surprise. 'How the hell is a human that strong?' Trunks questioned himself.  
  
Tamahome stood up expecting the quarter back to have something broken. Trunks leaped to his feet in bewilderment. "Bloody hell! You sure pack one hell of a tackle there." He commented.  
  
Tamahome gaped at his in surprise. Seifer wasn't going to like this, he had specifically ordered the quarter back taken out, and by the looks of it, and this was going to be harder than he thought. Trunks should have a broken wrist, and he looked far from pain.  
  
Down the field Ranma sure was glad for all that running Pop made him do. He had caught the ball easily, of course, and charged off towards the end zone. But that big guy, most certainly not fat, and fast too, was gaining on him. 'Must be that Kento guy, if I remember correctly' Ranma thought as he put on an extra burst of speed.  
  
BAM!  
  
Ranma, for a moment, wondered how the hell he got to the ground, but the weight of Kento was good evidence that he had indeed been tackled. And that just wasn't right. "How the hell did that happen?" Ranma asked out loud as he made sure of his firm grip around the ball.  
  
"You were to slow, girly." Kento laughed as he jumped off his prey.  
  
"GIRLY?" Ranma roared flying to his feet. "GIRLY? WHO YOU CALLING GIRL, PIG BOY?" Ranma shrieked.  
  
"Why you--"  
  
"Kento, enough!" Rowen ordered. Kento obeyed and drew back smirking.  
  
Not long after, Ranma scored a touch down, he proceeded to sing "Twilight Zone" by 2 Limited and shake his hip like he was an exotic dancer.  
  
Up in the stands Shampoo sighed dreamily. "Ranma so handsome when dances."  
  
Gene laughed before turning to Usagi, "at least we know he can dance! No wallflower-ing for Usagi!" He teased.  
  
The group laughed.  
  
Somewhere else in the stands…  
  
"GRRR! HOW LONG IS THIS BLASTED GAME?"  
  
"Vegeta! You should be happy to watch your son playing football, that would make any OTHER father BURSTING with PRIDE. GOT IT?"  
  
"Fine Woman." He grumbled.  
  
"Humph."  
  
"WOOOHOOOO! GO GOHAN! YEAH!" Goku cheered.  
  
"Honey, he isn't even on the field." Chichi sighed.  
  
"But he WILL be."  
  
"Yeah! My big brother is the BEST!"  
  
"Not as good as MY future self!"  
  
"I dunno Trunks, my brother did defeat Cell, while you almost died."  
  
"That wasn't me! That was my future self! He's stronger now."  
  
"Whatever you say Trunks." Goten scratched his head.  
  
Back on the field that ball sailed through the goal posts like a bird out of water adding their points 7-0, in favor of the Ken Senshi.  
  
"YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Gohan jumped up from the sidelines and pulled flip in the air.  
  
"Save that energy Son!" Aisha barked.  
  
But on the other side of the field, things were not going as well.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Seifer howled.  
  
"I believe it was a touchdown." Anubis replied sarcastically.  
  
"But, HOW?" He cried again. "Squall's plan was flawless! FLAWLESS!"  
  
"Apparently, we underestimated." Ryo commented.  
  
"SQUALL!"  
  
"…What?"  
  
"HOW DID WE UNDER ESTIMATE THE KEN HIGH LOSER SENSHI?"  
  
Squall gave Seifer a sour look. "We didn't, we under estimated a few players. The same kids we ran into a while back. Something isn't right about them. Watch that Gohan like a Quezacotl, understood?"  
  
The offensive line nodded and saluted to their captain.  
  
"Squall is right, the rest of the team seem to be depending heavily upon those guys." Sage commented.  
  
And so the game went on. The Ken Senshi's defensive line ran out onto the field, same as the Katana Assassins offensive line. Both sides of Cheerleaders, the blue and silver Assassins and the red and gold Senshi, screamed and cheered loudly.  
  
Gohan watched the rivals as they moved in almost slow motion, but that was his Saiya-jinn senses kicking in. He dimly heard his father in the crowd cheering him on. But his eyes were kept on Squall, he watched him twist and throw, almost majestically, to Tasuki. Gohan had his target.  
  
Gohan was careful not to run too fast and give away his heritage, but he chased him down like his father would a plate of ribs. Gohan tackled Tasuki good, he never saw him coming, and Zell's pitiful attempt to block him earned him a spot on the ground as well. Gohan felt a dog pile forming as Assassins leaped upon him.  
  
But the whistle rung true, Tasuki hadn't made it to the line; he was off by thirty yards.  
  
And so the game continued on, The Assassin's had managed to sneak by Gohan with one touch down, but he never let them by after that. Kento, Cye, Anubis, and Rowen made it their mission to not let Ranma or anyone past them. And, unfortunately, they succeeded. Not even a field kick made it through, no one saw Squall's quick aero spells or Trunk's faster than the eye-can-see-jumps.  
  
When Halftime rolled around the score was 7-7.  
  
"All right troops, here's the plan," Aisha pointed on the chalkboard. "Gohan is our main defense man, but we can't count on him forever." Coach Weizer nodded in agreement. "Trunks will go here, Wufei will get here, and Ranma will find his way here. Trunks will fake a throw to Ranma but Wufei will miraculously have found his way here and catch the ball and score a touchdown. Any questions?"  
  
A sea of blank faces greeted her.  
  
"Uh… Are we the X's or the O's?" Gohan asked.  
  
Aisha turned a deadly shade of purple. "WE ARE THE X'S!"  
  
"What? I've been following the O's! Damn!" Ranma swore.  
  
Aisha sighed. "Forget it, go out there and follow what ever Wufei says in the huddle." She sighed.  
  
"YEAH!" The team bellowed before racing back on field.  
  
Back in the stands…  
  
"Okay, hot dogs for all! Courtesy of Quatre's never ending wallet." Usagi bounced back into her seat with two hot dogs and a large mountain dew.  
  
Rei look horrified. "Usagi! Do you know what they DO to those hot dogs?" She asked in mortification.  
  
Usagi look puzzled. "Cook them?"  
  
"NO! They drop them on the ground! They are stored with the rats! They cover them in relish so you can't tell the relish from the fungus growing on it!" She shrieked.  
  
Usagi stopped chewing and looked down at her hot dog.  
  
Duo did the same. "Still tastes pretty damn good." Duo shrugged before finishing off his hotdog.  
  
Usagi shrugged and followed suit.  
  
Rei moaned in defeat.  
  
They turned their attention back to the field as the players ran back out.  
  
The second half was very similar to the first half. No one got through.  
  
"I don't think those guys are human!" Wufei wheezed in their last huddle.  
  
"No kidding, no matter how much I tackle Tasuki, or even Squall, they bounce back up. Squall has a blue energy field around him, it's weird." Gohan added.  
  
Not too many yards away…  
  
"I agree with y'all, that Gohan is somethin' else, think he'll trade to our team?" Irvine joked. "Y'all need to work a bit harder this season." He lectured.  
  
"Well, IRVINE, not ONE of your kicks have gone through those shiny metal poles over there, what's YOUR problem?" Zell asked, his tattoo seemed to burn with frustration under his helmet.  
  
"Now that has NEVE R happened before, last Saturday ALL my kicks went in. Then again that team was full of pussies." Irvine mused.  
  
"I don't care WHAT it takes, we WILL win, with only one minute left on the board!" Seifer roared.  
  
"YEAH!" The team cheered on.  
  
"We cannot fail." Squall agreed.  
  
The huddles broke and the teams assembled on the line.  
  
The hot and dynamic red and gold drove into the cold and unyielding blue and silver, the fury of both could be turned into poetry, but, alas, this author is quite un-poetic.  
  
Trunks didn't throw that ball to anyone; he barged straight into the line of men towards the end zone. Kento fell under his Saiya-jinn strength stunned.  
  
Squall and Seifer watched in horror as Trunks neared the end zone, the whole defensive line hanging off of him.  
  
"Squall! Do something!" Seifer urged.  
  
"Break!" Squall muttered the spell as he cast it on Trunks. It had not effect, Trunks ran into the end zone and threw the ball down so hard, that instead of bouncing, and it stuck in the ground.  
  
Squall and Seifer looked on in disbelief. This had never happened. Never had the Assassins lot a game. But they lost, to the Ken Defeat-able Senshi no less.  
  
"…How…" Squall asked.  
  
"Man, this is gonna look horrible in the next issue of Tokyo Girl Magazine, huh?" Zell cracked.  
  
Squall shot a glare so murderous, it could have stopped Bahamut in the middle of a Mega Flare. "…Whatever."  
  
"YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Ranma leaped with joy into a back flip and danced his 'touchdown' dance.  
  
Gohan hugged Trunks laughing in glee. "That was awesome!" He laughed.  
  
"You weren't so shabby yourself, Gohan the Brick!" Trunks tackled his friend.  
  
"Whose Manly NOW?" Wufei roared sweeping off into the group glomping session.  
  
"We WON!" Usagi leaped into the air and hugged Rei. "WE WON WE WON WE WON WE WON WE WON WE WON!" She cried over and over again.  
  
"…Ack…Usagi, I know, I was standing right here…GET OFF OF ME!" Rei cried but only encouraged Usagi to hug tighter.  
  
Akane and Minako were a whirl of pom-poms and high kicks as they screamed in joy. "WE DID IT!"  
  
The stands started to pour out onto the field to congratulate the team. Duo swept Akane into a bone crushing bear hug. Akane, instead of reacting with her normal "PERVERT!" kissed him on the lips. Duo looked surprised, then happy, then collapsed onto the field bringing Akane with him in a kiss.  
  
Ryoga was lost to the crowd and wandered aimlessly. Usagi and Minako were now hugging and laughing, Aisha even kissed Mr. Weizer in the excitement, turning him into a pile of pudding.  
  
"This… did not happen." Tamahome uttered.  
  
"Fuck!" Zell swatted the air with bridled anger.  
  
"Bastards." Sage muttered quietly.  
  
"They will pay for this!" Seifer growled.  
  
"What do you have in mind?" Cye asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
Seifer smirked one of his evil little smirks. "Well…"  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
Hello, and welcome to another edition of LizBethy's Reviewers Korner... (i think it has a different name all the time!)  
  
First off:  
  
Usagi Malfoy: Thanks! Those are the main romance anime's except Ranma 1/2 but you're surviving! Actually, for What's This, I've started to read BUFFY FAN FICTION! *jumps in joy* but, every time i read instead of write BabySerenity hassels me to write more!  
  
ErikaChan: Thank you! The shopping madness is more like parking madness... *giggles*  
  
Sailor angel: 1. I'm hurrying! 2. Hi Sailor neo-angel! How ya'll doin'?  
  
LadySKy358: if only you knew WHAT was in the Dance chapter... *Cackles*  
  
Bubblegum: you want to read Fanta?! PLEASE DO! It's posted at FF.net  
  
Magic Cat: First of all... i'm a very poor person, i only see the animes they show on tv... except Escaflowne, they only showed like eight episodes so i got desprate and forked over 100 bucks to get the box set, and i steal Ranma from a friend... Tamahome and Taski are in here 'cause someone begged me... put if you give me enough info, i could give Nagi or Omi a few Cameos  
  
PrincessLesse: *glomps* i LOVE your stories! anywayz, where was I? oh yes, you like Gohan? wait till the dance! *giggles insanely*  
  
Jasmine: Where is the humanity of it all?? i don't know! hopefully i have answered some of your questions  
  
Dee-Chan: *sings* happy birthday to you! happy birthday tooooo yoooou!- *cordy socks lizbethy with a p'zone box* cordy: GODS PLEASE NO MORE SINGING!  
  
Crazy_gurl70: I know! I like them all too!  
  
Chibi Michi (hii-chan): i loved Parents Night too, it was a great chapter! Here's more for you and all your friends!  
  
S. F. : did you read this? did you read the little evil note above? GOOD actors can act any part, so broaden your horizons!  
  
Amalthea: best fic ever? *sobs in joy* thankyou!  
  
CuteElf: it is Sazuka, i messed up, but you seem to be the only one that has noticed!  
  
Lillybee: it was made in 1990? that's sad! Are you sure you aren't thinking of REMEMBER the Titans?  
  
Chibi Megami Astaea: i'm sorry i made you wait even longer! SOOO SORRY! That's a good idea, it'll go in the pot for the DANCE  
  
Lady of Earth: GOMEN about the cliffie, but look! TWO new chapters!  
  
themoonmaiden: you wish shall be granted.... *giggles*  
  
Callisto Star: ME TOO! i would love to have guys fawning all over me!  
  
Sailor Fireball: i'm sooooooooooorrry! i am still alive! somehow...  
  
Kyia: *SUPER GLOMP* KYIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIA! *points to a bunch of bishi construction workers* look at the beginnings of your shrine! *Goku looks puzzled at blueprints* goku: this looks wrong... *Legolas looks over his shoulder* legolas: Goku, it's upside down! goku: oH! oops, heh? Lizbethy: guess it'll take a while... THANKYOU SO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR IDEAS!  
  
BabySerenity: HIYA! Look, i finally updated! but i'm depending on you to make sure i put out the dance PRONTO! although, you're getting enough previews! SHEESH! I give you more previews than a movie theatre! I should start charging! *giggles* just kidding!  
  
~@~  
  
Ja for now!  
  
REVIEW 


	9. THE DANCE: the royalty race

~THE DANCE~  
  
"Seriously? Never? Man, where do you live, a cave?" Duo screeched.  
  
"Duo, not everyone likes your weird and outlandish taste in movies." Wufei commented dryly.  
  
"C'mon Van, you've never even HEARD of 'The Rave of Shock Tarts'?" Duo cried. "It's such a cool movie."  
  
Van shook his head. "Nope, I've never heard of it. What is it?"  
  
"I think it's one of those awful Godzilla movies Duo is obsessed with." Wufei joked.  
  
"HEY! Godzilla is cool man!" Duo defended the monster.  
  
"Don't you two have dates?" Wufei asked changing the subject.  
  
"Yeah, they are in the bathroom." Duo sighed.  
  
"So is Hotaru, what do they do in there?" Jim joined the three guys standing by the punch table.  
  
"One of the mysteries of the universe." Van commented.  
  
"Nice tie, Jim." Wufei laughed.  
  
Jim glanced down at his black and gray tie that had little white 'moos' all over it. It matched his white dress shirt and black pants. "Hey, Hotaru likes it!" Jim defended the tie. "And at least I'm wearing one!"  
  
Wufei glanced down at his black pants and white Chinese style shirt and shrugged. "Some onna in my Women of the World class said I'd look cute in one so I made an effort not to wear one."  
  
"Same here." Van gestured to his red shirt and black pants that matched Hitomi's red cocktail dress.  
  
Duo shrugged. "Ties cramp my style." He struck a pose in his black pants and black shirt uttering "Vogue!"  
  
"Weird Madonna obsessed American." Wufei muttered.  
  
The gym of the school was decorated in red and gold streamers and balloons. Tables were set up in the back of the gym with nice white table cloths. Dance lights by the turn tables flashed on and off while the school DJ worked his dancing magic. The floor was hot and crowded with hot, dancing bodies. In the mass they could make out Minako in her long pink dress with the slits up the side dancing with Ryoga in his black and white attire. His hands were on her hips to keep himself from getting lost.  
  
Usagi and Ranma walked into the gym moments later. Ranma was in a nice blue Chinese shirt with silver buttons and black pants. Usagi matched in her short, blue and silver Chinese style dress. Her hair was up in two braided 'odangos' leaving no tails. Duo waved the couple over.  
  
"Hey guys!" Ranma and Usagi greeted.  
  
"Hey Ranma, Usagi." They greeted back.  
  
"Usagi, what are the girls doing in the bathroom?" Duo asked exasperated.  
  
Trowa and Quatre joined the group. "Yes, I'm starting to worry about Ami." Quatre glanced over his shoulder at the bathroom door. "Girls keep going in but not going out."  
  
"Do you think something is wrong?" Van asked worriedly, the others looked anxious.  
  
Usagi giggled. "You all are SO naïve." She waved and walked over to the bathroom to check on her friends.  
  
Quatre eyed the punch. "That looks refreshing, I wonder what flavor it might be?" Quatre asked reaching for a glass.  
  
Duo's eyes widened and he grabbed the cup away from him and tossed it behind him, drenching the wall. "DON'T!" He yelled.  
  
Wufei tried not to break out laughing.  
  
"What is wrong with the punch?" Trowa asked warily.  
  
Van rolled his eyes. "Duo tried to liven it up."  
  
"In other words, the flavor of the punch is BiCardi." Wufei told his fellow pilots.  
  
Quatre's eyes widened. "Duo! You didn't!"  
  
Duo grinned impishly and winked. "Yes I did, it was BiCardi or Vodka, and BiCardi is more festive sounding."  
  
Quatre groaned and shook his head disapprovingly.  
  
Meanwhile, in the Girls Bathroom…  
  
She walked into to see a mass huddle of girls, most her friends. "What's going on?" She asked puzzled.  
  
Makoto's eyes lit up. "Usagi! That dress is SO cute!" She gushed.  
  
"Thanks! I knew that little green number would be a killer on you!" Usagi complimented.  
  
"Usagi! This is a life and death situation!" Rei screeched. "Red-red, red rose, or rose red?" She asked holding up the three lipsticks.  
  
Usagi frowned and took the tubes of red, studying each carefully and comparing them to Rei's long, red dress. "Put on the red rose and go over it with my crystal pearl gloss." Usagi decided handing Rei the small tube of gloss from her purse.  
  
"You're a life saver Usagi!" Rei breathed.  
  
"Usagi smart." Shampoo patted her friend on the back.  
  
"Thanks!" Usagi giggled taking back the gloss from Rei. "The guys are starting to worry about you all." Usagi nodded towards the door.  
  
"OHMIGAWD! I forgot about them!" Makoto cried grabbing Ami and hauling ass out the door.  
  
"I guess we should too." Hitomi nodded. The rest of the gang followed her out.  
  
"They emerge!" Duo cried falling to his knees.  
  
Akane hit him lightly on the arm. "We didn't take that long." She protested.  
  
"Not that long? I thought I was getting gray hairs out here!" He cried.  
  
Shampoo gently pulled Ranma aside while Usagi was laughing at Duo. "Ranma, Do Usagi know what happen to Ranma when you get wet?" Shampoo asked urgently.  
  
Ranma laughed nervously. "No…"  
  
Shampoo sighed. "If Ranma really like her, Ranma show her, and stay away from table of punch."  
  
Ranma nodded in understanding. "So Ranma, you ready for some dancing action?" Usagi asked turning to her date.  
  
Ranma nodded enthusiastically. "SURE!"  
  
Ranma and Usagi made their way into the mass of swaying bodies and joined in on the madness.  
  
Duo bowed elegantly to Akane with a silly grin on his face. "Shall we dance?"  
  
Akane giggled but tried to look serious. "We shall!"  
  
Duo swept Akane into the fray ballroom style, and failing horribly, but did give Akane the time of her life.  
  
Trunks and Gohan walked in a bit later. Trunks wore a black button-down shirt and black pants while Gohan wore a navy blue shirt with black pants. Ever since auto shop, and winning the game, the two were getting along fine, for the most part.  
  
"Well, the place looks great." Trunks commented looking around.  
  
"There's our group." Gohan pointed to the people standing near the punch table. They made their way to the laughing group, noticing Usagi and Ranma dancing and Duo and Akane… who knows what you'd classify them doing. The two were laughing and spinning and dipping a retarded waltz.  
  
"Hey guys!" Rei greeted. "Come to join the dateless group."  
  
Heero, Rei, Wufei, Shampoo, and now Trunks and Gohan looked out on the floor. Heero was only here because of his nomination, and Merle had excused herself saying she was 'grooming'. Haruka and Michiru were dancing, as well as Gene and Melfina. "Who needs to have dates?" Trunks asked. Rei raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Shampoo wait for slow song so dance with Ranma." Shampoo told him.  
  
Gohan smirked at Trunks. "Sorry, I don't swing your way." He joked.  
  
"Haha." Trunks replied dryly.  
  
Wufei snorted. "Neither do I, there are yaoi lovers in my Women of the World class, that turned me off from even thinking that way." Wufei shuddered.  
  
Trunks turned to Rei. "Dance with me?"  
  
Rei shrugged. "Sure."  
  
The two made their way to the floor.  
  
"Does this mean Usagi is forgotten?" Wufei asked.  
  
Gohan looked clueless. "Kami knows." He replied.  
  
Shampoo leaned against the punch table. "Punch look good."  
  
"I wouldn't drink that if I were you." Wufei warned.  
  
Shampoo through him an ignorant look. "No man decide what best for Shampoo!" She gulped the glass down in one gulp.  
  
"baka onna, I was only trying to help her." Wufei muttered.  
  
Gohan looked probing. "What's wrong with the punch?" He asked.  
  
"Duo and BiCardi." He replied.  
  
Shampoo hiccupped. "What BiCardi?"  
  
"Strong liquor." Wufei told her.  
  
Shampoo giggled. "Oopsy?"  
  
"Uh-oh." Gohan sighed.  
  
"Attention everyone!" The music shut off and the spot light fell on the stage to Mr. Weizer and Miss Aisha. Aisha began again, "It is now time to announce the winners of the Royalty contest."  
  
The room was as quiet as a tomb.  
  
"The prizes will include tickets to the next Zanarkland Abes Blitzball Game! We will start with the Freshman Lord. The nominees are: Hawking Jim, Masque Leo, and Turner Dawson." Mr. Weizer read off a sheet. "And the winner is, Jim! Congratulations bud!"  
  
Jim turned bright read and went to the stage to except with plastic leaf crown, it was placed on his head. Mr. Weizer gave him the tickets.  
  
Miss Aisha began the Ladies. "The nominees were: Rhodes Jackie, Tomoe Hotaru, and Pueblo Patty. And our little Lady is… Hotaru!"  
  
Hotaru flushed a bright red that contrasted to her pain skin. She made her way up to the stage and had a crown of fake roses placed on her head. She looked at the tickets and wondered if she could give them to Haruka-papa.  
  
Miss Aisha began again. "And our Sophomore Duke nominees are: Son Gohan, Winner Quatre and Maxwell Duo. The lucky guy is… our great football player, GOHAN!" The room roared as Gohan trotted up to the stage and took the plastic leaf crown and a football jersey that read "DUKE OF FOOTBALL" on the back. He put it on over his blue shirt and stuck the tickets in his pocket.  
  
Mr. Weizer patted Gohan on the back before beginning again. "Our Duchess nominees are: Shampoo of Chinese Amazons, Tendo Akane and Tsukino Usagi, the lucky girl is… our upcoming mechanic, Usagi!"  
  
Usagi shot Minako a look before going up on stage. Whistles rang out as the rose crown was placed on her head and a track shirt that read "'Cause I'm the duchess, that's why!". Usagi laughed and folded up the shirt with the tickets in it. Hotaru hugged her princess in relief that she had someone to go to the game with.  
  
Aisha began again. "And the Junior Prince nominees are: Fanel Van, Saotome Ranma and Yuy Heero. The prince is… Mr. Leave-me-the-hell-alone himself! Heero!"  
  
Heero spit out his punch he was drinking. "HNNNN!?" He looked up flabbergasted. 'Who the hell voted for ME?' He wondered.  
  
"He's sooo hott!"  
  
"I know that's why I voted for him!"  
  
"He's dreamy."  
  
Rei and Trunks looked around at all the girls with stars in their eyes. "Poor Heero has a fan club, the… Yuyies!" Trunks laughed. Rei shot Trunks a reprimanding look before laughing as well.  
  
Heero walked cautiously to the stage taking his silver crown and Blitzball tickets.  
  
Mr. Weizer smiled and began to read the next set of nominees. "Junior Princess Nominees are: Aino Minako, Kino Makoto and Hino Rei. Our little princess is… REI!"  
  
"WHAT?" Minako screeched. "Why isn't it ME? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY?" She sobbed on Ryoga's shoulder. Ryoga turned bright red and patted her on the back.  
  
Rei was just as surprised. "Looks like you have your own fan club." Trunks winked. Rei still stood in shock with her mouth hanging open. Trunks gave her a gentle nudge, which stirred her back in to action. She walked up to the stage and took her little silver crown and tickets.  
  
Usagi laughed and hugged her friend. "I bet Minako didn't expect this!" Rei smiled back.  
  
Mr. Weizer began again. "Now, for the Homecoming King… the nominees were Briefs Trunks, Starwind Gene and- do I even have to go on? We all know our OUTSTANDING quarterback is the King!"  
  
Deafening cheers filled the room as several people slapped Trunks on the back. Trunks jogged up to the stage with a huge grin and took the gold crown and tickets. "Way to go my man!" Gohan applauded.  
  
"Not too bad yourself!" Trunks rubbed Gohan's head.  
  
Aisha took the microphone. "And now… the Homecoming queen nominees. They are: Spjuth Cora, Spellman Sabrina, and Kaioh Michiru. Our Queen is… Michiru!" Haruka shot a nasty glare at the sobbing Minako.  
  
Michiru made her way through the crowd to accept the gold crown and tickets. Usagi and Hotaru hugged the girl breathless.  
  
"That is our Homecoming Royalty!" Claps and hoots echoed around the gym.  
  
"Gooooooood for Usa-hic-gi!" Shampoo waved her arm up and down.  
  
Wufei shook his head. "Baka onna is now a weak, drunk onna."  
  
"Shampoo no –hic- weak!" She cried out stumbling.  
  
"No? You only had two glasses! And you're drunk!"  
  
"Shampoo not drunk, just a little –hic- confused." Shampoo giggled.  
  
Wufei rolled his eyes.  
  
"Heero drunk three glasses." Shampoo purred and spun a bit.  
  
"Heero knows he has a high tolerance. I don't blame him for drinking, if I won Prince I'd drain the bowl!" Wufei bit back.  
  
Usagi had gone back to dancing with Ranma when the lights flickered and then went off. The music went of abruptly and a hushed and confused silence fell on the room.  
  
Then the room was spurred into action. Several screams rang out and many ran to find the exit. Miss Aisha and Mr. Weizer went looking for the circuit breaker for the gym. Usagi felt Ranma tense and settle into a defense attack position. Usagi groped for her locker that was tucked under her collar. Gohan and Trunks prepared to transform into super Saiya-jins. The rest of the Senshi clutched their transformation pens. Ryoga and Akane readied for a fight, while the Gundam pilots tensed for battle. Shampoo tried to concentrate in a ready position but kept swaying back and forth.  
  
  
  
Ranma felt Usagi leave his side making a slight swoon.  
  
"Usagi?" He called out softly, his sense prickling that something was wrong. His senses confirmed when he didn't hear Usagi answer.  
  
"Usagi?" He called louder.  
  
"USAGI!"  
  
The lights flashed back on momentarily blinding the martial artist.  
  
"Where's Usagi?" He turned to his friends.  
  
"Wasn't she with you?" Ryoga asked frowning.  
  
"Usagi?" Minako called out through the confused crowd.  
  
"Maybe she's outside." Duo suggested.  
  
Rei shook her head. "She wouldn't have, something is wrong, I can feel it." She confirmed Ranma's suspicions.  
  
"Well? What are we waiting for?" Gohan asked holding up his fist and resembling Goku more than ever.  
  
"Yeah!" The group cried out.  
  
~@~  
  
Usagi was dead tired. She tried to stay awake but the urge to sleep was so overpowering that she just wanted to cuddle up with her stuffed bunny and go to bed. But she knew something was wrong.  
  
"She's very resistant to the sleep spell." A voice reached her ears. She felt herself being carried and placed gently in the backseat of a car.  
  
"Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, how do we know that this girl is gonna work?"  
  
"…"  
  
"C'mon Squall, talk to me!" The excited voice reached her ears again.  
  
"Shut up Chicken wuss!"  
  
"We're suppose to be quiet, moron."  
  
"Seifer, Tasuki! Why do ya always pick on me?" The voice cried out in frustration.  
  
Squall? Seifer? Tasuki? Why did all these names sound so familiar to her? But sleep was the only thing on her mind.  
  
The engine started and Usagi felt herself moving. She gave one last futile attempt to move but gave up. Sleep was the only thing on her mind. Sleep…  
  
~@~  
  
  
  
To Be Continued!  
  
  
  
lizbethy: *cackles* that's all!  
  
babySerenity: what? What do you MEAN that's all?  
  
Liz: that's all for this chapter, that's all that has to do with the dance-  
  
BS: WHAT DO YOU MEAN? *grabs Lizbethy and starts to strangle her* CONTINUE!!  
  
liz: ...*cough* ack! fi...ine! Let...me...go!  
  
BS: oh, sorry about that! Now finish!  
  
liz: fine, fine, back to the story! BTW, the construction on the Kyia shrine is going slow! Goku takes to many snack breaks!  
  
~@~ 


	10. Who ya callin' jumpy?

~Where in Selene is Usagi?~  
  
"Where the HELL is Usagi?" Rei shrieked grabbing Makoto's arm. "Is it Beryl? Ail and Ann? Demando? Pharaoh 90? Queen Nephrenia? Chaos? WHO TOOK HER?" She shook the warrior of Jupiter until Makoto was forced to restrain her.  
  
"REI! Snap out of it!" Makoto shook the smaller Mars Warrior. "I'm sure, no, positive, Usagi is fine where ever she is." Makoto reassured her. Rei nodded.  
  
"According to my calculations, she is nearby, and no negative energy is near her." Ami held up her mini computer to show her friends.  
  
"How… How do you know that?" Ranma asked looking at the small blue computer.  
  
Ami blushed. "Well, Usagi has been known to, uh, get lost a lot, so we, I, uh, made a tracking device on her." Ami covered.  
  
"Good Save." Minako mouthed at her.  
  
"We need one of those for Ryoga." Ranma replied. Ryoga shot him a vicious look.  
  
"Who cares? Let's get her!" Gohan growled.  
  
"What is that symbol on your computer?" Trowa asked with his imploring green eyes.  
  
"The Mercury Symbol… it's, it's my favorite planet!" Ami quickly put the computer away.  
  
"Yeah, ya know, astrology? We're big astrology nuts." Hotaru supplied.  
  
Trowa still looked at Ami unbelieving. Quatre caught the look and turned to Ami. "Are you sure? Is there something you want to tell us?"  
  
Duo grinned. "I bet they're the Sailor Senshi!" She laughed.  
  
"WHAT?" Seven girls cried out.  
  
"Hey! Chill! I was joking!" Duo held up his hands in defense.  
  
"Right, we knew that." Minako busied herself with the hem of her dress.  
  
Now Trunks got the suspicious look in his eyes. "Why'd you get so worked up about it?" He stood there taking notice of their similarities to the cute sailor suited fighters.  
  
"No reason, who could possibly mistake us for the Sailor Senshi? It's like, you being at the Cell games." Makoto pointed out.  
  
Trunks almost choked. "What makes you think I was at the Cell games?"  
  
"Nothing! You see our point?"  
  
Trunks narrowed his eyes further. "Not quite… I mean, we already have the infamous Gundam Pilots at our school, why not Sailor Senshi?"  
  
"Infamous? Why not Heroic?" Duo asked a bit miffed.  
  
"I wouldn't consider a war veteran heroic." Jim joined.  
  
"Why not? At least we're not space pirates!" Duo argued back.  
  
"Hey! We are NOT space pirates!" Gene defended his trade.  
  
"Why are YOU so jumpy about the cell games?" Rei asked suspiciously.  
  
"I'm not jumpy!" Trunks cried out angrily.  
  
"Then how come we can't be jumpy about being called Senshi?" Rei asked.  
  
"I never said you were jumpy!"  
  
"Jumpy and worked up are synonyms!"  
  
"No, jumpy and tense are synonyms!"  
  
"Pirates and treasure hunters are synonyms!" Duo cried outraged.  
  
"So are war hero's and murderers." Gene growled.  
  
"We saved the world from war!"  
  
"We saved more than you'll ever know!"  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"YEAH!"  
  
"Now that I think about it, you do look like one of the guys at the Cell Games." Makoto mused.  
  
"Yeah! Remember that short blonde one? Usagi and I drooled over him for days!" Minako giggled.  
  
"Now that I think about it, you look a lot like Sailor Jupiter." Trunks snarled.  
  
"HELLO? DID YOU ALL FORGET USAGI?" Shampoo bellowed.  
  
The fighters all looked embarrassed.  
  
"It's this way." Ami motioned breaking up the eerie silence.  
  
~@~  
  
Squall sat on the counter of his garage. He knew this was a bad idea, so why did he agree? And why the hell were they in his garage? The president's mansion's garage? If this got out, not only would he be in trouble, so would his father.  
  
Seifer.  
  
Seifer would only have to say, "C'mon Squall, you afraid?" And immediately he'd agree to anything the blonde asked him to do. Like kidnapping.  
  
Kidnapping.  
  
Why the hell did they kidnap this girl anyways? Shouldn't they have kidnapped someone from the team, like Trunks? But who knows how the tall blonde thought, certainly not Squall.  
  
"What'cha thinking Pretty boy?" Seifer teased sitting next to Squall.  
  
"…nothing." There's a great response, Squall mentally kicked himself. Why didn't he say, Seifer, this idea sucks, get a new one? Because … who knows why? Why is the sky blue? Why do we only have one moon? Why is there only one universe? What if there's more stuff out there? Why doesn't Sage Brush his hair? Why does Zell have the crazy tattoo on his face? Why does mountain dew lower the sperm count?  
  
"Squall, when your eyes go glassy like that, we all know you're thinking something." Tamahome spoke up from the hood of a Z34 Monte Carlo.  
  
Squall sighed. "Why are we doing this?"  
  
Seifer grinned. "Well, revenge. That Usagi girl, according to our sources, is a best friend with our good buddies Gohan, Trunks, Ranma and Wufei. We're teachin' them a lesson, never mess with the Assassins!"  
  
Usagi moaned. She felt like she over dosed on Nyquil. "My head!" She groaned.  
  
"Now what?" Squall asked turning to Seifer.  
  
"Uhh… I never got that far on my plan, I had to beat Chicken wuss up." Seifer grinned sheepishly.  
  
"My. Name. Is. Zell." Zell seethed.  
  
"Oh Hyne." Squall muttered.  
  
"What-? Where am I?" Usagi asked sleepy eyed looking at the people who surrounded her. She was on a bench in what looked like a huge garage with tons of cars. "Whoa, can we say Bruce Wayne?" She uttered looking at all the cars.  
  
"Who?" Sage looked confused.  
  
"Batman!" Zell cried swatting the air.  
  
"Oh." Sage still looked confused.  
  
"Why…am…I…here?" Usagi asked suppressing a yawn.  
  
Everyone looked at Seifer. "Hey, I'm not the planner!" Seifer held up his hands in defense.  
  
"We're teachin' your friends a lesson." Irvine supplied.  
  
"And why does that include me?"  
  
"…"  
  
"You're their most precious friend."  
  
Usagi blushed beet red. "Ooh."  
  
"Hyne, this was a horrible idea." Irvine decided.  
  
"So, I'm your prisoner?" Usagi asked narrowing her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, you know what the means?" Seifer leered.  
  
"War?" Usagi asked.  
  
~@~  
  
"The presidential palace? THE PRESIDENTIAL PALACE?" Rei paced on the sidewalk.  
  
"Is your computer wrong?" Duo asked.  
  
"It has never failed me." Ami replied.  
  
"I know who it is!" Gohan seethed. "The Assassins." He bit.  
  
"Why would they want Usagi?" Haruka asked.  
  
"Revenge." Wufei replied crossing his arms.  
  
"Oooh! Do you suppose we'll see Squall?" Minako gushed.  
  
"This IS the PRESIDENTAL palace." Makoto told her blankly.  
  
"Oh. Right." Minako waved the subject away. "Where's Ryoga?"  
  
"Probably lost." Akane supplied.  
  
"Lost? How could he get lost following us?"  
  
"You never know with Ryoga." Ranma sighed tragically.  
  
"Well, what's our move?" Duo asked impatiently.  
  
"It's best you girls stay here." Gene turned to the Senshi, Akane and Shampoo.  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"I don't think so!"  
  
"Usagi is MY best friend!"  
  
"Shampoo a Amazoness, no weak!"  
  
"Koneko is in there all by herself!"  
  
"I am the one who lead us here!"  
  
"I'm ready to kick some serious ass!"  
  
"I WANNA MEET SQUALL!"  
  
Gene stepped back. "Never mind."  
  
"Well, I guess the plan is sneak over the walls and find her from there." Gohan scratched his head.  
  
"Sneak over the wall? How lame is that?" Duo joked.  
  
"This is the PRESIDENTAL PALACE!" Wufei roared. "You can't SNEAK over a wall!" He groaned. "No wonder why you don't understand us Gundam Pilots."  
  
Gohan looked offended. "What do you suggest then? Use 01?"  
  
  
  
Heero rolled his eyes. Why was everyone being SO immature? "…Follow me." He ordered before stealing off into the night.  
  
  
  
"They're in the garage" Ami whispered as she clicked away on the computer. Heero led them through the sewer, to the guardhouse, through the parking lot, across the front lawn, over the Doberman cages to the roof of the garage.  
  
Minako was still clutching Makoto's arm ever since she almost fell into the waiting jaws of a particular feisty Doberman. "Thank Aphrodite!" She praised.  
  
She was greeted with strange looks.  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
"Aphrodite?" Wufei asked, he was close to laughing himself off the roof.  
  
"Yeah, Aphrodite." Minako sniffed.  
  
"Yet another Sailor Senshi indication." Trunks smirked.  
  
"Would ya lay off?" Makoto growled.  
  
"We don't have all day!" Duo hissed as he unscrewed one of the skylight windows. "On the count of three we all jump down." The group maneuvered around for a clean drop. "1…2…3!"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIE!" They cried landing in the middle of the garage. They all stopped in surprise.  
  
"Took ya long enough!" Seifer smiled bemused.  
  
"We've been watching you all since you came through the guard house." Rowen pointed to the small TV.  
  
"Nice save Minako!" Usagi giggled.  
  
Usagi, Squall, Seifer, Tamahome, Tasuki, Rowen, and Kento were all sitting around the table, each with a deck of cards playing war. Zell, Irvine, Cye, Sage, Anubis, and even Selphie and Quistis were all sitting around the table watching.  
  
"Where here to … save… you." Trunks looked on confused.  
  
Usagi waved her hand in dismissal. "You're a little late, I'm winning!" She cried holding up the large deck of cards in her hand.  
  
"And she has all the Jokers." Kento grumbled.  
  
Rei stomped over. "And here we were, WORRIED that some STUPID Demando type guy KIDNAPPED YOU!" She shrieked.  
  
"Well, I was kidnapped." Usagi nodded.  
  
"Which reminds me." Seifer said standing up. He walked over to trunks and looked him up and down. "Don't EVER mess with the Katana High Assassins!" He smirked before punching him in the stomach.  
  
Trunks bowled over in amazement. It didn't hurt that bad, but where the hell did he get that kind of strength? It wasn't Saiya-jinn but this guy could knock Mr. Satan out in one punch if he punched like that. Trunks stood on his feet.  
  
"How about not messing with the Ken High Senshi." Trunks replied before punching his in the stomach as well. Seifer flew back into Zell in a heap. "C'mon Usagi, lets go." He smirked.  
  
Usagi stood quickly and ran to her friends. Seifer stood to his feet with the look of revenge on his face.  
  
"Got to go!" Trunks waved before leaping up back through the skylight, grabbing Usagi and Rei as he went. The group followed him nimbly and off into the night they went.  
  
~~~@~~~  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…  
  
Chapter seven is DONE YAAAY!  
  
LizBethy: welcome to yet another crazy thank you Korner! hosted by LizBethy! and the infamous review gang... i just can't get rid of them! Goku: hey! we heard that! liz: oops?  
  
Onwards!  
  
First off,  
  
PrincessLess: Omi and Nagi (as soon as i look them up) will make brief cameos! Of course i love your fics! I'm cool too? *glows* WOW!  
  
Anime Chick: I wanted to get Anime's CHapter 7 out of the way before i though of any other story! So babysitting is back on the drawling board (and damnit, there is a L in drawling!!!)  
  
L.M.C.: you're one of those people who can read my thoughs, huh? *giggles* glad someone else noticed me error! well, not really, oh well!  
  
Seri-chan: Really? not that many Usa/Trunks stories anymore? *faints* ... cordy: well, you should go read Babysitting! Trunks and Usagi ALL THE WAY!  
  
All you Ranma/Usagi lovers: I'll make it up to you! Just you watch!  
  
Usagi Malfroy: YOU REVIEWED! *glomps*  
  
Bubblegum/LadyS: No, i'm not dead (hurray!) *GLOMPS* one of my faithful fans! *glomps again*  
  
Hikari no Tenshi: WOW! you have me a long review! *glomps* I'm glad you love this story! It's my "beverly Hills 90210 story" so to speak. YOU GUESSED MY EVIL PLOTTING! *sighs* that's okay, i have an easy mind to read :D well, i'm glad i inspired you! *head swells* *cordelia picks a safety pin and tries to pop it* liz: hey! stop that! cordy: *grins* only doin' my job! liz: *ehem* anyways, i don't like how a lot of people depict Usagi, especially since i'm a manga sailor moon fan so i write her how i think she should be written! Thanks! ja!  
  
Mayuka625: I'll advise you to quit while you're ahead. This is a LOOOOOONG story so i suggest you go read some other story if you don't like how long this is, I'm sorry you think that the characters are OOC, i didn't think they were, like i said, this is only homecoming, and we've got till summer break  
  
Chibi Michi hii-chan: glad i'm not the only one! did you catch the FFX references, i figured that if i played it that long, i was bound to stick some of the in here!  
  
Dark Cosmos (ssjtitania): I _LOVE_ squall! He is SOOOO kawaii!  
  
SweetKawaiiAngel: don't worry, one will, one WILL! *winks*  
  
Kyia-chan: *sits* GOOOOOOOKUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! WOULD'JA STOP THAT! i said NO MORE BREAKS TILL THE SHRINE IS DONE! *sighs* why are you all so SLOW? van: i don't see YOU helping with the building of the shrine! liz: I'm management! I'm busy getting the alter ready! *giggles* shampoo: this no fun. cordy: what ya talking about? You're sunbathing? shampoo: it cloudy! heero: hnnnn.... cordy: *laughs* i agree. Liz: *GLOMPS* love ya KYIA! Thanks for all the inspiration and help and listening to my ranting, i know that a chore... :D  
  
BabySerenity: Now that you are strangling me, here's your bill! *hands a bill to BS* bs: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?! liz: That's for all your PREIVEWS! i told you that they came with a price! *giggle* bs: how am i supposed to write a review THAT LONG? liz: i dunno, figure it out! *giggles* *GLOMPS* thanks for all the ideas BOSS!!!! :D  
  
OKAY! thanks everyone who read and reviewed! love you all!  
  
OH! Van, Hitomi, and Merle are from Escaflowne.  
  
Squall, Irvine, Seifer, Zell, Quistis and Selfie are ALL From Final Fantasy VIII  
  
Tamahome and Tasuki are from FY  
  
And i think you know who everyone else is!  
  
~REVIEW~  
  
~~~LizBethy~~~ 


	11. Juuban Daze: Day One

Okay, okay, i know the next chapter is suppose to be a chaos chapter   
*sighs* but certain people have not sent me anything *cough*   
bs-chan *cough* kyia-chan *cough* so we all wait for them to get   
off thier lazy butts! Enjoy this is the mean time, and you all can   
still submit stuff! You all get a preview from one of the next   
three chapters if you do! except you bs-chan... i'll think of   
something different for you...   
  
Disclaimer: *imitates a jedi voice* (to all lawyers and anyone   
else who would want to sue lil' ol' Lizbethy)  
  
liz: I own all the mentioned characters.  
  
LAAEWWWSLOL: lizbethy own all mention characters.  
  
liz: I own all mentioned movies and songs and products.  
  
LAAEWWWSLOL: lizbethy own all mentioned movies and songs and   
products.  
  
liz: You will get all these bishies to dance the Full Monty  
  
LAAEWWWSLOL: we will get all these bishies to dance-- wait a   
minute, who are you?  
  
liz: strong in the darkside you all are, own these   
characters/songs/movies/products i do not  
  
  
  
  
Anime High  
  
One week precisely after the Homecoming game, dance and Usagi's   
kidnapping...  
  
A Monday Morning...   
  
Excited blue eyes read and reread the bright orange flyer in her   
hands. The blonde haired girl was way to happy for a normal Monday   
morning. She stood excitedly searching the back of the room for the   
only other person who could rival her excitement to this event.   
"Usagi!" Minako screeched.   
  
Usagi looked up from the travel sized chess game she was loosing   
against Quatre. "What Minako?" She asked looking for an excuse   
to not loose miserably for the sixth time in a row.   
  
Minako literally flew to the back of the room waving the flyer.   
"Juuban Daze is this weekend!" She squealed.   
  
Usagi's eyes widened and she flew out of her seat to meet Minako,   
squealing the whole way: "Booya!"   
  
Quatre looked curious. "Juuban Daze?"  
  
Rei moaned and slammed her forehead against the desk. "Please,   
Ares no! Last year I threw up all over some five year old after   
that stupid Gravatron!" She moaned trying to erase the terrible   
memory.   
  
Van looked horrified at Rei. "What is this thing?"  
  
Makoto grinned. "But it's crawling with cute guys." She reminded   
her friend of the better qualities.   
  
Shampoo calked her head. "Juuban Daze? Shampoo no know."  
  
"And I did buy those little blue tear drop earrings last year, not   
to mention a lot of historical documents of Japan and an astronomy   
dictionary." Ami smiled.   
  
Akane looked interesting. "Shopping?"  
  
"The Zipper! The Zipper!" Minako and Usagi chanted jumping up   
and down excitedly.  
  
Gohan looked confused. "Zipper? Shopping? Guys? Throwing up?   
What are you all talking about?" He asked.   
  
Minako and Usagi gave him a look of disbelief. "The annual, and   
much anticipated, Juuban District Autumn Carnival and Festival   
Weekend! A.K.A. Juuban Daze!" They chimed together before   
resuming squealing.  
  
"A carnival? Awesome!" Jim cried.   
  
Setsuna looked up from her desk. "Oh yes, Ken High will have a   
float in the Parade. All the star athletes will participate."   
She explained before going back to the papers at her desk.   
  
"This is going to be great!" Minako cried excitedly.   
  
"Better than last year!" Usagi nodded.  
  
"Makoto and I have to get more than eleven flips in a row on the   
Zipper." Minako gushed.   
  
"And ride the Kamikaze until we can't walk straight!"   
  
"Ooh! Don't forget the Maui Smoothie booth! With the little   
umbrellas in the drinks."   
  
"And the corndogs! Nothing beats a carnival corndog."   
  
"Don't forget cotton candy."   
  
"And snow cones."  
  
Rei rolled her eyes. "And you all wonder why I threw up!"   
  
Usagi looked thoughtful for a moment. "Definitely not funnel   
cake. Rei turned me off of that stuff." Usagi shuddered.   
  
"You were the one that suggested we go on that stupid ride   
right after I ate it!" Rei cried outraged.   
  
"This whole event sounds rather deadly." Quatre mused.   
  
"What is a carnival?" Van asked Hitomi.   
  
"You're going to love it, there are rides, food, shopping, and   
games... Van?" Hitomi blushed for a moment.   
  
"Yes?" Van asked curiously.   
  
"Will-will you win me a stuffed animal?" She asked.   
  
"A stuffed animal?" Van asked confused.   
  
Hitomi nodded. "Like the ones I have on my bed?"   
  
Van's confusion vanished. "Ooh. Of course." He smiled.   
  
Gene turned to Jim. "This sounds fun."  
  
"So we're going?" Jim asked.  
  
"Of course! We'll bring Mel'." He nodded.  
  
"That means Aisha and Sazuka will tag along as well." Jim warned.   
  
"Heero! Did you hear that? A carnival!" Duo punched Heero's arm.   
  
"Hn."   
  
"Dude! That means a fun house will be there!"   
  
"Fun houses are for weak onnas." Wufei said in disgust.   
  
"Wu-man! So you'll go to the carnival?" Duo grinned.   
  
"Why would I go?" Wufei asked in contempt.   
  
"To prove you aren't weak." Duo prodded.   
  
Wufei snapped upright. "Of course I'll go!" He cried indignant.   
  
"You going to go Gohan?" Trunks asked his friend.   
  
"Why not?" He asked.   
  
"You're mom." Trunks reminded the black haired man of his   
overbearing mother wielding a frying pan.   
  
"I'll tell her it's for extra credit or something." Gohan reassured   
his friend.   
  
Hotaru turned to Michiru and Haruka. "Can I go too?" She asked   
animatedly.   
  
"Of course." Haruka agreed.   
  
"As long as you don't eat all that cotton candy again." Michiru   
sternly warned.   
  
"Yes ma'am." Hotaru laughed.  
  
"I knew that chaos would begin again." Rei mumbled on her desk.   
  
~~&~~  
  
Tuesday Afternoon...  
  
"Minako, we do not need new clothes just for a carnival." Ami   
tried to reason will the soldier of Venus.   
  
"Aren't you already in a credit debt?" Hitomi reminded.   
  
"I would like some new shoes." Akane mused.   
  
"Shampoo no need new clothes. Ranma like Shampoo clothes already."   
  
Minako looked at all of her friends lounging on the lawn in front   
of their school. "This will be the twentieth year of Juuban Daze!   
We need new outfits."   
  
"Minako, to a carnival you want to wear comfy clothes." Usagi   
reminded. The wrong shoes meant a killer ache the next day.   
  
"Comfy, NEW clothes." Minako prodded.   
  
"Fine. We'll all go shopping." Usagi agreed.   
  
"Wahoo!" Minako cried.   
  
"But you're not driving." Hitomi shook her head.   
  
"I will." Rei agreed with Hitomi.   
  
~~$~~  
  
Wednesday Morning, Breakfast...  
  
"So, Mom. There's this carnival this weekend that Trunks and   
our friends-"  
  
"Absolutely NOT!" Chichi roared before Gohan could finish his   
sentence. "You will not run around like a felonious teenager!   
I forbid it!"   
  
"A carnival? That sounds fun!" Goten cheered.   
  
"Ask your dad to take you Goten." Chichi smiled affectionately   
at her youngest son before scooping more eggs on his plate.   
  
Gohan's jaw dropped. "What? Goten can go? But I can't? I'm   
like ten years older than him!" Gohan argued.   
  
"Are you questioning your mother?" Chichi asked darkly while   
brandishing her frying pan.   
  
"Hey everyone! Leave your dad any breakfast?" Goku asked   
sauntering in from his early morning training.   
  
"Daddy!" Goten greeted.   
  
"'Morning Dad." Gohan mumbled.  
  
Goku sat in his chair and started to serve himself. "Morning   
Goku! How was your training this morning?" Chichi asked   
cheerfully as she placed a giant steak on his plate.  
  
"Bery Bood!" He replied through a mouthful of food.   
  
"Dad, can I go to a carnival this weekend?" Gohan asked.  
  
Goku swallowed. "Sounds fun! You and Trunks?" Gohan nodded.   
"Of course, I don't see why not." Goku agreed. "Do you want me   
to take you and Chibi?" Goku asked Goten.  
  
"Yeah!" Goten agreed.   
  
"GOKU!" Chichi roared.  
  
Goku looked up innocently. "What? I haven't broken any glasses   
today!" Goku held his hands up in defense.   
  
"What do you MEAN Gohan Can GO to a CANIVAL?" She cried angrily.   
  
"Why not?" Goku asked.   
  
"Do you want Gohan to grow up a junkie that sells pot on the corner   
to minors?" She screeched with tears welling up in her eyes.   
  
"No... that's why we live in a forest where there are no corners,   
and why he attends a school in the Juuban District instead of near   
Capsule Corp." Goku replied confused. "And why you tutored him   
for the first few years. And why he doesn't train like me." Goku   
continued.   
  
Gohan looked victorious.   
  
"Goku! He'll be at a carnival! With shady characters! And   
... Carnies!"   
  
Goku looked at his wife with a blank face. "Isn't that why we raised  
a well nurtured, non-fighting most of the time, intelligent boy? So  
he knows right from wrong? I don't see why he can't go." Goku  
shrugged.   
  
Goten and Gohan were in shock. They had never seen their dad  
stand up to their mom for this long before. Chichi was also  
in shock. She sank into her chair defeated. "Fine, Gohan  
can go, but don't blame me Goku when our son is sent straight  
to prison-"   
  
"Thanks Mom! Thanks Dad, I got to go to school now!" Gohan  
burst out of his chair, hugged his dad, and kissed Chichi on  
the cheek before blasting out of the house towards school eager  
to tell Trunks the news.   
  
"See! He's already becoming a delinquent." Chichi sobbed.   
  
"Yeah, isn't it great?" Goku agreed before turning back to  
his breakfast.   
  
~~%~~  
  
Seventh Period, Auto Shop  
  
"Goku? Stood up to Chichi? Are you sure?" Trunks asked in  
shock while dismantling a radiator.   
  
"It was unbelievable! You'd think Dad was once on a debate team  
or something. Mom didn't have any fight left!" Gohan marveled.   
  
"Unbelievable." Trunks shook his head in disbelief.   
  
Usagi threw down a book angrily. "I give up! How the heck is  
an old man, out in the middle of the sea, being towed by a giant  
fish in a tiny little boat infer to the bible?" Usagi asked  
glaring at the book.   
  
Half the room turned to the fuming blonde with confusion on  
their faces.   
  
"Usagi?" Mr. Weizer asked carefully.  
  
Usagi picked up the book. "We're reading 'Old Man in the Sea'."  
She explained. The whole room nodded in understanding.   
  
Duo looked confused. "There's suppose to be a religiousness in  
there? Cliffnotes.com didn't tell me that!" Duo moaned into his  
hands. Wufei rolled his eyes and muttered "idiot".  
  
Gohan laughed and went back to helping Trunks with the radiator.   
  
~~#~~  
  
Wednesday Night, Tsukino Home, Dinner...  
  
Ikuko Tsukino hummed happily as she added the finishing touches  
to her curry and checked on her rice. She faintly heard the door  
open and close and a quick, "Hi Mom" as Usagi dropped her school  
bag by the door and came to check on dinner.   
  
"Hello honey! How was school and Rei's house?" Her mom asked  
as she batted Usagi's fingers away from the pot.   
  
"Good. I got a C+ on my math test." She told her mom as she  
grabbed glasses and plates to set the table.   
  
"Wonderful, go tell Shingo that dinner is ready. Honestly,  
sometimes I don't know why I bought him that playstation!"  
Ikuko joked.   
  
Usagi jogged to the den where her brother was immersed in the  
latest Tomb Raider game. "Hey Spore, dinner is ready." She  
told her little brother. Shingo blew a raspberry at his older  
sister before saving and quitting.   
  
He ran after his sister. "Is Dad home yet?" He asked as he slid  
into his spot at the table.   
  
"I'm afraid not Shingo, he's probably stuck in traffic." Ikuko  
told him as she set a pitcher of juice at the table. "We'll  
wait for him." She went back to the kitchen and placed dinner  
in the oven to keep warm.   
  
"Mom, guess what is this weekend." Usagi gushed as she poured  
herself a glass of juice.   
  
"Juuban Daze." Her mother guessed.   
  
"How'd you know?" Shimgo asked amazed.   
  
"I went to the market today and I saw the banners." Ikuko ruffled  
her son's hair.   
  
"So, I'm wondering if I can have some friends over." Usagi asked  
hopefully. "After all, we live closest to it, and we have the  
biggest house."   
  
"And can I have some friends over too?" Shingo asked eagerly.   
  
"Yes, you both may." Ikuko smiled warmly.   
  
"Oh, and I got a B+ on my math test today." Shingo told his  
mother proudly.   
  
"Very good." Ikuko praised.   
  
"The Blitzball Game is not this weekend, but the next."  
Usagi informed her mother. "It's box seats too! The Abes vs.  
the Lees."   
  
"Remember our agreement Sweetie. You can only go if you take  
Shingo." Her mother reminded.   
  
"How could I forget?" Usagi asked dryly.  
  
"Yeah, it's gonna be awesome! Tidus is playing! We'll be  
mere meters from him!" Shingo cried excitedly.   
  
Ikuko continued to talk with her daughter and son for the next  
forty-five minutes about school, concerts, and even Shingo  
explaining the plot of his favorite movie 'The Goonies'.  
  
"Is Dad ever going to show up? I'm starved." Usagi complained.   
  
"I hope he's okay." Shingo replied worried.   
  
"I'm sure your father is fine. Why don't we start dinner?" Ikuko  
got up to grab the dishes. Usagi and Shingo agreed.   
  
It wasn't until 8:45 that Kenji Tsukino arrived home. Usagi was  
sitting on her windowsill talking on the phone with Hitomi about  
their upcoming track meet against Juuban High School. She  
noticed her father's headlights bounce off her window and she  
frowned as she heard raised voices down stairs but shrugged it  
off and continued talking with Hitomi.   
  
~~~@~~~  
  
Friday Morning, Minutes before School Starting...  
  
Wufei adjusted his already impossible tight ponytail and  
straightened his white Chinese shirt. He approached Shampoo  
calmly as she raided her locker for something and was muttering  
about "Jusenkyo."   
  
Wufei took in a deep breath and tried to calm himself. 'Relax  
Wufei, she's just an onna.' "Shampoo." He addressed Shampoo the  
Amazon.  
  
She turned quickly. "Wufei startle Shampoo." She smiled.   
  
"Shampoo, I was wondering if you would attend Juuban Daze with  
me tonight and tomorrow." Wufei asked.  
  
Shampoo's eyes widened. "Wufei want to go with... Shampoo?"   
  
Wufei nodded quickly.   
  
Shampoo shrieked and tackled the Chinese man. "Shampoo say yes!"  
She cried as she hugged him.   
  
Usagi sighed romantically at her locker. "Isn't that sweet?"  
She asked Ranma.   
  
Ranma turned to see Shampoo hugging Wufei, and him hugging back  
carefully. "At least she's off my back. But wait till this  
spreads to our Women of the World class, he'll be the gossip of  
the hour." Ranma laughed dryly.   
  
"Is that why you don't ask anyone out?" Usagi giggled.   
  
"I asked you out and look at the mess we created." Ranma joked.   
  
"Ha, ha." Usagi rolled her eyes as they begun their climb to  
Homeroom.   
  
~~!~~  
  
Day One of Juuban Daze  
  
Friday Night, Tsukino Residents...  
  
6:03 p.m.  
  
Usagi pulled open the door to her house and was greeted by her  
inner Senshi. "Hey guys!" She greeted with a smile. Minako  
bounced in with her cheerleading duffle bag, sleeping bag, and  
a pillow with a chibi drawing of Sailor Venus giving her infamous  
peace sign.   
  
"This is going to be great!" Minako gushed as she bounced up the  
stairs to stash her stuff in Usagi's room.   
  
"I can't wait to check out the book booth again." Ami nodded in  
excitement as she followed Minako with her blue duffel bag,  
blue sleeping bag, and blue pillow. "I need a new anatomy of  
a frog book."   
  
"Anatomy of a frog?" Usagi asked turning slightly green. Ami  
nodded and laughed at her friend.  
  
"I just can't wait for the shopping and guys." Makoto grinned.  
  
Rei gave a look of exasperation to Usagi. "There is no way in  
the deepest, most sinister, coldest pit of the Dark Kingdom you  
are going to get me to go on half of the rides." Rei warned  
before following Makoto up the stairs to Usagi's room.  
  
Minako froze in the door to Usagi's room causing Ami and Makoto  
to run into her. "Hey! Minako! Give us a bit of a warning  
next time, will ya?" Makoto growled.   
  
Minako waved the comment away. "Guys... Look!" Minako pointed  
in Usagi's room.   
  
"By Zeus... it's a miracle!" Makoto stood in awe.  
  
"Why I never thought I'd live to see the day." Ami breathed in.   
  
Rei gasped in shock. "Oh my Ares! Have we died and gone  
to Heaven?"   
  
Usagi rolled her eyes. "Oh please, all I did was clean my  
room." Usagi shoved all of her friends in.   
  
Luna stretched from her spot on the made bed, and bunny comforter,  
and greeted the Senshi. "Usagi worked all night last night on  
cleaning her room. I hardly believed it myself."  
  
"Usagi! Pizza is here!" Ikuko called up to her daughter's  
room. Shingo and his three little buddies had already grabbed  
their two boxes and disappeared into the den where they were  
camping out in front of the TV.   
  
The five Senshi all sat around the table eating pizza, talking,  
and drinking mountain dew and dr. pepper.   
  
"Wufei and Shampoo are going together? That is so sweet!" Minako  
gushed.   
  
"And very hard to picture." Rei mused.  
  
"And Duo is taking Akane." Makoto added.   
  
"Duo and Akane... they are such a funny couple!" Usagi giggled.   
  
"Are you going with Ryoga?" Ami asked the Senshi of Love.   
  
Minako nodded. "I told him on Tuesday, but he has been lost all  
week. I hope he shows up in time!"  
  
Off in Nermia District...  
Ryoga burst through the doors of Tendo Dojo. "Minako!" He cried.   
  
Soun Tendo and Genma Saotome, in panda form, looked up at the  
lost boy. "Ryoga? Aren't you going to the Carnival over in  
Juuban?" Soun asked.   
  
Ryoga fell to the floor. "I was so sure I was in the right  
direction too..."   
  
Back at Usagi's...   
  
"I'm sure he'll show up." Makoto assured.   
  
"Van and Hitomi are going together." Rei switched back to the  
original topic.   
  
"Even Hotaru and Jim are planning on going together." Usagi nodded.   
  
Minako turned to her blonde friend. "What about you and Ranma?  
Or Gohan? Or even Heero?"   
  
"Heero? Where did that come from?" Usagi asked confused.   
  
Minako shrugged. "He's cute. He's single. Why not?"   
  
The girls sweat dropped. "Minako, Ranma and I are just friends.  
Gohan and I are just friends." Usagi told her friend slowly.   
  
"Whatever." Minako shrugged before taking a giant bite of  
her pizza.   
  
Not to long after, the girls were ready to hit the carnival.   
  
Usagi stopped in front of the door and turned around. "Okay,  
comfortable outfit check point." She crossed her arms over  
her chest.   
  
Ami was the first to walk by in a kakis skirt, white blouse,  
and a blue vest and white keds. Usagi nodded approvingly.   
  
Makoto was next, in boot cut jeans and a green t-shirt, and  
black boots. Usagi waved her past.   
  
Rei wore black jean shorts and a red top with sneakers. She  
gave Usagi an impatient look. Usagi let her past.   
  
Minako bounced up in an orange tank top, a navy blue skirt, and  
blue platform sandals. Usagi's raised her eyebrows. "You're  
feet are going to kill you." Usagi commented.   
  
"That's the price we pay for fashion." Minako exited dramatically.   
  
Usagi rolled her eyes and check her jeans, white tank top with a  
pink zip up hoodie, before calling "Bye Mom!" and shutting the  
door. The girls quickly walked the three blocks to carnival where  
they were meeting Gohan, Ranma, Trunks, and hopefully Ryoga.   
  
Minako nearly bounced the whole way there. "We'll have to ride  
the Zipper so many times that we'll dream we're still on it!"  
She bubbled. Her bouncing brought her straight into another  
body. "Oof! I'm so sorry!" Minako blushed and looked up to see  
who her victim was. "Ryoga!" She cried and hugged him.   
  
"Minako? I actually got to the right place? Yes!" He  
cried in joy.   
  
"Hey Girls!" Ranma greeted. "I nearly had to lead him here on a  
leash." Ranma joked.   
  
"Saotome." Ryoga threatened.   
  
"Settle down... P-chan!" Ranma teased.   
  
"Why you little-"   
  
"Did someone mention P-chan?" Akane asked walking up with Duo,  
Hitomi and Van, who was in complete awe of all the rides.   
  
"No." Ranma and Ryoga both chimed.   
  
"P-chan?" Usagi asked curiously.   
  
"He's my pet pig... although, he hasn't been around lately..."  
Akane sighed. "I bet Ranma had something to do with it." Akane  
glared at the pig-tailed boy.  
  
"Me? C'mon now Akane!" Ranma tried to reason.  
  
"Is he the one you have a picture of in your locker?" Hitomi  
asked. Akane nodded.   
  
"Hey guys!" Gohan greeted as he and Trunks walked up.   
  
"Look!" Minako squealed and grabbed Usagi. "They have a new  
ride!" The two blondes watched the new ride that acted as a  
tire flying off an Indy Car would. First it started going  
sideways and then it turned upside down, and then at an angle,  
then completed the whole process again.   
  
"Wow." The two breathed in awe.   
  
"Looks exciting!" Trunks laughed.   
  
"Looks nauseating." Rei visible turned green. "I think I'll  
take a stroll in the Beer Garden." Rei dismissed the rides with  
her hand.   
  
"Beer?" Duo perked up.  
  
"Beer Gardens is the unofficial nickname of the Food and Drink  
Garden, where venders sell everything from turkey legs to egg  
drop soup to hamburgers with fries. They also have bands and  
music groups come in and play all sorts of music, for jazz to  
alternative rock to swing." Ami informed him.   
  
"Sounds like my kind of Garden." Duo laughed.   
  
"That's Duo, always thinking with his stomach." Wufei muttered  
as he and Shampoo walked by.   
  
"Hey! Wu-man! Sham-girl!" Duo greeted.   
  
"Maxwell!" Wufei warned.  
  
"Sham-girl?" Shampoo asked confused.   
  
"Don't pay any attention to him." Usagi advised. Shampoo nodded.   
  
"We're off for that ride over there." Wufei pointed off to the  
infamous Zipper. "Any of you care to join us?" Wufei asked.   
  
"Dude! We will!" Minako volunteered Ryoga and herself.   
  
"So will we!" Usagi cried eagerly.   
  
"I'll pass." Rei waved her hand.   
  
"Yes, we can look at all the booths." Ami nodded.   
  
"I'll stick with Rei and Ami." Trunks offered.   
  
Gohan punched his shoulder. "You aren't afraid, are you?"  
Gohan teased. Trunks shot Gohan a look that could stun evil Buu.   
  
"Let's go get tickets." Minako ushered everyone away.  
  
"You didn't have to stay with us." Rei turned to the light  
purple haired Saiya-jinn.   
  
Trunks shrugged. "I'm not one for amusement park rides."   
  
~%~  
  
7:13 pm  
  
"Right, what's the point of this ride again?" Gohan asked  
studying the Zipper.   
  
"Well, you get in one of the cars, which can hold two or three  
people and the bar digs into your legs painfully, and you  
attempt to spin the car as much as you can. Makoto and Minako's  
record is eleven in a row." Usagi informed him while  
bouncing around.   
  
"Or scream like crazy, which ever works best." Minako giggled.   
  
"Is it ... safe?" Van asked in conjecture.   
  
"As safe as a carnival ride can get..." Usagi replied.   
  
"Why does that not sound good?" Van gave Usagi a wary look.   
  
Duo leaned against the fence that the line was next to and  
whistled low while he watched the twelve cars flip as the main  
part of the ride spun around vertical then stopped sideways to  
continue the opposite direction, all the cars spinning wildly  
the whole way. "Looks like a bad day in Deathscythe Hell."  
He commented.   
  
"Or Escaflowne." Van mused.  
  
"I don't think Dragonslayers will be hunting down people on the  
ride though." Hitomi added.   
  
"Dragon-what?" Duo asked.   
  
"Nothing." Hitomi said quickly.  
  
"Hey, there's Hotaru!" Minako waved.   
  
Hotaru, Jim, and Merle walked up. "Hi everyone!" She greeted.  
"We're heading over for that ride!" She pointed to the one where  
three people a row lay down on their stomachs and flew around in a  
fast, angled circle.   
  
"Have fun." Usagi nodded. The three trotted off.   
  
"Ryoga, I'm sorry, but I must ride with Makoto." Minako told  
Ryoga sadly. "We have a record to break." She told him.   
  
Ranma grinned at him. "You can ride with me." He winked.   
  
"And you both would kill each other being that close for that  
amount of time." Akane shook her head.   
  
"We can too go without trying to kill each other." Ranma crossed  
his arms.   
  
"Yeah." Ryoga agreed.   
  
"Just keep the cold water away from us!" Ranma glanced up  
at the sky to see if it would rain.   
  
"Why?" Makoto asked.   
  
"Uh... Ruin our-my clothes." Ranma smiled quickly.   
  
"Chinese silk no good wet." Shampoo supplied.   
  
"Really? I thought wetness made it stronger." Minako asked  
thoughtfully. "Like in 'Shanghai Noon'."   
  
"Well, that's only a certain kind of silk... we-they, Ranma  
wears... Jusenkyo silk." Ryoga added hastily.   
  
"It can only be washed in hot water." Akane included. All  
four of them nodded.   
  
"Okay..." Gohan turned confused and changed the subject. "So  
I guess you and I are riding buddies." He told Usagi.  
  
"You have a strong stomach, right?" Usagi asked cautiously.   
  
"The strongest." Gohan answered.   
  
"Good." Usagi laughed.  
  
Moments later, Van and Hitomi were up to get on the Zipper.  
"Are you sure this thing is safe?" Van asked one last time  
before the man running the ride shoved him in and slammed the  
door shut. The man laughed and muttered something about  
"sissies". Van glared at the man before he maneuvered the  
ride, sending Van and Hitomi up into the air and brining down  
a new car to load. "What a view." Van glanced out the cage  
like car and rested his hands on the bar digging into his lap.  
"I think I see Merle-Holy Escaflowne!" Van choked.   
  
"What?" Hitomi asked.   
  
"Are they... hanging upside down?" He asked pointing to the  
ride next to them.   
  
Hitomi glanced up at the hammer like ride Kamikaze that spins  
in vertical circles. "Yup." Hitomi then laughed as Chap Stick  
fell out of the ride and bomb some kid on the head. "Dangerous  
for pedestrians." She commented.   
  
Van looked on in amazement.   
  
Ryoga and Ranma were next to get in a car. "We'll show them, we  
can too get along." Ryoga said in determination.   
  
"Yeah, just don't call be a girl."   
  
"Nor I P-chan."   
  
The Carnie slammed the door shut and sent the boys up the previous  
position of Van and Hitomi. "GAAAAAAH!" Ryoga and Ranma screamed  
as the car rocked back and forth.   
  
Minako and Makoto giggled as the climbed in, Makoto sending a wink  
to the Carnie to earn a long ride. He grinned back; he was missing  
two of his front teeth. Makoto smiled uneasily. He maneuvered  
the ride again and Van and Hitomi were not at the very top  
of the ride.  
  
"That sure is a long way down..." Van commented.   
  
"Van, you aren't afraid of heights, are you?" Hitomi asked smiling.   
  
Van gave her a dour look. "I've flown higher than this with  
just my wings, but I've never been locked in a swinging  
cage before."  
  
Gohan and Usagi climbed in their car. "This is it, Rei once  
threw up on this very ride about two years ago and it flew all  
out of our car into another car with three ten year old girls-"   
  
"Please Usagi, spare me the gory details." Gohan made a  
pained face.   
  
Usagi giggled. "Sorry, I have several Rei-riding-rides horror  
stories and for some reason, I always have to be her riding buddy."   
  
Duo and Akane bounced into the next car.  
  
"Ready?" Duo asked sending Akane a sexy glance.  
  
"Ready." Akane winked back.   
  
Wufei and Shampoo climbed in last. The Carnie sent an attempted  
sexy grin at Shampoo; he in turn received the coldest look ever,  
from Wufei, which shook the Carnie up to the point of trembling.   
  
Shampoo giggled and looped her arm through Wufei's. Wufei turned  
surprised, since he wasn't comfortable with much contact,  
especially from a weak onna. "Shampoo so happy Wufei bring her  
to place with rides." She giggled before nuzzling his arm.   
  
"Uh... Your welcome?" Wufei stammered.   
  
Shampoo would have replied but the ride started and their car  
flipped backwards and she immediately screamed and latched tighter  
on Wufei's arm. Wufei held onto the bars and wondered why he  
decided to ride this ride.   
  
A few cars away...  
  
"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"  
  
GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"  
  
Ranma and Ryoga both clutched the bar with their eyes closed tight  
as they flipped recklessly.   
  
Akane heard the two cries and laughed. "Looks like they won't fit  
fighting into their list of screaming like fan girls!"   
  
Duo laughed and then proceeded to flip the car five times in a row  
causing Akane to scream as well.   
  
"WOOOOHOOOO!" Gohan laughed.  
  
"BOOOOYAAAAAAAA!" Usagi yelled.   
  
"...Five...six...seven... Seven!" Minako and Makoto counted.   
  
The ride paused momentarily to begin again in the opposite direction.   
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Hitomi yelled as they plunged down towards  
the ground and then were jerked back up towards the sky.  
  
Moments later the ride stopped and the carnie began the task of  
unloading. The carnie let Duo and Akane out first. They both  
hopped out laughing and offered each other a high five.   
  
Ryoga and Ranma were next. The carnie paused at the door and  
gave the two guys an odd glance. "Guys... the ride has stopped."  
He told them.   
  
Ranma cracked open one eye and breathed a sigh of relief.  
"That...ride... is ... EVIL!" He cried falling out.  
  
Ryoga followed. "You...can...say...that again!" He agreed.   
  
Akane cracked up laughing. "That was classic! We could hear  
both of your screaming the whole time!"   
  
Duo was laughing as well. "It wasn't that bad!"   
  
"Are you kidding!" Ranma screeched.  
  
"It just kept flipping and flipping..." Ryoga stumbled.  
  
Makoto and Minako bounced up. "Thirteen! Thirteen flips in a  
row!" Minako told them excitedly.   
  
"Please, don't mention flipping." Ryoga mumbled.   
  
"Ryoga, you all right?" Minako asked worriedly.   
  
"Definitely akin to a bad day in Nataku." Wufei rubbed his head  
slowly as he and Shampoo joined them.   
  
"Shampoo have lot fun with Wufei!" She giggled.   
  
"Guys! That was so awesome! Gohan got our car to flip seventeen  
times in a row!" Usagi and Gohan came running up.   
  
"All backwards too." Gohan boasted.  
  
"It was so freaky!" Usagi laughed.  
  
"Seven..." Makoto began.  
  
"...Teen?" Minako finished. Both or their mouths were hanging  
open as they stared at Gohan. Gohan smiled and shrugged.   
  
"I'd say I quite enjoyed myself." Van mused walking up to  
the group.   
  
"I never knew you could 'booya' just as good as Usagi." Hitomi  
complimented.   
  
"They got seventeen flips in a row." Makoto pointed dumbly to  
Gohan and Usagi.   
  
"Wow!" Hitomi marveled.   
  
"Let's go check up on Rei, Ami and Trunks." Usagi suggested.  
After all those flips, she needed some respite.   
  
"As long as it doesn't involve rides like the Zipper." Ryoga  
agreed.   
  
They found the three watching the band that was performing in  
the Beer Gardens. An alternative rock band called Love .45.  
Minako immediately started to drool over the second guitarist,  
with his bleached hair and brown eyes.   
  
"Minako! You're here with Ryoga!" Usagi reminded her  
blonde friend.   
  
"Where is Ryoga?" Ranma asked looking around. "Lost already?"  
Ranma rolled his eyes and plopped down on the ground.   
  
"I'm allowed to look." Minako told Usagi. Usagi gave Minako a  
Rei look.   
  
"What are we all doing standing around?" Makoto asked with her  
hands on her hips. She grabbed Usagi, Shampoo and Minako with  
one arm and Hitomi, Akane, and Rei with the other. "Let's go give  
the band something to look at!" She cried as she dragged them  
all to the crude wooden dance floor.   
  
"Weak onnas, I'm glad we didn't get grabbed-"  
  
"C'mon Wu-man!" Duo hauled his Chinese friend to the floor with  
him crying "Injustice!" the whole way.   
  
Gohan laughed. "Look at him!" He pointed to Wufei trying to  
escape but then Shampoo glomped him and he was held fast to  
the dance floor.   
  
"Gohan, it is not nice to laugh at another's misfortune." Ami  
said politely. She had dodged Makoto's strong arm and stood  
behind Ranma.   
  
Gohan raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?" He gave a look to Ranma.  
Ranma nodded, rose, and turned around to Ami.   
  
Ami shrieked as Ranma picked her up and ran off to the dance  
floor to deposit her. Ami held fast to his arm and he was  
stuck as well.   
  
"If you can't beat 'em, join 'em!" Trunks shrugged and dragged  
Gohan off.   
  
"Hey! Trunks! I don't know how to dance!"  
  
"Either does Wufei, and he's doing okay." Trunks replied over  
his shoulder.   
  
So the group danced and laughed, except Wufei who was still  
muttering about injustice, and Minako drooled over the cute  
guitarist. They stayed there for over an hour before Usagi  
looked at the time.  
  
Usagi glanced at Hitomi's watch. "Arg, I gotta go check on the  
spore, I'll be back in a bit." Usagi waved her hand at the  
group and began to trot off.  
  
"Usagi, wait!" Trunks ran after the petite blonde. "I'll  
come with."   
  
Usagi flashed a smile. "Thanks Trunks."  
  
"So, what's the plan?" Trunks asked as they weaved their way  
through the drunken masses.   
  
"Well, I find Shingo, while my mother calls me on my cell phone,  
and if I think it's safe for him to stay out for another hour then  
he does, if not he and his troop heads home and plays videogames  
into the wee hours of the night." Usagi told him her mother's plan.   
  
Trunks nodded. "Sounds well thought out."   
  
"It's rare if my mother forgets something." Usagi agreed.   
  
"Usagi!" Shingo called from the fish hut. It was a simple game  
of tossing the little plastic ball to win a small, die in an hour  
or two fish. Usagi and Trunks approached him and his three friends.   
  
"Hey squirt, you guys having fun?" She asked ruffling his hair.   
  
"Knock it off!" He playfully shoved his sister. He then glanced  
up at Trunks. "Is this your meat headed boyfriend?" He asked  
narrowing his eyes at Trunks.  
  
Trunks laughed. "No, just a friend." He grinned humorously down  
at the over protective little brother.   
  
"So when's mom calling?" He asked as his friend threw his  
thirteenth ball at the little bowls. It bounced off harmlessly.   
  
"Soon-" the ringing of her cell phone from her back pocket cut  
off Usagi. "Moshi moshi!" Usagi answered.   
  
Usagi glanced around while her mother talked in her ear.  
"No... I'm not seeing any unrespectable characters." She  
reported as she watched a man with tatoo's covering every inch  
of his arms, a bright yellow Mohawk and a stud through his chin.  
She silently wondered what it was like to eat with something like  
that in the way. "Okay Mom, bai!" She hung up the phone and  
stuck it back in her pocket. "Okay Shingo, I bought you an  
extra hour, go home promptly at ten." Usagi warned.   
  
Shingo beamed. "Thanks Odango!"   
  
"Yeah, yeah, be good!" Usagi called as she and Trunks walked off.  
  
"Cute kid." Trunks commented. "He looks a lot like you."   
  
Usagi turned to her much taller friend. "He does NOT!" She  
cried indignantly. "I am smarter, well, maybe not smarter, but  
definitely better looking-oh!" Usagi grasped Trunks' arm.   
  
"What?" He asked worriedly.   
  
"That bunny! It's SO cute!" Usagi pointed to the giant,  
overstuffed purple bunny. It was one of the prizes of the  
crossbow game.   
  
"Get an arrow in the star and win!" The Carny announced. "Only  
two bucks!"  
  
Trunks fished in his pocket for two ones. "I'll get it for you."  
He winked down at Usagi.   
  
"Really? Ooh! Thank you Trunks!" Usagi hopped up and down  
on one foot.   
  
Trunks gave the man his two bucks. The man set up the target  
and latched the arrow and gently handed the crossbow to Trunks.  
Trunks bent over and concentrated on the target. He hit the trigger.   
  
Zppppt!   
  
The arrow hit the exact middle of the little yellow star on  
the target.  
  
"We have a winner!" The carny announced.   
  
"Booya!" Usagi squealed as Trunks told the man he wanted the  
bunny. Trunks than handed the giant bunny to Usagi. "Thank  
you thank you THANK YOU!" Usagi hugged Trunks and kissed him  
lightly on the lips.   
  
Usagi blushed and drew away quickly. Trunks looked down at  
her stunned.   
  
"I, um, well, yeah, so, you want to go back now?" Usagi  
asked flustered.   
  
"Uh, sure." Trunks agreed.   
  
The walked back to the group silently with an overstuffed bunny  
in between them. They were passing a cotton candy place when  
they saw a familiar bandana. "Hey, Ryoga!" Trunks waved the  
eternally lost boy over.   
  
Ryoga looked overjoyed. "Trunks! Usagi! I finally found  
someone!" He dropped to his knees and sent a prayer up to the  
heavens. "Praise be to Yevon!" He called out making a globe  
with his hands and bowing.   
  
"...Who?" Trunks asked confused.   
  
"Uh... good to see you too." Usagi greeted. She took his hand.  
"Now follow me." She instructed. Ryoga nodded and clutched  
Usagi's hand to reassure him that he wouldn't get lost again.  
They headed back to their group that was still dancing.   
  
"Hey, nice bunny!" Minako commented. "Ryoga! There you are!"  
Minako hugged Ryoga. Ryoga mumbled back disjointedly.   
  
"They have a crossbow game?" Ranma asked interestedly. "Sweet,  
I wanna check it out."   
  
"I'll go with!" Wufei volunteered immediately.   
  
"What about Shampoo?" Shampoo asked batting her eyes at him.  
  
Wufei turned to the girl. "I'll... you come with and I'll win  
you a prize!"   
  
"Gift for Shampoo? Agreed!" Shampoo replied excitedly.   
  
"Sounds cool! Want me to win you something Akane?" Duo asked.   
  
"Sure!" Akane answered with a smile.   
  
"Ryoga, will you win me something?" Minako asked giving Ryoga  
puppy dog eyes.   
  
"Uh... sure!" Ryoga cried. "I'll win you the biggest teddy bear  
they have!" He swore.  
  
"Ooh! Goody!" Minako exclaimed.   
  
"I'll show you all the way." Trunks motion for them to follow.   
  
"I'll come too!" Gohan cried out eagerly.   
  
"I am assuming this is my chance to win you that stuffed animal?"  
Van asked Hitomi. Hitomi nodded. "Well, then we'll go as well."  
Van and Hitomi followed the group.   
  
"Well... here we are with no boys and an over stuffed Bunny."  
Rei mused.   
  
"Isn't this fun?" Makoto asked tilting her head to the side.  
"To bad Trowa couldn't come." She sighed.   
  
"Yeah, were is he?" Usagi asked.   
  
"He, Quatre and Heero all had to work. Quatre said they'd stop  
by if they get off early." Ami informed them.   
  
"That's too bad." Rei sighed.   
  
"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" A voice sneered  
behind them.   
  
The girls whirled around.   
  
"Seifer?" Usagi gulped.   
  
That's when the strong smell of alcohol hit them. It surrounded  
Seifer and explained why he couldn't stand straight. And to  
top it off, Anubis and Kento behind him looked like they were in  
just as bad of shape. "That's mah name!"   
  
"Don't wear it out!" Kento finished. That comment sent the three  
boys into laughter.  
  
"Why don't you guys get lost?" Makoto threatened.   
  
"Uh, Makoto, that probably wasn't such a good idea-"  
  
Ami was interrupted by Seifer's cold glare. "Did'ja say somethin'  
ta us, girly?" He scoffed.   
  
"I think we better go." Rei urged her friends. The fire Senshi  
was wary to go up against them.   
  
"Seifer, I think you all had a bit much to drink-" Usagi tried  
to calm him down.   
  
"Ha! Only about nine or eight glasses." Seifer waved.   
  
"I dunno I lost count afta seven." Anubis slurred.   
  
"Hey! We never got revenge for you escapin' las' week!"  
Kento frowned.   
  
Usagi gulped and took a step back. "Well, you all proved your  
point." Usagi told them nervously. Even though she was Sailor  
Moon, and Makoto behind her was inclined to fighting, three tall,  
muscular and superhuman strong men were definitely a bit too  
much to handle.   
  
"I believe you're wrong." Seifer took a step forward.   
  
Makoto immediately stepped in front of Usagi. "Back off Seifer.  
I'm warning you..." Makoto warned.   
  
"Or what." Seifer asked, standing to his full six feet and  
up height.   
  
Makoto took a small step back but kept up her menacing face. "Or  
I'll beat you into the ground, that's what." Makoto threatened.   
  
Seifer's face contorted to a drunken rage. "Why you little-"  
Seifer bore down on Makoto readying to punch.   
  
"Seifer!" A voice interrupted Seifer's almost fighting spree.  
Squall, in his normal brown leather pants and white t-shirt with  
his black boots, stepped in between the intoxicated trio and the  
girls. "What are you doing?" He asked in a dead calm voice  
that could chill even Shiva.   
  
"We're just havin' some fun, right girls?" Seifer held up his  
hands in defense.   
  
Squall narrowed his eyes at the much taller blonde. "Why don't  
you three head back to Irvine, he's looking for you guys."  
Squall ordered.   
  
"Ruin our fun." Kento muttered.   
  
"What was that?" Squall asked darkly.   
  
"Nothing, we're going." Kento smiled before walking off with  
Seifer and Anubis.   
  
"Are you here now to give us trouble?" Makoto asked placing her  
hands on her hips. "How much have you had to drink? More than  
them?" She asked angrily.  
  
"Makoto! Stop, he just prevented Seifer from pounding you!"  
Usagi stood in front of her tall friend.   
  
Squall looked at them all. "...Whatever."   
  
Squall was very tired, and dealing with four ticked girls was not  
helping the growing headache he had. Irvine, the cowboy, had  
brought his own whiskey to the Garden since they're all underage.  
And off Seifer and company had gone to stir up some trouble after  
drinking their share. Squall didn't touch the stuff, he usually  
had some sort of reporter following him because he was President  
Loire's son, but he was glad he didn't have bodyguards, since  
Squall was stronger than all of them.   
  
"Thanks Squall for getting them out of our faces." Usagi thanked.  
Her breath hitched as he looked in to her eyes. 'I can see where  
Minako gets her obsession' Usagi thought to herself as Squall's  
gray-blue eyes looked into hers.  
  
Squall looked down at the petite blonde with large blue eyes.  
She was positively beautiful, to bad she was from the rival  
school. "You all get out of here, before Seifer comes back."  
Squall directed.   
  
"We aren't taking orders from you-" Makoto began.  
  
"Makoto! Can it! We'll leave." Rei silence her friend. "Thank  
you, Squall." The Priestess nodded before dragging Makoto off  
and Ami following. Usagi paused to take one last look at the  
brown haired, gray-blue eyed fighter before running to catch up.  
  
Squall watched her retreating figure before sighing. Time to go  
do some damage control with Seifer, he thought to himself.   
  
~~~$~~~  
  
"Ya'll are gonna put me outta business." The Carny scratched  
the back of his neck as he eyed the seven boys that kept winning  
all the prizes. "Soon I'll have nothing left ta give!" He pouted.   
  
Van glanced over at the man. "But you are making money,  
are you not?"   
  
"Yeah, but ya'll aren't actually supposed ta win!" The  
Carny explained.   
  
"That does not make sense." Van argued.   
  
Zppt!  
  
"Bulls eye!" Duo cried gleefully. "My lady wants that cute  
pig stuffed animal." Duo told the man.   
  
"Please, I'm a professional archer, your form is sloppy." A  
voice piped up from behind them.   
  
There stood Rowen, Sage, and Tamahome from Katana High, Ken  
High's worst rivals. Rowen stood in front of the other two,  
indicating he had spoken.   
  
"You can do better?" Duo asked gesturing to his bull's eye target.  
  
"With my eyes closed." Rowen challenged.   
  
"Oh lordy." The Carny cried as Rowen paid the fee and took up  
the crossbow.   
  
"No peeking now." Duo warned.   
  
Everyone watched as Rowen held his eyes closed and aimed the  
crossbow and concentrated. He pulled the trigger.  
  
Zpppt!  
  
"Shinigami! I don't believe it!" Duo marveled at the arrow in  
the dead center of the gold star target.   
  
"Child's play." Rowen smirked before he continued on his way.  
  
"That guy was good." Gohan commented.   
  
"Good? He shot a bull's eye with his eyes closed! I think even  
Wufei would compliment him!" Duo raved.  
  
"Injustice!" Wufei muttered as he watched the Assassin's back.   
  
"See?" Duo pointed to Wufei.  
  
"Shampoo love Wufei jr." Shampoo gushed as she hugged her giant  
stuffed cat.   
  
Ranma eyed the stuffed animal warily. "I hate cats." He mumbled.   
  
"Hey! Look at that game! You throw darts at balloons and if you  
pop it you get a cool scroll!" Duo exclaimed and dragged everyone  
over to the next game.   
  
"So simple, anyone could win." Wufei muttered.   
  
A teenager, about their age, glared at him. He threw his seventh  
dart and still missed.   
  
"Wufei win Shampoo scroll of Ranma?" Shampoo asked.  
  
"What?" Ranma looked closer at the scroll. "How did the get a  
picture of me?" He asked. "Nabiki!" Ranma cried out in rage  
as he spotted Akane's older sister. "What are you doing?"   
  
"Making money." She replied. "These ones of you are going fast."  
He pointed to his girl form sleeping with no shirt on, and a simple  
arm in the way of an eye full.   
  
"Ooh! Ryoga, I want one of you!" Minako bounced as she looked  
at the scroll of Ryoga poised for a fight with Ranma.   
  
"Nabiki!" Akane cried out exasperated.   
  
"I'm thinking I want the one of Akane exercising." Duo winked.  
  
"Pervert!" Akane cried before bashing him over the head.  
  
"Perhaps we should try the next game." Trunks motioned to the  
next booth.   
  
"Ranma! You will die now!" Mousse cried leaping out from behind  
a trash barrel located next to Trunks. Wufei dodged sending  
Mousse flying into the wooden counter of the game booth.   
  
"Mousse! You cause injustice! I am Chang Wufei, not Ranma! You  
blind, weak, baka onna!" Wufei fumed as the boy with dangerously  
thick glasses stood up.   
  
"My apologies then-wait a minute, you are taking my beautiful  
Shampoo out?" He asked.   
  
Wufei nodded.  
  
"Shampoo! How can this be? At least he's Chinese, but still-"  
  
Shampoo cut off the boy with a splash of cold water from a  
bystander's cup. A duck with glasses quacked in his place.  
"Whoa!" Duo cried out.   
  
"What was that?" Van asked as they all watched the Duck.   
  
"That was totally weird."  
  
"Oh brother, now you've done it Shampoo!"   
  
"Shampoo sorry Ranma!"   
  
"Did anyone else see that?"   
  
"Yeah, we all did Gohan, and I'm just as confused!"   
  
Mousse-duck quacked and waddled away quickly.   
  
"Hey guys! What's up?" Usagi asked as she and Rei, Makoto  
and Ami walked up. "Did we miss anything?"   
  
"Not much!" Ryoga reassured.   
  
"You?" Ranma asked.   
  
"Besides being attacked by a drunk Seifer, not much." Makoto replied.   
  
"WHAT?" Everyone cried.   
  
"No big deal, Squall stepped in and stopped it." Usagi told them.   
  
"Did he hurt any of you?" Hitomi asked.   
  
"Seifer or Squall?" Rei asked.  
  
"Either!" Trunks narrowed his eyes.   
  
"Besides smelling bad, no. Actually Squall helped us." Usagi  
filled in.  
  
"I missed Squall? The horror! He has the world's cutest butt!"  
Minako wailed.   
  
"Minako, such comments about the President's son shouldn't be  
made!" Ami reprimanded.   
  
"Tokyo Girl Magazine even says so!" Minako argued.   
  
"Oh brother." Makoto rolled her eyes.   
  
"So neither of them hurt you?" Trunks asked cautiously.  
  
"Not a scratch." Makoto agreed.   
  
"Ooh! Look! Cotton candy!" Usagi squealed, forgetting the  
entire incident.   
  
"What? Where?" Duo shot up. Usagi pointed to the food hut  
selling cotton candy, among other good treats. He charged up  
to the hut.   
  
"Maxwell, you baka!" Wufei cursed.   
  
"Let me guess, he doesn't hold his cotton candy well." Rei guessed.   
  
"How'd you guess?" Wufei asked dryly.   
  
"Duuuuuuude! I got, like, FOUR bags!" Duo held up the bags.  
"Anyone want some?" He asked.  
  
"ME! Me! Me! Me!" Usagi bounced.   
  
"Usagi is the same way." Rei replied shaking her head sadly.   
  
The sugar overtook them instantly.   
  
"Soooooooooooo, Rei, you wanna go on that cool spinny ride? With  
the horses? Please?" Usagi bounced.  
  
"Oooh! I wanna go! I want a black horse! 'Cause I'm SHINIGAMI!"  
Duo struck a pose.   
  
Usagi giggled. "Shini-whaaa?" She asked taking more pink fluff.   
  
"So... what exactly is cotton candy?" Van asked warily.   
  
"Dye, sugar and air." Makoto replied shaking her head as Usagi and  
Duo chased each other around a trashcan.   
  
"Usagi! Save some for me!" Minako joined the fray and took some  
cotton candy.   
  
Van took a taste. "Not...bad...it's delightfully succulent!"   
  
"Wait just a Lunar second, I thought Hades was the God of Death..."  
Usagi mulled.  
  
"Technically, he guards the Underworld, not Death...That's the guy  
who brings people through the river of Styx or something like  
that, whatchamacallit, and whateverhisnamebe. Hades is Greek  
too, and whaevahisnamebe is Roman..." Duo replied.   
  
"Does it make you less intelligent?" Van asked as he watched the two.   
  
"Van, I have to ask, why do you always ask questions about  
duh stuff. Like is cotton candy good?" Minako asked  
studying the boy.  
  
"Well...uh, I'm-"   
  
"He's an exchange student... from... uh, one of the Central  
American countries!" Hitomi explained swiftly.  
  
"Hey, can you speak Spanish?" Trunks asked.   
  
"Of course he can! Speak some Spanish Van." Hitomi ordered.   
  
"Uh... Hola! Me... llama Van." Van told them uneasily.   
  
"Actually, that is incorrect-"   
  
"AMI! Uh, what's Pi times the base of a perfect cube?" Hitomi  
asked quickly.   
  
"Well, since Pi is 3.14..."   
  
"Where did Usagi go?" Rei asked suddenly.   
  
"What do you mean-hey! Where's Duo?" Wufei looked around.   
  
"Oh Zeus!" Makoto laughed.   
  
"And how old are they?" Akane joked as she and Makoto watched  
the Carousel.   
  
Duo, on a black horse with a silver mane laughed evilly. "I am  
Shinigami! [1] Fear my wrath!"   
  
Usagi giggled at him from a pink horse with a purple mane. "I  
am...Tsukigami! [2] Fear my... moonbeam!"   
  
The two proceeded to burst into a fit of giggles and throw cotton  
candy at each other. "Duo! You're a bakagami! [3] "   
  
"Yeah, well you're a Usagami!"   
  
"An Americagami!"  
  
"Japagami!"   
  
The two were laughing so hard that they both slid off their horses  
and were lying on their backs on the still moving platform laughing  
their heads off.   
  
"Maybe there's something in the cotton candy... Shampoo?" Ranma  
glared at the Amazon.  
  
"Shampoo swear she did nothing." Shampoo told him solomely.   
  
"No, trust me, this is normal after sugar." Wufei sighed.  
  
Rei nodded. "Happens all the time." She rolled her eyes.   
  
"I think we better get her home before she hurts herself." Ami  
wisely advised.   
  
"You're right." Minako nodded. "I'm going to squeeze all the  
details of Squall out of her!" She giggled evilly.   
  
Rei rolled her eyes. "Usagi! Let's go home!"   
  
Usagi and Duo tried to help each other up and walked rather  
drunkly towards them. "We don't wanna go home!" Usagi pouted.  
  
"We're toys'R'us kids!" Duo sang loud and off key.  
  
"I don't waaanna grow up!" Usagi joined.   
  
Wufei then picked up a nearby trashcan and bashed Duo over the  
head with it. "Bakagami indeed." He muttered.   
  
"Hey... Wu-bear, that wasn't very nice!" Usagi brooded.   
  
Wufei bristled. "What did you just call me?" He growled.   
  
"We're leaving!" Makoto quickly butted in and grabbed Usagi's  
arm. "We'll see you all tomorrow at the parade!"   
  
"Yes." Wufei nodded as he threw Duo over his shoulder. "Tomorrow."   
  
~~~@~~~  
  
End of Day one!   
  
Translations:   
  
[1] Shinigami- for all those gundam wing fans! God of Death  
  
[2] Tsukigami- Goddess of Moon I just kind of made it up!  
  
[3] Bakagami- God of Idiot(s) I made that one up as well! I assume  
you can guess the rest of those...  
  
  
  
Well everyone, the floodgate is open! Anything and everything can   
and probably will change! *Cackles gleefully* Goku: uh... LizBethy?  
What do you mean? Liz: well, Bs-chan and I had a chat about whom   
Usagi is going to be paired off with and it has changed! But I   
will not tell who it is! Cordelia: I know! Ha ha! Liz: Stupid   
evil twin. Van: What if the guy already has a girl? Liz: Things   
can change, what if Hitomi... fell of a cliff? Van: Then I'd fly   
down and rescue her. Liz: Van, you're missing the point. *van   
looks determined* *lizbethy growls* Fine! Usagi might be paired   
up with anyone (and I mean ANYONE) except Van, because he is happy   
with his Hitomi. Better? Van: Much, so stay tuned for the next  
chapter of Anime High, Day two of Juuban madness!  
  
Lizbethy: oh! *ehem* I have been away in S.C. for a week   
(WOOOOOHOOOOOOO) so i was not able to post, even though i finished  
typing this chapter last week! All because i couldn't log in! (i   
doubt any of you noticed that this has been posted for the   
last week on my website... o.o )  
  
And if you have ideas for day two, leave 'em, they're greatly   
appreciated! *glomps all* the next chapter, (actually, the   
next three chapters) are all 1/2 to 1/4 of the way done! go me!   
And i'll write like crazy now that i'm back! Thanks all! Love   
ya! Bai!   
  
Oh yeah, the trunks and Usagi kiss is dedicated to BabySerenity (a.k.a.  
bs-chan) because she wanted a moment for her favorite couple, even   
though the main couple was her idea... *laughs evilly to self*  
  
Time for another Thanks Korner!   
  
Lindsey: *looks flabbergasted* you compared me to Usagi, a Sayian   
Child?! Wooooow! *glomps* wow! Thank you! Squall is actually from  
the Playstation game Final Fantasy VIII and the hottest man you'll   
ever see! *drools* especially this one pic i found... *ehem*   
thanks for your review!  
  
Seeking Serenity: Dude! I am sooooooo going to use that idea! I   
can see it now! *plots* but, i'm going to use it in a different   
part, if that's okay with you...   
  
datajana: *laughs* sorry to your roommate! Doncha just love Goku  
and his naiveness? (is that even a word? naiveness... or maybe   
naivity... Thanks!   
  
LadyS: Thanks! I hate movie too! never rent! then you're always  
moving! Sheesh! You aren't to late for the chapter thing 'cause  
bs-chan is laaaazy! so is Kyia-chan!   
  
Saturnpyrosprincess: Though i'd keep ya feeling loved! Thanks!   
*glomps*   
  
Bunny-Butler: well thank YOU for the amazing review! *giggles*   
I'm glad you like this fic! it's not ending any time soon...  
  
Chibi Michi Hii-chan: oh but you can still write! So i guess having  
a lazy beta/boss/manager is a good thing... *giggles*  
  
Lady Kyia- Really? I'm not a chore? *super glomps* i haven't   
chatted with you lately, when i do i need to ask you a few questions  
(it concerns your temple, actually ~.^)  
  
Raisa Sharpclaws: Was that random enough (the trunks/usagi) or shall  
i get a little crazier? *grins evilly*   
  
ChibiChaos: i think i might have seen a preview on my dbz tapes for   
that... does the main guy fight ghosts or something like that?   
I may be confusing it with something else...   
  
Tenshi no Nozomi: Thanks for the try! *glomps* *hands her a bottle  
of creative juice* does this help?   
  
Usagi Malfoy: did you put an "r" in there? I'm not sure either!   
  
Have i started to repeat reivews? I think i have, well if i missed you  
thanks for the reviews everyone! Mega glomps to you all! JA!  
  
~~LizBethy~~  
  
Review! 


	12. Juuban Daze: Day Two

Okaybees here, here's day two! yay! *grins* i didn't have the last half of it beta read... so if there's a mistake, be gentle, ever since i started my new job, my brains been on aux. power @.@ So enjoy this chappie!  
  
He-hey! watch out for a parts written by KYIA and BABYSERENITY! They finally submitted me some stuff!   
  
Disclaimer:  
  
As always, i do not own any of the mentioned products, characters, or anything else! Not even Disney!   
  
  
Anime High  
  
  
Saturday, Day Two  
  
  
  
Seifer's eyes fluttered open. He looked out the window of his apartment and blinked; it was night. He'd slept the day away... oh well sleep was a good thing. Sitting up in his bed, felt pain explode in his head and he moaned. What happened? Running his hand through his blond hair, he rubbed his eyes and got out of bed. The movement made his head spin and he felt his stomach rebel against the action of movement. Widening his eyes, he made a beeline for the bathroom and heaved over the toilet as his stomach emptied itself into the water filled bowl.  
  
When it stopped, he slumped and laid his head on the moderately warm bowl. Reaching up, he flushed the toilet, wincing at the sound of water rushing down. Staying that way for a few minutes, he allowed his head to stop spinning. Groaning, he got up and looked in the mirror. He winced; he looked like hell. His blond hair was matted to his forehead with his sweat, his face had a day of growth on it, and his eyes despite having dark circles underneath them were bloodshot and glassy; plus, he really did stink.  
  
Turning to his shower, he turned the hot water on full blast and stepped in. The hot water beat down on him soothing his aches and pains and washing the stench away along with the soap bubbles and shampoo; it even helped his head a bit, but not too much. Turning off the shower, he stepped out and wrapped a towel around his waist feeling almost human or superhuman for that matter, once again. Now, if only he could remember what had happened. Going to his kitchen, he decided against a sandwich and instead pulled out some cheese and crackers. Munching, he tried to remember. He remembered a carnival in... the Juuban district! Yeah! That was it! Irvine had brought some kind of liquor...he'd had way too much! He also remember a tall brown haired girl...and a meatball headed blond...Usagi. Yeah, he remembered that bitch.  
  
She'd escaped them when they'd kidnapped her. He remembered Squall telling him to back off and leave the girls alone...Squall. Going into his living room, he picked up a phone and dialed a number and waited.  
  
The shrill tones of the ringing phone awoke Squall. Groping for the phone, he grabbed the princess phone out of its cradle and put it to his ear. "Hello?" he asked sleepily.  
  
"Squall?"  
  
"Seifer." He looked at the clock. It was 3:07 a.m. and dammit he was tired! "What do you want?"  
  
"To talk. I remember you telling me to leave Usagi and her friends alone. Why?"  
  
Squall closed his eyes and ran his hand through his messy brown hair. He pictured the blond. Long silky hair set in perfect circles atop her head, flawless pale skin, and those large blue eyes that no man could help but fall into their depths. "...Because," he said, "a fight isn't worth it. That's why."  
  
"What? First you let Usagi get away, and then we can't even pummel her friends?!"  
  
"That's right, Seifer," he said coldly. "Just leave Usagi alone from here on."  
  
"But she's an enemy."  
  
"No, she's not. You've taken football defeat too far. Usagi was not on the field, she did not enable them to beat us, they did because that's the way it worked out. She's not an enemy, she's an innocent by-stander that happened to be the one you all chose to kidnap because you couldn't stand the thought of defeat. Leave her alone from here on out," he said angrily.  
  
"Always the goody-two-shoes!" Seifer shouted just as angry.  
  
"Be that as it may Seifer, you will leave Usagi and her friends alone from now on. You don't want to know the consequences if you don't."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I said so, that's why."  
  
"I have a hunch as to why. I think I know why," Seifer said cruelly.  
Squall frowned, not liking that tone of voice. "I don't care what you think Seifer. I really don't. From this moment forward, you will leave Usagi and her friends alone. Goodbye Seifer, see that you do as I say, or you'll find out just what the consequences are," he said in an icy tone never heard before.  
  
Slamming the phone back into its cradle, he looked up at the ceiling of his room. 'Usagi,' he thought longingly...  
  
Seifer looked at the phone in disbelief not really paying attention to the dial tone. What the hell had just happened? Usagi! This was all her fault! He would get her for it, despite what Squall said. 'Usagi!' he thought angrily, 'you're mine!'  
  
~Kyia~  
  
~~%~~  
  
Minako cracked open an eye, the clock shone 3:41 am. She rolled over and sat up, looking towards Usagi's bed where Usagi and Rei were sprawled across the full sized bed. Ami was curled up near Usagi's rarely used desk with Luna and Makoto was between Ami and Minako, snoring softly.   
  
"Usagi." She whispered softly.  
  
There was no answer.  
  
"Usagi!" She called a little louder.  
  
Usagi groaned softly and rolled over.  
  
Minako rolled her eyes, stood quietly, and shook Usagi. "Usagi! Mamoru is out side your window!"   
  
Usagi sat up with a start. "What? Where is that bastard?" She asked, groggy with sleep in her voice.  
  
Rei was awakened also. She moaned and pulled a pillow over her head.   
  
"Usagi." Minako sat on the edge of the bed.  
  
Usagi looked at her blonde friend. "What?"  
  
"What was Squall wearing last night?" Minako asked quietly.  
  
"Minako! For Ares sake! Go back to sleep!" Rei bellowed and pushed the Senshi of Love of the bed. "You are going out with Ryoga!"   
  
Minako sniffed. "I can look! I just wanted to know what Squall was wearing!" Minako fought back.  
  
Usagi laid back down and closed her eyes, envisioning the very cute tousled, brown haired boy. She sighed happily as the vision of his eyes past her vision. "Brown leather pants, white tank top and black boots, now go back to sleep!"   
  
"I missed Squall wearing leather pants? Damn!"  
  
She was silenced by Rei's pillow flying into her face. "Go to bed, NOW!" Rei ordered.   
  
Minako sighed and rolled back to her sleeping bag.  
  
~~~#~~~  
  
"Honestly! The parade starts at 10:30, couldn't we get here at 10:15?" Duo cursed as he leaned against the cab of the truck tiredly.   
  
Trunks smirked. "It's only 9:30."  
  
"Precisely my point." Duo sniffed.  
  
"It's the price we pay for being the school's best athletes." Ranma grinned as he straightened his jersey.  
  
Wufei, Ranma, Trunks, and Gohan were representing the football team wearing their jersey's and jeans; Lee, Duo and Heero were representing the basketball team wearing their jersey's and shorts; and Amano, Hitomi and Usagi were representing the track team in their warm up pants and t-shirts.. Those were the major fall sports. And, of course, the varsity cheerleading team was there with pompoms and outfits.   
  
Mr. Weizer jogged up. "Okay troops, we are behind Katana High School in the line up, let's show some school spirit!" He announced.  
  
Minako bounced. "What do you think he'll be wearing?" She asked excitedly.   
  
Akane rolled her eyes. "Gee, I don't know, how about his jersey and jeans, just like our football team."   
  
"Wow!" Minako sighed.  
  
"Miss Aisha! You can't be serious!" Usagi pouted.   
  
"What? You all are the track team; you all run all the time! Plus, the cheerleaders are walking as well."   
  
"Technically, Miss Aisha, they'll be jumping and screaming and kicking." Hitomi pointed out. Aisha glared back and Hitomi grinned.   
  
Usagi grumbled out a, "fine." And went to sit in between Duo and Gohan. The layout for their 'float' would be: a basketball hoop in the bed of the truck, Duo, Heero, and Lee would jog behind the truck and shoot baskets, the tailgate would be down so the balls would roll back out; the football players would be on either side of the truck, Wufei and Trunks would be on the left with Ranma and Gohan on the right, they'd be throwing footballs back and fourth; the track team would be jogging behind the basketball players; two cheerleaders would be in front of the truck holding the Ken High banner and the rest of the squad would be behind the track runners cheering with their pompoms.   
  
"Is it too much to sit in the truck and wave?" Usagi sighed.  
  
"You sound like Duo." Ranma rolled his eyes and leaned next to her.   
  
"Hey!" Duo glared. "I am not complaining... I'm just..."  
  
"Complaining?" Gohan prodded.  
  
"No, stating what I want." Duo nodded firmly.  
  
Ranma, Gohan, and Usagi rolled their eyes and let out a, "Riiiight."  
  
One hour later, everyone was lined up and the Parade was beginning. The Ken High truck was, unfortunately, behind the Katana High truck. The glares going back and forth were hot enough to cook a steak to well done in a matter of seconds. Except Minako's.   
  
"He's so cute!" Minako sighed dreamily.  
  
"Minako! Pay attention!" Akane scolded.  
  
"But look at him! He's wearing a blue and silver jersey, black jeans, and his hair looks tousled." She stared openly at the truck ahead of them.   
  
"His hair is always tousled." Akane pointed out.  
  
"Your point?" Minako asked.  
  
"I give up." Akane rolled her eyes.  
  
"Minako Loire. Minako Leonheart. Minako Leonheart Loire. Mrs. Squall Loire." Minako babbled.  
  
"Good Lord! You need help." Akane shook her head sadly. "What about Ryoga?" She reminded.  
  
Minako grinned. "Minako Habiki. Mrs. Ryoga Habiki... It does sound better, doesn't it?"   
  
Akane muttered something about 'blondes' and 'asylums' then rolled her eyes.  
  
Meanwhile... in the Katana Truck...  
  
"Yo Squall, you look like you didn't get much sleep." Zell commented.   
  
Squall sent a glare at Seifer. "No, someone decided to call me at three o'clock in the morning." He bit.   
  
"Well, you don't look nearly as bad as Seifer, Anubis, and Kento... they look like they were stepped on by Talpa." Sage commented.  
  
On the other side of the Truck...  
  
"Do I even want to know?" Ryo asked, gesturing towards the five cartoons of Seifer's ammo.  
  
Seifer grinned evilly, wincing slightly as his headache reminded him that grinning evilly hurt like Hell Fire. "When I give the word." He ordered and nodded towards the Ken High truck behind them.   
  
The Katana truck just reached the announcer box, where the crowd is the thickest and the cheering in the loudest, when Seifer gave the nod to commence with another of his plans.   
  
The Ken High athletes, at first, didn't know what hit them.   
  
"Oh my GOD! EEEEGGGGS!" Minako screeched as one hit her on her chest. But not just any eggs, rotten eggs.  
  
Eggs pelted the Ken High truck and athletes. The truck swerved and tipped over, due to too much cargo, people on the sides screamed, horses behind the truck reared and panicked, the Katana Truck, due to the masses of panicking people, swerved and ran into a fire hydrant, which exploded and soaked everyone in the vicinity. And the eggs were still flying.   
  
"It's in my HAIR!" Usagi screeched and held up a chunk of wet hair, dripping yellow with yolk.   
  
"Your hair? Look at mine!" Duo held up his now slimy, yellow braid.   
  
Squall glared at Seifer, even though the Ken High Senshi looked hilarious in slimy, egg yolk and the chaos ruined the parade he had wanted NO part in, it was still one of the stupidest things the blonde ever thought of. He glanced over at the Senshi to see Usagi holding a pigtail and shrieking at a boy with a long braid, Duo.   
  
Back to the tipped over Senshi truck...  
  
Wufei smirked and pulled out his duffel bag that miraculously survived unharmed. "I was prepared for this." He opened the bag quickly.  
  
Gohan gaped. "You prepared to be bombed by the Assassins?" He asked.   
  
"More or less." Wufei shrugged and showed him the contents of the bag. Gohan grinned evilly. "You in Heero?" Wufei asked the perfect soldier that was glaring at the Katana Assassins so hard, Gohan was afraid they'd turn to ice on the spot. Heero nodded silently. "What about you Trunks?"   
  
"This. Is. Disgusting." Trunks picked yellow goop out of his lilac colored hair. He glanced over at the bag and his eyes light up with revenge.   
  
This time, since they were to busy gloating, the Katana High Assassins didn't know what hit them.   
  
Kento licked his shirt. "Is this...? WATER BALLOONS FILLED WITH RANCID MILK!" He screamed and pulled off his jersey.   
  
Trunks, Gohan, and Wufei, with their incredible aim and accuracy, pelted the Assassins with water balloons filled with three-week-old milk. It was nauseating. What was left of the crowd now scattered due to the smell.   
  
"We're gonna smell for WEEKS!" Kento moaned and ducked to avoid another balloon, instead it hit Sage.   
  
Sage growled and threw the remains on Kento's head. "Watch it!" He complained.   
  
Squall looked down at his seventy-dollar jeans with disgust. There is no way this stuff was coming out anytime soon. Luckily, he brought a change of clothes so he wasn't stuck in his jersey all day. Squall quickly sneaked off to find the nearest bathroom.   
  
Seifer sat up from the puddle of milk he was in. Most of the balloons had been aimed at him and he was soaked, reeking of rancid milk, and still had a headache the size of China. He snarled and stood up, to be hit by another balloon. He heard, "And that's for messing with my hair!" being shouted from the Ken High truck. He growled and stalked over to Kento. "Are there any eggs left?" He asked, his voice barely hiding his anger.  
  
Kento shook his head. " 'fraid not."  
  
Seifer glared at the pavement for a moment. "Fine then. Retreat." He ordered. The Katana boys scampered off, to find a change of clothing.   
  
"Hell yeah!" Duo whooped after they left.  
  
"Look at this mess." Gohan shook his head in disgust. The whole street was giving off a horrid, rotten smell.   
  
"At least no one got hurt." Said Ranma.  
  
Usagi gaped at Ranma's neck. "Ranma! Your neck! It looks like your head is on sideways!" She pointed with her jaw hanging open.   
  
Ranma rubbed his neck. "Yeah... That happens... I'll just see Dr. Tofu." He shrugged.   
  
"Are you sure you don't want the hospital?" Usagi asked concerned.  
  
Ranma waved the suggestion away. "I'm fine!" He winced as he tried to move his neck. "Just a little...discombobulated."   
  
"We better get out of here." Trunks suggested. "Before authorities come and decide to blame us."   
  
The group nodded and headed off.  
  
~~~$~~~  
  
Later that day, a little after noon, the Ken High Senshi were cleaned up and changed. And each was out exploring the carnival in whatever way they wanted. Minako and Makoto were riding the Zipper (trying to beat Gohan and Usagi's record). Usagi, Hitomi, Rei, and Ami were wandering the booths, looking for stuff to buy (Usagi found a bear wearing a playboy outfit, ears included). Hotaru, Jim, and Merle were trying their best at games (Jim, by now, had won three teddy bears for each girl). Gene was at home, working with Mel. Ranma (his neck in the right order), Van, Heero, and Gohan were lost in the fun house (and they weren't having much fun trying to get out, Heero had shot three mirrors by now). Wufei and Shampoo were riding the Ferris wheel (much to Wufei's mortification). Ryoga was lost, as usual. Lastly, Duo and Trunks were looking for lunch.   
  
Duo and Trunks were looking for a turkey leg stand. They both had the biggest urge to eat a turkey leg so off the two went, in search of a turkey leg. Duo bounced alongside Trunks. "I haven't had a turkey leg in... weeks!" Duo rubbed his stomach.  
  
Trunks rolled his eyes. "You're acting like it's been years." He pointed out.   
  
Duo grinned. He turned to look at Trunks while he walked to respond. But Trunks saw what was in his path. "Hey Duo, watch out for-"   
  
Duo smacked right into a tall figure with a raging headache and a mission to find out why Squall was so overprotective of Usagi. Anubis and Kento, standing nearby eating corndogs, laughed.   
  
Seifer turned angrily to see who had ran into him. Duo was looking sheepish. "Hey, sorry man. I didn't see you." Duo apologized.  
  
Seifer snarled. "Get lost!" Seifer rubbed his head and winced again. What a headache he had!   
  
Trunks took this chance, "What's wrong with you? You're head hurts?"  
  
Duo sighed, "C'mon, Trunks. I'm hungry. Let's just get our legs, and leave." He started to walk off. But suddenly a staff with lots of rings around the top appeared in Anubis' outstretched hand, blocking their path.  
  
"Leaving so soon, braid boy?" Seifer mocked.  
  
That did it for Duo, nobody, I mean, nobody, talks trash about his hair, and gets away with it. He turned back around curtly and growled. "You dare make fun of the Great Destroyer!?"  
  
Seifer blinked, "Great destroyer? What's with that lame nickname?"  
  
Duo narrowed his eyes.  
  
Kento grinned wickedly, "Anubis, boxers? Or briefs?"  
  
Anubis took the hint, "BRIEFS!"  
  
Kento cocked his head to the side, "How come?"  
  
Anubis smirked, "'Cuz, it's TRUNKS BRIEFS!"  
  
Seifer cracked up.  
  
Trunks threw himself at Anubis, making a point in between punches that wouldn't hurt him, "Never-Insult-Me-Again!"   
  
Anubis wiped the blood off of his mouth, his grip on his staff tightened and it glowed. The demi-Saiya-jinnn lunged at him again, kneeing him in his private spot. His staff lay forgotten, he tried a punch at Trunks, who dodged it with ease. Finishing him off, Trunks did a roundhouse kick, making Anubis fly back into a bench.  
  
Seifer looked indifferent as he walked over to Anubis, kicked him, then watched Duo take on Kento.  
  
The Great Destroyer blocked a punch from Kento, then countered by flipping behind him, and tripped him over by swinging around his leg.  
  
Kento stood up by pulling Duo's braid. Duo growled and used this to his advantage. He swung his hair, and Kento went flying into Anubis.  
  
Seifer was disgusted, "Weaklings."  
  
Amused, Duo raised his eyebrows, "So, you would dis your own friends!?"  
  
"My friends, are those who prevail over weak beings like you," Seifer smirked. "Zombie." A black light came out of his hands and struck Trunks, leaving him as a Zombie.   
  
Trunks fell down to his knees as Duo ran up to Seifer, who dodged his punch and countered with thunder. He got out a potion. Duo, expecting Seifer to use it on himself, widened his eyes as the potion went to Trunks. But instead of healing, it hurt him.   
  
Roaring, Trunks ran over to Seifer in the blink of an eye and knocked him onto a young girl who shrieked and jumped up. Blushing madly, she coughed and walked away swiftly.  
  
Seifer growled and wiped the blood that was streaming down from his mouth. "Fire." Hot, burning flames flew from his hands and knocked the demi-Saiya-jinn off of his feet. He then ran up to Duo, grabbed his braid, and started to pull.  
  
"Woah, man, now that's going a bit to far!" Duo did a roundhouse kick and got loose from Seifer's grip. Trunks then took out a vial from his pocket, threw it over himself and a bright light cured him of his abnormal status. "Gotta love that holy water." He half mused to himself.  
  
Duo and Seifer were locked in a hand-to-hand combat when Trunks came up behind Seifer and threw him next to his buddies. "Duo, we're leaving!"  
  
"Right, man!" Duo exclaimed as he patted Trunks on the back.  
  
Trunks straightened his Capsule Corp. jacket, and brushed his bangs out of his eyes.   
  
"But, man, I could sure use a good turkey leg!"  
  
BabySerenity  
  
~~~%~~~  
  
Ami and Rei stopped at a table full of thick books that just looking at gave Usagi a headache; so on she and Hitomi kept going, looking for something un-educational, like food.   
  
"Dad?" Usagi gaped as she and Hitomi stopped their meandering, each holding a strawberry banana smoothie and sesame chicken.   
  
Her dad was standing with a tall lady, mid thirties, with shoulder length blonde curly hair. She wore brown slacks with a gold and green flowered top. "Hello Usagi!" Her father greeted. "This is a client of mine, Joyce Summers, new here in Japan." Kenji introduced the woman.  
  
"Hello." Usagi bowed politely.  
  
"Your father has told me a lot about you and your brother, Shingo. It's nice to finally meet you." She shook hands with Usagi.   
  
"Ms. Summers is from America. California to be exact." Kenji told his daughter.  
  
"Wow! This here is my friend Hitomi." Usagi introduced.  
  
"Nice to meet you." Joyce shook hands with Hitomi.  
  
"You to, Ms. Summers." Hitomi smiled.  
  
"Well, we better be on our way." Usagi hauled Hitomi off with a smile.   
  
Once out of hearing range, Hitomi turned to Usag. "So... what does your dad do?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"He owns the Juuban Bank." Usagi told her. "But I've never met any of his clients before." Usagi mused.  
  
Hitomi shrugged. "Let's find the others." She suggested.  
  
Usagi nodded and they walked off.  
  
~~@~~  
  
Gohan, Van, and Heero were wandering aimlessly around the rides looking for one that might test their skills. There were debating the huge Jack and Jill slide or the Fun House.   
  
"Hey Gohan!"  
  
Gohan turned around to see his dad with Goten and Chibi Trunks. "Hey dad!" Gohan waved. Van and Heero nodded a greeting.   
  
"Gohan! Look at what I won!" Goten was holding up a stuffed cow that was three times his size.   
  
"And look at mine!" Chibi Trunks held up an identical cow.  
  
"And I ate three carmel apples."  
  
"And two bags of Cotton Candy."  
  
"And four turkey legs."  
  
"And eight corn dogs."  
  
"And two boxes of #24 at the Thai food booth."   
  
"And I drank ten bottles of water."  
  
"Along with seven Pepsis."  
  
"And then we ate funnel cake!"   
  
Van and Heero stared in bewilderment (of course Heero's look didn't look any different than normal to the untrained eye). "You all ate that... today?" Van asked in amazement.  
  
"No, silly! Just in the last hour!" Goten laughed.  
  
This time Heero did look surprised with Van. "Last hour?" Heero asked.  
  
"We ate plenty of more stuff before that." Chibi Trunks grinned. "I like carnival food."   
  
Gohan laughed sheepishly. "They're exaggerating."  
  
"And that's not near what Daddy ate!" Goten smiled proudly.  
  
Goku laughed. "C'mon kids, let's leave Gohan alone." He ushered the two away."   
  
"...How?" Heero asked Gohan.  
  
Gohan laughed nervously. "They're growing boys!"  
  
~~~*~~~   
  
"Beauty and the Beast? Minako! That's not a musical! It's the damn Disney Empire!" Rei cried exasperated. Ami and Rei had run into Minako and Makoto after Ami stocked up on books. They found Hitomi and Usagi a few moments later at a picnic table and proceeded to talk about musicals (Usagi had been drooling over a poster of Ewan McGregor from Moulin Rouge). Ami was oblivious to the conversation, reading a textbook on astronomy.   
  
"But they sing! And dance! And I love Chip!" The blonde tried to argue.  
  
Usagi and Hitomi laughed while Rei rolled her eyes and sighed.  
  
"Hey girls! What's up?" Duo asked between mouthfuls of turkey. He and Trunks walked up to the girls followed by Wufei and Shampoo.  
  
"We're talking about our favorite musicals, and Minako is convinced Disney's Beauty and the Beast in a musical." Hitomi explained.  
  
"I love musicals!" Duo exclaimed.  
  
"Really?" Usagi grinned. "What's your favorite?"  
  
"You did not just ask that." Wufei moaned and covered his eyes.  
  
"The Rocky Horror Picture Show." Duo told them eagerly.  
  
"The what?" Minako asked, interested.  
  
"Please don't sing." Wufei begged.  
  
Duo ignored his Chinese friend and jumped onto the picnic table the girls were sitting at and grinned before singing: "I'm just a sweet transvestite from transsexual Transylvania." He sang loudly and swayed his hips erotically.   
  
"Gods no!" Wufei groaned.  
  
Hitomi stared at him in horror, Rei choked, Trunks eyed him warily, Shampoo looked incredible confused, Ami looked up from her book in puzzlement, and Usagi burst out laughing. "What's so bad about a transvestite? Don't they stuff animals?" Minako asked confused.  
  
"They stuff all right." Usagi mumbled, earning a smack from Rei.  
  
"That's a taxidermist." Ami corrected.  
  
"Oh. Ooooooh, I get it now! EW! Duo! Why are you singing about yaoi?" She wrinkled her nose.   
  
"It doesn't necessarily mean you're yaoi." Duo defended and sat down at the table. "Besides, Tim Curry is the best!" Duo grinned mischievously.  
  
Trunks and Wufei snorted.  
  
"He prances around in drag throughout the movie, how can you not admire that?" Duo asked seriously.  
  
"I think we need a subject change." Rei muttered and shook her head.   
  
"All right... Duo, what's your favorite movie?"   
  
"Don't ask that either!"  
  
"Wu-man, you're no fun!"  
  
*SMACK*  
  
~~~^~~~  
  
Michiru and Haruka showed up later that night and rode the Tilt-a-Whirl with Hotaru and Usagi. Hotaru looked an awful shade of green afterwards from Haruka and Usagi's unpredictable and high-speed spinning. And Duo got another turkey leg. Minako stopped asking Duo questions, much to Wufei's relief. But then Wufei was dragged back on to the Ferris wheel with Shampoo. Duo took Akane on the Ferris wheel as well. Ranma, Heero, Van, and Gohan finally found their way out of the fun house (Gohan blasted a hole through the wall) and were now back in the Beer Gardens listening to a swing band with their friends, where Quatre and Trowa met them, after some Preventor business. Ryoga was currently at Mt. Fuji wondering where Juuban district was.   
  
So now we're at the Beer Gardens, the gang of friends sitting in the grass laughing and talking. Except Usagi who was standing ten yards away talking to Shingo on her cell phone, telling him to meet her in the Beer Gardens at 9:30 (the present time being 8:45).   
  
"So Shampoo, why did you drag Wufei up on the Ferris Wheel so many times?" Hitomi curiously asked the Amazon.   
  
"Fun to watch Wufei squirm at such height." Shampoo answered.   
  
Wufei choked on his drink.   
  
The group fell silent for a moment, until Duo burst out laughing. "Wufei afraid of heights? HAAHAAHAHAHHAHAAHA..."   
  
"Duo, don't be so hard on Wufei." Quatre lectured.   
  
"How are you afraid of heights? Weren't you a Gundam Pilot?" Jim asked curiously.   
  
Wufei snorted. "I am NOT afraid of heights! I just don't like being that high up in an open cart." He growled.   
  
"Wu-bear is afraid of heights!" Duo continued to laugh.  
  
"MAXWELL!"   
  
Usagi plopped down next to Rei. "What I miss?"   
  
Rei turned to her friend. "Wufei is afraid of the height of the Ferris wheel."   
  
"So are you." Usagi pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, but Rei is afraid of all the rides." Minako pointed out.   
  
Rei blushed. "Not all the rides! I'm fine with the Merry-go-Round." She argued.   
  
"What I want to know is how you all got lost in the Fun House." Trunks asked amused.  
  
"There were all those damn mirrors!" Ranma defended.   
  
"We tried to ask little kids how to get out." Gohan pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, but Heero always scared them off with his, 'tell us now, or I'll kill you.' And a gun pointed at the poor kids heads." Van shook his head sadly.  
  
"Hn." Heero shrugged.   
  
The gang cracked up laughing.   
  
"There's Shingo, I'll be back in a minute." Usagi stood up and jogged over to her little brother and his friends. "You're early." Usagi commented.   
  
"Yeah, we're going home to see if we can beat the best time on Hydro Racing." Shingo told her eagerly.   
  
Usagi laughed and shook her head sadly. "My brother the Playstation geek."  
  
"Hey!" Shingo cried out.  
  
"Just don't give mom a hard time." Usagi ushered them off. Shingo waved and he and his friends trotted off.   
  
Usagi glanced towards the swing band. They were really, really bad. But the audience was so drunk that they didn't even notice. Usagi giggled at the site of them swaying to their own beat, not the music's.   
  
"Usagi."   
  
Usagi spun around to be face to face with Squall Loire. "Squall!" Usagi responded in surprise. "Coming to apologize?"   
  
Squall raised an eyebrow. "For what?"  
  
"For kidnapping me, for throwing eggs at me, for beating up Trunks and Duo earlier... take your pick." Usagi crossed her arms over her chest.   
  
Squall looked mildly confused. "Kidnapping was my idea, it was one of Seifer's half baked plans. You all found revenge for the eggs with rotten milk. Lastly... what are you talking about?"   
  
"Never mind. Then why are you talking to me? Come to warn me to stay out of Seifer's way?" Usagi took a defensive posture.   
  
Squall sighed. "No... I'm here because-forget it." Squall turned to walk away.  
  
"Wait, Squall, what did you want to talk to me about?"  
  
Squall looked Usagi in the eye; Usagi felt her heart speed up from his gaze. "...Whatever." He sighed, almost sadly.   
  
He left Usagi standing in the Beer Gardens surrounded by scores of drunk and loud people. Usagi stared after him with a look of pure confusion on her face.   
  
~~~@~~~  
  
END  
  
Done with Day 2! YAY! As always, I thank BS-chan, she always gives me info when I'm too lazy to look it up myself! *Grins* and so does Kyia-chan! You both are just so good to me! *glomps both* (comment on their parts of the story)  
  
Yes, Beauty and the Beast IS a musical, just not musical musical. Get my drift? And, I love Disney movies; but really, there's a Disney empire out there!   
  
And now for the usual thanks korner:  
  
datajana: *glomps* thanks! I always try with my humor!  
  
tori: twelve times?! WOW! I think you deserve a metal! *hands over the 'i read Anime High 12 times medal'.  
  
brandy: look *hint hint* here's an update!   
  
PrincessLesse: *glomps* thanks! I think i'm going to lose a lot of readers when the pairing is offically revealed... but, i did write a great moment were chichi meets usagi and is convinced they are going out...   
  
Shinigami Babe88: thanks!   
  
Kyia: aahhhH! you dared me! *sighs* guess i'll have to squeeze them into a chapter! *giggles* and, you gave me a great idea that i'll need your help on... about the medieval thing... im me and we'll talk! OH! *SUPER MEGA GLOMP* thanks for the phone call part! *glomps again* i love it!   
  
LunaPrincess: yay! At least YOU will be satisfied with the final pairing!  
  
BS-chan: I'm working on your 'story'. and i'm working on the co-authored one... @.@ too many stories i'm working on! stupid job that eats up all my time! *sighs* *SUPER MEGA GLOMP* thanks for your submission! As always! my #1 fan/manager/boss/slave driver/deity of work!   
  
rtr: yooooou guessed correctly! and you win this cute little button that says "I guessed right"  
  
Ann Parker: nooo, close though! thanks for the thought! (jim + hotaru) wait... did i already thank you last chapter? *shrugs* oh well!  
  
THANKS TO EVERYONE!!  
  
Next chapter: Identies Revealed!   
  
REVIEW! 


	13. Identities Revealed Part A

This chapter is low on romance of any kind; its main focus is revealing everybody's identity (finally) and the Blitzball Game WAS BS-chan's idea! The Main Couples will be revealed to you next chapter (if you haven't already figured it out…)   
  
Warning: Someone dies in this chapter!   
  
2nd Warning: Major Cliffhanger!   
  
3rd Warning: Follows FFX opening scene!   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, places, blitzball, or anything else except the plot!   
  
Blitzball Game  
  
After the carnival (Sunday was spent sleeping) the Ken High Senshi dragged themselves to school and had a usual week. Well, as usual as you get at Ken High. Mousse attacking random people because he thought they were Wufei or Ranma. Every now and then a cat or pig would be seen running down the hall towards a bathroom. Ryoga only got lost twice, quite an impressive record for him. Usagi was keeping steady C grades (and still thinking about Squall) while Ami was pulling A+ grades. Minako actually went three days in a row not thinking about Squall, but then a new issue of Tokyo Girl came out.   
  
And now it is a Friday night and a Senshi meeting at Rei's Temple...   
  
~~~@~~~  
  
"You're taking Ami? Take me instead Rei, she won't like blitzball!" Makoto cried out in desperation. Rei glared at the brown haired Senshi of Jupiter. It was a normal day at Rei's temple, except tomorrow Rei, Ami, Michiru, Haruka, Hotaru, and Usagi were off to the Blitzball Game with the tickets they had received for royalty. Rei was taking Ami, Michiru taking Haruka, Hotaru taking Merle and Usagi bringing Shingo (orders from her mother).  
  
"Makoto, I just so happen to enjoy blitzball, it takes immense amounts of skill, endurance, and tactics." Ami defended herself.  
  
"I guess I'll just sell my third ticket." Michiru said looking down at her extra ticket. The senior royalty received three tickets opposed to two.   
  
"C'mon Michiru, why won't you give me your third ticket?" Makoto begged.  
  
"Because you were rude to Ami!" Michiru told her sternly.  
  
"Why not take me?" Minako asked.  
  
"NO!" Three girls thundered.  
  
"You got us into this mess!" Rei seethed.  
  
"None of us asked to be in the royalty contest." Michiru pointed out.  
  
"You made guys ogle at my Michiru!" Haruka complained.  
  
Makoto and Minako turned to little Hotaru. "No, no, no! I'm taking Merle, she's one of my good friends." Hotaru told them before they could begin.  
  
They then turned to Usagi. "Usagi? I cook for you!" Makoto reminded.  
  
"And I'll buy you chocolate." Minako bribed.  
  
"Sorry girls, I have to take Shingo if I want to go to the game." Usagi shrugged. "Those are direct orders from my mother."   
  
The two girls sighed in defeat.  
  
~~@~~  
  
"Look at these seats! They're incredible!" Duo marveled. "I'm in debt to you for life, Heero." Duo turned to the Perfect Soldier.   
  
"Hn." Hero waved his hand.  
  
"Squall! Look who just pulled up!" Zell cried.  
  
"Wha? How did you all get good seats?" Duo took a step back.  
  
"Squall, duh!" Kento rolled his eyes before taking a bit of a hot dog.   
  
"Are these the Ken High Geeks?" A new guy asked.  
  
"One and only, Nagi." Tamahome replied, looking out over the filling rink.  
  
"I don't see how you put up wit them." A second new face grinned.  
  
"We don't, Umi." Anubis told him darkly. Squall, Zell, Tamahome, Anubis, Sage plus the two new guys, and two girls, Quistis and Selphie, and Seifer (sitting as far away from Squall as he could get without being out of his group) were all taking dark glances at the Ken High Senshi.   
  
"Ha! You all can't ruin this game for me!" Duo grinned cheekily. "I love the Zanarkland Abes! Especially Tidus! Anyone know his last name?" Duo asked while plopping down in a chair, about three spots away from the Katana crowd.   
  
"Hn." Was Heero's usual reply.  
  
"Does he even have one?" Usagi asked pulling out a roll of shocktarts.   
  
"Not to my knowledge." Ami replied.  
  
Ranma and Ryoga popped up alongside the gang. "Hey guys!" They greeted. Michiru had given Ranma her extra ticket to infuriate Minako and Makoto.   
  
"How did you get in Ryoga?" Gene asked suspiciously.  
  
"I snuck him in!" Ranma grinned and tucked a yellow teapot behind his back.   
  
"Oh boy." Rei sighed.  
  
"Hey Gohan, think you got enough food?" Van joked.  
  
Gohan glanced down at his nachos, four hot dogs, three slices of pizza, two caramel applies and sushi on a stick. "Nah." He smiled and carefully sat down.  
  
Trunks, Chibi Trunks, and Goten all plopped down with just as much food as Gohan. Trunks brought his "little brother" and Goten to the game with his tickets. He figured bringing Vegeta to a Blitzball game would be a messy event. He could picture Vegeta threatening to kill a vendor who disturbed his concentration.   
  
"And I thought Odango could pack it away." Shingo admired the eating machines.  
  
Usagi knocked Shingo over the head with a large, foam finger. "I heard that!" She cried indignant. She huffed and glanced over at Squall and was reflexively examining him. Chocolate brown hair fell into his incredible ice blue eyes. He was wearing faded blue jeans that sat low on his hips and a white t-shirt that read, "Zanarkand Abes Rock!". 'Selene! I hang out to much with Minako." She chuckled to herself.  
  
"Hey! Odango! You're drooling all over my skewered beef!" Rei chided.  
  
"What?" Usagi blushed.  
  
Rei laughed. "Just wanted to see if you left your body for a stroll...I'm going to start calling you Chibi Mina pretty soon." She joked.   
  
Usagi glared and then looked out into the giant sphere of water that was being filled up. The game of Blitzball was played in a huge sphere of water, and all the players could breathe underwater. The game reminded Usagi of basketball and soccer thrown together.   
  
Squall looked over at the Ken High group and picked out Usagi instantly. 'Why is it I always know where she is? I could pick her out in the middle of a blizzard.' He wondered idly to himself. Squall was thrown out of his thoughts as the starting buzzer blared through the stadium. Everyone watched the players swim out and loud cheering ensued when Tidus swam out.   
  
Usagi sat in the front row, mere meters from the water sphere, in excitement. She could feel Shingo's excitement, from her side, radiating off of him.  
  
Tidus, his bleached blonde hair darkening in the water, swam around the sphere rousing more cheers from the crowds. The Ken High group stood to their feet to cheer as he swam by. Usagi caught Tidus' eyes; he stopped a second, winked, and blew her a kiss before swimming away.   
  
Usagi blushed and Shingo whooped, "Tidus just blew a kiss to my sister! Booya!"   
  
In the Katana High group, Selphie, a hyper brown-haired girl, cried out in a huff, "Hey! Come back here Tidus! I'm prettier than she is! Blow me a Kiss!"   
  
The district of Zanarkland sits on the bay and is a popular resort area. The Pacific Ocean stretched out over the horizon. The Blitzball stadium was nearly on top of the ocean, so not only was the field water, so was the surrounding area. No one in the stadium noticed the large amount of water rising in a lump.   
  
~~~$~~~  
  
  
Due to my incredible STUPID computer... *glares* this chapter is uploaded in two parts, click away to next chapter!   
  
~lizBethy 


	14. identities Revealed Part B

Tidus leaped out of the water field to complete his father's infamous kick, but was distracted by the watery mass growing from the ocean. He stared in shock and grabbed for ledge above him. The mass fell upon the stadium as if it were an avenging wendol. Tidus dimly heard the screams below as his hand didn't quite reach the ledge and he fell into the mass, which later would be called "Sin". There he ran into Auron, an old friend of his father, and he would fight the sinscales and be sucked up along with Auron, and he would disappear... for the next one thousand years...   
  
"Oh sweet Dende!" Gohan swore as he saw the mass. "EVERYONE! HOLD ON TO SOMETHING!" He cried as he held onto the railing.  
  
Usagi gaped but quickly snapped into action. The pole next to her looked sturdy and she clasped on to it like a leech and held for her life. She felt Shingo circle her waist and he buried his face into her back shivering in fear. Van took to the pole as well, and clutched as tightly as Usagi.  
  
Rei, Ami, Hotaru and Merle all followed Gohan and plastered their bodies to the railing that separated them from a hundred foot drop. Heero and Duo took to another pole and watched in horrified fascination as the watery mass descended on them. Michiru, Haruka, Gene and Jim took to the cement ground and rolled under the seats. Ranma looped his leg through the railing to hold him down, clutched Ryoga to himself and closed his eyes tight. Trunks grabbed his past self and Goten and braced for the attack. There was nowhere for them to go, so he put his Saiya-jinn skills to the test.   
  
That's when it hit them. It nailed them all like a hammer with unimaginable force, nearly knocking the pole-clutchers unconscious. At the railing, they were battered and bruised against the railing and people screamed as they flew over their heads and over the edge. Girl Ranma clutched Ryoga, now in pig form, as the freezing water swirled around them. Trunks stood like a rock and held tight to his cargo. None of them could breathe in the thick liquid.   
  
Usagi clenched the pole tighter to her body as it tugged at her. The attack of the water like substance was freezing; yet her skin felt like it was on fire. She now knew what living in a microwave felt like. She felt Shingo's grip around her waist loosen. The water lowered to their waists, Van next to her sputtered for air. 'Selene that hurt!' Usagi winced in pain as she shifted to a better grip. An especially strong and brutal current swept by, pulling at Shingo. His grip slipped from her waist.   
  
"SHINGO!" Usagi screamed in terror as her little brother was dragged over the edge by the substance rushing down.   
  
Before she could transform to Serenity Van, beside her, burst out of the watery substance and leaped over the side. Pure white wings sprouted out of his back and striking white feathers drifted through the air, contrasting the moment. Usagi watched in trepidation as he flew over the edge and after Shingo.   
  
Van rocketed down after the falling boy and caught him around the waist. Van pulled up and flew high above the mass. That's when they truly got a good look at their attacker. There was no way to describe it except as a giant fin sticking out of the opposite side of the stadium.   
  
The water was out of the stands now and Usagi watched as Van gently placed Shingo down and looked ashamed. Usagi hugged Shingo tightly. "Are you all right?" Usagi asked checking him over.  
  
"Yeah... Thanks Van!" Shingo turned to the dark haired man.  
  
"Lord Van!" Merle yelled and stood in front of the heavily breathing king. "You all don't look!" She warned.   
  
"What? Why?" Rei asked as she stretched a bruised arm. "They're beautiful."  
  
"It is a curse, I am a demon of Atlantis." Van informed them all drawing in his wings.   
  
"That's a pretty sweet curse my man." Trunks complimented as he set Chibi Trunks and Goten down. They stared at him in awe.   
  
"With those wings? I'd say you're an angel." Hotaru stated.  
  
"You're definitely an angel to me for saving Shingo." Usagi smiled.  
  
"I wish we had wings!" Goten told him seriously.  
  
"But we can fly already." Chibi reminded his best friend.  
  
"Yeah, but we don't have wings." Goten responded.  
  
"How is that possible?" Van asked.  
  
"Oh brother." Gohan groaned. "Don't listen to them." He advised.  
  
"You all aren't... afraid of me?" Van asked slowly.  
  
"The only thing we're afraid of is Gohan's eating abilities." Girl Ranma spoke up, still holding Pig Ryoga.  
  
"R-Ranma?" Ami caught her voice back first, while everyone else gaped at the redheaded girl holding the small black piglet.   
  
The small, and very well curved, girl smiled. "Yeah, and this is Ryoga... don't tell Akane that he's a pig, okay?" He-she-turned serious for a moment. Ryoga squealed in agreement.   
  
"How... do-did-you turn into a ... girl?" Duo asked, trying not to drool.   
  
"Well, to make a long story short, I fell into a spring in Jusenkyo, China. It was a cursed spring that some girl had drown in a few thousand years ago, and so now I turn into a girl every time I'm hit with cold water. Ryoga turns into a pig, Shampoo turns into a cat that Mousse guy turns into a duck and my pop turns into a panda. We change back with hot water." Ranma sighed.   
  
"That explains a lot." Said Rei.  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
"You're okay that I'm half girl, half guy?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Sure." Usagi shrugged. Everyone nodded and murmured "yes".  
  
"And you're okay that I'm cursed, and a King from a planet called Gaea?" Van asked cautiously, pulling back on his red shirt.   
  
"I'm sure we all know how hard it is to be royalty from a different planet." Usagi smiled reassuringly.   
  
"Uh... not really, Usagi." Gene scratched his head. "But we're still cool with you being, an angel or demon or whatever you are."  
  
"Don't forget Heero and I, and the others, are Gundam pilots, we're cool with anything." Duo reminded. Heero "hn-ed" in agreement.   
  
"How about we get out of here?" Gohan suggested.  
  
"Right." The group nodded.  
  
"Wait," Ranma pulled out a thermos, "I never go anywhere with out one." She smiled and poured some of the lukewarm water on her head, then poured the rest on Ryoga.  
  
Usagi, Rei, Ami, Merle, and Hotaru blushed and turned around as a very human and very naked Ryoga stood shivering. Ranma shoved his clothes at him and rolled his eyes. Haruka and Michiru glanced at each other and shrugged.   
  
"Now we can go." Ryoga agreed once his clothes were on.  
  
The group then ran off to find a way out of the incredibly damaged stadium.   
  
They entered the street to see everything in total chaos. People were running, yelling, and looting. Usagi grimaced at the sight and shook her head sadly. "I wonder what happened to the Katana guys." Jim wondered and glanced around.  
  
"Hopefully they drowned." Duo was still sore about the fight at the carnival last weekend.   
  
"Duo!" Ami scolded.  
  
"What? They're evil!" Duo held up his hands innocently.  
  
"Still...the wicked shall receive their reward in the end." Ami quoted.   
  
"The wicked get rewards? Dude! That's so unfair!" Duo pouted.  
  
Heero sighed. "You baka." He crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"Duo, she means they will suffer long and horrible tormented deaths." Trunks told him.   
  
"Oooh. I get it!" Duo smiled cheekily.  
  
Screams were heard nearby, the group looked around to see little blackish gray creatures that resembled scales appear, and started to attack the survivors.   
  
"Where did they come from?" Hotaru wondered. She followed their path with her eyes and saw more falling off of the fin that attacked the stadium.   
  
"That's not good." Chibi Trunks grimaced as one of the scale monsters ripped into a screaming girl.   
  
Not to far away...  
  
Squall, pulling his gunblade-Lionheart-from seemingly nowhere, charged the scale creature. One clean cut through the middle killed it instantly. Another one took its place immediately. Squall killed it as well.   
  
"Thunderbolt cut!" Sage cried as he swung No-Dachi, his battle sword. "Damn, what's wrong with these things?" Sage cursed as he cut through two more.   
  
"They're never ending." Seifer gritted as he cut through his share with Hyperion, his gunblade.   
  
The katana boys were fighting to the best of their ability cutting down the never-ending sea of scale monsters.  
  
Squall closed his eyes in concentration as he picked a GF. Bahamut. "Dark Flare!" He summoned. The sky darkened and from the clouds above roared. A huge flying dragon, dark as the night, burst through the clouds and gave another might roar. It puffed up and then blew several mini fireballs down on the scales. He then powered up in concentration and sent a giant, dark flare down on the scales. They were all wiped out in a matter of seconds. Bahamut roared one last time and disappeared.   
  
But then more scales appeared to take the fallen's place.   
  
"Damn!" Zell swore.   
  
  
Back to the Ken High gang...  
  
Usagi gave a helpless look to Haruka. "I think we must." Usagi whispered. "Besides, Van revealed his wings and Ranma revealed his, err, woman side." She reasoned. "We might as well join them."   
  
Haruka dodged another swipe of a scale monster. "Uranus Crystal Power, make-up!"   
  
The others caught on quickly.  
  
"Mars Crystal Power, make-up!"  
  
"Mercury Crystal Power, make-up!"  
  
"Neptune Crystal Power, make-up!"  
  
"Saturn Crystal Power, make-up!"  
  
"Moon Eternal, make-up!"  
  
Shingo watched in awe as his older sister transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon, Tokyo's resident super hero. "I knew it!" He gasped.   
  
"Ha, ha! I was right!" Trunks laughed gleefully.  
  
"Uranus, a path?" Ami asked at that moment she pulled out her mini computer. The Senshi formed a protective circle around their friends.   
  
"World Shaking!" Uranus caused an earthquake that knocked back and killed a few of the scales. More took their place.   
  
"Aky Ryo Tai San!" Rei chanted and burned up the regrouping scale monsters.   
  
"Apparently, these creatures are no hazard, but to end them is to eliminate the host." Ami informed them.   
  
"Meaning...?" Usagi asked, Hotaru stood in front of her, ready to call up a Silence Wall.   
  
"Kill that thing." Ami pointed to the giant...fin.  
  
"Oh Ares." Rei cursed. "Mars Flame Sniper!" She tried a different attack on the scales.   
  
"Submarine Reflection!" Michiru brought out her talisman, killing a few scales on the way. "There is only one fin." She reported after a quick glance in her mirror.   
  
"Annoying pests!" Usagi grumbled. "Moon Crystal Power!" Usagi held up her small crystal from her locket.  
  
A bright, warm, silver light shot out for a mile radius destroying, or 'dusting', all the scales within that distance.   
  
"Whoa buddy!" Duo cheered.  
  
To the Katana crowd...  
  
"What..?" Kento looked up in surprise as a warm, silver light flooded them. It slowly disappeared and the scale that his Nanchaku was buried in turned to dust. All of the scale monsters turned to dust.  
  
"Hyne!" Squall swore in amazement.  
  
"Now that's something that doesn't happen everyday." Anubis mused and looked at his Staff of the Ancients.   
  
To the Ken group...  
  
"Sailor Moon." Uranus sighed. "There went all your energy." She scolded.   
  
"I still have some." She defended.  
  
"Mercury?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"I'm working on it." Ami frantically calculated the fin's level and Usagi's.  
  
"Ah, screw it!" Trunks complained. "Ready?" He asked Gohan. Gohan nodded. Instantly, they powered up their ki and charged the fin.   
  
"Hey! Wait up!" Goten cried. He and Chibi Trunks powered up as well and flew to join Trunks and Gohan.   
  
"Well... Gundam Pilots, kings from another planet with wings, changing sex or animals fighters, Sailor Senshi, and now...uh, them." Gene gestured to the Saiya-jinns. "Why don't we have cool powers?" He complained.  
  
"Well...Mel is a robot." Jim pointed out.  
  
"Guess that's as good as we're going to get." Gene sighed.  
  
The four demi-Saiya-jinns attacked with a fury, their hard punches uprooted the fin and it retaliated with a "demi" spell. The four dodge it and the magic was sent hurtling down on the group below.   
  
"Silence Wall!" Saturn quickly shouted. The spell was deflected.  
  
"I don't suppose you can block THAT!" Duo cried and pointed to the very large monster that was sprouting out of the ground near them. It could pass as the worlds largest, foaming at the mouth, human eating, bad smelling, and wide-ranging bad plant.   
  
"What the Hell?" Haruka narrowed her eyes at the giant plant.  
  
"Ami?" Usagi asked, pulling out her Moon Tier in defense.  
  
She typed furiously, analyzing with her visor. "Spawn of the giant fin, probably defending the fin." She informed.   
  
"This just gets better and better." Ryoga muttered dryly.  
  
The plant cast a water spell on the group. A torrent of water dumped down on the group. "ARG!" Girl Ranma shrieked and picked up the squealing Ryoga, and his clothes. "I just used all my hot water!" She complained.   
  
"Time for some of my magic." Gene smirked and pulled out his gun and a castor shell. He quickly loaded and took aim. The bullet flew towards the monster, but was stopped by a blue energy shield.   
  
"Just my luck." Gene muttered darkly.  
  
"Ami! A weakness?" Usagi cried.  
  
"I'm working on it." Ami replied.  
  
"Mars Flame Sniper!" Mars sent a round of fire arrows at the giant planet.   
  
"Getting attacked by plants, fins, and scales. This definitely goes down in the weird category." Van muttered.  
  
"Try getting attacked by a giant pastry that turns you into desserts." Rei smiled dryly. "I was turned into a doughnut." Van raised an eyebrow.   
  
"Quick, Heero, do something!" Duo flapped his arms.  
  
"Like what?" Heero sighed, never taking his eyes off the monster.  
  
"We just had to self destruct our Gundams, didn't we?" Duo complained and dodged a tentacle. "Van, you got anything?" He called.  
  
Van grunted as he darted out of the way of becoming plant food. "No, Hitomi tells me I shouldn't carry my sword around, it's too awkward." He yelled back.   
  
"Deep Submerge!" Michiru sent a blue energy ball, which resembled Neptune, at the plant spawn. "Our attacks have no affect, except make it angrier." She commented.  
  
"Eat this!" Haruka brought out her Talisman. "Space Sword Blaster!" She attacked the monster with her sword, but was thrown off into a pile of rubble.   
  
"Uranus!" Sailor Moon called worriedly. "Why can't I have a destructive power? All I do is turn people back into humans or send giant hearts at youmas!" She cursed.   
  
"Patients, Sailor Moon." Hotaru calmed her down.   
  
Gohan and Trunks weren't having much luck either. The fin had taken kicks, punches, and ki blasts but it didn't show any sign of wearing down. And it kept casting 'demis' on them.   
  
"I'm getting real tired of these black hole type spells." Trunks growled and sent a huge, gold ki blast into the fin.  
  
"I think they're pretty." Goten calked his head as the fin sent another spell at Gohan.   
  
"Goten!" Chibi Trunks reprimanded. "It's trying to kill us!" He reminded.   
  
"Right." Goten nodded and sent a grin at his best friend.   
  
"I say we show this giant ... thing what Saiya-jinns are made of." Trunks growled. His gold aura flashed around him and his hair flickered gold. He sent a cry of fury and flew head on with the fin. He smashed into it, knocking it flat in the water and put a hole through its middle.   
  
The fin fell into the sea, but it wasn't dead. It quickly moved off to heal its wounds. Trunks powered back to normal and gave a look of triumph. "That'll teach him, err, it, to mess with a Saiya-jinn." He grinned.   
  
"Show off." Gohan joked. "Guess we have to do our lot of explaining." The four turned to their group just in time to see Sailor Moon take some actions.  
  
"That's it! No more of this!" Sailor Moon cried in rage as Rei was thrown against a building. "You're going down!" She held her Tier out in front of her and closed her eyes in concentration. 'C'mon Lunar Sword.' She thought dimly to herself as she remembered the weapon of Selene. A light flashed around her and the Tier transformed into the Sword of the Moon. The blade was made of a stronger than diamond, poisonous substance. Nine stones, each the color of one of the planets, were embedded in the handle.   
  
Sailor Moon stared in shock down at the weapon then glanced up at the plant monster. She smirked a look that would make Vegeta proud and held the sword out in front of her. "Lunar Sword Kiss!" She cried as she charged.   
  
The sword drove straight through the beast and it howled in pain. It burst as the blade cut through its slimy skin and it exploded. Green globs of demonic plant innards covered Sailor Moon and everyone else that stood within a twenty-foot radius of the creature.   
  
The Sword turned back into the Tier and Usagi sank to her knees. Hotaru came running up to her. "Usagi-hime! Are you all right?" Hotaru asked worriedly.   
  
Usagi turned to look up at Hotaru. "I'm covered in icky green PLANT GUTS! EEEWWW!" She shrieked.   
  
"I've never seen Sailor Moon do that before." Duo commented in awe.  
  
Shingo looked up at him warily. "And you've seen Sailor Moon before?"   
  
"No... I do have every magazine, manga, move, anime and video game that has her in it though." Duo grinned. "I'm a fan boy."   
  
~@~  
  
Squall looked curiously around. "Everything is gone." Sage confirmed as he shouldered his blade. "Not a single scale, nor a sign of that giant fin thing that attacked us." He reported.   
  
"This was weird." Kento spoke up. "And I'm hungry now." He rubbed his stomach.   
  
Squall sighed. "I have a dinner party with my father tonight, we've got to go." He told his friends.  
  
"What do you suppose killed everything?" Umi asked, walking beside Squall.   
  
Squall shrugged. "Do you think that bright light was Sailor Moon?" Zell asked.   
  
"Oh please, Zell, and those gold haired guys at the Cell games finished off the Fin thingy. Get real chicken-wuss." Seifer rolled his eyes. "Now lets' get going."   
  
~@~  
  
Twenty minutes later found the whole Ken High group, including untransformed Senshi, sat in a park near just outside of Zanarkland District. Sirens and fire trucks of unimaginable numbers were everywhere in Zanarkland District.   
  
The sailor Senshi, minus Minako and Makoto, sat on a bench. Gohan and Trunks leaned against a wall, Goten and Chibi Trunks were playing in the field behind them. Ranma and Ryoga sat on the grass, Ranma had located a bottle of hot water ten minutes ago. Heero, Duo, Gene and Jim sat across from Ranma and Ryoga in the grass. Van and Merle stood a few meters away from the Senshi.  
  
"I think it's best we all explain everything, no secrets. Van, you go first since you revealed first." Ami interrupted the awkward silence.   
  
Van cleared his throat. "As I said before, I'm a King on Gaea, a planet where both the Moon and Mystic Moon-Earth-hang in the sky. I rule a small country called Fanelia. Merle, here, has been a faithful servant and good friend to me for as long as I can remember. The day of my ritual to become king, kill a dragon and take it's energist, I was sent to Earth to slay it. I ran into Hitomi, she saved my life, and she came back to Gaea with me somehow.   
  
"To make an incredible long story short, she has visions, I would fight in a Guymelef, it's like a primitive Gundam, there was a big war, and we won. Hitomi went home, a few months later I followed her to Earth, and here I am now." Van quickly told them, he decided not to go into details about how he died twice and Hitomi barely rescued him and the whole 'guymelef gets hit and the injury shows up on me' thing to save a lot of confusion.  
  
"Interesting. I'll talk to you later for details on Gaea to enter into my computer." Ami mused. "Next, Trunks and Gohan since you are standing next in the circle." Ami directed.   
  
Trunks and Gohan looked at each other. "I guess I'll start. My name is Son Gohan and I'm a hybrid." He cracked like he was at an AA meeting. "My father, Goku, whose actual name is Kakarot, is from Vegeta-sei, and he is called a Saiya-jinn. He was sent here as a baby and forgot his past with a bad case of amnesia. Everyone soon discovered my father is strong. Very strong, he won the World Tournament a long time ago.   
  
"Then his brother, Raditz, comes to Earth and reminds him of his past. Turns out he was sent here to destroy Earth but he refuses. They fight, Raditz dies and my dad dies and two stronger Saiya-jinns are on the way. Vegeta and Nappa.   
  
"My father and his friends train, including me. Dad is wished back the day they arrive, we fight, Nappa and a bunch of my dad's friends die. Vegeta and my dad are seriously injured. I, Bulma, and Krillin, two of my dad's friends, go to Namek-sei to get Dragonballs to wish everyone back. Vegeta shows up, my dad shows up, a new bad guy bent on ruling the galaxy shows up, fighting ensues, my dad turns into a Super Saiya-jinn and destroys Freiza."   
  
"Or so he thought." Trunks came in. "This is where I come into the story. A year or so after Goku fights Freiza I came back from the future to warn Goku that in the future androids were going to kill everyone. I kill Freiza and his Father, Goku shows up, and I warn him. Three years later, I'm back to help fight. Goku has a heart virus and it acts up when fighting the androids. Two androids are killed and then three more come along and this creature named Cell. After a lot of fighting, Gohan here finally kills Cell. I go back to the future and when my mother passes away I decided to come back to the past and stay here."   
  
"So, you are the guys at the Cell games?" Usagi asked excitedly.   
  
The two nod.   
  
"Wait, so you are from the future? Wicked!" Duo exclaimed.   
  
"Yes. This is my present self." Mirai Trunks gestured to Chibi Trunks.   
  
"And Goten really is my little brother." Gohan confirmed.   
  
"You all already know our story." Duo spoke when Ami started to look around the circle for the next victim.   
  
"And there's nothing to add to ours. Except one day we WILL find a way to cure ourselves." Ranma spoke up. "And Ryoga is known as the Eternally Lost Boy."   
  
"Hey!" Ryoga argued. "I'm not eternally lost!"   
  
Ranma just raised an eyebrow.  
  
"And our story is quite simple. Jim and I run a business called Starwind and Hawking Enterprises. We pilot a XPG ship, fastest in the galaxy, with an annoying computer named Gillium, and we found the treasure Galactic Leyline while being chased by pirates, assassins, and my gay friend Fred. Melfina is an android, but not like the one's Trunks was talking about, she doesn't kill." Gene told them.   
  
"Interesting." Rei was still typing away furiously.   
  
"Don't worry, our friend Krillin married one of the androids programmed to kill us. And they have a daughter." Gohan reassured Gene.   
  
"Well, I guess that leaves us." Usagi sighed. "I am Serenity, Princess of the Moon and Sailor Moon. These are my Senshi. We protect this Solar System. Minako is Venus, Makoto is Jupiter, our teacher, Setsuna Meioh, is Pluto." Usagi told them all.   
  
"Princess?" Duo gaped.  
  
"Of the Moon?" Gohan looked up in the sky at the crescent moon on the horizon. 'But I thought Piccolo... never mind.' Gohan thought to himself.   
  
"My Minako, a Sailor Senshi?" Ryoga fell over with a nosebleed.   
  
"I always knew there was fishy about our teacher." Ranma muttered to himself.   
  
"So that's what you meant when you said 'I'm sure we all know how hard it is to be royalty from a different planet'." Gene smirked.   
  
"If you're a princess, what does that make me?" Shingo asked curiously.   
  
"An annoying royal spore." Usagi grinned.   
  
"Hey!"   
  
"I think we should all head home. It's been quite a day." Ami stood up, still typing furiously in her computer. "We have an emergency Senshi meeting tonight." Ami told all of her fellow Senshi.   
  
~~@~~  
  
Usagi stopped in front of the door to her house. She turned to Shingo, whose eyes were drooping. "Shingo, you can't tell anybody about what really happened today. Not about Van, or me being a Senshi, or about anybody else, understood?" She asked her little brother.   
  
"I get it Odango, I do read manga, I know all about the secret identity thing. Just one question... does Luna really talk?"  
  
Usagi smiled and ruffled his hair. "Yes."   
  
Usagi then turned and opened the door, and trudged in exhausted followed by an equally exhausted Shingo. She stopped dead in her trudge causing Shingo to run into the back of her.   
  
"Hey Odango, send me a warning!" He cried out tiredly.   
  
Usagi ignored him as she saw her mother in the doorway. "Mom?" She asked cautiously at her mother's puffy eyes.  
  
"Oh, hi honey... how was the game?" Ikuko asked wiping at her eyes.  
  
"Awesome! We were meters from Tidus! And then that big thing attacked the stadium! That was scary-you haven't watched the news?" Shingo bounced.  
  
"Mom, is something wrong?" Usagi asked carefully. Shingo then noticed his mother's distraught face.   
  
The door opened up behind them. "Ikuko, I got more boxes-" Kenji stopped in front of his kids.  
  
"Usagi, Shingo, your father and I have something to tell you." Ikuko began.   
  
Shingo narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "We aren't moving, are we?"   
  
"Well, we're not sure about that yet..." Kenji began.  
  
"We're not? What's going on?" Usagi asked, a feeling of dread welled up in her stomach.   
  
"Your father and I are-we're getting a divorce."   
  
~END~  
  
You can buy the Vision of Escaflowne Box set, eight tapes, from buy.com for $100 (it's supposed to be $160) if you want to know his whole story, which I recommend. *cuddles box set* the only thing I've bought myself that is above $100. (I'm still saving for the PS2 so I can finally PLAY FFX again! Don't ask, long story) I'm sure you all know you can watch Toonami for the whole DBZ line, I simplified it as best as I could. Ranma's story... you'd have to buy the anime or the manga. Outlaw star you'll have to buy as well. I think we all know the Sailor Moon plot line (considering that what this story is under, sailor moon crossovers...)   
  
Did anyone catch the person who died today? The poor girl that the scale slashed into? *grins* Aren't i evil? *cackles*   
  
Okay, Thanks Korner time!   
  
Angellus Lee: Sorry, this chapter didn't tell what Squall wanted, but the next will! I swear!  
  
julia: Minako is going to blow a gasket full of green envy... And you guessed right!  
  
Cherry Moon-miko: Oh yeah, there's a great possiblity... next chapter will have the main pairing revealed...  
  
Bird: *glomps* thanks! Squall does have a crush on Usagi... *hint* *hint*  
  
BS-chan: someone saw MIIB! I love Frank! *cuddles cute little puppy* Well, here you go... now i have to work on our co-authored fic! @.@ i have a great idea for it though!  
  
SA2-chan: yup, FFX is in here! *Grins* but only a chapter... don't you love Tidus? And No, i don't mind at all  
  
Tasie: wait no more!   
  
Chibi Chibi: yeah, i'll have a few GF's in wait a minute! *goes and writes a GF in this chapter* better?  
  
Callisto Star: Was that fun?  
  
PrincessLesse: i will have your alternate ending part, just keep bugging me about it and i'll get around to it! And the Chichi part might be posted in a few chapters... not the next one but the one after that... make sense?  
  
LeaD: ever seen it? weird huh? i thought it was right down Duo's alley  
  
  
  
Okay all, REVEIEW or ELSE! i'll sick a rabid bs-chan on you! *bs-chan looks indignet* 


	15. Enemies Don't Make Friends Part A

Diclaimer: as usual, i do not own any of these characters! except the reporter... bs-chan and i made her up!  
  
  
Anime High: Enemies Don't Make Friends  
  
"I can't believe it! You revealed our identities? What were you all thinking?" Makoto lectured.  
  
"Gee, I'm not sure, something along the lines of don't get killed!" Rei bit back sarcastically.  
  
"The whole Zanarkland District was destroyed by that attack." Ami informed them from her computer.  
  
"Makoto, our friends revealed their identities as well. Van is a king from another planet and Gohan defeated Cell." Michiru reasoned.   
  
"Calm down Makoto, what's wrong Koneko?" Haruka turned to her princess.  
  
Usagi sat in a chair with her knees tucked under her chin and was staring out the window. "Huh? Sorry, what are we talking about?" Usagi asked sheepishly.  
  
"The attack earlier today, what's with you?" Minako asked rudely.  
  
"It's ... nothing." Usagi closed her eyes and buried her face in her knees.  
  
Rei's eyes flashed at Minako. "Have some heart Minako! Usagi, what's wrong?" Rei asked, eyes full of concern.   
  
Usagi looked up blankly. "...My parents are getting a divorce. Remember my dad's client we bumped into? That's my dad's girlfriend." Usagi stated unemotionally.   
  
"WHAT?" Seven girls burst out.   
  
"That bastard! Cheating on your mom!"  
  
"Koneko, will you be alright?"   
  
"This is dreadful!"   
  
"I hope your grades don't fall."   
  
"Ami! Worrying about grades at a time like this?"   
  
"Well Rei, it could take her mind off what's happening."   
  
"You aren't moving, are you?"   
  
"Usagi-hime, how do you feel?"   
  
Usagi smiled weakly. "I'll be fine. I am fine! I just have to face the facts that my mom and dad don't love each other anymore. They've officially been separated for four months, they've just been putting off telling Shingo and I. I'm going to go for a walk." Usagi stood and smiled bravely to her sympathetic friends. "Debrief me later on the meeting." She waved and stepped out of the door.   
  
Usagi quickly jogged down the temple stairs and turned right, heading for her favorite park. She walked briskly, in a hurry to get to her favorite spot. A few minutes later she collapsed on to the grass in front of a small little pond.  
  
After her mother and father had broken the news, a bad day had gone worse. Shingo had demanded to know why and Kenji told them. He had a girlfriend. Shingo screamed at his father and ran up to his room, slamming the door. Usagi just sat on the couch in shock. She had met the women who ruined their life and she smiled. Selene! She had been so nice to her! But it did explain a lot. Why her father was never home on time, and why he was always at 'meetings' and why he was at Juuban Daze with Joyce Summers.   
  
Shingo came down a bit later and demanded that they stay together, but then Kenji told them that he and their mother had been officially separated. For four months. That's when Usagi had snapped. They had been separated for four months and they had just now decided to tell them? Ikuko then told them quietly that they didn't-hadn't-known how to break it to them. Usagi yelled, "anyway! Just not four months later!" She then stormed out of the house calling over her shoulder she had an emergency meeting at Rei's temple.   
  
And now here she was. Sitting in front of her favorite pond thinking dark thoughts about her father and the evil women referred to as Joyce. She glared hotly at the lake. Why did this happen? How long had this been going on? Her parents never fought, at least, not that she knew of. After the one night a week and a half ago they never waited for Kenji to come home before they started dinner. When Shingo asked why, Ikuko replied he was busy with a new client.   
  
"If you stare long enough, it just might start to boil." A rough voice rang above her.   
  
Usagi was startled out of her dark thoughts and heated glare at the lake, as she turned around and saw Squall. Her eyes widened in surprise. "What are you doing here?" She demanded.   
  
He was obviously supposed to be anywhere but in the middle of a park. He wore black dress pants and a gray dress shirt with the first button open. He was carrying a black dress jacket as well. His hair looked a bit tidier and it was out of his eyes. He sat down next to her, a few steps away, and Usagi noticed he wore his trademark black boots.  
  
He shrugged and replied, "...Nothing."   
  
Usagi arched an eyebrow. "You're in the middle of Juuban Park when it looks like you should be at a cocktail party and you say nothing?" She crossed her arms over her chest. Even though her life was sucking at the moment, didn't mean she still didn't want to help others.  
  
Squall shrugged again, nonchalant. "I received some bad news today." Squall noticed she was still wearing her flare jeans and yellow Zanarkland t-shirt that she wore to the game, but now she was slightly rumpled and still a bit damp.   
  
"Worse than your father lost a whole district of Tokyo today?" Usagi asked, brushing a piece of hair out of her eyes.   
  
Squall smirked. "Depends on how you look at it. Bad for me."   
  
Usagi sighed. "Seems like today is full of bad news."   
  
The sun was starting to set now, ending one hell of a day. A blitzball game gone awry, attacks from scales, Usagi's parents, and now Squall's bad news.   
  
Squall looked over at the blonde. "What happened to you?" He asked.   
  
Usagi sighed. "Nothing that you would be interested in."   
  
Squall raised his eyebrow, "Oh? Try me."   
  
Usagi gave a weak smile. "You don't seem the type of person to be interested in someone else's problems."   
  
Squall smirked. "You're right. But if you want to know why I'm here, it's only fair to tell me why you're here." She told her. Squall surprised himself. He usually didn't like to talk with his own father, let alone Usagi, even though he was highly attracted to her.  
  
Usagi sighed again and turned back towards the lake. "You first."   
  
Squall shrugged again. "I was getting ready for a dinner party when my Father came in and told me I was being transferred from Katana High to a school with a better academic program."   
  
"That doesn't seem so bad." Usagi turned back towards Squall.  
  
"To Ken High."   
  
Usagi's eyes widened in shock, "Whoa. That is a problem. When?"   
  
"Monday."  
  
"This won't go over well."   
  
"You're telling me." Squall sighed. "Now why are you out here?"   
  
Usagi looked at the ground. "My parents told my brother and I after we got back from Zanarkland that they are getting a divorce. And they've been separated for four months and they just now decided to tell us. And to top it off, my dad has a girlfriend." Usagi was amazed at how easy Squall was to talk to. She didn't find him the cold, lone wolf he was always described as.   
  
Squall frowned. "I don't know how to reply to that." He told her honestly.  
  
Usagi gave a bitter laugh. "I don't know how to feel!" Her eyes began to water up again, and she wiped at them.   
  
Squall silently told himself that he was crazy and acting out of character before he pushed the little voice off a cliff. He scooted closer and wrapped his arms around her waist, gently pulling her to his body. Usagi buried her face in his neck and tears streaked out of her eyes and on to his silk shirt. His unshorn hair lightly tickled her face as he rubbed her back.   
  
Not to far away in the bushes...  
  
Click. Click. Click.   
  
Terebi Kisha was doing what she loved most: taking pictures of Squall Leonheart Loire. She was the official photojournalist of Squall for Tokyo Girl Magazine, a.k.a., TGM. Lately things had been pretty dull, but today she had received word that Squall was being transferred to a new school for 'academic reasons' but this girl obviously proved that there has to be something more, because this is Squall. He doesn't even hug his own father, and here he is hugging this girl. She made a mental note to look up everything possible on Tsukino Usagi.   
  
She snapped a few more pictures of the embracing couple. When could they get the latest issue of TGM out? If everyone pulled over time and worked tomorrow, they could get it out by Monday. Perfect. She smiled evilly. I bet I could get a raise, or even promoted, for this, she thought to herself as she stood and hurried for her car.   
  
Back to Squall and Usagi...  
  
Usagi's tears had dried and she sat comfortably in Squall's lap. In his lap, she didn't have to think about her parents, or about being Sailor Moon and the other Senshi. And least of all, she didn't think about school and homework.   
  
But then it hit her. I'm sitting in Squall's, the son of President Laguna Loire, from our main rival school, and a kidnapper to boot, lap!   
  
Usagi pulled away hastily. Squall looked down at her questioningly. Usagi looked down and blushed. "Uh... sorry about your shirt, I kinda soaked it." She murmured.   
  
Squall smirked. "It's nothing." He replied with a wave of his hand. "...Ride home?" He asked, gesturing in the area of the park's parking lot.  
  
Usagi nodded, and stood.  
  
They walked to his baby blue Chevrolet 1968 Camaro convertible. Usagi stopped and stared. "I didn't even know there were Chevrolets in Japan!" She stood in awe of the car before her.  
  
Squall gave a small smile and opened the passenger side door for Usagi. She slid in and buckled her seat belt. Squall got in as well and started the car. He looked over at her. "Where do you live?"   
  
"Go left on the main road, and go a couple blocks... I'll show you." Usagi replied, sinking tiredly back into the leather bench seat. Man, I could go for a nap, she though sleepily.   
  
Five minutes later, Squall delivered her safely home. Usagi stared up at her house, reluctant to get out of the car. She turned to Squall, who was looking at her intensely. But then again, when isn't he intense?  
  
"Thank you... for everything." Her eyes lowered. "I mean, back at the park, I was so mad at my dad and I was, am, so tired after the game and the attack that I don't think I was thinking straight, and I just wanna say-"   
  
Squall silenced her by kissing her. It started off as a gentle, his lips pressed against hers, kiss but Usagi responded and opened her mouth slightly. Squall's hand came up to cup her cheek and slipped his tongue in. Usagi was drowning in ecstasy as she moved closer and wrapped an arm around his neck. Squall was lost to his surroundings and deepened the kiss as he felt her move closer.   
  
BRRRRING!  
  
Usagi and Squall were startled apart by Squall's wireless phone playing Beethoven's Fifth.   
  
"Fuck." Squall swore as he fumbled for the phone. Usagi leaned back into her seat and sighed contently. "What?" He answered. Usagi dimly saw him glare at the phone. "Hey Dad... No... No! I'm not with Rinoa! Hyne! I can't stand her! ...Fine, I'm on my way." Squall hung up the phone, ran a hand through his hair and mumbled something about strangling his father.  
  
Usagi turned to him. "I have to go... I'll see you on Monday." She stumbled incoherently out of the car.   
  
"Wait!" Squall cried.  
  
Usagi turned around instantly. "Yes."   
  
Squall's mind froze. "...Never mind." He sighed. "I'll see you Monday."   
  
Usagi nodded slowly and walked into her house, Squall watched her go and cursed himself for being an idiot before driving off.   
  
~~^~~  
  
Usagi shut the front door and leaned against it. Her mind was racing. 'I just kissed Squall! Well, technically he kissed me...' She thought dimly. 'But you responded... you enjoyed it!' the evil part of her mind reminded.   
  
"Honey! Are you okay?" Her mom came out of the kitchen.   
  
Usagi stood straight. "Yes, I'm fine." She replied.  
  
"All right dear..." Ikuko smiled weakly. "Your father has finished moving out." She told her. "Shingo is playing Mortal Kombat." She sighed.  
  
Usagi hugged her mother tightly. "It'll all be okay." Usagi told her mother quietly.   
  
~~~#~~~  
  
Monday Morning...  
  
Minako flipped though the latest issue of Tokyo Girl Magazine in homeroom. It came out this morning and Minako demanded that Rei stop so she could get one. The cover had a picture of Squall at one of the many cocktail parties he attended each week. He was wearing black pants, a deep blue shirt, and sunglasses. Apparently, he was on his way to the party. The cover said, "Big News on Squall Loire." And, of course, Minako was interested.   
  
The door to the room opened, Minako didn't bother to see who it was, and the bell had rung ten minutes ago. She heard several gasps and looked up to get the shock of her life.   
  
Squall.   
Leonheart.   
Loire.   
  
He was standing in the front of the room, looking expressionless as usual. In a Ken High school uniform to boot!  
  
Minako had to wipe the drool from her mouth.   
  
He handed a piece of paper to Setsuna. She scanned the paper and nodded. "Class, I'd like you to welcome the newest addition to our school, Squall Loire."   
  
The class froze.   
  
"WHAT?" Most of the class shrieked.   
  
"He is a transfer from Katana High School for his junior year, and expect you all to treat him with respect." She continued.   
  
Trunks nearly chocked on his morning coffee. "Squall was transferred here? Why?" He demanded.   
  
Squall shrugged, cool as ever. "Better academics." He replied coldly.   
  
"Squall, take a seat next to Heero in the back." Setsuna directed.   
  
Squall walked to the back of the room and took the only empty seat. Usagi sent a smile in his direction but Minako quickly interrupted the awkward silence in the room.   
  
Minako had gone back to her magazine and was flipping to the article on Squall. Here eyes nearly bulged when she saw the main picture and headline.   
  
It read, "Watch Out Girls, Squall is Taken!" and a picture of Squall hugging a girl. A blonde girl. A girl with hair pulled into Odangos wearing the same clothes that Usagi wore on Saturday. No doubt, it was Usagi.   
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" She jumped out of her seat.   
  
Rei, behind her, glared. "Minako! What in Ares is your problem?" She bellowed.   
  
"My problem? SERENITY TSUKINO! I DEMAND AN EXPLANATION!"   
  
The room froze and looked at Usagi. Usagi looked confused. "What are you talking about Minako? Did you drink an espresso this morning?"   
  
Minako glared at her best friend. "You know exactly what I'm talking about!" She cried waving the magazine in her hand.   
  
Rei grabbed the magazine and looked down. It was open to the page of Usagi sitting in Squall's lap in the middle of the park. Her eyes bulged. "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" She yelled jumping to her feet.   
  
"What is wrong with both of you?" Usagi demanded.   
  
Rei turned to Usagi and began to read. "Squall Leonheart is taken, girls! And is madly in love. Squall has transferred to Ken High School, for better academics and to get closer to his newest girlfriend, Usagi Tsukino. Pictured above is Squall and Usagi in Juuban Park last Saturday night... Must I continue?"   
  
Usagi looked horrified at Rei. "What?" She leaped out of her seat and grabbed the magazine.   
  
Gohan choked on a piece of gum. "Whaaaaat?" He looked at Usagi in shock.  
  
Ranma sent a deadly glare to the back of the room at Squall.   
  
"How come you never told me?" Minako pouted.   
  
Usagi stared at the picture of her and Squall. How did someone get this? She quickly flipped through to make sure there was none of her and Squall and that kiss.   
  
There were none.   
  
Usagi gave a small sigh of relief.  
  
Squall sat calmly in the back of the room. He was under a thousand glares that could easily kill him, but Squall was known for his unruffled exterior that nothing could penetrate. On the inside, he wanted to jump up and grab the magazine for himself, to see what was going on. But it was best to act cool.  
  
"I, we, err-he was just comforting me!" Usagi denied.   
  
Akane slipped the magazine from her hands. Shampoo came up behind her and peered over her shoulder.  
  
"That look like more than comforting to Shampoo." Said Shampoo.  
  
"I hate to say this, but I agree with Shampoo." Akane nodded.  
  
Usagi blushed heavily. "I was in the park-"  
  
"Obviously." Rei crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"And he asked me if I was all right."   
  
"Sure. Whatever." Akane mocked Rei's stance.   
  
"I was upset because of my parent's divorce! And we talked! He told me about transferring-"   
  
"You mean you KNEW? And you didn't TELL me that SQUALL was transferring HERE?" Minako shrieked.   
  
In the back of the room...  
  
"Hey pal, just because you are the president's son, gives you no right to take advantage of Usagi." Trunks told him harshly.  
  
Squall's eyes narrowed. "I wasn't."   
  
"You think we're gonna believe you?" Ranma glared. Duo stood behind him giving a classic glare that he name after his Gundam: Deathscythe Hell.  
  
"Like I care either way." Squall glared back.   
  
Gohan was boiling with anger behind Trunks. "Listen up Loire, Usagi is a very special girl, and if you even THINK about hurting Usagi... let's just say there are worse things than death." Gohan threatened, leaning down so they were level. "Got it, Loire?"   
  
"Whatever." Squall replied coolly.   
  
"Why you little-" Gohan made a move to punch.   
  
Squall stood and leaned into Gohan's face so they were inches apart. "Now you listen to me, Son. I wouldn't ever, EVER hurt Usagi in anyway way, shape or form. You got that, Son?" Squall replied in a low, but deadly, tone.   
  
Gohan turned away, disgusted, and Squall sat back down. They both glanced back to Usagi, who was defending herself against her friends.  
  
"C'mon, Ami, help me out here!" Usagi begged.  
  
"Oh no, I'm steering clear of this whole incident. Just thinking about this is taking away from my studies." Ami replied.  
  
"You didn't kiss, did you?" Hitomi asked as she looked through the magazine.  
  
Usagi's face flamed red. "NO!" She cried out.  
  
She was received with suspicious glances.   
  
"No, no, no!" She tried again.  
  
"A little quick to respond, aren't you?" Rei raised an eyebrow.   
  
Usagi looked down and picked at her uniform. "Err, no... we didn't do anything!" Usagi denied.   
  
Shampoo shook her head sadly. "You sound like Ranma when he deny he didn't do something."   
  
"You're right. Usagi, we don't believe you." Akane crossed her arms.   
  
Usagi's mouth fell open. "I don't believe this!"   
  
"Tell the truth Usagi." Makoto gave a harsh look.   
  
Usagi bowed her head and replied softly, "Yes."  
  
Minako hit the floor in a dead faint. "WHAT!" The others cried.   
  
BRRRRING!  
  
"Oh, look! There's the bell! See ya!" Usagi grabbed her bag and ran out of the room.   
  
~~~$~~~  
  
  
Once again i could upload it as a whole chapter, continue on to the second part of chapter 10!  
  
~LizBethy 


	16. Enemies Don't Make Friends Part B

First Period...  
  
  
"Rei, do you really fight evil in those short mini skirts and high heels?" Wufei asked, leaning over the desk to talk to her.   
  
Rei rolled her eyes. "Yes Wufei, did you really fight in a gigantic robot?" Rei asked trying to show Wufei how pointless his question was.  
  
Wufei rolled his eyes. "They're called Gundams."  
  
"Precisely my point. Our 'skirts' are called sailor suits, and they're pleated skirts, not mini." Rei corrected.  
  
"Injustice! You all probably distract the enemy with your long legs!" Wufei cried, exasperated.   
  
Makoto laughed. "Wufei, our enemies are usually girls."  
  
Wufei looked horrified. "Your enemies are yuri?"   
  
Heero rolled his eyes. "Idiot." He muttered.  
  
Rei sighed. "Actually, we've had more yaoi enemies than yuri."   
  
"Then why do you fight in skirts?" Wufei asked.  
  
"Because it's more fashionable than Gundams!" Makoto smirked.  
  
Wufei replied with, "Injustice."   
  
"Class," Dr. J started, "We have a new transfer, Squall Loire."   
  
The group had been so into their discussion, they missed Squall's entrance. The four automatically put on a defensive stance.   
  
"You can sit in the back, next to Wufei." Dr. J pointed to the back of the room. Wufei muttered, "Injustice." And Squall sat reluctantly. "Now, on with today's lesson..." Dr. J began his lecture.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Lunch Time...  
  
Duo skipped happily to his table. He plopped down next to Minako and grinned. "I love lunch time!" He looked down at his tray in anticipation. It consisted of three school lunches, and each lunch had macaroni and cheese, a hamburger, sushi, a salad with Russian dressing, and rootbeer milk. Duo looked at Minako's chicken salad. "Dude, you want some of mine? That salad is puny."   
  
Minako turned to Duo, tears in her eyes. "Why? Why Usagi? Why does she get to have Squall and not me?" She sobbed.  
  
Ami looked up from her book. "Honestly! Minako, don't act so immature!"   
  
Duo scooted away a bit. "Don't get tears in my food!"   
  
Minako put her head down on the table and sobbed.   
  
Ranma shook his head sadly. "What a basket case." He chided before going back to his lunch made by Kasumi, Akane's oldest sister.   
  
~~~%~~~  
  
Usagi walked slowly toward the cafeteria, dreading eating lunch with her prying friends. She and Squall were not a couple. They'd only kissed once, and they'd never been on a date before. And, they barely knew each other-  
  
"Eep!" Usagi shrieked as a hand came up behind her and pulled her into a janitor's closet. She turned around and came face to face with Squall. "Squall? What's going on?" She asked.  
  
Squall closed the door and turned of the light above them. He ran a hand through his brown tousled hair. "We have to talk."  
  
"I'd say." Usagi crossed her arms.  
  
"Listen, I'm sorry about the magazine. I usually have some reporter following me around but I didn't think she'd follow me to the park." He looked at the floor and crossed his arms as well.  
  
Usagi smiled up at him. "It's fine, but I think Minako is heartbroken. She was totally in love with you."   
  
Squall wrinkled his nose. "Why?"   
  
Usagi laughed again before turning serious. "Squall... about Saturday... what was it to you?" She asked, looking into his eyes.  
  
Squall looked deep into her crystal blue eyes. He was lost in the swirl of emotions there. He took a step closer, and in the cramped space, they were centimeters apart. "Great." He whispered, hovering above her lips.   
  
Usagi smiled softly, tilting her head up a bit. "Me too." She whispered back.   
  
Their lips met again and Usagi quickly wrapped her arms around his neck, opening her mouth as well. Squall took the invitation and pulled her closer to him by wrapping his arms around her waist. He deepened the kiss as they dueled in her mouth. Usagi moaned softly and held on tight as she melted into him. Squall felt her weakening and pulled her even closer. She was pressed up against him and her fingers were running through his brown hair. One of his hands danced up her back and rested on the back of her head.   
  
They were blissfully unaware of their surroundings. An earthquake could have struck the building and the two wouldn't have noticed.  
  
Meanwhile... In the Cafeteria...   
  
"I'm the one that knows his favorite color, food, drink, class, book and movie! I even write to his fan mail address once a week! I'm telling you, if anyone should be with him, it's me!" Minako huffed.  
  
Akane rolled her eyes. "Squall, the man who kidnapped Usagi, and nearly killed Gohan, Trunks, Ranma, and Wufei at the football game, is really that great?" She asked.  
  
"Yes!" She wailed.  
  
Shampoo shook her head. "She more obsessed than Kodachi." Shampoo commented.   
  
"That's hard to beat." Ranma shook he head.   
  
"Amiiii! You've GOT to help me!" Minako whined.   
  
Ami looked up from her mini computer. She was recording all the information oh Gaea given to her by Van, Hitomi and Merle. "No." She replied.  
  
"NOOOOOO!" Minako wailed, latching onto Duo, knocking over his tray in the process.   
  
"My lunch!" Duo cried as his three milk cartons, three dishes of sushi and three macaroni's hit the floor. "My poor lunch!" He wailed.  
  
"You two! Clean up that mess right away!" An aide, that happened to be walking by, demanded. "Go to the Janitor's closet and get the mop!" She ordered.  
  
Duo grumbled about his lost lunch and Minako followed reluctantly out of the cafeteria. "Hey Duo, do you think Squall is a good kisser?"   
  
Duo stopped in his tracks in front of the door. "Whaaaat? Now why would I even THINK about that? Sheesh! Just because I like Tim Curry! Now if you asked me if Usagi was a good kisser, than I'd respond." Duo shook his head and grasped the door handle.  
  
Minako pouted. "I don't see why I have to help, I mean, it was your lunch."   
  
Duo glared. "And YOU spilled it!"   
  
"Minor details." Minako sighed and Duo opened the door.   
  
They both gasped in surprise. "Usagi?" They both cried.  
  
Usagi and Squall pulled apart instantly. "Duo? Minako? What are you doing here?" She squeaked. Squall's arm was still around her waist.   
  
"Us? What are YOU doing here? And with him? Did you forget that he kidnapped you two weeks ago?" Duo threw his hands up in the air. Minako just stood in shock.  
  
Usagi blushed. "Well, no..."  
  
"I give up! Give me the damn mop!" Duo grabbed the mop and slammed the door to the closet shut. He turned to Minako. "It looks like you better ask Usagi your question." He huffed and stomped off.  
  
~~~&~~~   
  
In the closet...  
  
Squall still stood with his arms around Usagi as he breathed slowly and tried to make out what just happened. Usagi was thinking about how to keep Minako and Duo silent, but then she started to think, do I want them silent? Do I want everyone to know that I kissed Squall? Is Squall using me or does he really like me? Selene! Haruka is going to kill him!   
  
Usagi looked timidly up at Squall. "Squall, um, how do I say this... are we, you know, a couple now?" Usagi looked up into his eyes. He didn't answer right away, and it filled Usagi with doubt. She started again, flustered. "I didn't think so, I mean, why would you want to date me? I'm a klutz! I failed out of Etiquette School, plus you're the president's son, I'm the daughter of a bastard banker-"   
  
"Do you want to be a couple?" Squall interrupted her babbling.   
  
Usagi blushed bright red. "Well, yeah... I really like you, and obviously we have some sort of chemistry between us-"   
  
"Okay."   
  
Usagi gaped up at Squall. "Are, are you... sure?" She asked.   
  
Squall smiled down at her. "Yes."   
  
Usagi squealed and hugged him tight. She pulled away a second later. "You know my friends hate you, right?"   
  
Squall shrugged nonchalant. "Who cares?"   
  
"And your friends don't really like me, especially Seifer."   
  
"He's not important."   
  
Usagi hugged him again. "Okay, are you ready to face the world, as a ... couple?" Usagi asked looking up at him, with a smile on her lips.   
  
Squall smiled down at her and took her hand. "Yes."   
  
~~~@~~~  
  
After School...  
  
Hitomi faltered as she tied on her track shoe. "You're serious? You're absolutely, no joke about it, serious?" She stared at Usagi, unbelieving.   
  
"Yes, Hitomi. It's not that big of a deal." Usagi sighed, leaning against the bench.   
  
"Not that big of a deal? You're dating the enemy!" She hissed.  
  
"Technically, he's not the enemy anymore." Usagi pointed out.  
  
"He's also the President's son. The President of Japan's Son. They're millionaires! And, I read in an issue of Tokyo Girl Magazine that General Caraway's daughter is after him as well." Hitomi reminded.   
  
"I know! I know! Squall told me we'd have to deal with the press when we go out. And who is General Caraway?" Usagi asked, looping her hair tail's up behind the buns.   
  
Hitomi shrugged. "Some General from some country that is staying in Japan for diplomatic reasons."   
  
"Okay, I'll make a mental note." Usagi stood up, ready to warm up on the field.   
  
"Wait, you do know Minako's reaction, right?"   
  
"You mean you didn't hear her in seventh period? I heard her from two stories away when Rei told her." Usagi grinned.   
  
Hitomi laughed. "That was she? Our class thought the boiler burst again or something."   
  
Usagi shrugged and grinned. "Her boiler burst all right."   
  
Hitomi laughed and followed her onto the field. "You have any water?" Hitomi asked. "Ryoga decided to play a prank of Ranma with mine."   
  
"I keep extra in Rei's car, I'll go grab some." Usagi turned for the front of the school. "I'll be back in a flash." She called as she jogged off.  
  
"Thanks!" Hitomi called after her.  
  
Meanwhile, in front of the school...  
  
Squall sighed as he walked down the stairs in front of the school. What a day he had. He had more glares and threats in one day then in his whole life! And all that was before lunch. He thought Gohan was about to kill him when he found out Squall and Usagi were dating. Squall shook his head sadly; Gohan sure didn't know how to suppress his feelings for Usagi.  
  
Squall sighed again. Normally he'd be going to football practice after school. He was Katana High's quarterback but there was no chance in Hell he'd try out for Ken High's team. He wasn't a traitor.   
  
"Hey, Squall! Wait up!" A voice called behind him.   
  
Squall turned around to see Duo running out of the school in his basketball clothes. "Yes?" Squall asked.  
  
Duo stopped in front of him. "Look, man, I'm a real good friend of Usagi, and I-"  
  
Squall sighed impatiently. "Is this another threat? Because, quite frankly, I've had enough of everyone's 'don't hurt Usagi' speeches."   
  
Duo held up his hands in defense. "Hey, man, no, this isn't. I just want to say, since I'm a real good friend of Usagi's, and she seems to have forgotten that you kidnapped her so I'm willing to forget as well. I guess that makes you and I friends then... so, I guess you're stuck with me." Duo grinned.  
  
Squall let a small smile out. "Thanks ... Duo." He turned to walk back towards his car.  
  
"Hey, you aren't going to check out the football team?" Duo asked.  
  
Squall raised an eyebrow. "Think they'd let me play?"   
  
Duo grinned; he seemed to do that a lot. "Why not?"  
  
"Hey, Squall!" Squall and Duo turned towards the street that ran in front of the school. Squall groaned internally. He knew sooner or later he'd have to face his friends, but he hoped it would be later, rather than sooner.   
  
A car with Seifer, Zell, Tasuki, and Kento was at the curb. They all hopped out of the car and sauntered up to Squall and Duo.  
  
"I knew there was something about that Usagi chick." Seifer pulled out a copy of Tokyo Girl Magazine.   
  
Squall sighed, he was getting rather sick of that magazine. "And?"   
  
"We didn't know you'd go for blondes." Zell taunted.   
  
Squall glared. "Zell, keep going down that road and you'll end up in a very cold place." Squall was referring to an ice spell.   
  
"Now, I know Katana High has a lousy academic system, I mean, even Kento is getting good grades-"  
  
"Hey!" Kento glared.  
  
"-But shouldn't you be going to an Academy? Or some fancy private school?" Tasuki asked.  
  
"Hey, Ken High has an American academic standard." Duo defended his school.   
  
"And this school is superior to ours how...?" Seifer asked.   
  
"Watch it!" Duo growled.   
  
"It's okay Duo, look, guys, I don't know why my father sent me here. For all I know he has a deal with the Principal." Squall explained.   
  
"Or you have a deal with Blondie." Kento cracked.   
  
Squall punched Kento's jaw, sending him sprawling back into Tasuki. "Don't you ever talk about her like that."   
  
"Why you!" Kento growled and head butted Squall, sending him back into Duo.   
  
Squall glared, shed his jacket and stood back up. "You did not want to do that Kento." Squall warned.   
  
Kento swung again, but Squall blocked his fist and nailed him in the jaw, again but harder. Kento groaned and gingerly felt his already swollen jaw. "A little help?" He asked his friends.   
  
Tasuki took a step back. "Hell no, I ain't stupid!"   
  
But Zell stepped up, already in fighting stance. Zell had studied martial arts and boxing and had one hell of a punch. He cracked his knuckles and grinned. Zell moved first, throwing a punch that Squall blocked, but Squall didn't see the second punch and it hit him in the stomach. Squall winced and knocked Zell back a few feet with a blow to the chest.   
  
Kento moved to take Squall down from behind but Duo tackled him to the cement, pinning him. "Meet Shinigami." He smirked.  
  
Usagi jogged out of the front door of the school to see Squall get punched in the jaw and Duo thrown off of Kento and into the grass. She winced and ran down the steps. "What are you all doing? Stop this!" She yelled.   
  
"Ah, it's Usagi." Seifer greeted snidely.   
  
"Usagi, stay out of this." Squall warned, wiping blood off of his lip.   
  
"You are the cause of all this." Seifer turned to her.   
  
"Excuse me?" Usagi took a step back.   
  
Squall landed another punch on Zell's jaw and Duo kicked Kento in the gut.  
  
"Yes, if it weren't for you, Squall wouldn't have transferred and betrayed us." Seifer glared.  
  
"What?" Usagi asked shocked. "Squall didn't transfer because of me." She argued. "Maybe he was sick of the likes of you."   
  
Seifer snarled and moved to hit her. Usagi tried to dodge his hand, her Sailor Moon instincts kicking in, but Seifer was too fast. His fist met with her cheek and Usagi cried out in pain. Squall glared in rage. Seifer tried to hit her again but was tackled by Squall. They both toppled onto the grass.   
  
"Fire!" Seifer hissed.   
  
Squall grimaced in pain as tendrils of flames surrounded his body and disappeared a few seconds later. Seifer kicked Squall off of him.   
  
"Blizzard." Squall countered.   
  
Seifer moaned in pain as freezing ice surrounded him, leaving his body numb. Squall pounced upon Seifer and punched him several times. Seifer kicked the smaller man off of him and attacked him with his own punches.   
  
"World Shaking!" The Earth below the fighters shuddered and rolled. Seifer and Squall were separated and Duo, thankfully, was divided from Kento and Zell, who had joined Kento when Squall engaged with Seifer.   
  
Usagi looked up gratefully to see Haruka, Makoto, Ami, and Ranma. Ami was recording all Ranma knew about Jusenkyo down and Haruka and Makoto decided to tag along since they were bored.   
  
"What in Hades is going on here?" Haruka narrowed her eyes at the men in front of her. She helped Usagi up and checked her red cheek. She narrowed her eyes at Seifer. "You hit Koneko." She stated.   
  
Seifer stood slowly to his feet. "Yeah, you gonna do something about it?" Seifer winced as his straightened his back.   
  
"I wouldn't encourage her." Ranma advised. Duo hobbled over to his side and leaned on his shoulder.   
  
Haruka sent a well-practiced glare at Seifer. "Yeah, I am." She ran up to him faster than he could react and she knocked him down the cement stairs with a punch. "Now get out of here, all of you." She ordered.   
  
The four quickly scampered to their car and drove off.  
  
Usagi dropped down to Squall's side. He was still sitting in the grass, breathing heavily. "I hate it when he uses magic." He muttered.   
  
"That was... how did you do that?" Usagi asked, referring to his ice spell.   
  
Squall shrugged. "We just do, we were taught to use magic." He stood slowly. "It's all about concentration." He told her. He then looked down at her and her cheek with a red handprint on it. "Sorry about that." He winced as his jaw cracked.   
  
Usagi helped him stand straight. "It's not your fault Seifer is a jackass." She reassured.   
  
"So why were they here? And why did he slap Usagi?" Haruka demanded.   
  
"Yeah, and why were you in the fight as well, Duo?" Makoto asked.   
  
Duo grinned and winked. "I was helping Squall here, I wasn't about to allow him to fight four against one."   
  
"They were here because I am here. And Hyne knows why Seifer does anything." Squall answered Haruka. He was still examining Usagi's cheek. "Cure." He muttered.   
  
Small blue particles surrounded Usagi and the mark vanished. "Whoa." Usagi felt her cheek as the light and pain disappeared.   
  
Squall then sent a cure for Duo and one for himself. Duo flexed to make sure all of his injuries were gone. "Dude! That was awesome." Duo complimented.   
  
"Quite remarkable." Ami commented. "I believe Squall gets his powers from Hyne, a Sorceress who lived thousands of years ago. She taught a few how to use magic before she died and then they taught others to use magic, and I'm guessing Squall is one of the few who has learned it." Ami commented.  
  
Squall turned to Ami. "Correct."   
  
"Squall, I'm guessing that kidnapping wasn't your idea." Ranma spoke up.   
  
"Not really, it was Seifer's plan." He confirmed.   
  
"Well, I'd say you proved your worth, you aren't so bad after all." Makoto grinned.  
  
"Thank you, I guess." Squall replied.   
  
  
~~~@~~~  
  
END for now...  
  
  
All right everyone, before someone corrects me, I'm not really sure if Japan has a president or a prime minister or neither. But Squall's dad is the president of Esthar in FFVIII so I thought I'd keep it that way.  
  
School starts for me on monday, so updates will return to their normal, slow pace!   
  
  
  
The Thanks Korner! **Special Edition**  
  
I'm going to go a little nostalgic here... i never IMAGINED Anime High would be this popular! I want to thank every last person who has ever reviewed! especially:  
  
  
Ginny Starwind: you are the 400th reviewer! *GLOMPS* thank you SOOOOOOOOOO MUCH! Thanks for all the e-mails too!  
  
Gothy Gurl Paresu: my FIRST review EVER! Thanks! You also did the first review of the 2nd chapter! *GLOMPS*   
  
Aidenn Legacy: (hey, my nephew's name is Aiden!) You were the first to review the 3rd chapter.   
  
PrincessLesse: Thank you! You've been with me since the beginning and you were one that convinced me to do a Gohan/Usagi! (that was the pairing i was GOING to do) And you were the first reviewer on Chapter 4. Did you notice i added Omi and Nagi in for a bit in the Blitzball game?   
  
LunarBard: first to review chapter 5!  
  
Kyia: LOOK! you were the first to review chapter 6! *glomps* thanks for everything! I even built you a temple!  
  
SweetKawaiiAngel and Jeri101: you were the only two to review chapter 7!   
  
Jeri101 (yes, again): you were the first to review chapter 8 too!  
  
BS-chan: you were the first to review chapter 9 and the last one!! yay for you! You're the best Manager ever! without you Anime High DEFINETLY wouldn't have gotten this large or far!  
  
  
baby_bunnygurl: thanks for a long review!   
  
Peacenikky: you and kyia! both picked up on the clues! Congrats!  
  
LunaPrincess: squall and usagi are hoooked up!  
  
Koneko: Thanks! not many agree with the divorce, but hey, people rarely DO agree with divorces  
  
LadyS: I know just as well as you, my parents have been divorced for twelve years because my dad cheated on my mom with my now stepmom, and three of my closest friends are going through divroces right now. It's not a funny subject, i agree, but hey, that's why it _should_ have some humor in it, even if it's bitter humor.   
  
Moonlight Shadow: rock on! one of mine too!  
  
RPGirl: the person who died was a random screaming girl. *grins* just wanted to see if anyone noticed! Thanks for the loooooong review!  
  
SweetKawaiiAngel: She'll live with her mom! *grins*  
  
Booyaka: mom cheating with laguna loire?! o.o wouldn't that be interesting... Did you know you reviewed five times? the same reivew?  
  
SA2-chan: Hmmm... i think i'll have to read that!   
  
Bunny-Butler: Classes will be more interesting from now on...  
  
ChibiChaos: ah, the privacy of a janitors closet! All secrets are revealed there! sorta...  
  
Tasie: split the senshi?!? NEVER! *laughs crazily* don't worry, i won't do anything THAT evil.   
  
PrincessLesse: i don't know when to put the Chichi part in! *thinks* maybe it'll fit in the next chapter... at the end... or something...  
  
Chibi Chibi: Welcome for putting in a GF. i beg to differ, because Tidus flashes back to when he was a VERY little kid and his father showed him how to do the infamous kick.  
  
Kitsune Shippou: hey, i convinced my dad to buy me a car... as long as I pay him back! and, do you by any chance like Inu Yasha?   
  
  
  
Thanks EVERYONE! Keep on reviewing!  
  
~LizBethy 


	17. Adjusting Part A

Woohooo! Fall break has come, along with getting my wisdom teeth ripped out of my mouth, those barbarians!, and so has the time to post another chapter of anime high! sorry i've been so busy guys! i'll try better for the next one!  
  
Disclaimer: yatta, as ususal, i don't own anyone, thing, place!   
  
Adjusting  
  
Usagi came home that night and stumbled upon an argument between her mother and her father. Shingo was sitting in stony silence on the couch glaring the death glare at his parents.   
  
"I can't believe you'd betray your children like this." Ikuko was yelling when Usagi came into the living room.   
  
"I'm not betraying them, Ikuko, but we already agreed that you got custody of them, and I don't want to live alone." Kenji argued back.   
  
"What's going on?" Usagi asked warily.   
  
Shingo looked relieved to his big sister. He leaped off the couch and hugged his sister happily.   
  
Kenji looked slightly guilty as Shingo blurted out, "Dad is moving in with that Joyce chick!" Shingo growled.   
  
"I already figured that out." Usagi sent a glare towards her father.  
  
"That's not all." Shingo blurted out angrily.   
  
Usagi narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "No?"   
  
Kenji sighed and looked at his only daughter. "I'm moving into Joyce's house."   
  
"I got that already." Usagi said again.   
  
"Joyce's house." Shingo looked up at his sister.   
  
Usagi's eyes widened as the realization hit her. "Isn't Joyce an American...?"   
  
"Yes." Her father sighed.   
  
"And you're moving to her home..."   
  
Kenji nodded again. "In America." He finished.  
  
"WHAT? You're just going to LEAVE us?" Usagi yelled, eyes watering.   
  
"You'll visit me once a month, for a long weekend, and I'm paying for your tickets." Kenji tried to explain.   
  
"Your father is also paying the phone bill." Ikuko spoke up.  
  
"Who says we'll be calling?" Usagi cried out. Shingo nodded.   
  
Kenji and Ikuko both sighed. "As long as you both are mad, I might as well tell you two-"   
  
"If you say you have a boyfriend Mom, I'm moving in with Rei." Usagi warned.  
  
"We have to move."   
  
Shingo and Usagi both stared at their mother in shock.   
  
"I found this great job as a secretary, and your father is paying child support-"  
  
"He better be." Usagi muttered.  
  
"-But the house still has a huge amount of money due. I found us a nice three bedroom apartment, still in Jubaan." Ikuko smiled at her children.   
  
Usagi sank into the couch and sighed. "When are we moving out?" She asked dejectedly.   
  
"This weekend." Ikuko told her.   
  
"And dad?"   
  
"Same time." Kenji smiled sadly.   
  
Shingo sat next to his sister, Usagi wrapped an arm around her brother. "...Okay." Usagi sighed.  
  
"You're okay with this?" Kenji asked carefully.  
  
"No I'm not okay with this! But do I have any other choice?" Usagi exploded.   
  
"Well... no." Kenji agreed reluctantly.   
  
Usagi stood up quickly. "I'm going back out." She walked towards the door.  
  
"Wait! Usagi! Can I come too?" Shingo pleaded.   
  
Usagi smiled warmly at her little brother. "C'mon."   
  
"Usagi, where are you going?" Ikuko asked worriedly.   
  
Usagi smiled sadly at her mom. "Don't worry mom, we'll be back before curfew." She said right before slamming the door.   
  
Kenji and Ikuko glanced at each other before sighing.  
  
~~~@~~~  
  
"Shingo, you got any change?" Usagi asked.   
  
"For...?" He asked curiously.   
  
Usagi stopped in front of a phone booth. "I'm gonna make a call."   
  
Shingo dug in his pocked at handed change to his sister. Usagi stepped in the booth and picked up the phone, sighing to herself before dialing a familiar number.   
  
The phone rang twice before being picked up.   
  
"Moshi moshi."   
  
"Hey Gohan, it's Usagi."   
  
"Usagi?" Gohan sounded surprised. "Shouldn't you be calling Squall?" He asked defensively.   
  
"Gohan, you're still one of my best friends, and right now I need a friend. Could you meet me and my brother?"   
  
"Sure!" Gohan exclaimed.   
  
"Great, we're at the corner of-"   
  
Usagi heard a tapping on the glass, Gohan smiled and waved.   
  
Usagi looked at the phone and then back up at Gohan before shrugging and hanging up the phone. "That was quick." Usagi commented.  
  
"Yeah, it comes with being a Saiyajinn hybrid." Gohan shrugged. "Can I buy you two ice cream?" He asked.   
  
"Yes!" Shingo cheered.   
  
Gohan, Usagi, and Shingo walked down the block to the Crown Arcade and sat at the counter.   
  
"Hey Usagi, haven't seen you in awhile." Motoki greeted. "What the usual?"   
  
"Hey Motoki, double it please." She smiled.   
  
"Same for me." Gohan ordered.   
  
"Just a chocolate shake for me." Shingo ordered.   
  
"So, what's the problem?" Gohan asked.   
  
Usagi sighed. "Our parents are getting a divorce. My Dad is cheating on my Mom and he is moving to America, and to top it off, Mom, Shingo and I are moving to an apartment."   
  
"Wow... that's... tough."   
  
Usagi rested her head on the counter. "You have no idea."   
  
Gohan winced. "And I've been acting like an idiot. Sorry I haven't been a good friend lately, especially when you need a friend."   
  
Usagi grinned. "Thanks Gohan, I understand why."  
  
"And I have no idea what to say to make you feel better." Gohan admitted honestly.  
  
"Just buy me ice cream... and can you please try to get along with Squall? Please?" Usagi pouted playfully.   
  
Gohan rolled his eyes and smiled, "Only for you, Usa."   
  
Usagi hugged Gohan tightly. "Thanks Gohan." She smiled up at him.   
  
"Now, let's dig in!" Gohan grinned as Motoki set the two double banana splits and shake down.   
  
~~~@~~~  
  
Tuesday morning...  
  
"Rei!"   
  
Rei looked up from her locker to see Trunks walking towards her.   
  
"Hello Trunks, what can I do for you?" She asked, pulling out a history book.  
  
Trunks leaned against the locker next to Rei's casually. "I was wondering if you wanted to out with me tonight... get some coffee after football practice?" Trunks flashed her a grin.   
  
"Trunks... this isn't because Usagi is taken, is it?" Rei asked, narrowing her eyes suspiciously.   
  
"No! It's just... I had fun with you at the dance."  
  
"So why didn't you ask me two weeks ago after the dance?" Rei crossed her arms. "Is it because Usagi was still single?"  
  
"No!" He answered a bit to quickly. "I didn't know you were single." Trunks argued weakly.   
  
"Right. You knew perfectly well I was single. You're upset about losing Usagi so you thought you'd settle for her best friend. Get a life Trunks." Rei slammed her locker closed and marched out of the hall.   
  
"Ouch!" Gene commented from his locker. "Tough break man, girls really don't like the rebound thing."   
  
"Shut up." Trunks growled and stalked out of the hall. Gene shook his head sadly and sighed.   
  
~~~@~~~  
  
"So I'm still not seeing the parallel between McMurphy and Jesus." Usagi shook her head sadly. "I think Kesey was tripping on too much LSD when he wrote this stupid book." Usagi pouted and waved around the book, 'One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest'.  
  
Ami giggled slightly. "You should know by now that all main characters in classic novels some how relate to Jesus."   
  
"McMurphy leads the people of the ward to a new hope, a new belief, he taught them that there was more to life then just following the rules of Big Nurse, he encouraged the others to think differently. That's how he parallels to Jesus." Squall spoke up.  
  
"Exactly." Ami admired.   
  
Usagi turned to her boyfriend. "Thank Selene one of us has a brain." She grinned slightly before kissing him quickly.   
  
"What a minute, Squall, can you say that again?" Duo took out a piece of paper and pen and looked over at Squall.   
  
Squall smirked at the braided boy.   
  
"Arg!" Rei cried angrily as she throw open the door to her homeroom class. "I. Hate. Men. Next thing you know, I'm going to become a Yuri like Michiru and Haruka!" She growled.   
  
Haruka choked on her morning coffee. "Excuse me?"   
  
Usagi stood up quickly and walked her friend back out into the hallway, away from everyone's puzzled gaze. "What's wrong Rei?" She asked.  
  
Rei huffed again. "Trunks asked me out while I was at my locker."   
  
Usagi frowned slightly. "Isn't that what you wanted?"   
  
"Yes! But he only asked me out because you're taken!" Rei yelled.   
  
"Are you sure?"   
  
"YES! Figures, every guy I like likes you first."   
  
"Name one." Usagi crossed her arms.  
  
"Mamoru."   
  
Usagi winced. "Please don't bring him up." Usagi cringed.   
  
"Sorry, I know you're having a tough enough time with out me mentioning that idiot." Rei apologized.   
  
"Hey Usagi, hi Rei." Gohan greeted, followed by a reluctant Trunks.   
  
"Hey guys." Usagi greeted.   
  
Rei growled again and stormed into the classroom, again.  
  
"I think I missed something." Gohan spoke up, confused.   
  
"Ask Trunks." Usagi replied before following Rei into the classroom.   
  
Gohan looked back at his friend curiously.   
  
"Don't ask." Trunks sighed before walking into the room. Gohan shrugged and followed.   
  
~~~@~~~  
  
First Period...  
  
  
Sazuka looked at Duo curiously. "Mr. Maxwell? You can answer my question on how McMurphy parallels to Jesus?" She asked in disbelief. "Are you sure?"   
  
Duo stood proudly. "McMurphy leads the people of the ward to a new hope, a new belief, he taught them that there was more to life then just following the rules of Big Nurse, he encouraged the others to think differently. That's how he parallels to Jesus."  
  
Usagi and Ami laughed silently to themselves.   
  
"My, Mr. Maxwell, I'm quite impressed. Did you cheat off Mr. Winner again?"   
  
Duo smirked. "I can honestly say I did not cheat off of Quatre."   
  
Sazuka narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Cliff notes?"   
  
"Couldn't find any for 'Cuckoo's Next'." Duo replied truthfully.  
  
"Okay then. Well-done Mr. Maxwell."   
  
Duo grinned cheekily and sat down. Quatre shook his head sadly, while Ami and Usagi continued to laugh silently.   
  
  
Passing period, between third and fourth periods...  
  
  
Minako slammed her locker shut and turned to Usagi. "I have finally come to terms with this!" She cried aloud.   
  
"With what?" Usagi asked curiously.   
  
"You ... and... Squall." Minako's eyes started to water up. Usagi and Rei, who was waiting for Usagi, took a few steps back.   
  
"Okay..." Usagi gulped.  
  
"ONLY if at our next slumber party that you give my EVERY detail imaginable to what it is like to kiss Squall!" Minako nearly wailed.   
  
"MINAKO!" Rei cried, outraged.   
  
"Oh, sorry Rei, I heard about Trunks trying to pick you up on the rebound." Minako patted Rei's shoulder sympathetically.   
  
"WHAT?" Rei screeched.   
  
"I mean... heh, I'm going to go to class now..." Minako ran off before Rei could yell at her.   
  
"I'm going to strangle her..." Rei growled.   
  
  
Lunchtime...  
  
  
Be nice, be nice, be nice, be nice..." Gohan muttered to himself as he walked down the hallway. He glanced up at Squall walking a few steps ahead of him. Gohan took a deep breath and jogged over to him.  
  
"Squall." Gohan greeted.   
  
Squall stopped and looked over at Gohan. "Gohan." He nodded cautiously.   
  
The two stood silently in the hall for a few moments, neither knowing what to say, and both suffocating in the uncomfortable silence.   
  
Gohan finally broke the awkward silence, "You... doing... okay?"   
  
"...Yes, you?"   
  
"Good."   
  
The silence settled back in.   
  
"...It was good talking to you... I guess..." Gohan shrugged.   
  
"...Whatever." Squall nodded.   
  
They continued walking towards the cafeteria.   
  
~@~  
  
Sixth Period...  
  
  
"Class I have some wonderful news!"   
  
Ranma, Van, and Wufei looked up at their over chipper Women of the World teacher, fearing another field trip to the girl's bathroom.   
  
"Wufei has a date this Friday, with Shampoo!"   
  
Wufei nearly passed out. "How do you know, crazy woman!" Wufei cried out.  
  
"Wufei, I'm a woman, I know everything!" She smiled.  
  
Van and Ranma looked at each other and gulped.   
  
"So, where are you taking her?"  
  
"Are you buying her flowers?"  
  
"If you buy her roses, make sure they're red."  
  
"Red will get her hopes up, buy yellow!"   
  
Wufei was bombarded by advice from the girls of his class. Van and Ranma sunk lower in their seats.   
  
"Injustice!" Wufei cried out hopelessly.   
  
~~~@~~~  
  
After School...  
  
  
"Thank you Squall, for the ride home Squall." Usagi grinned, leaning in for another good-bye kiss.   
  
"Your welcome." Squall replied before deepening their kiss. Usagi closed her eyes and settled against Squall's chest.  
  
"For the love of Videogames! You guys have been saying good-bye for twenty minutes now! Get done with the kissing already!" Shingo groaned and leaned on the door of Squall's car.   
  
Usagi guiltily pulled away from Squall. "Hey Shingo."   
  
"Dad would be pouncing all over you if he didn't feel so bad." Shingo pointed to her dad, who was scrunched up against the front window glaring.   
  
Usagi shrugged. "That's his problem." She turned back to Squall. "I'll call you tonight." She smiled.   
  
"Oh, I almost forgot." Squall got of the car, followed by Usagi and Shingo curiously. "Mrs. Tsukino?"   
  
Ikuko looked up from sweeping the front porch to her daughter's boyfriend. "Hello Squall, dear, can I help you?"   
  
"Actually, I was wondering if I could help you. You're moving out this weekend, correct?"  
  
Ikuko smiled happily. "Yes, thank you Squall for offering, we'd love to have your help. I could pay you-"   
  
"No, no, Mrs. Tsukino you don't have to pay me anything. I'd love to help." Squall smiled.  
  
"I'm trying to avoid renting a moving truck, do you by any chance have a truck we could use?" Ikuko asked curiously.   
  
"Mom, Squall's got a garage bigger than Bruce Wayne." Usagi grinned.   
  
"Yes, I have a truck." Squall answered.   
  
"Thank you again Squall." Ikuko shook his hand.   
  
"I'll talk to you later Usagi." Squall kissed Usagi gently on the cheek before jogging off to his car.   
  
Usagi sighed happily. "Isn't he great?"   
  
"I like him much better than that Mamoru character, Squall is also closer to your age." Ikuko wrapped an arm around her daughter's shoulder.   
  
"Mom, do you know who his dad is?" Shingo asked curiously.   
  
"No, should I?" Ikuko turned to her son.  
  
"Laguna Loire." Shingo smiled proudly.   
  
Ikuko stared at her daughter. "The President Laguna Loire?"   
  
"The one and only." Usagi smiled.   
  
"Oh... my..." Ikuko sat down on their bench.   
  
"Yep! My sister has connections!" Shingo smiled proudly.   
  
~~~@~~~  
  
Wednesday...  
  
  
During Lunch...  
  
"So Shampoo say to Mousse-"   
  
"You're Shampoo, right?"   
  
Shampoo and Minako up to see a brown haired girl with big blue eyes looking down at them.   
  
"Yes, Shampoo is me." Shampoo nodded cautiously.  
  
She cracked a grin and sat next to the Chinese Amazon. "So it's true then, stuck-up, egotistical, justice freak, Wufei has a date with you on Friday?"   
  
Shampoo and Minako exchanged glances. "Yes, Wufei take Shampoo out on Friday. Who are you?"   
  
"I'm from his Women of the World class, and we had a poll saying that Shampoo was a made up person so Wufei wouldn't fail the class."   
  
"Well, obviously Shampoo is a real person." Minako pointed out.   
  
The girl stood up. "I can see that, bye now!" And the girl trotted off to a table of girls that looked like they boycott shaving their legs.   
  
Minako shook her head sadly. "Some people need better lives."   
  
"You don't think that girl like Wufei, do you?" Shampoo's eyes narrowed at the thought.   
  
Minako raised an eyebrow. "I don't think you have to worry about those girls, this is Wufei we're talking about." She grinned.   
  
~@~  
  
Seventh Period...  
  
As usual, the auto class was working on Mr. Weizer's car, but what else can you expect from a Toyota?   
  
"There... does the oil filter look like it's on right?" Van asked, while wiping his hands on a shop rag.   
  
"Can't you just zap it better?" Duo asked, calking his head.   
  
Heero rolled his eyes, "I don't have any special powers Duo." Van replied.  
  
"But you got wings!"   
  
"Maxwell! Baka! Why don't you tell the whole world?" Wufei yelled before slamming a monkey wrench over his head.   
  
"Is it a bad thing when you can't tell the difference between the oil pan and the oil filter?" Usagi asked from underneath the car.   
  
"Yes." Van, Heero, Duo, and Wufei chorused.  
  
Usagi rolled out on the creeper. "Then why am I checking the oil filter?" She asked.   
  
"I'll do it." Duo volunteered, then pulled Usagi off the creeper and took her spot. "We'll let a real man show you how it's done."   
  
"Then shouldn't Heero be under there?" Usagi joked as she perched on the bumper of the car.   
  
The group laughed and Duo whimpered before rolling under the car. Trunks jogged up to them while they were still laughing. "Hey, Usagi, can I talk to you for a second?" He asked.   
  
"Sure." Usagi smiled brightly and hopped off the bumper.   
  
"She's got a boyfriend already!" Duo cried from under the car, Wufei kicked him in the thigh, causing Duo to drop the oil pan on his head.  
  
"That's gonna leave a mark." Duo mumbled.   
  
Trunks and Usagi walked out of hearing distance and sat on the curb of the parking lot. "So, what's up?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Well... it's Rei." Trunks sighed.  
  
"Ah." Usagi nodded knowingly. "You like her, but you can't say the right thing."   
  
"Yeah, and I didn't ask her out sooner because I was still hoping I had a chance with you-"   
  
"Trunks, you tell her that and consider the chance for a relationship squashed forever." Usagi interrupted.   
  
"Okay, but I really do like her, and I've been trying to talk to her all day and all she does is either glare at me or ignore me." Trunks sighed again. "How do I get her to at least listen to me?"  
  
"One thing you have to understand with Rei is she's stubborn. Super stubborn, if there was a Goddess of stubborn, Rei would be her."   
  
"That's not helping me." Trunks replied dryly.   
  
"Sorry, try flowers, and chocolate, and if that doesn't work, embarrass your self." Usagi suggested.  
  
"Embarrass myself? How is that going to solve anything?" Trunks asked bewildered.  
  
"If you embarrass yourself for Rei, then she'll see you want to be with her, and you're willing to forsake your pride for her." Usagi explained. "Ever seen '10 Things I Hate About You'?"   
  
"No..."   
  
"Watch it and get some ideas... but you don't have to sing for her."   
  
"Kami, I hope chocolate and flowers work." Trunks sighed.   
  
Usagi sighed and stood up. "Good luck!" She called before jogging back to the car.   
  
~@~   
  
  
As usual, the chapter is toooo long! so i'm taking up two things again! click away fro the next chapter!  
  
~LizBethy 


	18. Adjusting Part B

After School...   
  
"What have you all been up to?" Rei asked, plopping down next to Usagi on the steps in front of their school. All the Senshi, expect Setsuna, were sitting on the steps or in the grass.   
  
"Homework, I've started to read 'Frankenstein' by Mary Shelley, it's actually quite a brilliant book." Ami closed the thick book and looked up at Rei. "What is the emergency meeting about?"   
  
"Yeah, Ryoga is supposed to take me out for ice cream so make it snappy." Minako glanced down at her orange and gold communicator watch to check the time.   
  
"It's been too quiet lately." Rei started.   
  
"I wouldn't have noticed." Usagi replied dryly.   
  
"I mean with youma. This whole school year we haven't been attacked by anything, minus the Zankarkland incident." Rei looked around the group. "Isn't that odd?"   
  
"Now that you mention it, there has been a drastic negative energy decline in the past few months. I've been so busy with school work I haven't been paying much attention." Ami added thoughtfully.  
  
"I'm not minding it." Makoto grinned cheekily. "It's vacation time!"   
  
"Well Rei, what do you want us to do about it?" Haruka pulled down her sunglasses and glanced up at the priestess.   
  
"This is just a theory of mine, but since Usagi and Mamoru broke up, I think all the evil beings out there no longer see a threat of being wiped out in the future. Crystal Tokyo was only to take place if the two stayed together, and since they aren't, I think all the youmas out there don't see a reason to attack." Rei stated.   
  
"It does make sense." Hotaru agreed thoughtfully. "Most don't attack unless they feel provoked by the goodness of Mamoru and Usagi."  
  
"Correction: Mamoru had no goodness." Haruka added.   
  
Usagi looked over at her friend. "You mean, there won't be anymore attacks... ever?" She asked curiously.   
  
"Maybe not ever, but not in the near future." Rei shrugged.  
  
"Does this mean Usagi won't be ruling the world in the future?" Minako asked curiously.   
  
"I think it means that the future is undecided." Michiru explained.   
  
"In other words, party?" Makoto suggested.  
  
"Sounds good to me." Usagi stood. "While ruling the world sounds fun, I rather not have to stress about it." She grinned.   
  
"I think I'll look into this matter." Ami said thoughtfully.   
  
"Hey, Minako!" The Senshi looked up to see Ryoga running from the front of the school.   
  
"Meeting closed?" Minako stood up hastily, brushing off a few stray grass leaves. Rei nodded. Minako jogged over to Ryoga and started talking animatedly.   
  
"I think it's safe to say Minako is over Squall." Makoto mused.   
  
"As long as you don't mention his name." Ami added.   
  
"Where is Squall?" Michiru asked, smiling mischievously at Usagi.   
  
"He left early for a press conference." Usagi replied.   
  
"Lucky guy, he gets to miss school for stuff like that." Makoto sighed enviously.   
  
"I got to get home, I still have a lot of packing to do." Usagi stood. The others nodded and the Senshi dispersed.   
  
~~@~~  
  
Thursday... Trunks' plan begins...  
  
  
"I'm really impressed with the essay topic, I think I might actually understand what they're talking about this time…" Hitomi drifted off as she, Rei, and Akane walked into the locker hall, Rei stood with her jaw hanging over and Akane had stars in her eyes.   
  
"Wow… If only Duo was that romantic." Akane sighed.   
  
Rei's locker was covered in three-dozen red roses in full bloom; inside the locker were two more dozens and a small note:   
  
Rei-  
The sun is glad  
The sky is bright  
Don't be mad  
Let's not fight  
And give me a chance?  
  
"Wow Rei, you know what this means?" Akane asked excitedly.   
  
"Some one is a really bad poet?" Rei grumbled.  
  
"Some one really rich is crushing on you!" Akane laughed.   
  
"Money or not, that was a pitiful poem." Hitomi giggled.   
  
Meanwhile, Trunks and Gohan were standing behind the lockers.   
  
"It took me forever to come up with the poem!" Trunks sighed.   
  
Gohan shook his head sadly. "You might be a good fighter, but never become a poet. That was too… sad."   
  
"Don't worry, I have a back up plan to this." Trunks grinned.  
  
~@~  
  
Rei and Makoto walked into their math class and saw another bouquet of roses on Rei's desk. Wufei, Squall, Heero, and Duo all looked up at her.   
  
"Duo, what are you doing here?" Makoto asked.   
  
"Ditching." Duo grinned.  
  
Rei sighed, set her books down on her desk and threw the roses in the trashcan. "Okay, one of you four is telling me who sent the flowers."   
  
"Our lips are sealed! We shall never give out such information on a fellow man!" Duo struck a dramatic pose. Heero, Wufei, and Squall all rolled their eyes.  
  
Rei grabbed his ear and dragged Duo over to her, "Tell. Me. Now." She growled.   
  
"EEP!" Duo gulped. "Trunks!"   
  
Rei sighed and sat down.  
  
"Duo, that was weak." Wufei shook his head sadly.  
  
"Hn." Heero agreed.  
  
~@~   
  
By the end of school…  
  
"If I see one more rose, I'm going to shove it up Trunks' a-"   
  
"Rei! He's trying to be nice!" Usagi interrupted.   
  
"He's trying too hard." Squall commented, wrapping an arm around Usagi's waist. The three were standing in the main hall of the school waiting for Ami to finish asked Sazuka questions about their assigned reading, and Rei was venting rage.   
  
"Thank you Squall, he is trying way too hard." Rei shook her head.   
  
"At least he's trying." Usagi reasoned.   
  
Rei's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Has Trunks said anything to you?"   
  
"Eh… no… now why would you get an idea like that?" Usagi smiled weakly.   
  
"Usagi…" Rei began.  
  
"Okay, so I offered some advise! I told him flowers, not the whole flower shop. Tomorrow he'll probably bring chocolate." Usagi gave in.  
  
Rei's eyes widened. "He's going to make me fat isn't he!"   
  
"I'm sure that's not his intention…"   
  
~~@~~  
  
After Rei received the confidential information of Trunks' next scheme, Rei tried to convince herself to play sick and not go to school the next day… But this is Rei and Rei has a perfect attendance award to win. So she spent the rest of her day debating between mountains of chocolate and the attendance award…   
  
And guess what won out.  
  
~~~@~~~  
  
Friday  
  
"Usagi, what ever happens today is all your fault." Rei warned as she, Usagi, Makoto, and Ami walked into the school that morning.   
  
"Just because I have Trunks some harmless advice…" Usagi sighed.   
  
"Harmless advice, that is an oxymoron, of course advice is harmless, it depends if the person uses the advice for it to be dangerous-"   
  
"Ami, it's way to early in the morning to be thinking." Makoto groaned.   
  
"Actually, your brain functions the best in the morning." Ami rambled on again. Makoto groaned and closed her eyes.   
  
The group reached the locker hall just then, and it looked safe… for now.   
  
Rei carefully opened up her locker; there was only one box of chocolates sitting on her math book.   
  
"Well, it looks like he's catching on!" Rei sighed in relief.   
  
Usagi took out the box and opened it. "Yum! I love these kind!" Usagi plucked out one of the chocolate covered cherries.   
  
"I prefer the dark chocolate ones myself." Ami admitted before taking one.   
  
"Milk chocolate!" Makoto exclaimed before grabbing one.   
  
"Hey! Get your own suitor to get you chocolate!" Rei cried before grabbing the box back.   
  
"Ease up Rei, you think that's all the chocolate he's getting you?" Usagi grumbled.   
  
"Hopefully." Rei sighed. "Now let's get to class."   
  
~@~  
  
By The End of the Day…  
  
"None! Nada! Nothing! Zip! Zero! He only gave me one box! No more! None though out the whole day!" Rei was venting again in the main hallway at the end of the day.   
  
"Isn't that what you wanted?" Squall asked confused.   
  
"Well, yes, but I was expecting more!" Rei admitted.   
  
"He probably spent all of his money on the roses." Usagi shrugged.  
  
"But he was supposed to shower me with chocolate!" Rei cried.   
  
"Women are so confusing." Squall sighed.  
  
"I'll try never to be that difficult." Usagi smiled up at Squall.  
  
"Thank you." Squall smiled before kissing her gently on the lips.   
  
"Usagi! Did you talk to him last night?" Rei turned on her best friend.  
  
Usagi broke away from the kiss, "What? No! I was packing all night!"   
  
"All night? Not even one phone call?" Rei glared.  
  
"Well, I did make one phone call-"   
  
"Ah ha!"   
  
"-To Squall." Usagi finished. Squall nodded in confirmation.   
  
Rei sighed and leaned against the wall.   
  
"Hey guys!" Duo bounced up. "Any of you seen Wu-man? There's a herd of rabid Women of the World girls out to get him because he's not buying Shampoo a full dozen of roses… guess they didn't know he has allergies."   
  
"No…" Usagi replied confused.  
  
"I haven't seen Trunks all day either! I think he's avoiding me! I knew he didn't really like me!" Rei began again.   
  
Duo cracked a grin. "Rei… you haven't been outside yet, have you?"   
  
"Not since this morning, why?" Rei asked curiously.   
  
Duo started to laugh and slid to the floor holding his sides. Usagi, itching with curiosity, ran to the front doors and gasped in shock before giggling. "Rei… you might want to go out side!" She said between giggles.   
  
Squall and Rei walked to the front door curiously. Rei's jaw nearly hit the ground, and even Squall cracked a small chuckle.   
  
Trunks was standing in front of the flag pole naked as the day he was born, except a small, strategically placed paper that read, "For Rei's eyes only!" And he was holding a small chocolate rose. He shifted nervously as he saw Rei standing in the doorway.   
  
Usagi shoved Rei into motion and yelled, "Go talk to him!"   
  
Rei stumbled down the first few stairs before gaining her balance and walking slowly towards Trunks. The crowd standing around him parted as she walked through. Makoto winked and Minako blew a kiss as she walked by them.   
  
Rei stopped a few steps away from Trunks, trying to keep her wandering eyes away from the small piece of paper. "So… Trunks, what exactly are you doing?" Rei asked casually.   
  
"I'm not sure, something about sacrificing my pride…" Trunks started.  
  
Rei raised an eyebrow and tapped the little piece of paper. "That's sacrificing your pride?" She asked.  
  
"Well, I wrote that on there after Minako tried to take a peek." He admitted.   
  
In the background both dimly heard Makoto knocking Minako upside the head and the reply, "What? I was curious!"   
  
"This is for you, by the way." He handed her the chocolate rose.   
  
"Trunks…" Rei sighed.   
  
Trunks' smile wavered at the tone in her voice.   
  
"…I'm definitely going to have to do a lot of work on you." Rei offered a small smile.  
  
"Meaning…" Trunks' smile came back a little.   
  
"Meaning… where are you taking me tonight?"   
  
The crowd cheered and Trunks laughed happily before grabbing Rei and kissing the life out of her… as the little piece of paper slid off.  
  
~~~@~~~  
  
Saturday  
  
"Thank you so much for all of your help today." Ikuko began as Squall brought in the last box from his truck.   
  
The apartment was nice and cozy, in other words: small. It was ten or so blocks from their old house and closer to Rei's Shrine and the Presidential Palace. It had three small bedrooms, a living room, two bathrooms, and a kitchen attached to the dinning room. It was on the eighth floor and had a small balcony, and the building had a pool, tennis court and a small game room.   
  
"No problem." Squall responded before setting down the third box labeled 'kitchen'. Shingo bounced in with his Playstation 2 followed by Usagi carrying a small box labeled 'Luna's stuff' and Luna peeking out of the box.   
  
"Yes Squall, you take good care of my little girl." Kenji warned as he finished plugging in the refrigerator.   
  
"Yes sir."   
  
"It looks like I'm off to the airport now…" Kenji sighed as he stood up.   
  
The room settled into an awkward silence, only broken by the ticking of the clock that looked like Luna from Usagi's box.   
  
"Call us when you get there." Usagi spoke up softly after a few moments.   
  
Kenji gave a small smile. "I will."   
  
"Don't forget to invite us to the wedding." Shingo warned.   
  
Kenji laughed weakly. "Only if you'll be my best man." He grinned.   
  
Usagi and Shingo gave their dad a quick hug. Kenji looked up at his now ex-wife sadly. She smiled weakly. "Have a safe trip." She whispered.   
  
"I will." Kenji replied before heading out the door towards the elevator.  
  
They stood in the doorway watching him go, Ikuko had an arm wrapped around Shingo, and Usagi was resting in Squall's arms. "Well, who wants pizza for dinner?" Ikuko broke the silence a few minutes later, wiping away a small tear.   
  
"That'd be great." Shingo replied unenthusiastically.   
  
"You'll stay, won't you Squall?" Ikuko looked over at him.   
  
Squall nodded. Ikuko and Shingo left the doorway. Usagi looked up at Squall and smiled weakly. "Thanks Squall." She whispered before burrowing her head into his shoulder.   
  
"For?" He asked, tilting her chin up towards him.   
  
Usagi sighed. "For everything." She replied before leaning up for a kiss. Squall pulled Usagi closer and ran his tongue on her bottom lip seeking entrance. Usagi happily parted her lips.  
  
"Aww, isn't this the sweetest thing! It looks like I've got new neighbors!" A voice interrupted them.  
  
Usagi and Squall broke apart and saw Seifer standing feet away with a twelve pack of beer and Ryo.   
  
~~~@~~~  
  
End for now!   
  
Dun dun duuuuun!  
  
As usual, here's the Review Korner....  
  
BS-chan: I uploaded this and you have NO IDEA!! MWAHAHAHAHHAHHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHHAAAAAA! *ehem* an anime character, eh? *cackles madly* next chapter usagi's gonna get a job! *winks*  
  
Kyia-chan: she will, she will... got any ideas for her though? sorry i haven't been on! school eats up aLOT of my time! but lately, where have YOU BEEN?!?! sheesh!   
  
Kisune Shippou: inu yasha manga is 10000000xs better than the anime... it's great! Well, i talked my dad into paying half for my car... on his terms... so it's a cheap car...  
  
Usagi Malfoy: (you are reading part one as i write this!) usa/squall all the way! yaaaaay! and i won't put yaoi in here... i'd lose to many readers  
  
SweetKawaiiAngel: Thanks! as you can see, trunks is well over usagi! And gohan... we'll see about him...  
  
Leslie Hellstone, Chamos: hmmm... i'm thinking Mamoru will make a guest star appearance pretty soon... won't that be interesting... as forthe others, i haven't though about that yet!  
  
Ginny Starwind: i'm mentioning you again! Squall is _VERY_ fine! he's my favorite video game character (Take that Marissa! Tidus is so NOT cuter!)   
  
Silver Kitsune: now that they are neighbors, somethings bound to happen!  
  
Tengokunou Arashi: look! Rei is with someone other than wufei!  
  
Bunny-Butler: yup! look out for Usagi's trip to america soon! Buffy and Usagi... heh  
  
Claudia: yes, joyce is from BtVS, she's an art dealer, she was dealing with some japanese art stuff...   
  
PrincessLesse: just keep bugging me about those endings... and i made gohan and usa more friendlier, was that any better? Thanks for all the reviews on those random chapters... were you bored? :D :D   
  
RPGirl: glad someone else out there doesn't like rinoa too!  
  
LeaD: i love FFVIII, and after the third disk is when it gets the best...  
  
Youkai WOlf Anira: i'm sorry, next time i'll post a warning, Usagi is main character  
  
LunaPrincess: as much as i like Days of our lives, i can't stand how much the switch couples! so i'm not changing mine, unless there's a life changing event... thanks for the review!  
  
datajana: glad you liked! thanks for the review!  
  
LadyS: thanks! I've been told i do humor very well!  
  
Kevin Stiles: i think i checked out your stuff... if not, i'll be sure too! it sounds great!  
  
koko: yay! i'm glad you're addicted again! or is it adictted... if it wasn't for spell check, i'd be screwed... keep on reading!   
  
Sun-Princess: i will, i'm just not sure how to introduce rinoa...  
  
Reiko: hmmm... oh well, maybe nobody else will notice my mistake! but it's good info to know that japan has a prime minister!  
  
s.w.: i attempt weekly... but i turns out monthly... or couple monethly...   
  
Magic Cat: wow! Thanks for the info! i did know that, i just need a refresher every now and then...  
  
Tenshi no Nozomi: *glomps* i really liked your review, it actually inspired me to finish this chapter! Seifer is a sorta bad guy... people will argue he was under mind control or something... but i wont spoil anything for ya! 


	19. Usagi Gets a Job!

Eh heh. Hey everyone! *hides behind tree as sinks are thrown* GAH! Bs- chan: took ya long enough! Liz: eep! Don't hurt me! Here's a new chapter! And I'ts -15- pages long! (on Poor Richard font)  
Disclaimer: If you haven't learned it by now, it's a hopeless cause  
Enjoy:  
Usagi Gets a Job?!  
  
"Seifer." Squall growled.  
  
"This is really interesting, I mean, here we have little Miss Perfect and Mr. Brooding, right across the hall from me. Who would ever expect this interesting plot twist?" He grinned snidely.  
  
"Seifer. If you try ANYTHING I swear to Hyne-" Squall began.  
  
"Relax Squall, I'll be a perfect gentleman." Seifer's grin widened.  
  
"Oh?" Squall's glare, if it all possible, got worse.  
  
"Hey Odango, what toppings do ya want?" Shingo broke into the argument.  
  
"Go back inside Shingo." Usagi ordered.  
  
"Aw, how cute! Usagi has a little brother!" Seifer cooed. Ryo snorted and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Hey! I'm not cute!" Shingo defended himself.  
  
"Shingo, back inside." Usagi hissed.  
  
Shingo backed away warily and then vanished from sight.  
  
"Seifer. I'm warning you, you do anything to any of the Tsukinos, let's just say there are worse things that death, or even jail." Squall threatened.  
  
Seifer shrugged, still grinning like a Cheshire cat. "What ever you say. Leonheart."  
  
~~~@~~~  
  
Dinner was a bit awkward after the incident. Shingo kept asking who the two guys were and Ikuko was in a daze, still in denial about losing her husband and her house. Usagi ate another slice of pepperoni before glancing around the table, sighing. This was going to take a lot of getting used to.  
  
"Hey Squall, before you go, can you hook up the TV?" Shingo asked, breaking the silence that had fallen.  
  
"Sure." Squall replied.  
  
Twenty minutes later, dinner was done, the TV was hooked up, and Shingo was sorting through his movies. Ikuko sat on the couch, still sullenly quiet. Squall and Usagi were standing by the door, trying to say good-bye for the night, but they couldn't get past the good night kiss.  
  
"Good night." Usagi giggled, leaning up for another kiss.  
  
"Sleep tight." Squall replied, before succumbing to the kiss.  
  
"Aw, for Lara Croft's sake! He might as well spend the night at the rate you two are going." Shingo groaned.  
  
Usagi giggled once more before opening the door. "I'll see you tomorrow?" She asked.  
  
"Of course." Squall whispered before stealing another kiss.  
  
"Yeah, and I love you too." Shingo mimicked his sister's voice as he came up behind them. "Good night!" He cried, exasperated, before slamming the door. "You two were totally grossing me out." Shingo made a face of disgust.  
  
"Aww, someday lil' Shingo will have a girlfriend." Usagi ruffled his hair and walked back into the family room.  
  
~~~@~~~  
  
The Next Morning.  
  
Ikuko was looking better, after a good night sleep. Well, as good as you can sleep on a big, lonely bed in a new place. She was cooking breakfast and humming quietly to herself. Usagi meandered to the breakfast counter and sat on a stool, facing her mother. "Morning Mom." She greeted.  
  
"Good morning sweetie." Ikuko replied.  
  
Shingo came in a few minutes later, sitting next to his sister. Ikuko set the bowls of cereal in front of her two children. "Cereal?" Shingo asked in surprise.  
  
"Sorry honey, but we haven't gone grocery shopping yet." Ikuko smiled.  
  
"It's still delicious anyways." Usagi complimented.  
  
"Thanks sweetie." Ikuko smiled at her only daughter. "Usagi, I have a favor to ask of you."  
  
"Sure, what's up?"  
  
"Usagi. I think it would be best. if you got a job."  
  
The room settled into an amazed silence.  
  
Shingo broke the silence seconds later. "BWAHAHAHHHAHAHAHA! Odango with a job! BWAAAAHAHHHHHAHAA!"  
  
Usagi glared at her little brother. "I can do it!"  
  
"Sure." He grinned. "What skills to you have?"  
  
"Well.uh."  
  
"See my point?"  
  
"Shingo! I'm serious!" Ikuko frowned at her only son. He promptly quieted down, only grinning now.  
  
"Just you watch! I'll get a job!" Usagi cried defiantly before digging into her cereal and mumbling about the possibilities.  
  
~~~@~~~  
  
That day at school.  
  
"Shampoo! Woman! Get back here!" Wufei yelled as he was chasing his girlfriend down the hall.  
  
"No! Airen insult Shampoo cooking!" She yelled back.  
  
"Looks like another day in the Land of Love." Duo joked as he watched the two approaching them.  
  
Heero snorted and rolled his eyes.  
  
"I agree." Duo nodded.  
  
"I still don't see how you can translate his snorts and 'hn's'." Van shook his head and closed his math book.  
  
"Easy. I compiled them all and published the 'Handy Heero Dictionary on tape!' [Written by Shinigami no Kamikaze]." Duo grinned. "I can lend it to you sometime."  
  
Van just shook his head and sighed.  
  
"Woman! Calm down! I said 'if I had to choose between Makoto and Shampoo's food, I'd pick Makoto! That woman is a professional chef!" Wufei cried exasperated.  
  
"You like her food better than Shampoo." She cried.  
  
"Are you listening to me Woman?" Wufei growled.  
  
"It's gonna be a long day." Van sighed.  
  
"Hey, did you all hear Usagi's mom wants her to get a job?" Duo bounced with a cheeky grin on his face.  
  
"Dude, Duo, it's like, eight in the morning, how do you hear this stuff?" Ranma asked walking up casually.  
  
"Minako." Duo answered.  
  
"What does Usagi need a job for? I'm sure Squall can provide her a comfortable living." Van shrugged.  
  
"Her mom probably don't want no charity." Ranma answered.  
  
"Ranma!" The infamous mallet smacked Ranma's body into the ground. Akane stood behind him growling. "I hear you don't like my cooking!"  
  
Ranma groaned. "Chill, ya tomboy! I said I liked Makoto's cooking! She's a chef for Kami's sake! Do you women tape record our conversations?" Ranma winced and dodged another swing of the mallet.  
  
"No, but when you talk about my BAD cooking in your WOMAN OF THE WORLD class, I'm BOUND to HEAR!" Akane screeched.  
  
"I'm so glad Hitomi doesn't cook." Van smiled with relief.  
  
"What's wrong with Akane's cooking?" Duo asked. "It tastes fine to me."  
  
The group sweat dropped.  
  
"Duo, you've got a stomach of steel." Ranma muttered.  
  
~~~@~~~  
  
Tuesday After School, at Usagi's Apartment.  
  
Quatre studied the board intently deciding upon the best strategy to win. His blond brow wrinkled in concentration and his blue eyes narrowed thoughtfully. The whole game might depend on this move, his career depended on this move, he hadn't gone to college for nothing!  
  
His hand reached out hesitantly and he grasped the card in the middle of the deck that Ranma was holding. "And. you're a doctor!" Quatre sighed in relief. "But time for the SALARY CARD!" Ranma cried gleefully.  
  
Quatre groaned. Van had all ready taken the $100,000 card. He closed his eyes and reached for the deck Ranma was holding now. He gently plucked one of the cards.  
  
"NOOOO!" Ranma cried.  
  
"ARG!" Gohan howled.  
  
Trunks groaned in despair.  
  
"YES!" Quatre leaped with joy. He had picked the $90,000.  
  
"Sheesh, it's just a game of 'Life' guys." Hitomi shook her head sadly.  
  
Hitomi, Rei, Ami, Usagi and Hotaru were sitting around Usagi's dinning room table eating pizza, while Van, Gohan, Trunks, Ranma and Quatre were playing a ferocious and brutal game of 'Life'.  
  
"Hitomi, they're guys, everything is competitive." Rei pointed out.  
  
"This sucks. I'm way ahead of your all, I've got all these children in my car, I've got more colored paper than the bank, and I have all the cards that say Life." Van complained.  
  
"Van, that means you're winning." Trunks pointed out dryly.  
  
"Oh. Well then, bring it on!" Van cried gleefully. The others groaned.  
  
"Men." Hitomi shook her head as Ranma cried out, "NO! Not the trailer house!"  
  
~~~@~~~  
  
By Wednesday After School.  
  
"I've applied everywhere! I even applied at McDonalds! Everyone wants experience!" Usagi groaned and grumbled, sinking to the floor in front of her locker.  
  
Rei looked down at her sympathetically. "I'd offer you a job at the temple but we don't pay well. actually, we don't pay at all. And Gramps will always try to look up your skirt."  
  
"And the worst part is Squall is on a tour with his father!" Usagi pouted.  
  
"Usagi! You ready?" Gohan yelled as he came jogging into the locker bay.  
  
"Yup." Usagi stood sullenly.  
  
"And where are you two off to?" Rei asked.  
  
"English project. we're getting supplies at his place then going to mine to do the project, and pray that someone calls me back."  
  
"Call me if you do! I'll be over at Trunks' house." Rei grinned.  
  
"Ohlala!" Usagi commented and winked before she and Gohan headed out of the school.  
  
~~~@~~~  
  
Chichi glared at Usagi with pure hatred. Usagi tried to avoid looking at her standing in the doorway trying to melt her with her gaze, but the woman was just too scary. "So, you are a friend of Gohan, eh?" She crossed her arms and calked her head while maintaining her glare.  
  
Usagi got the impression she kept Uzis and rocket launchers under her bed. "Yes, I am. We have all of our classes together." Usagi tried to smile at her.  
  
"How good of friends?" Chichi asked.  
  
Usagi took a step back as her glare intensified. "Best of." She replied cautiously.  
  
Chichi raised an eyebrow. "Oh? So you're his girlfriend?"  
  
Usagi tried wishing Gohan back down but to no avail. "No. But I am a girl, and I am his friend." Usagi tried to crack a joke.  
  
Chichi humphed. "I don't like you. You are trying to steal my precious Gohan away from me with your evil, wanton ways! But you will not succeed, missy! I got rid of Videl, I can get rid of you too!" She growled.  
  
Usagi gulped. "Actually, I have a boyfriend." She replied.  
  
"So you admit it! You're dating my son!" Chichi cried.  
  
"No! Selene, no! Here," Usagi reached into her backpack for a picture of Squall. She pulled one out of him with no shirt on and black jeans and her in a white t-shirt and jeans. It was the day he helped her mother move and it had been a hot day. "This is my boyfriend and I." She handed the picture to Chichi.  
  
Chichi studied it intently. "So now my Gohan isn't good enough for you?" She glared again.  
  
"What?" Usagi asked baffled.  
  
Chichi thrust the picture back at her. "What's wrong with Gohan? He'd make you happy!" Chichi sniffed.  
  
"But you just said-"  
  
"Are you just using my Gohan?" She returned to her glare.  
  
"We're just friends-"  
  
"Then why are you here?"  
  
Usagi threw her hands up in the air. "Because we're friends! Selene! Take a Prozac and chill woman! I'm his friend! We hang out together!" Usagi exploded.  
  
Chichi looked offended. "You dare speak to me in that tone of voice?"  
  
"That's it! Tell Gohan I'm outside! Away from his PSYCHO mother!" Usagi stormed out of the small house and marched into the clearing around their house.  
  
"Hey, Usagi, right?"  
  
Usagi looked over to see Gohan's dad, Goku, doing one-handed pushups with Goten sitting on his back, eating. "Yes, I hate to be rude, but how do you stand living with her?" Usagi sat down next to him. Goten waved and went back to eating his fish sandwich.  
  
Goku laughed. "I stay away from home as much as possible. I assume Gohan told you about Namek-sei and the events after?" He switched to his other arm in mid air and continued his pushups.  
  
Usagi grinned. "Yeah, I can see why you didn't come back right away."  
  
"But she cooks real good." Goku grinned.  
  
"Usagi! Mom said you were out here thinking about what you said to her. do I even want to know?" Gohan came running up, with the supplies.  
  
"No, ready to go?" Usagi stood.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be home later dad." Gohan slipped his arm around Usagi's waist and powered up, and flew off into the sky.  
  
"Nice to talk to you Mr. Son!" Usagi called as Gohan blasted into the air.  
  
Goku waved and called, "Have fun son!"  
  
~~~@~~~  
  
Usage and Gohan were sitting in the middle of the floor surrounded by poster board, markers, crayons, scissors, glue, tape, pencils, and books when Shingo walked in and gasped. "Odango! You're trying to give me a heart attack! First talking about getting a job and now you're actually working!" He feinted a faint to the couch.  
  
"Oh, grow up Shingo!" Usagi muttered.  
  
"So, whatcha two doin'?" Shingo sat up.  
  
"We're thinking up themes for the book '1984', ever read it?" Gohan smiled at the small blonde boy.  
  
"Eh. no. Why read a book when it's title is in the past?" Shingo scoffed.  
  
"It's supposed to stop that world from ever happening." Usagi muttered and flipped aimlessly through the book.  
  
BRRRING!  
  
Shingo leaped up for the phone, which had just been installed two days ago. "Moshi moshi." He greeted.  
  
He glanced at Usagi before replying, "Yeah, hold on one moment." He brought the phone away from his head. "It's for you, Odango!" He grinned.  
  
Usagi sighed and stood, fully expecting it to be Minako. "This is Usagi." She answered.  
  
Her eyes grew as wide as Goku's stomach as she sputtered, "Really? Eh, I mean, sure! Tomorrow? Great!" She hung up the phone and grinned like she had just collected all seven dragonballs.  
  
"You gonna share the news?" Gohan asked, leaning against a chair.  
  
"Let me guess, Squall is getting back tomorrow?" Shingo asked in a bored tone.  
  
"I HAVE AN INTERVIEW!" She screeched so loudly that even Seifer paused in his videogame and glanced over at the door.  
  
Gohan leaped to his feet. "That's great!"  
  
Usagi squealed and jumped on Gohan. Gohan laughed and spun her around happily. Shingo sat on the couch dumbfounded. "Why I never." He muttered.  
  
"Where at?" Gohan asked as he set the petite blonde down. "Ophelia Black Boutique! Cool, huh?"  
  
"You'll be able to get me. uh. nothing." Gohan pouted.  
  
"C'mon Gohan, I'm sure there's tons of people out there that wanna see you in drag!" Usagi giggled.  
  
Gohan turned slightly green. "Heh, oh boy."  
  
~~~@~~  
  
Thursday, After School.  
  
"Okay, chin up! Back straight, smile, laugh, cross your ankles, don't be too loud, but make sure you aren't soft. Laugh at the jokes, nod at important things, speak clearly, state how much you love working with people. am I forgetting anything?" Rei asked thoughtfully as she eyed her friend up and down.  
  
"Don't chew on your fingernails." Ami added.  
  
"Are we ready to go?" Hitomi asked, glancing at her watch.  
  
Usagi nodded nervously.  
  
~@~  
  
Usagi walked into the small boutique in the Juuban Mall. The shop had two glass walls that looked over the mall, seven dressing rooms, and tons of dresses of all colors.  
  
"Hi, how are you doing today?" A friendly voice asked.  
  
"Hi, I'm Usagi Tsukino, I'm here for an interview." She smiled nervously.  
  
Usagi looked the girl up and down. She was about five foot six and slim and could only be a few years older than her. Her very long, curly, red hair was tied up in a messy bun and her bright, blue eyes smiled warmly. Her had very pale skin and wore a black, spaghetti strap top and black flare pants and the most uncomfortable looking pair of heeled sandals she ever saw. "Usagi, I'm Maeve O'Connell." She said, in an accent.  
  
"You're an American!" Usagi pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, I was an exchange student and forgot to go home." Usagi grinned. "No, really, I was an exchange student and when Ophelia Black came to Japan, I was offered to work here as an assistant manager because I'd understand the Americans from our Corporate office."  
  
Maeve showed Usagi all around the store, and explained all the different types of clothing, from wedding dresses, to formal dresses, to casual wear. all for women.  
  
"Now let me warn you Usagi, always look busy around the manager, Hitori Jõshi. We've nick named her the Deity of Work or the Slave Driver. She used to be a convict in Tokyo Penitentiary. She got out on 'good behavior'." Maeve warned her.  
  
Usagi's eyes grew wide. "Really? An ex-convict? What was she in for?"  
  
"Trying to take over the world." Maeve told her honestly. "And, her boyfriend is the one that arrested her. They have a love at first arrest relationship. He's also her parole officer."  
  
"Maeve! I need a transfer form filled out right away! And I have three POS's I need you to do. oh yes, Miss Tsukino is here."  
  
Usagi tried not to stare at the manager, Hitori Jõshi. She was a short woman, with brown, wavy hair that reached her shoulders, and intimidating brown eyes that turned green when angry. or annoyed. Even though she was five foot, by her attitude you'd think she was six foot. She was a snappy, get-the-hell-outta-my-way-before-I-squash-you kind of girl. She was wearing a black business suit, a skirt instead of pants, and black heels.  
  
"Hello, Usagi." She welcomed warmly, and then turned to Maeve. "Maeve, get that done ASAP while I conduct this interview!" She turned on her heels, motioning for Usagi to follow her, and they were off to the back.  
  
~@~  
  
Minako watched as Usagi followed the woman to the back, her nose pressed up against the glass and she breathed in excitement. "I can't believe Usagi is the first of us to have a job!"  
  
"Uh. Minako, my work at the Temple is a job." Rei reminded her.  
  
"And Shampoo work at Grandmother's restaurant." Shampoo added.  
  
"And all the Gundam boys work as Preventers, except Trowa whose in the Circus." Ami spoke up.  
  
"Gene and Jim have their own company." Makoto included.  
  
"Okay, so she's the first out of the Inner Senshi to get a job!" Minako corrected.  
  
"Minako, I still have my job at the Temple, ya know, the Priestess?" Rei cried exasperated.  
  
"Of course I know that!" Minako snapped.  
  
The other girls just rolled their eyes.  
  
~~@~~  
  
Maeve watched Hitori walk back out into the main part of the shop with Usagi. Both were smiling, Usagi's cheeks were a bit flushed. Hitori glanced over at Maeve. "Maeve, this is the newest member to our company, she's coming in tomorrow to fill out her paperwork and then she'll start next week."  
  
"Congrats Usagi." Maeve grinned.  
  
"Now get out of here and celebrate!" Hitori smiled as Usagi grinned and half walked, half ran out of the store in excitement.  
  
"I like her." Maeve commented.  
  
"As if your opinion matters. now get to work! Work, work, work!" Hitori ushered Maeve towards a rack that needed straightening.  
  
~~@~~  
  
"Mom!" Usagi screeched as she came peeling into the apartment after school. Shingo looked up from his video game and Ikuko looked up from her newspaper.  
  
"Yes dear? How was school?" Ikuko asked absentmindedly.  
  
"I GOT THE JOB!"  
  
Shingo and Ikuko leaped to their feet. "What?" They cried in union.  
  
"Who hired you?" Shingo asked in disbelief.  
  
Usagi glared at her brother. "Ophelia Black, and watch it if you want me to take you out to eat with the money I'll be earning." Usagi stuck her tongue out at her little brother.  
  
Shingo quieted down immediately.  
  
"Oh! Honey! I'm so proud of you!" Ikuko sniffed before enveloping Usagi in a giant hug, she then pulled Shingo in as well. "I'm so proud of both of you!" Ikuko wept silently. "I'm going to go call your aunt and tell her the good news!" Ikuko rushed to her bedroom to use the phone in private.  
  
"How you gonna juggle school, homework, working, and Sailor Moon?" Shingo asked as soon as their mom was out of hearing range.  
  
"Sailor Moon has been pretty quiet lately, so I'm not worried about that. And don't forget I also am in Track." Usagi sighed sinking into the couch.  
  
Shingo sank next to his sister and patted her shoulder reassuringly. "I can always take over Sailor Moon for ya, Sailor Shonen Moon!" Shingo leapt off the couch and struck a pose.  
  
Usagi laughed merrily. "You're a riot Shingo."  
  
~~~@~~~  
  
End for now!  
  
So. yeah, I promised a Halloween chapter, didn't I? **looks at half finished chapter** err.  
  
Free Previews of the next few chapters if you can guess whom Maeve and Hitori are! Minus you BS-chan! You already know!  
  
Review Korner Time!  
  
BS-chan: *GLOMPS * thanks for getting me to work. You know I love ya! And you know I love your reviews! **winks** Pweeeeease! ? And it's up to you to keep me updating!  
  
Anymos: the katana cheering squad has three members so far! Selphie, Quistis and Jade! Not to much. heh  
  
Wing Zero Girl: **shudders** English teachers, they're all evil! Hope you enjoy the rest!  
  
Shinigame Babe 88: **Glomps* thanks! Best story on ff.net? **head swells**  
  
Storm Demon: Thanks for the advice, but everythings gotta have a serious moment or two, but now that we're outta that, back to the humor! Was that chapter any better on the humor scale?  
  
Blooms of Tears: The main page of my website is a pic of Squall!  
  
Anime Chick: Nope, that was future Trunks! **grins evilly**  
  
LadyS: That was the PERFECT idea that fits in with an evil plot of seifer's coming up soon! **Grins** thanks for the ideas! (I always love your ideas!)  
  
Ginny Starwind: Hey amiga! My spring break is coming up in two weeks, that's probably when the next chapter will be updated, unless BS-chan has anything to do with it! Thanks for the review! Sorry you had to go back 7 pages.. this time it'll be threeish!  
  
Celestial DreamBlaze: Thanks for the LOOOOONG review! Sacrificing Squall's dignity? Hmmm. **Grins evilly* sounds good to me! Sorry about the cliffie! Wait till you see what's seifer's evil plan is (it'll be revealed in the next chapter) sorry about the long wait again. I really do try!  
  
PrincessLesse: Another one of my favorite Reviewers! **glomps** Rei is a lucky girl . **sighs** LOOK! I FINALLY posted the Gohan part! **dances** did you like? But now what are you going to bug me about?  
  
SA2-chan: You guessed my evil plot!  
  
MB (blue Moon) oooh! Ideas! Ideas! I love it when people give me ideas! I got one of your longest reviews? **Eyes get starry* Wow! **Ego grows more** don't worry, I wont torture the katana boys forever. **grins**  
  
Repori: That was quite a tongue twister!  
  
Pyra: Rinoa is annoying! Wait till you meet her in the next chapter! **Shudders** Tidus is from FFX, he's the main character, and he's hott in the surfer kind a way. (not nearly as hott as SQUALL!)  
  
Lalu: you guessed my evil plot too!  
  
I'm not too sure when Buffy'll joing the scene, in a bit hopefully!  
  
Hatami: your English isn't so bad, wait till you hear MY Spanish! Hablo malo espanol!  
  
Tenshi No Nozomi: Sorry I took so long! I love all your ideas, in fact, you have inspired a future upcoming part when Rinoa is introduced! **Grins* and you too have guessed my evil, err, seifer's evil plot! Or why he has an evil plot.. Anywho, I hope you leave another idea filled review!  
  
Madien Usagi: Oops. heh, well, I blame it all on spell check. err, or my just being to lazy to look up the spelling.  
  
SORRY To the rest of the reviewers! But I just can't write anymore! @.@ my fingers are frozen and I think I'll go turn up the heat in the house. EEK! **Sees BS-chan running at her with her evil spork** eEp! Save me! I meant AFTER I post! GAAAAAAAAAH!  
  
END!  
  
Review PLEEEEAAAASSSE! 


	20. Enter Rinoa

Look how fast i'm updating NOW! MWAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
Enjoy:   
  
Disclaimer: *sighs* you all STILL don't understand *mutters*   
Enter Rinoa  
  
Saturday Night...  
  
Squall waited in the elevator impatiently as it rose slowly to Usagi's floor. He had gotten   
back from his trip an hour ago and immediately rushed over to see his girlfriend, she said   
she had "the best-super- grand -fantabulous" news for him, he didn't even have time to   
change from his informal suit he always wore when he was with his dad. The doors slid open   
slowly and Squall grunted at the doors, causing the woman he was standing next to him eye   
him oddly.  
  
Squall paid no heed to her and briskly walked down the hall towards the Tsukino's apartment. He dimly noted the lack of usual loud music from Seifer's door before knocking on Usagi's.  
  
Usagi swung open the door moments later and squealed at the sight of Squall. She pulled   
him into a tight hug. Squall smiled briefly and kissed her soundly on the lips before   
asking, "What's the news?"  
  
Usagi ushered him into the door so fast he barely got his boots off. "You'll NEVER believe   
what just happened to me!" She squealed and dragged him into the living room.   
  
"You cured cancer?" Squall asked dryly.  
  
"Squall! I'm serious!" Usagi glared.   
  
"So am I! Cancer is a very serious thing!" Squall held up his hands defensively as Usagi   
beat him over the head with a pillow.   
  
"So is me bashing your head in." Usagi countered. Squall deftly stole the pillow from her   
grasp and pulled her into his lap. Usagi giggled lightly and grinned mysteriously. "The   
reason I called you over is... are you hungry at all?" Usagi asked, getting up quickly.   
  
Squall growled and pulled her back to his lap. "Tell. Me. Now."   
  
"Eek! I concur!" Usagi giggled.   
  
"Concur?" Squall raised an eyebrow.   
  
"Vocab test on Monday." Usagi explained. "Anyways, my new is, I GOT A JOB!"   
  
Squall stared at her in amazement or a moment before hugging her tightly. "That's   
great!" He smiled down at her.   
  
"Thanks! Now all that is left is celebrating..." Usagi hinted.   
  
Squall stood up bring Usagi with him. "That's my cue." He grinned. "Go put on a dress,   
I'll take you out somewhere nice."   
  
Usagi squealed and ran to her room to change. She reemerged a few moments later in a short   
pink spaghetti strapped dress and sandals in her hands. "Okay! Let's go!" She bounced.   
Squall grabbed hers and his coats before slipping on his shoes and following his girlfriend   
down the hall.  
  
Where they ran into Seifer, Tasuki, and Rowen.  
  
"Well, if it isn't the happy couple." Seifer sneered. They stood in front of the   
elevator blocking their path.   
  
"Seifer." Squall sighed.   
  
"Squall." Seifer nodded. "Taking Miss Usagi somewhere?" Seifer questioned lightly,   
with a sinister undertone.  
  
Squall didn't miss it. "...Whatever. Just get out of the way." Squall demanded.   
  
Usagi took a step back as Seifer leered at her. "Cute little dress you got on there."   
  
"...Th-thanks." Usagi squeaked.   
  
"Hey man, the food's getting cold, let's go Seifer." Rowen interrupted the tension between   
the two rivals by drawning attention to the take out food in his hands.   
  
Seifer 'humphed' before following his two friends to his apartment. Squall sighed and led   
Usagi into the elevator while thinking, 'he's up to something, and I'm not going to   
like it...'  
  
~~~@~~~  
  
That Monday Morning...  
  
"Seifer is getting so creepy! I'm going to start classifying him as stalker creepy." Usagi shivered. She was sitting in her Homeroom class chatting away about her weekend and the dinner Squall took her out to.   
  
"May be he's a youma of some kind." Makoto suggested.  
  
"I have already scanned his molecular structure and he is quite the Homo sapiens." Ami spoke up.   
  
"I think he's gorgeous! Will that golden blonde hair and cat green eyes..." Minako sighed.   
  
"Minako, I'm starting to worry about you." Hitomi started at her friend oddly.   
  
"Shampoo too, Minako have many fantasy remind Shampoo of Kodachi." Shampoo agreed.   
  
"ARG! Why the HELL is it RAINING?!" Ranma-chan burst through the door, dripping wet followed by Ryoga holding his umbrella and grinning manically at Ranma.   
  
"Hey, hey Ranko!" Duo winked.   
  
"You. Are. Sick." Ranma growled before dowsing himself with hot water. He then turned on Ryoga, once his masculine features set in. "And you! Mr. I'll-never-share-my-umbrella! Thanks to you I had to beat off Kuno this morning!"   
  
"You beat off Kuno every morning." Akane rolled her eyes.   
  
"Yeah, but this morning I had to keep him from RAPING me, not trying to KILL me!" Ranma shrieked.   
  
"And I thought Seifer was bad." Usagi murmured.   
  
Setsuna walked in moments later and set her briefcase down on her desk. "Okay class, let's beginning with the morning announcements..."  
  
The class settled down and listened.  
  
~~~@~~~   
  
Wednesday Afternoon... At Usagi's New Job...   
  
"Usagi, I really think you are settling in nicely. You'll pick up on the computer in no time. Now, Maeve, I'm expecting a shipment from Corporate tonight. I want it out of the floor by tomorrow morning, and I want you to redo the shoe display case. And don't forget: GO! FIGHT! WRITE!"   
  
"I'll do it right away Jõshi!" Maeve turned to Usagi as their manager left for the night. "Never get her mad." Maeve warned.  
  
"Her name means superior one." Usagi commented.  
  
Maeve looked down at her. "Really? I didn't know that, but it explains a lot."  
  
"Excuse me girls, could you tell me how this looks?"  
  
Both Usagi and Maeve turned from the racks they were tending. Usagi's eyes bulged and Maeve's jaw dropped to the ground. The woman, in her mid forties, should have been in a size 20W, but squeezed into a size 4. Billows of fat rolled out of the pink, satin dress and the zipper, partially zipped, was popping off the dress. In a word, she looked atrocious.  
  
"What do you think?" She asked, twirling around. Sound of popping seams filled the air.  
  
"...Uh..." Usagi squeaked.  
  
"Sweet Odin woman! You look like a hideous, obese, cow!" Maeve blurted out in her usual brutally honest self. "Are we going to have to cut you out of that dress?" She continued.  
  
Usagi gaped in shock at her co-worker.  
  
"Why you! You-" The lady huffed. "I want to talk to your manager!" She demanded.  
  
"Only if you change first." Maeve visibly blanched.  
  
Usagi stifled a giggle behind the dresses she was hanging.  
  
The lady huffed into the dressing room and the girls could hear grunts as the lady attempted to get out of the dress. She huffed out of the dressing room with the dress and threw it on the cash register counter. "Where is your manger?" She demanded.  
  
Maeve glared back. "Dinner break."  
  
"Then who's the assistant manager?"  
  
"I."  
  
The woman faltered.  
  
"And we have a break it, you bought it policy." She told her coolly. She then picked up the dress; it looked pitiful, several seams popped and the zipper was hanging by threads. "And I'd say you broke it."  
  
The lady huffed some more and disagreed, "That's ridiculous!"  
  
"Do I have to call security?" She asked calmly.  
  
The lady turned purple with anger and handed over her credit card. Maeve rang her up quickly, grinning as the lady bustled out of the store.  
  
"Our manager isn't on her dinner break, she left." Usagi pointed out.  
  
"And we don't have a break it, buy it policy either." Maeve smiled mischievously.  
  
Usagi laughed out loud. "Maeve! You sly fox!"  
  
"Just some simple conning... How else do you think I bonus every week?" Maeve grinned.  
  
"I think I'm going to like working with you." Usagi laughed.  
  
~~~@~~~  
  
The Next Day at School...  
  
"Ah! Ryoga! That's so sweet!" Minako grabbed her boyfriend and hugged him fiercely.   
  
Ryoga blushed and hugged back while mumbling on about the scenery from the beach during a sunset.   
  
"Usagi!" Minako broke away from Ryoga and waved down her friend walking in the school with Rei and Hitomi.   
  
"Hey Minako." Usagi smiled.   
  
"Look what Ryoga got me!" She squealed. Usagi looked at the tickets Minako was waving around in her hand. "Tickets to a... oh SELENE! TICKETS TO THE NOBUO UEMATSU CONCERT ON THE BEACH! Minako! You lucky girl!" Usagi shrieked.   
  
"How romantic." Hitomi sighed.   
  
"Trunks just bought me his latest work." Rei said dreamily. "It's simply beautiful." She sighed and leaned against Trunks' chest.  
  
"That I did!" Trunks winked at Gohan.   
  
Gohan shook his head. It had been his idea to get Rei the newest Nobuo Uematsu CD because he knew it was Usagi's favorite CD and she had been hinting around to Squall that she wanted one. But Squall was thick as a brick when it came to subtle hints from his girlfriend, not that Usagi minded.  
  
"Guys, I have discovered the way to a woman's heart!" Duo joked as he walked by with Trowa and Gene.   
  
"Maybe Mel' will wanna see that..." Gene muttered and grinned.   
  
"Usa!" Gohan watched the man of his current thoughts walk up to Usagi looking slightly distressed and muttering something about his moronic father.   
  
"Squall!" Usagi greeted with a hug. "What's up?"   
  
"I need to talk to you..." Squall began as he led Usagi off. Gohan sighed and shook his head, turning back to the conversation about Nobuo Uematsu's orchestra.   
  
"What's up Squall?" Usagi asked as soon as they were out of hearing range.   
  
Squall ran a hand through his messy brown hair and sighed. "My father wants to meet you."   
  
Usagi tilted her head and let out a small smile. "You're stressing about me meeting your dad? You've said a dozen times before that you father would love me and my 'bubbly personality'." Usagi chided.   
  
"That's not it, he want me to bring you to a State dinner party." Squall sighed.   
  
"A State dinner party? As in one of the state dinners with ambassadors and generals and a bunch of other important politicians?" Usagi squeaked.   
  
Squall nodded.   
  
"But, but, I FAILED charm school! Seriously! Ask Makoto and Minako, they failed with me!" Usagi cried exasperated. "Plus, there is that whole klutzy as a drunk monkey problem I've got!" Usagi fretted some more.  
  
"Drunk Monkey wasn't exactly the simile I was looking for. I was really referring to all the impolite, backstabbing, money-grubbing politicians that are all secretly child molesters that will be there and how I didn't want you exposed to that. Plus there's Rinoa..." Squall muttered.  
  
"Oh." Usagi chewed on her bottom lip. "We can make this work out." Usagi smiled encouragingly up at Squall.  
  
"Hyne on a stick, I hope so."  
  
~~~@~~~  
  
Later in Art Class...  
  
Minako sat in front of Usagi staring at her intensely. Usagi was oblivious to the Soldier of Venus inches from her face as she tried to draw a picture of Luna for an art project due at the end of the period.   
  
"So... Usagi." Minako began.  
  
GAAAH!" Usagi shrieked as she looked up to see Minako invading her personal bubble. "Don't DO that Minako!" Usagi breathed heavily.   
  
"Sorry Usagi, but I was wondering if you could score me into this State Dinner you're attending." Minako gave the best puppy dog eyes she could muster.  
  
Usagi raised an eyebrow. "Why?"  
  
"Because, there will be rich, and I mean RICH, men there that might be single..."   
  
"Minako, they're all gonna be OLD, stuffy politicians." Usagi sighed.   
  
"Minako, I'm getting the vibe that you don't like Ryoga that much." Hitomi mused.   
  
Minako looked indignant. "What? That's outrageous! I love Ryo-bear with all my heart! But I just happened to be the Senshi of Love! I need to wander out of my pasture every now and then!"   
  
"Now you're a horse? And Ryoga is a bear? I heard the wrong end of this conversation." Gohan looked extremely confused. Usagi and Hitomi giggled.  
  
"You all just don't understand my passion for love! Love of all kinds!"   
  
"Love of money." Hitomi muttered quietly.   
  
"HEY!" Minako glared at the shorthaired blonde. "Speaking of Love, how long have you and Van been 'together' and haven't even had a first kiss?"   
  
"What does that have to do with you cheating on Ryoga?" Hitomi asked blushing.   
  
"This is Minako, nothing that she does makes sense." Usagi replied.   
  
~~~@~~~  
  
That night, Usagi was sleeping soundly in her bed dreaming about a beach and her and Squall on that beach. She had track practice until four then worked until nine that night and came home to do homework until eleven and now was sleeping peacefully.   
  
But we know that this will never last.   
  
"Usagi!" Luna meowed at her sleeping owner.   
  
Usagi snored on.  
  
"USAGI!" The cat screeched.   
  
"Whaaaaa? Luna? What's wrong?" Usagi cracked one eye open and glared at her little black cat that only brought her bad luck.   
  
"There's been an attack. At the park." She whispered hurriedly. "Get up and transform."   
  
"What?! A n ATTACK? What BLOODY youma doesn't understand there's no REASON to attack?" Usagi grumbled before stumbling out of bed, still muttering curses to whatever got her up.  
  
"Moon Eternal, Make-up." She said half heartedly as her sailor fuku appeared. "Now let's get this over with." She opened her window, Luna jumped to her shoulder, and then Eternal Sailor Moon jumped out of the window landing gracefully several floors down. She then immediately broke into a run towards the nearby Juuban Park where ninety percent of the youma attacks take place.   
  
She met Mars and Jupiter at the entrance to the park. Mercury showed up moments later followed by a tired Sailor Venus and Artemis.   
  
"My sensors went off that there was huge amounts of energy being release at this point." Mercury filled the girls in. "We'll call for the outer Senshi if we can't handle what ever is giving off this amount of energy." She explained.   
  
The girls warily entered the park and begun to scout the area, they broke up into two groups, Rei with Usagi and Ami, Makoto and Minako together. Rei and Usagi stumbled upon the scene first.   
  
It was a freakish Dark Kingdom youma, or a demon of any kind, or even the pansy, rose-throwing Tuxedo Karmen. It was Seifer and Sage fighting.  
  
"Whoa." Rei breathed out watching the spectacle.   
  
You wouldn't really call it 'fighting', it was obvious neither had the intent to kill; you could call it training, or sparring. Flames flared out from Seifer's Gunblade with each stroke. Lighting flashed with every hit Sage's broadsword gave. It was like an age-old dance.   
  
And the energy the two were putting off was incredible, Mars and Moon didn't need Mercury to tell them they were sending huge amounts out, they could feel it in the air.  
  
"This is unbelievable. I've never seen so much energy put off! Look, neither of them is tired! This is natural to them." Rei breathed in awe.   
  
Seifer yelled "Fire Cross!" As Sage countered with "Thunderbolt Cut!" Lightning and flames shot off in every direction as the two blades, Hyperion and No Datchi, 'clanged' fiercely. But it was obvious to see Seifer had the upper hand, and soon Sage fell to the ground panting.   
  
"Damn Seifer." Sage marveled.   
  
Seifer sighed and sheathed his blade.   
  
"Looks like some one is lonely." Tamahome's voice came through the darkness as he stepped into the two snooping girls' view.   
  
Seifer snarled and turned his back to the two fighters.   
  
"You've got to apologize to Squall." Tasuki agreed as he stepped out of the shadows and stood beside the tall, dark haired man.   
  
Seifer's eyes glowed in the dark as he spun around. "I will NOT." He snarled.   
  
Sage stood to his feet and shook his head. "We both know that Squall is the only one that gives a good fight to you." He winced as he stretched his arm out. "While all this sparring is good for me, you don't even have a challenge."   
  
Seifer sighed and his shoulders slumped. "I never apologize." He mumbled.   
  
Rei pulled Usagi back before they were caught. The hurried away from the four men as Rei contacted the others on her communicator.   
  
The five girls met outside the park again. "I think we underestimated our foes." Mars stated dryly.   
  
The other three girls had seen the fight as well. "I'd say." Venus agreed grimly. She was in a serious mood after seeing the display of power.  
  
"And apparently, that wasn't even Seifer's best." Jupiter shook her head in dismay.   
  
"And Squall fights like that too..." Sailor Moon sighed.   
  
"I think we better head home." Mars sighed.   
  
"Good thinking Sailor Mars, this calls for a Senshi meeting tomorrow." Luna nodded in agreement.   
  
~~~@~~~  
  
The Next Day at Work...  
  
Usagi was nearly falling asleep on the jewelry counter. Maeve raised an eyebrow at her odd behavior; usually the girl was hyper. "Rough night?" She asked with a smile playing at her lips.   
  
"You have NO idea." Usagi moaned. Of course she couldn't go to sleep after learning her whacked out neighbor was also millions of times stronger than her. She would now make an effort not to piss him off more than he already was.  
  
"Afternoon girls!" Aleria O'Riley breezed in the door heading towards the back. Aleria worked with Maeve and Usagi on the night shifts, she was from Ireland, but Maeve told Usagi of some of her suspicious that Aleria was from somewhere completely different. But Maeve had several quacky theories, like the moon being hollow (Usagi choked on a French fry when she heard that bit) to Middle Earth really existing ("hey, ya never know!" She told them one day).  
  
Aleria had long, soft dark brown hair that reached to her lower back and curled naturally. Her eyes usually glinted mischievously and were a mixed color between brown and green, and she hardly ever wore make-up because of her natural beauty (which was the spawning of Maeve's theory. "Every girl's gotta wear SOME make-up!"). She was a few inches taller than Maeve (that was one of the reasons Maeve wore heels, to be the same height) and gracefully slim. Today she wore black and silver pin stripe pants and a black spaghetti strap shirt.  
  
"Ah, Aleria, only seven minutes late today." Hitori pointedly glared at the brunette.   
  
"That all? Perhaps I should go back out and pick up double latté?" She grinned at her manager. Aleria was one that brushed off Maeve's attitude.   
  
"Coffee stunts your growth." Maeve reprimanded.  
  
"Now where'd you hear an evil thing like that?" Aleria asked.   
  
"My mother." Maeve answered with a grin.  
  
"What a bunch of lies."   
  
"My mother always said the same thing." Usagi spoke up, leaning her head against the computer.   
  
"Good Goblins Usagi, you look like you need the caffeine more than me!" Aleria joked and ruffled Usagi's hair.   
  
Usagi yawned in protest. "I do the Dew."   
  
Maeve laughed. "That's my girl!"   
  
Hitori rolled her eyes and headed to the back room while muttering something about nobody doing any kind of work around the store.   
  
Usagi stood straight up and eyes wide as a full moon. Maeve and Aleria both looked at her startled. "Maybe we should get her that caffeine." Maeve joked.   
  
"I just remembered! Squall is taking me to a State Dinner! What am I to wear?!" She gasped.   
  
Aleria and Maeve exchanged glances while grinning manically. "Usagi, look who you are working with! We'll get you hooked up!" Aleria smiled cheerfully.   
  
Maeve shoved Usagi into a dressing room and handed her a few dresses to start on. "We'll make Squall drool!"   
  
~~~@~~~   
  
The Next Morning at school...  
  
"What a night!" Usagi exclaimed as she sat next to Rei in Homeroom.   
  
"Anything interesting happened at work?" Rei asked.   
  
Usagi sighed and nodded. "My Boss tried to take over the world again. Apparently she put a kind of subliminal drug in the perfume that would make everyone obey her every command. The store did sell over its goal though!"   
  
"..." Rei stared in shock.  
  
~~~@~~~  
  
By the time Saturday Night rolls around...  
  
Dinner Party (inspired by Tenshi no Nozomi)  
  
Squall paused in front of the intricately designed doors; laughter and talking could be heard faintly through the thick oak door, he turned to face Usagi. "Are you sure you're ready?" He asked.  
  
"Squall, are you sure you're ready?" Usagi asked smiling. Aleria and Maeve made her try on every dress in the store and then some more. Eventually they settled on a simple, short sapphire blue dress with spaghetti straps and matching blue high heels and a simple string of silver rhinestones around her neck.  
  
Squall exhaled slowly. "No." He wore his usual black pants, blue shirt and dinner jacket ensemble.  
  
Usagi giggled and pulled Squall to her, she reached up and pulled his head down so she could kiss him. And kiss him she did. Usagi's kiss stopped all thinking in Squall's brain. She pulled back and grinned. "How about now."  
  
"Now I want to go find a room." Squall chuckled before dragging Usagi into another kiss. Usagi pulled away and smiled teasingly. "Screw it, it's only a dinner party." Squall sighed before yanking the door open.  
  
Keeping one hand at the small of Usagi's back, Squall led her through the crowd, nodding politely at guests, to his father. Laguna Loire was a in his mid fifties and didn't look a day older than forty, minus a few laugh lines. He had bright blue eyes and dark chocolate brown hair pulled back into a ponytail. He was currently telling jokes with Kiros, his Vice-President, and the General Caraway from Galbadia, a small Asian country.  
  
"Father." Squall greeted. "Kiros, General Caraway." He nodded.  
  
"Squall! This must be the ever elusive Usagi." Laguna winked before taking Usagi's hand and kissing it delicately.  
  
"It is very nice to meet you too, Mr. President." Usagi smiled charmingly.  
  
"Please, call me Laguna, Mr. President makes me sound like an old, stuffy, politician." He grinned.  
  
"All right then, Laguna, it is nice to meet you."  
  
"Usagi, this is Kiros Seagill, my vice-president, and General Caraway, gentlemen, this is the love of Squall's life, Tsukino Usagi." Laguna introduced.  
  
"Great to finally meet you Miss Tsukino." Kiros bowed. "Squall never stops thinking about you when he's at home."  
  
"Call me Usagi." Usagi smiled. "And does he?" Usagi winked up at Squall. He cleared his throat and looked at his shoes.  
  
"Usagi, you are about seventeen, correct?" General Caraway began.  
  
"I'm actually sixteen."  
  
"My daughter is seventeen. Squall, Rinoa was looking for you earlier. Perhaps if you were more punctual, she would of found you."  
  
Usagi could see Squall stiffen. "Sorry, sir, I must have inherited my tardiness from my father." Squall replied coolly.  
  
Laguna laughed heartily. "That's my boy!" He grinned and patted Squall on the back. "Now, General Caraway, about the atomic energy issue..."  
  
Squall silently led Usagi away from the three men and let out of breath he didn't realize he was holding. "I can't stand that man." He gritted his teeth together.  
  
"What's his problem anyways, he got a stick rammed up his hole?" Usagi whispered back.  
  
Squall cracked a small smile. "Well, two hours before it's considered polite to leave, want to check out the food?" He asked after glancing at his watch-a watch that could tell him his longitude, latitude, the direction he was standing in, the temperature in Fahrenheit and Celsius, and was water proof for one hundred feet under water.  
  
"Please." Usagi grinned.  
  
They meandered through the crowd to the buffet table full of more food to feed the whole country, let alone it's politicians.  
  
"If everyone is so rich here, why is the food so small?" Usagi pondered out loud as she took a small tea sandwich. Squall smiled down at his girlfriend as she studied the miniature food.  
  
"Squall! Here you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!" A high-pitched voice pierced Squall's mood.  
  
The two turned around to see a girl in a revealing white dress and a bad highlighting job in her black hair.  
  
"Rinoa." Squall greeted impassively.  
  
"Squall." She giggled. Usagi could believe how fake she sounded, acted, and looked. It was like looking at a Barbie doll. "Who are you?" She asked rudely to Usagi.  
  
"Rinoa, this is Tsukino Usagi, Usagi this is Rinoa Caraway." Squall introduced.  
  
"Heartilly." Rinoa corrected.   
  
"Excuse me?" Usagi asked confused.  
  
"Rinoa Heartilly, I've taken on my mother's last name in an attempt to rebel against my father." She explained.  
  
"Riiiight." Usagi nodded.  
  
"So, what does your father do?" She asked while grabbing a honeydew slice off of Usagi's plate.  
  
"What does that matter?" Usagi set the plate down, now disgusted.  
  
"Everything. Your social status is determined by his actions." Rinoa stated.  
  
"Usagi is my date, Rinoa." Squall stepped it.  
  
Rinoa let out a high-pitched, ear-piercing laugh. "Don't be silly Squall, you don't do charity!" She snorted.  
  
"What?" Usagi asked angrily. Squall glared at Rinoa darkly.  
  
Rinoa smiled sweetly and in a false tone replied, "You poor thing, you didn't think Squall really liked you, did you? I mean, look at you. You're blonde, blue eyed, skinny, a typical charity date. Squall only dates intellectual women." Rinoa smiled evilly as Usagi fumed and Squall stared at her in shock.  
  
"Charity? CHARITY? I may not spend a hundred dollars a week on a bad dye job, or drive a Porsche, but I am not a charity case. And an intellectual woman? I guess that leaves you out of the running, Barbie." Usagi retorted angrily before marching away.  
  
"Some people-" Rinoa started.  
  
"Rinoa, get your sorry ass out of my face, and don't you ever think about talking with me again." Squall warned menacingly before taking off after Usagi. Rinoa stood in shocked silence, only able to sputter out a whiny, "Squaaaall!"  
  
Squall caught up with Usagi in the hall, where they stood only twenty minutes before. He grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him. "Back off Squall-"  
  
"Usagi." Squall stated firmly. "If you believe Rinoa for one minute that I think you're charity-"  
  
"I know you don't think that Squall," Usagi sighed, gaze sinking to the floor, "It's just... what is my father? A low life, scumbag that cheated on my mother for some American, blonde, hoe bag, that's what. What if I grow up like that?" Usagi looked up at Squall, tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
Squall pulled Usagi to his chest and stroked her hair, and she clung to him tight, letting out a small sob. "Usagi, you are a kind-hearted, forgiving, and not to mention gorgeous, girl that has a place in her heart for everyone." Squall told her softly.  
  
Usagi looked up at him, eyes still watery, "But I'm not intelligent. I have a C average-"  
  
"I don't care if you don't know the square root of 4, Usagi, I'm with you because you're you." Squall told her firmly.  
  
"The square root of 4 is two." Usagi replied, smiling gently.  
  
"...Whatever." Squall smirked before tilting her chin for easier access to her mouth. Usagi willing responded, running her arms over his chest to behind his neck. Squall pulled her closer and deepened the kiss, moaning softly.  
  
Rinoa hissed as she watched the couple in the hallway, they were both completely oblivious to her. 'Squall is MINE! Not hers!' She thought angrily to herself. "Cheap whore." Rinoa muttered under her breath. She needed Usagi out of the picture, and fast. And she had just the idea.  
  
~~~@~~~  
  
Later that night...  
  
Seifer glanced up from his TV program to his door and the offending knock. He sighed heavily and walked over to the door, wearing only a pair of sweat pants, and pulled the door open to glare at the knocker. His glare went from surprise to curiosity, to disgust. "Rinoa Caraway... what the Hell are you doing at my door?" Seifer growled.  
  
"Heartilly." She corrected.  
  
"What?" He asked, now glaring at her.  
  
"I changed my last name to rebel against my father." She stated proudly. "I'm a rebel now, just like you."  
  
Seifer shuddered. "Whatever, Rinoa, what do you want?"  
  
"Seifer, honey, I need a favor." She smiled sweetly. Sickeningly sweet.  
  
"No." Seifer shook his head.  
  
"Seifer!" She whined. "Squall is dating someone other than me!"  
  
"Yeah, I know." Seifer rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe he'd actually dated this girl. He must have been drinking too much again.  
  
"You HAVE to help me break them up! You're Squall's best friend so I NEED your help!" Rinoa cried desperately.  
  
"Best friend, eh?" Seifer smirked.  
  
"Of course, well, more like only friend." Rinoa rolled her eyes. "But I'll work on him later, after I become The First Lady." Rinoa smiled dreamily.  
  
"You're gonna marry Laguna? Sorry sweetie, he'd rather sleep than Selphie than you." Seifer made a face of disgust.  
  
"No! I'm going to marry Squall, silly, everyone knows he's going to run for president after his father." Rinoa pointed out.  
  
Seifer furrowed his eyebrows. "Squall? President? Don't make me laugh." Seifer snorted.  
  
"C'mon Seifer, I really need your help." Rinoa whined.  
  
Seifer shuddered again at her whine. "I said no, I may not like Usagi, and I may, supposedly, be Squall's 'best friend' or only friend as you put it, but I ain't helping you, even if it was to save the endangered Mog. Now get lost." Seifer growled before slamming the door. He heard her whining and crying through the door until Shingo, across the hall, stuck his head out the door and told her to "sod off, she was interrupting his movie, 'Resident Evil'."  
  
Seifer smirked and dimly heard her grumble off to the elevator. He returned to his couch and turned the volume up. Helping Rinoa to get at Squall... the idea was very intriguing... but did Rinoa have to think it up? Still, it would be priceless to break the 'perfect couple'-according to TGM-up- but then Squall would be with Rinoa, if it went according to her plan. Seifer shuddered again. He wished that burden on no man, no matter how mad he was at them. Maybe he could mold this plan into his own...  
  
END...for now  
Quick UPdate, ne?!?!   
  
Still a prize for WHO ever guesses who Maeve, Hitori, and now Aleria are... (minus Bs-chan and Kyia!)  
  
REVIEWWWWWWWW KORNER!  
  
BS-chan: *grins* *GLOMPS* I had SO much fun writing this chapter! You have no idea! All thanks to you and Kyia! And *pulls out a box of goldfish* Here ya go! And We all know that it was you who kept me updating, you and that GO! FIGHT! WRITE! Chant  
  
Kyia: I simply CANNOT wait to see what people think of the plots you and i schemed up, next chapter i'll simply HAVE to introduce Fluffy! *Grins* you know who i mean! And Kamui...  
  
Catalena: PLEAAASE! Not RELENA! *gasps* Actually, this idea came from one day of watching too many repeats of Beverly Hills 90210  
  
Anymos: Anymos is rather original... :D Rhino, err, rinoa, is not my favorite character either  
  
ginny starwind: here's another chapter!  
  
Kearia: I hope i spelled that right, well, i'm glad you like!  
  
PrincessLesse: *GLOMPS* another long review from the great princesslesse! YATTA! i was thinking of inserting Cloud in for a cameo... you can bug me about that now! Don't worry, kyia and i have been plotting to put inu yasha in for a while now! FLUFFY!  
  
Blue Moon: *eyes water* look at your long review! *GLOMPS* Hitori as Rinoa's mom... o.o heero's with... eh. don't really know... Rurouni kenshin? i've been trying to think of a way to stick them in here... i lOVE Sano! I'm thinking Cloud will do a cameo Fushigi Yugi's got some cameos. Inu Yasha is on the way... Thanks for all those ideas!  
  
Celestial Dreamblaze: Don't worry, duo has an uncanny ability to understand Heero, he just published a tape for others to undertand as well... I've always like Manga Usagi who is more mature than anime usagi so she's the one i write about. and maeve and hitori aren't from an anime!  
AND THANKS TO EVERYONE ELSE! Once again BS-chan wants me to update NOW so i don't have a chance to thank all those wonderful people like Bunny-Butler, hatami, OH! LIQUID ICE! You have NO idea how insperational your email was! It got a good part of this chapter written! *GLOMPS*   
  
REVIEW! 


	21. A Slew of New Characters

Well the plot (althought this is resemblign a pwp without the lemon... if that is possible) thickens in this next chapter... new characters come on to the scene to royally SCREW up the peace and harmony... well, as peacefully and hamonyfull as you can get ^^   
  
Disclaimer: blah, i don't own ANY of the new characters being introduced into this story!   
  
A Slew of New Characters  
  
Ami walked down the sidewalk breathing in the crisp autumn air while heading towards Rei's temple, it sure had been a LONG autumn so far, not even Halloween had come yet and it seemed to Ami (even though she loves school) that she had been attending for years, not months. She sighed and stopped and looked up at the sky, looking for any chance of snow. She always felt more comfortable when surrounded by her element.   
  
As Ami searched the sky for her beloved element, she was unaware of the man, about sixteen or seventeen, jogging towards her and certainly not paying attention to where he was going but where he had been.   
  
And then he promptly ran into her.   
  
Ami was ripped out of her gaze and suddenly found the pavement rushing up to meet her. "GAAAAH!" She cried. She closed her eyes preparing for impact when strong arms encircled her waist and saved her fall.  
  
The owner of the arms stood her upright again and Ami whirled around to meet her savior. Her ocean blue eyes met a pair of eyes so dark blue, they almost looked black. Her eyes followed well-defined features and raven colored hair that fell around his face. Needless to say, Ami found herself breathless.   
  
"I'm deeply sorry for that Miss, excuse me." He bowed politely and was off again, leaving Ami in his trail looking after him with stars in her eyes. Her school year just got a bit brighter.   
  
~~@~~   
  
"Okay, so far we have the basics: Milk, bread, eggs, bacon, juice, Funyons-What? SHINGO!" Usagi growled and swatted her brother over the head with the list she was holding. "Funyons are NOT a necessity!"   
  
"They are for ME!" Shingo argued back.  
  
"That's quite all right dear, we can afford a few treats." Ikuko smiled at her children. She was quite proud of how mature Usagi had been lately about handling all the new changes in her life. She was also quite the role model for Shingo at the moment.   
  
"Does that mean I can get cheese cake bars? The strawberry kind?" She asked hopefully. Ikuko nodded.   
  
"YESSS!" Usagi bounced off to the cheese aisle to pick up her treat and nearly trampled three little kids in her way. Ikuko shook her head, so Usagi wasn't always mature; she guessed that would be fine since Usagi was still sixteen.   
  
Meanwhile, in the next aisle...  
  
"..." Sesshomaru was NOT in a good mood. In fact, he was in a FOUL mood. He HATED mortals. He TORTURED mortals. He KILLED mortals. Everything about mortals made him sick. Their smell, their smiley nature, their oblivion to strong entities (namely himself). So, WHY in the Devil's name was he HERE? He glared at his half brother, Inu Yasha, while pondering this question.   
  
Rin giggled as Kagome gave the small child samples of candy to see which was her favorite. Rin munched on a chocolate treat and smiled up at the dog demon before turning back to Kagome.   
  
Sesshomaru sighed. That's why he was here. Rin. Kagome and Sango had befriended Rin (behind Sesshomaru's back, of course) and then Kagome insisted that she take Rin to her time and treat the little girl to some luxury. And there was no way, in the deepest, darkest pit of the Hells was Sesshomaru going to let Rin go by herself. He had to admit, the people lived well off in this time, he bought a condo with all leather furniture and a huge stereo system-but he still HATED mortals. Every last one of them. Oh yeah, Rin doesn't count. And Kagome wasn't too bad. Every now and then. But all other mortals, especially that horny monk-  
  
Sesshomaru was startled out of his brooding by a purple haired goddess with a smile that could light up a darkened room, or a crowded aisle in a grocery store. Her long, curly, hair flowed down her back and was pulled out of her face to show off her porcelain features and chocolate brown eyes.  
  
It appears that the great demon lord Sesshomaru has a crush, just like Ami's new found crush.  
  
"Oh! Oh! Can we get chocolate covered bananas?" Shingo asked eagerly.  
  
"That sounds disgusting." Usagi pretended to gag.   
  
"You guys can get a candy, put you both have to agree on it." Ikuko told them firmly.   
  
"C'mon Odango! You'll love 'em!" Shingo bounced up and down, reminding Usagi of Duo and how he always begged for something.   
  
"Oooh! How about little chocolates shaped like the Sailor Senshi! Look at this one! It's shaped like Luna!" Usagi giggled.   
  
"That means I can bite your head off over and over." Shingo grinned mischievously.   
  
"Hey!" Usagi cried out indignantly.   
  
So she has two children. Sesshomaru studied them with a watchful eye. He supposed they couldn't be TOO bad if they were offspring of that goddess. They sparkled like little gems among these other drab mortals. And that girl one gave off a peculiar smell...   
  
"Hey Odango, don't you have to be at Rei's by 1:30?" Shingo asked.  
  
"Yeah." Usagi responded.  
  
"It's 1:42."  
  
"NOOOO! Not AGAIN!" Usagi yelled, causing the whole aisle to look at her in puzzlement. "Byemom! I'llbehomeafterthemeetingandthensqualliscomingoverfordinner!" Usagi yelled over her shoulder as she ran out of the aisle.   
  
"Bye dear!" Ikuko waved cheerily.   
  
Sesshomaru almost fell over at the sight over her smile. Kami! She was gorgeous!   
  
"Sesshomaru? Are you feeling okay?" Kagome asked as she studied the demon's peculiar attitude.   
  
Sesshomaru snapped to her gaze and scowled. "I'm fine human."   
  
Ikuko glanced around the candy aisle while Shingo fished through the bags of Sailor Senshi candy trying to find the most Sailor Moons in one package (I assure you, Seifer's diabolical plot is worse than Shingo's).   
  
Her gaze rested on a tall and regal looking whitish silver haired man that was scowling at a box of Nerds. Ikuko first noticed the peculiar markings on his cheeks and forehead, and his brilliant gold eyes. He looked uncomfortable wearing dress pants a white button up shirt, and his long hair fell down to his lower back. Ikuko normally would have found such a man appalling, but not this one. Her heartbeat raced at the exotic looks of this man and a faint blush graced her cheeks. Ikuko felt like a giddy schoolgirl again.   
  
"This bag should do it!" Shingo exclaimed happily and tossed the bag into the cart. "Now, onto the next aisle... Mom?" Shingo looked at his mom curiously.  
  
"Wha? Oh, sorry Shingo, yes, let us proceed to the next aisle."   
  
In the quick few seconds Ikuko had been gazing she came up with a plan (and then realized where Usagi got some of her half-baked plots). But never the less, as Ikuko Tsukino passed Sesshomaru, she 'accidentally' dropped her lipstick tube.   
  
Sesshomaru leaned over (gracefully of course, he IS a demon lord) and snatched the tube before it hit the ground. He straightened out at faced his 'goddess'. "I believe you dropped this." He said calmly, while his eyes burned into Ikuko's.   
  
Ikuko reached for the tube and purposely brushed her fingers against his before replying, "Thank you." In the sultriest voice she could muster followed by a drop-dead gorgeous smile that Usagi had inherited (and used against Squall quite often). Now only if Minako were there to sign happily with hearts in her eyes would this scene be complete.   
  
Speaking of Minako...  
  
Minako stared at the ceiling of the temple and idly daydreamed about Ryoga. She smiled as a picture of him acting nervous flitted across her vision.   
  
"GAAAAAAAAH! SOOOOOOO sorry I'm late! Rei-sama! PLEASE forgive me!" Usagi threw herself down at Rei's feet and sobbed.   
  
"Calm down Usagi, besides, you aren't last." Rei told her.  
  
"I'm not?" Usagi lifted her head in surprise. She glanced around the room at her Senshi. There was Haruka and Michiru sitting there, and Hotaru over there, Makoto setting out food, Minako staring at the ceiling, Rei looking down at her-"Where's Ami?" Usagi asked.   
  
"We don't know. She's just late." Makoto replied idly.   
  
"Ami? Late? Did you contact her to make sure everything is okay?" Usagi began to hyperventilate.   
  
"Yes, she's on her way. Apparently, she ran into someone." Michiru replied.   
  
Usagi breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Hey Usagi! Look what I found in a shoebox in my closet!" Rei waved a photograph in front of her face. Usagi snatched up the picture and screeched. "GAH!"   
  
"What is it?" Minako asked curiously.   
  
"It's a picture of her and Mamoru and Chibiusa. Chibiusa is pulling Usagi's hair and Mamoru is checking out a red head." Rei informed the group.  
  
Usagi ran out of the room to the 'sacred fire' and tossed the picture in. As she walked back in Minako asked, "What did you do with all your old pictures?"   
  
Usagi sighed and threw herself on the floor. "I found a box of them while unpacking and threw them out the window. Now they're trash in the back alley." She responded.   
  
"What if someone finds them?" Makoto asked.  
  
"What could they do? No one would want them anyway." Usagi shrugged.   
  
Moments later Ami came through the door with flushed cheeks. Minako sat up abruptly and squealed. "AMI! Okay, what does he look like?" She asked as she pounced on the Senshi of Mercury.  
  
Ami blushed harder. "What are you talking about?"   
  
Minako raised an eyebrow. "I'm talking about that look on your face that says I-just-ran-into-the-hottest-guy-in-the-world-and-it's-a-miracle-I'm-standing look."   
  
"And that is why Minako is the Senshi of Love." Makoto proclaimed.   
  
"Well... there was a guy..." Ami began.  
  
"Ooh!" Usagi squealed and pounced onto Ami as well. "Was he cute?"  
  
"Gorgeous."  
  
"Was he nice?"  
  
"A bit brief, but..." Ami sighed happily.  
  
"This is SO exciting." Minako clapped her hands together eagerly.  
  
"Excuse me, girls, but we are here for a MEETING!" Rei interrupted and glared at the three girls.   
  
"Sorry." They apologized.   
  
Rei cleared her throat before beginning. "As you know..."  
  
~~@~~  
  
Usagi yawned as she entered her apartment (after tiptoeing by Seifer's door) the meeting had just been a recap. Don't piss of Seifer (or at least TRY not to), Don't underestimate the enemy, don't think that the youmas are gone forever, don't drink and drive... you all get the point.   
  
Usagi stopped dead in her tracks at the site of her mother in a little, black dress and her hair styled up, and black high heels.   
  
"...Mama?" Usagi gulped as her eyes bulged out.  
  
"Hello Usagi dearest! I'm going out on a date tonight so I ordered you, Squall, and Shingo delivery." Ikuko smiled at her daughter.   
  
"A date?" Usagi gasped.   
  
"Isn't it wonderful!" Ikuko cried happily.  
  
"Isn't it scary?" Shingo mimicked his mom's tone of voice.  
  
"..." Was all Usagi could reply because her jaw was on the floor.   
  
A knock at the door snapped her out and she opened the door dumbly.   
  
"Squall!" Usagi cried. "Thank Selene, something NORMAL!" She sighed happily as she hugged him.  
  
"Hey Usa, hey Shingo, hello Mrs. Tsuki-Mrs. Tsukino?!?!" Squall stared.  
  
"Hello Squall dear!" She chimed.   
  
"She has a date." Usagi filled him in.  
  
"A date?" Squall asked dumbly.  
  
"With this wicked cool looking guy we met at the grocery store." Shingo added.   
  
Another knock sounded at the door.  
  
All four of them stared at the door in shock.   
  
Squall moved first to open the door. He felt overprotective of Usagi's mother, and since Ikuko didn't have a dad to interrogate this man who dared to 'date' his girlfriend's mother, he'd just have to do.   
  
Squall stared at the man in the hallway with the most intimidating look that would make Bahamut (the great GF king) proud. He then prayed to Hyne that this little pimpled face nerd was not Ikuko's date.   
  
The man quacked and squeaked. "Sir? Here's your food!"  
  
Squall snatched the food and handed the man a twenty and then shut the door in his face.   
  
"Squall, that was the delivery man." Usagi giggled.   
  
"...I knew that. I was just practicing." Squall set the food down on the kitchen counter.   
  
"You three be good tonight, and don't wait up for me!" Ikuko sighed happily.   
  
"I don't THINK so mother!" Usagi began sternly. "You have a MIDNIGHT curfew!"  
  
Another knock sounded at the door. Squall still reached it first with his glare in place and swung open the door.   
  
Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at the young boy in front of him with quite the glare. (Of course Sesshomaru would NEVER admit he was impressed at the glare, he never saw a mortal with that intensity) He returned the glare with one of his own and a smirk.   
  
"Sesshomaru!" Ikuko greeted warmly.   
  
"Ikuko." He nodded.   
  
"This is Squall, Usagi's boyfriend." Ikuko introduced Squall (who now lessened the glare to his usual blank face).   
  
Sesshomaru nodded at the boy. He was a good choice for his goddess' only daughter. He had strength (but he'll never say that out loud, he's got a reputation to worry about!)   
  
Squall nodded back and Usagi came to his side. Squall's arm automatically rested around her waist. "Now Mom, don't party to hard." She teased.   
  
"And no kissing! It's SO gross to watch Usagi and Squall make out!" Shingo made a face of disgust.  
  
"Hey!" Usagi slapped her little brother over the head. He grinned evilly up at her.  
  
"Be good you two, I'll see you later tonight." And so began Ikuko's first date since she married Kenji.   
  
"We should spy on them." Shingo thought out loud.   
  
~~@~~  
  
Seifer passed Mrs. Tskuino and a silver haired man in the hallway. "Looking hott Ms. Tskuino!" He winked. Sesshomaru sent him a mighty glare before pushing the elevator button.   
  
Ikuko smiled and waved. "Thank you Seifer! Have a good night!"   
  
Seifer waved before heading into his apartment. So far his plan to kiss up to Usagi's mother was running smoothly.   
  
He shut the door and set the meager bag of groceries down on the counter, along with a little something that he found on the pavement in the back alley. A picture of Usagi with some guy, but that guy was not Squall. He grinned evilly as he picked up to call Satsuki Yatohji, a girl at his school that was a genius with computers (specifically hacking) to see if she could track down this man in the picture with Usagi. He was obviously older than her by several years.   
  
Continued in the next chapter... stupid note pad telling me i have too much in one file *growls* anywho, click to the next chapter :D :D :D 


	22. A Slew of Even More Characters

~~~@~~~  
  
Ami loves books. If there is one way to describe Ami, it is the library, so much knowledge in such a small space. Well, if you call five stories of the Tokyo Public Library little. She was standing in the fiction section, a rare site considering she was usually found in the anatomy section studying for medical school.   
  
Ami casually glanced over her shoulder as she heard someone approaching her from the left. He was walking and running his index finger along the bindings occasionally stopping to study the title. Ami nearly fainted when she recognized him. It was He! The handsome man that had not only saved her life but stolen her heart!   
  
He stopped when he realized he could go no further before running into someone and looked up and recognition flashed across his face. "You again! I didn't expect to run into you here!" He smirked.  
  
Ami blushed. "Neither did I."   
  
"Sorry for running into you."   
  
"No problem." Ami blushed even harder and looked at the floor's floral carpet.  
  
"Yo! Kamui! We've gotta get goin', Subaru thinks that he's found a way to-hello!" A tall teenage that reminded Ami of Duo except with short black hair and brown eyes came around one of the book shelves. "Hello there pretty lady!" He winked. "I hate to steal Kamui away from you, but we've got to meet with a friend!"   
  
Ami blushed. 'His name is Kamui...' "That's quite all right, sir." She smiled up at the grinning teen.   
  
"No sir needed, the name is Sorata! Arigusawa Sorata! And you?"   
  
"Ami. Ami Mizuno." She bowed lightly.   
  
"Nice to meet ya! He'll see ya around!" Sorata cried before dragging his friend out of the aisle. Ami sighed happily with small hearts in her eyes. Today was a good day.   
  
~~~@~~~  
  
Wednesday...  
  
The five Preventor boys were taking a hard earned rest on the school lawn during a free period. It was actually a free period for the whole school that really lasted four periods. Mousse had mistaken Trunks as Wufei (how he managed that, we'll never know) and Rei 'accidentally' Mars Flame Sniper-ed him through a wall and into a bunch of harsh chemicals in the science lab. So now the building was airing out.  
  
But the ex-Gundam boys were still at the school, Hyne knows why. Heero was clicking away at his laptop, Wufei and Trowa were meditating, Quatre was reading, and Duo was singing happily and spinning in circles.   
  
"Sometimes I really wonder about that kid." Van commented from the concrete steps not to far away. He and Ranma were cramming for an exam on what type of underwear was more comfortable in their Women of the World class.   
  
"AHAAAAAAAAAA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"   
  
Duo stopped in a mid-spin and gasped in horror. Heero froze in typing. Quatre put down his book. Trowa and Wufei were knocked out of their meditation. "DOROTHY? What in the name of Deathsythe Hell are YOU doing here?" Duo screeched and ducked behind the infallible Heero.   
  
"Miss me?" She giggled. Her long, gray eyebrows twitched and moved on their own accord. Quatre cringed and Trowa patted him reassuringly.   
  
"No." Heero replied for the group.   
  
"What do you want, weak woman?" Wufei glared at the blonde and her treacherous eyebrows.   
  
"Well, my grandfather and my daddy got me the most wondrous birthday present, and so I tracked you down to test it on you five 'men'." She told them before breaking out in more gales of laughter.   
  
"Hey, that chick reminds me of Kodachi!" Ranma shuddered at the memory of the gymnast and her bloodcurdling ways of seduction.  
  
"She reminds me of Merle when she's rolled a field of catnip." Van also shuddered at that frightful memory. Never again would be trying to fulfill a wish of Merle's.   
  
"Present?" Duo sound cagey. Anything from that freakish girl that never looked in the mirror could never be good.   
  
She grinned evilly and pulled out a small vile. "This!" She hollered before throwing it down onto the five lounging boys.   
  
Smoke and sparks and a strange flowery smell (a smell you'd expect to smell in Victoria's Secrets) blew up everywhere, and there were screams of panic and a "DAMN YOU WOMAN" that sounded strangely ... high pitched.   
  
Ranma and Van stared in shock.   
  
The smoke cleared and Dorothy started to laugh gleefully. "IT WORKED!" She cried, sounding an awful lot like Frankenstein after he created his monster.   
  
What the HELL was that, woman?" Wufei glared evilly. He clutched his throat to rid himself of the smoke that most have been wrecking havoc on his vocal cords.   
  
"...Wufei?" Quatre asked in disbelief. He then squeaked and threw a hand over his mouth when he heard his own voice. He looked down and then fainted.   
  
"Quatre?" Trowa asked worriedly and reached for his friend, when he noticed more hair than usual fall in front of his eyes.   
  
Wufei looked down at his uniform and noticed some obvious changes. "...WHY THE HELL AM I IN A SKIRT?" He screamed. His hands flew to his chest and his eyes widened to impossible enormity.   
  
"Wufei has a nice set of breasts." Ranma commented idly.   
  
"Sorry, my type is Hitomi." Van shrugged.   
  
"WE'RE GIRLS!" Duo wailed and launched himself, err, herself into Heero's lap.   
  
Heero jumped up , and dropped Duo to the ground, and grabbed Dorothy's pink jacket. "Change us back. NOW." He seethed. It would have sound more threatening if it didn't sound like Brittany Murphy was yelling.   
  
Dorothy was thrown into another set of giggles and her eyes rolled widely. Heero 'hn'-ed in disgust and dropped her to the ground.   
  
"The question is, how'd we get in skirts." Trowa began reasonably.   
  
"Who bloody well cares about how we got into skirts?! I WANT TO BE A MAN AGAIN!"   
  
"I never thought I'd hear Wufei say that." Duo shook his head.   
  
"Students, it is now safe for you to come back into the building." A loud voice blared over the intercom.   
  
"I am NOT going back into that school looking like THIS!" Wufei cried angrily.   
  
"Ahh, but Wufei, you make such a CUTE girl!" Ranma called from the steps.   
  
"I will KILL you Saotomoe!" Wufei screeched.   
  
"Ha, no woman has ever defeated me before!" Ranma jeered.   
  
Wufei turned purple with rage and ran after the laughing martial artist right into the front doors of the school.   
  
"Well, he changed his mind awfully fast." Duo commented while chewing on a manicured fingernail. He then glanced down and noticed the pink nail polish before shrieking.   
  
"This potion that has affected us works in unusual ways. Definitely something Dorothy would come up with." Trowa commented while running a hand through his now chin-length hair.   
  
"We will cure this. That is our mission." Heero stood up straight and clenched a fist with a look of determination.   
  
Which caused Duo to burst into a hysterical fit of laughter.   
  
Heero glared at the braided idiot. "What?" He scowled.   
  
Trowa coughed, but Heero swore he caught a small smile.   
  
"RRRRRHH." Heero glared at the two.   
  
"Heero! Stop! You're killing me!" Duo panted between laughs.   
  
"What?" he demanded.   
  
"Well... you look like a dizty cheerleader with that layered shoulder lenghth hair, and you sound like a valley girl! Plaease, for the love of Shinigami, do NOT threaten anyone anymore." Duo explained with a crooked smile.   
  
Heero glared at the boy-girl-still lying in the grass lazily.   
  
"He's right." Trowa commented softly.   
  
Heero through up his arms in fustration.   
  
"Oye! I had the most awful dream! That I had ... breasts." The three now girls looked down at the awakening Quatre. He patted his chest reassuringly, but unfortunately, he was not assured. "It wasn't a dream! NO!" He sobbed.   
  
"There, there, Q-man... Q-woman. You look pretty much the same, just with... a more womanish figure!" Duo comforted.   
  
Quatre narrowed his blue eyes at Duo. "What do you mean more womanish?" He asked.  
  
Duo blinked. "Uh... Shit."   
  
~~~@~~~  
  
Shampoo hummed happily to herself as she walked down the hallway carrying a huge sack lunch for her Wufei. She smiled happily with pink hearts dancing in her eyes. "Wufei airen will love lunch!" She cried happily.   
  
"Ha, ha Wufei! Looks like you can't keep up with the added chest weight!"   
  
Shampoo's eyes shoot open happily as she heard Ranma call to her love. "Wufei?" She cried hopefully. She was greeted by the sight of a girl who obviously looked like Wufei, but with black hair flying in every direction and a skirt on. "Wufei?!" She cried louder.   
  
Wufei stopped in his tracks as he heard his girlfriend call him. "Shampoo? Shampoo! I can... I can explain this somehow..."   
  
"RANMA!" Shampoo yelled. "This is ALL YOUR FAULT that Airen girl!" She sank to her knees. "Why must all Shampoo husband turn to woman?" She wailed.  
  
"My fault? I didn't do nothin', it was that weird eye browed chick!" Ranma defended himself.   
  
"I am NOT a woman!" Wufei screeched. "I am a man, trapped in a woman's body because of some freaky eye browed witch that wants to RUIN MY LIFE!" The Chinese man stuck in a woman's body vented.   
  
"Trapped?" Shampoo looked up at him teary eyed.   
  
"Hey Wufei... oh sorry, I thought you were someone else miss." Gohan rubbed the back of his head as he walked onto the scene oblivious to the current events.   
  
"MISS?! I AM WUFEI YOU SAIYAJINN IDIOT!" She, he, (geesh! Even the author is getting confused here) screeched and turned on the dark haired warrior.   
  
"Wufei? Why are you wearing a skirt? And since when did you wear your hair long? And... uh... man, you're wearing a bra..." Gohan examined him-or her-confusedly.   
  
"Well thank you for STATING THE OBVIOUS!" He growled.   
  
"I think I'm going to go now." Gohan turned around and quickly retreated down the hallway.   
  
"Wufei. Shampoo must turn back Airen." Shampoo stood up determined.   
  
"YES!" Wufei cried. "And the others! It's scary having Heero look like a chick from Clueless." Wufei muttered.   
  
"I do not look like a chick from Clueless." A high-pitched voice glowered from behind them.   
  
"You're right! Heero, you look like a student that might turn from cheerleader to gothic because your parents are too oppressive." Ranma added his two cents.   
  
"Hn." Heero glared.   
  
"Shut up! Shampoo now hunt down person who change husband." She looked from one Gundam pilot to the next.   
  
"Good! Dorothy deserves a good whipping." Duo cracked her knuckles.   
  
"Shampoo no know girl."   
  
"That's a problem." Quatre nodded gracefully.   
  
Shampoo sighed impatiently, restraining herself from bashing the five clueless... girls over the head. "SHOW SHAMPOO NOW!" She ordered.   
  
"Oh. Right." Duo laughed before Shampoo grabbed her by the collar and dragged him out of the school.   
  
Ranma blinked before flashing Van a toothy grin. "Gotta tell everyone that the Gundam boys are in drag!"   
  
"This'll be the highlight of the hour!" Van agreed before he and Ranma ran off to inform their friends of the latest chaos.   
  
~~~@~~~  
  
Squall sighed and leaned against the thick glass looking out into space around the Japanese Space Colony J-3A610. He'd been up here for two days already and he was sorely missing his girlfriend. He faintly traced out the constellation Orion in the sky. It was so much harder to pick out the constellations in space, since the stars were so much brighter.   
  
"Hey kid, don't look so glum." A voice chime beside him as a tall, lanky man in a navy blue suit leaned against the window as well. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it lazily and then winked at Squall with his dark red eye. "It's a party, cheer up."   
  
Squall smirked and crossed his arms across his chest. "This is a political party where they discuss the difference between a zoo and a colony." Squall said idly. "Not exactly a rave."   
  
"Guess you are from Earth." He smirked. "Which politician's son are you?" He asked.   
  
Squall nodded towards his father who was laughing loudly after telling his great elephant joke to the Colony's governor.  
  
"President Laguna Loire's antisocial son?" The stranger grinned.   
  
"You guessed it. Call me Squall. I am assuming you after the bounty head on Senator Hajime?" Squall asked nonchalantly. The senator in question was already drunk and hitting on a waitress that was obviously not interested.   
  
The man beside him raised his eyebrows. "That obvious I'm a cowboy?" He grinned.   
  
"It's the suit."   
  
"Well, the name is Spike." He saluted loosely with a grin.   
  
~~~@~~~  
  
Seifer walked along the hallway in his school his bag slung over his shoulder. He walked calmly along until he saw a pack of lost freshman, so then he decided to stuff one in a nearby trashcan before continuing walking to his next class.   
  
"Seifer." A soft voice called.   
  
Seifer looked up to see a petite girl with glasses that looked bored with the world walking towards him. "Hey Satsuki." He grinned. Suddenly his day looked brighter. "Got anything for me?" He asked.   
  
The girl brushed back her extremely short hair in irritation before handing over a disc. "That contains all the information on Mamoru Chiba, the man in the picture."   
  
Seifer shouted in joy and picked up the slender girl into a bear hug. "Thanks Satsuki!" He grinned.   
  
She smiled softly. "Oh, and Squall is in space right now, touring colonies with his father."   
  
"I'm sure by the time he gets back I'll have my plan all worked out." Seifer grinned.   
  
~~~@~~~  
  
That ended rather... terse. but i thought i should just get another chapter out and not keep everyone waiting too much longer ^^ Healthier for me too... *eyes death threats*   
  
  
  
The pic that inspired the gundams gender switch: http://www.atpictures.com/display.php?cat=anime&path=/gundam&loc=servg9&img=gwing059.jpg  
  
REEEEEEEEEEVIEEEEEEEEEEEEW KORNER TIME!   
  
Athena: So sorry, i saw all your pleas in there ... i'm updating! and kyia-chan has a fool proof plan that says it will have me updating by next weekend... (is that even possible?!)  
  
minae: *head swells* it's because of people like you i keep writing! *giggles* thanks for all your reviews, and kenshin will be showing up shortly... especially is kyia-chan has anything to do with it (and she usually does) ;D  
  
Tenshi no NOzomi: come on! you are always an inspiration! (and i could really go with some for the next chapter eh heh ^^;;) Ophelia is a rip off on Jessica McClintock Boutiques... kenshin will be appearing, he is definetly the most wanted character to appear!   
  
anymos: here's some summer reading for ya! hopefully more is on the way!   
  
Youkai Ryuu: you and your bro like this, eh? yay!  
  
Liquid Ice: Love triangle coming up! it's an interesting twist, i do think so myself, and poor squall! i hate to do what i'm going to do to him, but... *sighs* oh! great idead for a cliffhanger! mwahahahahahahaaa! I wish i whent to high school with them as well, wouldn't that be great! kingdom hearts is fun.... squall is in it... and david borenaz (man i cant' spell) does his voice ^^  
  
Bunny-Butler: full of ideas, as ever! *scribbles down a few notes* *grins* Rinoa does need a horrible, sticky death, i agree. employeers are NOT from an anime or manga! :D :D :D   
  
Mayuka625: while playing the game FFVIII i thought Rinoa was the most annoying heroine EVER created... in fact it drove me to YAOI fan fiction! She complains constantly and gets in the way, and almost ruins the assassination attempt 'cause she's a BRAT! sorry if you like her character, but i did not like her ONE bit! i'm sorry if our feelings clash, but hey, everyone else is ooc, why not her too, ya know ^^  
  
LunaPrincess: concur means to agree, was a vocab word, thought i'd add it ^^ Sorry i took again so long to update... i'm glad you picked up on my seifer x usagi hints!  
  
KaMiKaZe: *eyes water* a good crossover fic in high school! *glomps* thanks for the compliments! i'm glad you like it, i'm trying (key word: TRYING) to keep the characters in their original ... state or something like that...  
  
Ginny Starwind: once again, we agree! *winks* rinoa is definetly a whore!   
  
Ky: i know beauty and the beast was a musical, i actually had friends attend it, but for the sake of the story... i'm ignoring that fact.   
  
PrincessLesse: i HATE that episode of dbz! *eyes water* Gohan is SOOO more important that STUPID mr. satan! right! cloud cameo! i knew i was missing something... keep pestering me... seresute? *giggles* you may find yourself employeed! *giggles* Thanks, as always, for the great review!  
  
Celestial DreamBlaze: i was listening to the ffviii CD when i thought to put the concert in.... and usagi does attract the strangest characters! ^^  
  
bs-chan: love you boss! *glomps*  
  
SA2-chan: Kingdom hearts WILL be in later chapters! *grins* don't really know how to work out that squall vs. leon thing... *giggles* that's my only trouble  
  
Tiki Tiki: Maeve, Hitori, and Aleria are original characters, but at the same time, NO. if that makes ANY since... take a stroll through the labyrinth fan fiction and one character will be found! ;D  
  
Kyia: *SUPER GLOMP* you are STILL my main ... idea sproutin', goddess, shrine worthy, inspiration! *grins* hope the next chapter is better than this one... Good Goblins, i guess i better post now ;D   
  
Can anyone guess what anime Kamui and his buddies are from? how about Spike? And... well, dorothy... ^^   
  
I'm thinking i should set up an anime high yahoo group to keep everyone posted for updates, how does this sound! Plus, your comments to keep me updating would land in my mailbox! :D   
  
Review! 


	23. The Return of Mamoru

GEEEESH! if i had known how much everyone liked cowboy bebop, i would have put it in a LOT sooner! :D :D :D I hope you all enjoy the Spike action in this chapter, and never fear, we'll see him and the crew again!  
  
Look how fast i got THIS chapter out! this is one of my personal best times! :D :D :D   
  
Kyia Star (or kyia-chan) wrote a portion of this chapter, watch for her part! :D   
  
disclaimer: as always, i don't own any of these characters!   
  
The Return of Mamoru  
  
Spike and Squall were still leaning against the window watching the crowded room. Both had their eyes trained on Governor Hajime, who was now hitting on Senator Campbell's wife. Squall snorted in disgust. "He has no shame."   
  
"And he's drunker than hell." Spike agreed.   
  
They noticed a leggy woman with large green eyes, shiny black hair, and a smirk similar to a cat's walk up to the governor. "That's my cue." Spike stood up straight. "Catch ya later." He told Squall before walking off.   
  
Squall smirked at the retreating bounty hunter before heading towards the bathroom. He was glad he met at least one interesting person on this trip.   
  
Spike was half way across the room when Hajime caught onto Faye's Ploy. He pulled a gun out of his coat and grabbed the senator's wife. "Damn." Spike cursed and he pulled out his own gun from its shoulder holster.   
  
"Stay back, bounty scum!" Hajime snarled and jostled the girl in his arms. She let out a muffled scream in protest. Hajime caught Spike out of the corner of his vision and turned his gun to him. "You too! Stay back!" The room was full of a hushed silence as everyone watched in fear.   
  
'Where is Jet when you need him?' Spike sighed before holding his hands up in the air. This was not going well. Spike sent a glare to Faye. "Nice going." He hissed.   
  
Faye glared back. "This isn't my fault."   
  
Spike sighed. Jet was going to have a fit, especially after Spike said he and Faye wouldn't need any help to bag this easy bounty. Hajime started to back away from them towards the exit, which was conveniently located beside the bathroom entrance.   
  
Squall came out of the bathroom to be greeted with the back of Hajime and the senator's wife. He was still shouting threats to Faye and Spike, both of which were shooting each other dirty looks. Squall smiled amused by the situation. Squall supposed he should do something before the woman was too traumatized.   
  
"I'm serious! I'll kill her!" Hajime threatened.   
  
Faye rolled her eyes. "That's what they all say." She growled unhappily.   
  
"You aren't going to take me! I'll kill-" The room watched as Hajime blinked sleepily and then promptly fell backwards. Squall stood behind him with his hand still pointed at where he stood. Hajime began to snore blissfully. The woman scrambled away from her captor and into her husband's arms, crying hysterically.   
  
"That's my boy!" Laguna shouted from the crowd before laughing happily.   
  
Squall put his hand down, satisfied from the results of his spell and turned to walk away.   
  
"Squall!" Spike called out, stepping over the sleeping man. "How'd you do that?"   
  
Squall stopped and shrugged. "School."   
  
Spike snorted. "Where'd you attend? A school or witchcraft and wizardry?"   
  
"No, an academy training mercenaries." Squall shrugged.   
  
Spike laughed and clapped him on the back. "Thanks for the help."   
  
"I don't suppose you'll want a share now? What a bother." Faye pouted and frowned at Squall.   
  
Squall frowned in disgust at her. "You call that outfit clothes? You can have my share if you promise to buy clothes." Squall shot back.   
  
Spike laughed. "I like you kid. I like you a lot."   
  
~~@~~  
  
Seifer laughed to himself as he walked down the sidewalk towards Tokyo U with all of the stats given to him by Satsuki. The girl was a genius! Even if she was a bit ... odd for 'hanging out' with that computer, 'Beast', all the time... Still, she knew her stuff! Seifer now had more information of Mamoru Chiba, more then anyone could possible want. Did you know that when he was in elementary school, grade six to be exact, that he was scared of the class hamster? Or that he starched and pressed his jeans and underwear? Seifer shook his head and hoped to Hyne that he never found out how Satsuki got that information.   
  
But now he wondered exactly how Usagi ended up with a college boy, one attending medical school, when she was only in high school. Interesting. Seifer frowned at the thought of this buffoon Mamoru with Usagi before shaking the thought from his head.   
  
He strolled into the University's campus, feeling none the least bit intimidated, and marched towards the medical building, where Mamoru should be in a lab anatomy class with Professor Noriko.   
  
Seifer was walking towards the right room when students started to flow out of the door. He spotted Mamoru immediately; he was wearing the same green jacket that he did in all the pictures he found in the alley. This man obviously didn't have a good taste in clothing.  
  
Seifer shrugged and approached the man. "Mamoru Chiba?" He asked casually.   
  
Mamoru stopped and eyed the blond haired man in front of him. He was wearing a gray trench coat with a red cross on each arm, black leather pants, and a huge smirk. "Yes? Who are you?" He asked carefully. Talking to the wrong people might damage his reputation.   
  
"Seifer. But that's not important. I'm here to ask you about Usagi Tsukino." The smirk widened as Mamoru's eyebrows crinkled.   
  
"What do you want to know about her?" He asked carefully.   
  
"I understand you used to date her."   
  
"Date her? The girl used to worship my every move, she was completely and utterly, hopelessly in love with me." Mamoru brushed a hand through he hair, loving the feel of his ego growing.   
  
Seifer laughed mentally. "When did you two break up?"   
  
"A few months ago."   
  
"She sure got over you fast then." Seifer commented idly.   
  
Mamoru frowned. "What do you mean? The girl should still be hung up on me for a few more months before she crawls back to me."   
  
"Oh?" Seifer laughed. "That's funny, 'cause she's been dating another man for quite a while."   
  
"WHAT?" Mamoru burst.   
  
Seifer nodded idly and grinned again. "She's been dating and they are quite the cute couple, I hear."   
  
Mamoru turned an odd shade of green, matching his blazer. "I think you are lying."   
  
"Oh?" Seifer asked lazily. "I guess you would, but I think you should check up on her." Seifer winked and started to walk away.   
  
Mamoru glared after the retreating figure before walking towards his fancy red sports car. It wouldn't hurt to find out...  
  
~~@~~  
  
"Actually, I don't really know where Dorothy is... I know she usually is seen stalking Relena, who is usually stalking Heero... So maybe you should be dragging HIM by the hair instead of ME!" Duo finally yelled as the Chinese Amazon completely ignored Duo's whining.   
  
"So then, where we go?" Shampoo asked, finally letting go of the abused braid.   
  
"I guess this involves forming a plan." Quatre sighed.   
  
"Good thing that's your department!" Duo winked.   
  
"What we do now?" Shampoo asked, disappointed she couldn't revenge for her 'airen'.   
  
"Oooh! Hello there precious!" A voice fluttered between the group as a woman dressed in a kimono noticed Duo. "Aren't you a cute one!" She giggled.   
  
"Wait- what?" Duo asked confused. He was clearly still in the woman's body.   
  
The lady fluttered her eyelashes at him and giggled again.   
  
"Nuriko! Cut that out!" A tall man with long hair loosely pulled back called out sternly.   
  
"Aww! Hotohori! You're no fun!" She whimpered.   
  
The man, Hotohori, turned to Quatre. "I'm sorry if you might have been disturbed by this, young miss. I'm afraid that Nuriko scares a lot of people. I do hope you'll forgive me." The man took Quatre's hand and kissed the back of it.   
  
"Oh-well-um... heh!" Quatre responded blushing furiously and trying to yank his hand back.  
  
"Let go." Trowa glared at the man threateningly.   
  
He grinned at Trowa. "Jealous... friend?"   
  
"Protective I'm sure, you weak man." Wufei grunted.   
  
"We better be going! Things to do, people to see, people to get away from!" Duo yanked his arm away from the woman as he retreated hastily.   
  
"Yes! Wait Duo!" Quatre ran after Duo.   
  
Shampoo sighed. "We never find Dorothy, Airen stuck forever!"   
  
"Don't EVEN say that!" Wufei cried mortified. "Gah!" He cried as Duo grabbed onto his ponytail while running by to drag him along.   
  
Heero and Trowa followed silently after Shampoo, who was threatening Duo for touching Wufei.   
  
Hotohori shook his head and sighed idly.   
  
~@~  
  
"I need a shower." Quatre complain and shivered while subconsciously rubbing his hand where Hotohori had kissed it.   
  
"Hey, I was hit on by a woman WHILE I was a woman. I don't need a shower, I need therapy." Duo cried unhappily.   
  
"Poor Quatre hit on by man!" Shampoo sighed. "Good thing not Wufei." A murderous glint overtook her eyes. "Shampoo no share Wufei!" She growled.   
  
Wufei nearly choked. "I don't think you need to worry about that, Shampoo." He told her while trying to get air into his lungs.   
  
"Hn." Heero agreed.   
  
~~@~~   
  
Mamoru paced the small strip of carpet in front of his phone. He didn't believe that Seifer character. There was just no way he knew what he was talking about. Usagi couldn't POSSIBLY have a new boyfriend. That would mean she was over him! And there was no way she could NOT still be hung up on the studliest man of the Tokyo University's campus. She should be heartbroken for at least another six months.   
  
There was only ONE way to figure if that blond oaf was telling the truth this afternoon. Mamoru turned to look at his phone. He should call Ami. Ami was sensible and easy to talk to, plus he suspected that she had a small crush on him. Not that he blamed her, after all, he was incredible intelligent and planning on becoming a doctor so he could woe in lovely widows of rich men. It was a great plan, even if his guidance counselor said he had 'issues'.   
  
Mamoru picked up the phone and dialed the number of the Mizuno residence.   
  
RING  
  
Ami looked at the phone from her cozy spot on her futon and glared at the phone.   
  
RING  
  
She had been having the most wonderful daydream about Kamui. Kamui... Ami sighed happily.   
  
RING  
  
Now the only problem was, how would she meet him again?   
  
RING  
  
He didn't go to her school, and she had never before seen him at the library.   
  
RING  
  
His uniform... it looked familiar...  
  
RING  
  
It was from a school nearby... She was sure of it.  
  
RING  
  
Their team had played their basketball team... the name was just out of her reach!  
  
RING  
  
Ami growled at the stupid phone. Stupid Alexander Graham Bell.   
  
RING  
  
Ami sighed in frustration before rolling off her futon.   
  
RING  
  
She marched over to the offending ringing object.   
  
RIN-  
  
"How in the name of HERMES am I suppose to REMEMBER the name of the school of the hottest man on earth if you keep CALLING ME!" She yelled into the receiver before slamming it down with a huff.   
  
Mamoru, across town, stared at the phone in his hand blankly. Ami, sweet little genius Ami, had just hung up on him!   
  
Ami glared down at the phone daring it to ring. She glanced at the caller id, to make sure she didn't yell at one of her mother's co-workers. She gasped and clutched the little object. Why in Hades was Chiba, Mamoru calling her?   
  
Mamoru huffed and went back to pacing. Who to call? Obviously SOMETHING weird was going on in Juuban if AMI just hung up on him. Should he call Minako? No... she was often psychotic with her scary obsessions and Mamoru preferred just to not be in the same room as her. Rei? HA! If he wanted a charred carcass! That left Makoto then. (No way in hell would he call one of the outer Senshi)   
  
But Makoto was kinda... violent...  
  
He'd call her in the morning.   
  
~@~ (All hair Kyia Star!)  
  
The phone rang in the apartment of Makoto Kino disturbing her from her restful solitude. Groaning, she turned on to her stomach and looked at the clock on the table beside her bed. Seven-thirty A.m. Who ever it was, better have a really good excuse. Grabbing the phone, she put the receiver to her ear.  
  
"Hello?" she said sleepily.   
  
"Makoto?"  
  
"Who is this?" The voice sounded familiar.  
  
"Mako, it's Mamoru. Mamoru Chiba."  
  
"Mamoru?!! What the hell do you want?"  
  
"Well, I'd like to know how Usagi is doing."  
  
"She's fine, she's doing well. She has a boyfriend."  
  
"Oh ho? Does she now? How interesting! Maybe I'll come to town and kick his ass!"  
  
At that pompous statement Makoto laughed. "I sure hope you have good life insurance, Mamoru-baka. Because you're going to need it." With that she hung up.  
  
Two hours later, she growled and kicked the covers off of herself. Try as she might, she just couldn't get back to sleep. Getting up, she dressed in faded blue jeans and a small green shirt with the planet Jupiter on the front. Grabbing the phone, she dialed Rei's Temple.  
  
"Hikawa Shrine, this is Rei, can I help you?"  
  
"Rei? It's me."  
  
"Mako-chan? What's wrong?"  
  
"A lot. Look, can you meet me at the park?"  
  
"Sure. I'll be right there."  
  
Makoto hung up the phone.  
  
~@~  
  
Sweat ran down the body of Himura Kenshin, he was tired and he hoped his master would call it quits soon, after all, they'd only been at it since five in the morning.   
  
"Focus, Kenshin no baka!"  
  
Kenshin gripped his sword and prepared to attack.  
  
Rei Hino arrived at the park in a record time of five minutes because she hadn't bothered to change out of her priestess clothing. She spotted Makoto sitting on a bench looking at the sky.   
  
"Mako-chan?" she called jogging over.  
  
The taller senshi of Jupiter stood up. "Glad you made it," she said.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
Instead of talking, Makoto began to walk, Rei kept pace with her as they walked into the more secluded areas. Finally, they came to a place where only two people stood, and they weren't paying any attention to anything but the other person in front of them.   
  
"What is it Mako?"  
  
"I got a call today. A call from Mamoru."  
  
Rei stared at her friend and fellow senshi member. "Mamoru? As in Mamoru no baka? Why?"  
  
"He wanted to know how Usagi was doing. So I told him. She's doing well, she doing fine in school, and she has a boyfriend. And he said that he might come to town and kick his ass."  
  
~@~  
  
Kenshin screamed and charged at Seijuro and swung. It was sloppily managed because he was so tired and his control was off just a bit, well, enough that Seijuro knocked the reverse blade sword from his hand and sent it flying towards the two girls that stood there talking.  
  
"Watch out!" he cried.  
  
They heard the shout and ignored it, then all the sudden someone screamed: "Watch out!"  
  
Looking they saw a blade coming towards them and they jumped out of the way. The sword landed harmlessly in the ground.   
  
"You ladies may want to stand back, fighting is a man's sport," the older of the two said. Boy was he hot!!! Makoto's eyes glazed over as she looked at him. Great body, great hair, sexy eyes! And best of all, he didn't look like her old boyfriend!  
  
But then what he said clicked. "Oh, really?" she asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You should listen, that you should!" called the red haired one.  
  
"You stay out of this!" Mako shouted. She glared at Seijuro. "Okay buddy. Perhaps you don't read the papers, but Kyia Star just won the Tenkachi Boudaki, again. She beat Son Goku, again."  
  
"Still, you ladies should be more careful. This is a man's thing after all."  
  
Makoto snapped. "Really?" she asked. Rei backed away; she knew that look in Makoto's eyes. A little bit of her thunder lightning, and a few punches, plus her signature toss, and Seijuro Hiko was down and out for the count, for at least ten minutes. With a humph aimed at the unconscious man, and a kick in the ribs and the side, Makoto walked away from the scene; Rei followed her a few seconds later.   
  
Kenshin went over to his master. "Oro? Master? Oro?" Well, at least training was over for now.   
  
~@~  
  
Seijuro Hiko sat in a booth in a comfortable café idly doodling on a napkin his latest design that he was going to paint on his latest creation and drinking very strong, black coffee, hoping that it would help the pounding his head was experiencing. When he'd finally come to, Kenshin had told him that he'd been out for ten minutes. That was frightening, and he could have sworn he'd been hit by lightening! But when he'd mentioned that to Kenshin, his student had only stared at him and asked him he needed to go and see Megumi Takani about a head injury.  
  
So here he was, idly doodling and reading a paper at the same time. On the front cover in bold headlines was Kyia Star's victory at the Tenkachi Boudaki. Oh well, the girl was right: fighting wasn't just a man's sport. He'd suggested to Kenshin once that he go for the Tenkaichi, and when Kenshin said no, he'd left it at that. Now he knew why he'd said no; Kyia Star didn't look that strong, but according to the article, she could easily defeat Son Goku. It also mentioned and his eyes had bulged at this; that her husband, Jinzoningen Juunana-gou Star was stronger than her, truly the strongest fighter, but he was too reclusive to fight.   
  
The door opened and a person looked around for a few seconds then, went over to his table and stared at him. Why was this person staring at him? Were all the tables full or something? He heard the leather of the opposite seat depress as the boy sat down. Then he spoke.   
  
"I'd like to hire you for some detective work."  
  
Was it the cape, he wondered. Was it the hair? Or was it simply because the boy was an obvious idiot? He looked at the boy. Tall, about as tall as Kenshin's friend Sanoske, with short black hair and bangs above his blue eyes. His shoulders were a bit wider than Sano's, but he wasn't nearly as strong he realized.  
  
"Excuse me?" he asked.  
  
"I'd like to hire you to do some detective work."  
  
It had to be the cape. He decided to burn it while he fired his latest creation. But, what the hell, he might as well hear the kid out, although he'd never done detective work in his life. With a smirk he said, "I'm listening, although I don't know if I can help you."  
  
"There's someone I want you to follow."  
  
"Oh?" This was interesting. "An unfaithful girlfriend?" he asked.  
  
"You could say that," he said with an unpleasant smile. "Actually, I'll point her out to you. Look across the street. The blond haired girl with her hair in odangos."  
  
Looking out the window, the girl he spoke of was there, surrounded by four other girls, two guys, and a guy stood right next to her. Hmm, one blond-haired girl, pretty, but a bit ditzy; around her waist rested the arm of a boy, obviously her boyfriend; to the other blonds left, another girl with short, blue hair and a book in hand, near her, another girl with raven black hair, and beside her stood a purple-haired youth, her boyfriend; he saw her earlier that day, and near them a tall brown-haired girl...the one who'd knocked him unconscious. His eyes bulged and he stood.  
  
"Sorry pal. But that brown haired one is freaky. If you were Kenshin or one of his friends, I'd do it, but I'm not risking my life for you. Sorry," he said starting to walk out. "But hey, by the way, thanks for the coffee," he said handing him the bill. "It's the least you can do after making me listen to your babble." So saying, he walked out of the café, leaving a shocked Mamoru Chiba.  
  
(Everyone give a round of applause for Kyia-chan!)   
  
Once outside the doors of the Café, Hiko Seijuro stretched his arms above his head and yawned. He had the amazing urge to go throw a pot to relieve his headache, but he should probably go across the street and tell that cute little brunette that what happened earlier was a fluke, because he was the master of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu fighting style and simple lightning (he still swore there was lightning in her attack) was not a fighting tactic.  
  
Nah. She was too cute, and he wanted to keep vital organs in tact. He tilted his head to the side and examined the young girl. She was laughing with her friends and poking the light purple haired man in the arm. She could only be eighteen at the youngest, and that was waaaay to young. Then again… Kenshin was quite older than Kaoru…  
  
"So Makoto, your eighteenth birthday is this Friday, what do ya want to do?" Usagi asked, leaning into Squall. Usagi was just glad that Squall was back from space, it always made her nervous when he was up there for extended amounts of time and Duo's reassurance of space not dangerous was never very assuring… especially when Duo was wearing a skirt and sporting a c-cup.   
  
Makoto shrugged. "I dunno... maybe go down to the tracks and watch motorcycle races."   
  
"Ooh! I'll drive!" Minako offered.   
  
"NO!" Usagi, Rei, Ami, and Makoto shouted in union.   
  
Minako pouted. "Ryoga says I drive fine." She pouted.  
  
"That's because he has never ridden with you." Rei pointed out.   
  
"Speaking of horrifying things, Mamoru called me yesterday." Ami brought up.   
  
"WHAT?" Usagi shrieked and leapt at her blue haired friend. "What did that stupid git with the nasty puke jacket want?" She asked while shaking her.   
  
Ami blushed. "I don't really know... you see, I hung up on him before he said anything."   
  
The group fell silent before Minako burst out laughing. "Way to go Ami!" She grinned.   
  
"Who is Mamoru?" Squall asked.   
  
The five Senshi fell silent. "...Uh... Well, that's an interesting story!" Minako laughed.   
  
"My ex-boyfriend." Usagi squeaked.   
  
Squall frowned and mentally checked his spell stock to see what his most painful spell was. A Pain followed by an Ultima should do the trick.   
  
"Yeah, he called me too, I told Rei right before we meet this sexy hott hunk of muscle." Makoto revealed.   
  
"OOOH?" Minako squealed. "Did you hook up?"   
  
"Well, I gave a pretty good right hook." Makoto winked.   
  
"You PUNCHED him?" Minako gasped.   
  
"A little more than punched." Rei grinned at the memory of her friend beating the tar out of an older man that was armed.   
  
"Yeah, and man, did it hurt like Hell." A deep voiced joined the group from behind.   
  
Makoto turned around to be confronted by her 'sexy hott hunk of muscle'. "YOU!" She frowned.   
  
"Me." He grinned charmingly. "Hiko Seijiro is the name, and apparently I am a 'sexy hott hunk of muscle', and you are...?"  
  
Makoto gaped at Hiko as she blushed furiously.   
  
"Her name is Makoto. Makoto Kino." Minako shoved her friend forewords to be closer to Hiko. "And she's currently available!"   
  
"Minako!" Ami scolded.   
  
"Well she IS!" Minako hissed back.   
  
"... ...heh." Makoto smiled sheepishly before shooting the blonde a death glare.   
  
"Well, I originally came over here looking for a rematch." Hiko winked. "You've got some crazy techniques. But I'm rather hungry since an odd boy in an ugly green blazer thingy disturbed my lunch. So, Ma-koi-to" He winked again "I'll be seeing you." He flashed a big smile before walking off and gave Makoto a brief wave.   
  
"Damn he's hott." Minako drooled.   
  
"I saw him first." Makoto argued before her face broke out in a huge grin.  
  
~@~  
  
  
  
"This has become a sick habit." Usagi groaned. She and Makoto were walking through the grocery store, following Usagi's mother and Sesshomaru. It was a new tradition, to go grocery shopping together to relive their first meeting.   
  
"I think it's cute." Makoto commented and then grinned. "So when's the wedding?"   
  
Usagi's eyes widened. "Don't EVEN think of that! Although Rin is cute." The two girls watched the small brunette run around in circles around them while giggling happily. "Much better than that brat, Chibi Usa!" Usagi sulked.   
  
"She wasn't that bad." Makoto tried to cheer her friend up.   
  
"To you."   
  
"So how's work been?" Makoto asked while skillfully changing the subject to keep Usagi away from rant mood.   
  
Usagi shrugged. "Track practices keep making me late, but I've been working with Aleria, Seresute, and Maeve so they've been making sure Hitori doesn't fine out. I'm thinking of dropping Track." Usagi sighed.   
  
"WHAT? You can't drop track! Plus, the season is almost over anyways!" Makoto told her sternly.  
  
"I know, I know, but it's just getting really stressful and -"   
  
A laughing boy, with dark hair and eyes, interrupted Usagi, as he ran past her and straight into Makoto. They both ended up in a heap on the floor with half the shelf of marshmallows that was behind Makoto.  
  
"I'll show YOU ugly! Ugly is what you're going to be after I'm finished with you!" A girl a few years older than Michiru and Haruka, with black hair and blue eyes, came bustling onto the scene and stopped before the pile on the floor. "Yahiko! Now look what you've done! I'm very sorry for his rudeness." She bowed gracefully to Makoto before pulling Yahiko to his feet.   
  
"It's no problem. Young boys will always be young boys!" Makoto laughed and pulled herself up.   
  
"Hey Jo-chan! Do you think that we can get this bag of chocolates shaped like girls in short skirts?" A boy about the same age as the girl, Kaoru, asked. He was just a bit taller than Squall with brown hair and eyes and he wore a white muscle shirt that had the symbol for evil in black on his back.   
  
"Those are the Sailor Senshi." Usagi corrected the tall brunet.   
  
He looked down on the blonde. "Oh... the who?" He asked.  
  
"Ya know, the Sailor Senshi? Sworn to protect? Sailor Moon? Resident super heroines? Usagi's little brother's favorite manga characters?" Makoto tried to explain.   
  
The man laughed innocently. "You'll have to excuse us, we're new to this area of Tokyo, and we aren't familiar with them."   
  
"And Sanosuke probably has never picked up a newspaper in his life, Miss Makoto." Makoto and Usagi gasped as Hiko walked up behind the brunet, Sano, and grinned at the two girls. "Nice to see you two again."   
  
"Y-you!" Makoto gasped. "What are YOU doing here?"  
  
"What the heck IS it about this stupid aisle?" Usagi swore and rolled her eyes at the ceiling. "It's like the time Luna jinxed the arcade machines so that we could get all of our Sailor gear." Usagi mumbled. "Now I suppose you two are going to go on a date, and discover that you two are the perfect match and make up the STUPID tradition of grocery shopping together and being the mushiest couple ever to grace this forsaken aisle! Well, second mushiest." Usagi gave a swift glace over her shoulder and turned a shade of green at the site of her mother kissing Sesshomaru. "And hopefully you two won't be as...disgusting as those two." Usagi mumbled dryly.   
  
Hiko blinked. "You got some pent up anger or something?"   
  
"Just a little!" Usagi smiled happily. "But I'm feeling better after that rant."   
  
"And that's one of the reason she doesn't leave the house much!" Makoto laughed nervously and shot her friend a deadly glare.   
  
"Well, I suppose we could take up one part of that offer." Hiko winked.   
  
"Oro? Master, don't you think that she's a little young?" The red head from before came up beside his much taller master.   
  
"You're going to preach to me about that? Kaoru is eleven years younger than you." Hiko pointed out.   
  
"Yeah, well, Oro..." Kenshin sighed in defeat.   
  
"Well?" Hiko asked, waiting for Makoto's reply.   
  
Makoto blushed. "Well..."   
  
"If you don't, I'll tell Minako." Usagi whispered.   
  
"Blackmail? Fine! Yes, I'll go on a ... date with you." Makoto blushed again. She was totally shocked in the older man's interest in her.   
  
"Usagi! Makoto! Are you two ready?" Ikuko called her daughter.   
  
Usagi turned to face her mother. "Yeah! We're on our way!" She called. "Any who, Makoto and I must be going, Sanosuke or whatever your name is, the girl with the pigtails in the best!" She winked referring to the bag of Sailor Senshi candy that he was still holding. "And Hiko, Makoto will meet you at Juuban Park on Friday... err, Saturday at two!" Usagi waved before dragging her brunette friend behind her. "See ya'll later!"   
  
Makoto waved as well, still in a daze, her last glimpse of the group was Hiko grinning at her.   
  
~~@~~   
  
"Squall! So how were the colonies?" Squall looked up to see a girl with big blue eyes and long brown hair that was pulled up into a bow. She looked excitedly at him and sat in the desk next to him.   
  
"Do I know you?" He asked curiously.  
  
She stopped smiling and huffed. "Some friend you are." She grumbled.   
  
Squall looked at her helplessly. "I really have no clue who you are."   
  
"That's Duo." Gohan explained. He turned around in his seat. "Some creepy chick with crazy eyebrows turned all five ex-pilot's into girls." He explained.   
  
Squall turned to Duo. "Your hair isn't in a braid." He commented.  
  
Duo pouted. "Shampoo is making me wear my hair down. She says I look more feminine that way." She grumbled.   
  
Squall cracked a small smile. "Well, if you were really a girl, you'd sure give Usagi a run for her money." He commented idly. Gohan snickered and Duo looked embarrassed.   
  
"HEY!" Usagi overheard the comment and knocked her spiral notebook over his head. "No kisses for you for a week!" She growled out.   
  
Squall turned around to face his glaring girlfriend. "I was kidding!"   
  
She turned her head to the side and 'hmphed'.   
  
"I love you!"   
  
"Whatever." She replied airily.   
  
Squall leaned over the desk and pulled his girlfriend closer to him before kissing her deeply. Usagi sighed happily and mumbled a 'you're forgiven'.   
  
"Ohlala!" Minako giggled.   
  
Ami sighed dreamily and wistfully looked out the window thinking of, who else but, Kamui.   
  
"Okay class, I will be your substitute for the rest of the week and possible into next week." A young woman, who didn't look much older than the seniors, stood at the front of the class. She had long dark hair with big blue eyes and a friendly smile. "My name is Kaoru Kamiya, please call me Miss Kamiya." She smiled at the group of students in front of her.   
  
"Hey!" Makoto gasped. "I know her!"   
  
"Oh?" Hitomi asked, appearing interested.   
  
Kaoru scanned the room of students, some were looking at her, some were sleeping (she frowned at the snoring red haired boy) some were gossiping (Minako boring Akane with some story that was floating around on the squad) and some were... kissing? Kaoru frowned. That was inappropriate behavior. She stalked down one of the aisle towards Squall and Usagi, both completely oblivious to the new substitute.   
  
"DETENTION!" She roared in Squall and Usagi's ears.   
  
The two were startled apart and Squall sent her a glare. "Who are you?" He asked.  
  
Kaoru took a step back in shock. "Me? I am your substitute teacher, Kaoru Kamiya." She told them. "And for such public displays of affection, you both will receive a detention!"   
  
"Woo! Talk about being stuck in the 1800s!" Minako whispered loudly.   
  
"Detention to you as well!"   
  
"At this rate, we'll all be in detention." Rei mumbled to Hotaru, who nodded in agreement. This was going to be a loooong day.  
  
"DETENTION!"  
  
~~@~~  
  
End  
  
I'm sure the chapter would have come out sooner if it weren't for the Makoto and Hiko romance... you have NO idea how difficult that was for me to write! and much head banging against the keyboard ensued.   
  
i think i have to explain TWO things: one. Nuriko and Hotohori are not really out of character, i could see Nuriko as the type to flirt with Duo, and Hotohori acts like that around Miaka (in the first few books) TWO. I don't think Kaoru was out of character either. She IS from the 1800s where public affection is NOT there (just watch the show, it's NOT there!) And i think she would run a classroom full of highschoolers as she would a Dojo. Strictly.   
  
Any who... Still not sure if i should start a Yahoo!Group for Anime High...  
  
Spike: Cowboy Bebop  
  
Kamui, Sorata, and Satsuki: X or X/1999  
  
Dorothy: *shudders* Gundam wing!   
  
Saturns Thank You Korner...  
  
Usa P: why thank you! *chest swells* best high school crossover, eh? *ego swells*   
  
Celestial DreamBlaze: Thanks! I personally like the Sessy/Ikuko pairing as well... i think its fun and it was a BLAST to write! ^^ Well, there was PART of Seifer's plan...  
  
Sailor Artemis2000: what WOULD minako do with two squalls? *grins* that would be interesting! And thanks for the cheer!  
  
Anymos: someone to kill of 'her' you say? Hmmm... most evil character out there... hmmmm...   
  
Repori: *giggles* i think you made Van's ego rise! *van is seen in the background dancing with joy* van: HA! i'm the SECOND cutest boy ever! take that LEGOLAS! legolas: really, van, could you be any more immature? besides, i'm an ELF not a boy, therefore i am still the prettiest (line from the secret diaries)  
  
Chikyuu-sei: i glad someone else sees my predicament. what to do with two squalls? Orgy! *gets slapped over the head by BS-chan* BS-chan: baka! nothing over a PG-13 rating! liz: ruin my fun... *humphs*  
  
MonFieldRabbit: OMG! That was the greatest expression ever! "I LOVE YOU LIKE A FAT KID LOVES CHOCOLATE CAKE" that had me laughing up a storm! Glad you're a fan!!! ^^  
  
Gackt Camui: glad you took a chance and read this anyways! I haven't seen the pic as them in Sailor senshi... that would be great! :D   
  
Keaira: i'll be sure to put more inu yasha and kagome in... in fact, i was thinking of transfering Kagome to Ken High! Wouldnt' that be great!   
  
Moonlight Shadow: i loved screwing around in my comptuer class! Mwahahahahahaaa! i had one of the best grades in the class, and i ditched it most of the time! (what else do you expect for first period?!) Glad you liked!  
  
LunaPrincess: I always love your reviews :D (and i think i say this every time...) I'm glad you liked the sessy/ikuko part, i had waaaaay to much fun writing it (probably something to do with all the mountain dew i drank... ^^) Seifer's plan is going to be the use and abuse but it won't turn out that way... err, i mean, heh... i didn't say nuttin!  
  
Youkai Ryuu: I assure you this isn't a akane/ranma story i really don't like akane with ranma... it's just ... wrong... and that's why i had akane with Duo most of the story... i'm not a big sess/kag girl, he's too old for her! and he's older than inu yasha and he wasn't stuck somewhere under a cursed spell!  
  
Saturnpyroprincess: humor is my specialty! ^^   
  
ChibiChaos: How COULD they kill (major spoiler) Sirius! we was such a great character! *sniffs* i need a can of dew...  
  
Liquid Ice: *glomps* i love your reviews as well! i'm having a little problem with the steamy triangle! hopefully i should work things out... I think Ami is positivly adorable and gravely underestimated! Will she ever find out where Kamui goes? mwahahahaha  
  
PrincessLesse: Another of my favs! *glomps* Cloud is coming up! ... i think! Did you notice anything? Did it give any hints to who usagi works with? 


	24. Detention!

*Gasps* A new chapter? LizBethy isn't DEAD?! Amazingly enough, I've got it out! Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! And so many thought it couldn't be done! Why did it take me so long? Because I thought it wasn't long enough, and then I split this chapter into two chapters, and neither are long enough, but I just sighed and gave up, something is better than nothing! Right?   
  
Disclaimer: twenty some odd chapters have passed, and I still only own Mr. Weizer, even then, he's still a real person. **Sighs**   
  
WARNING: there is some talk/hinting towards a homosexual relationship. And Minako spins it out of control. As always.   
  
***Just reloaded this and chapter 25 because the format was funny! Damn you microsoft word!***   
  
Detention  
  
Usagi sat staring at the clock watching the second had tick around the circle in the clock above the chalkboard. Was it her or were the seconds getting slower? … They were getting slower. Usagi glanced back down at the chalkboard to admire the 'view'. For his 'attitude', Squall had to write on the board one thousand times 'I will not talk out of turn in class or give attitude to the teacher' as his punishment. And detention wouldn't be over until Squall had written all 1000.  
  
"What number is he on?" Minako asked Gohan, both were sitting in front of Usagi.  
  
"One hundred and four."  
  
"That's all?" Minako hissed. Gohan nodded. Usagi's head hit the table.  
  
Ami found this time very productive. She had 'commandeered' a list of all the high schools in the Tokyo area. The list was thirty-two pages long, and she figured detention would be the perfect time, especially since Squall was only on one hundred five now. Many students were surprised to see Ami Mizuno in detention, but who knew you could get detention for staring out the window daydreaming?  
  
"Hey Shampoo, what'cha looking at?" Akane asked. She had gotten detention for trying to nail Ranma over the head with her mallet and Shampoo received detention for not speaking good grammar, or any grammar for that matter.  
  
"Ami gave Shampoo list of Every Dorothy Catalonia of entire world." She told her as she shifted the pile of four hundred and sixty-two pages around on her desk.  
  
"Entire world?!" Duo exclaimed.  
  
"Including Colonies, asteroids and new colonized planets." Shampoo replied. "Shampoo look for rich Dorothy that have access to magic."  
  
Duo gave a low whistle. "At least she's trying." Duo ended up in detention because he fell asleep, along with Gene who only woke up long enough to move on to his next class and was currently sleeping on the desk next to Jim, who had gotten detention for making googly eyes at Hotaru, who was in detention because she asked Merle what the math homework was, who got detention for wearing a costume to school, and Van had received detention for trying to tell Kaoru that Merle really was a cat-girl. Hitomi was there as well, because she laughed at Merle, and Rei was there for talking out of turn to Hotaru.  
  
Quatre was there as well, because he-err, she had burst into tears when Kaoru referred to him as a girl, and Trowa was there too because he had defended poor, traumatized Quatre. Trowa was currently sitting in a desk trying to comfort his 'Little One', who was sobbing into his chest denying he was a girl.  
  
Heero was there too, for threatening to kill Kaoru when she complimented his hair, and Wufei too for calling Kaoru a weak woman, he had also gotten knocked over the head with her wooden katana. Wufei was muttering 'Injustice' over and over and his head was lying in Shampoo's lap. Ranma was there too, for laughing at Wufei, and Ryouga was there as well, for being incredibly tardy. Kaoru even said, "I've never had a student that tardy before."   
  
Haruka was there as well for dressing like a man and Michiru also for laughing when Kaoru asked why Haruka dressed like a man. Needless to say, Kaoru was a little embarrassed by Haruka's blunt answer.  
  
Trunks glowered from his seat next to Rei. He was there because of his 'display of affection in public' with Rei. "All I did was hug." He grumbled. Rei patted his head sympathetically. "I know sweetie."  
  
Makoto growled and chewed on the end of her pencil as she watched Squall start on one hundred and eleven. She was there because she had been reading a racing magazine during class time. It was homeroom for Zeus's sake! And Gohan was there as well, for commenting to Trunks that they were all dropping like flies. Kaoru had exceptional hearing, apparently.  
  
"Ami I'm surprised you aren't at CLAMP Academy, since you're so smart and all." Minako commented while flipping through the latest issue of TG (she always has the latest issue on hand) that had a small article of the school.  
  
Ami glanced idly over at the magazine before looking down at her printouts. Wait a minute. She looked back at the magazine before gasping and ripping the magazine out of Minako's hands. "Hey! Sheesh Ami! You could've just asked and I would have given it to you." She pouted.  
  
"This is IT! Oh my Hermes! Look at that uniform! LOOK AT IT! I FINALLY FOUND HIM!" Ami leaped onto the top of her desk and laughed maniacally.  
  
Everyone stared.  
  
...  
  
"...Uh... Ami? You okay?" Minako asked.  
  
"Found who?" Usagi also asked.  
  
"I'm better than I ever have been before in my entire LIFE!" She stepped off her desk to show Usagi the picture. "Do you see that uniform? That was the EXACT uniform that Kamui was wearing when I last saw him in the library!" She exclaimed.  
  
"He attends CLAMP Academy and he uses the Tokyo Library?" Gohan questioned.  
  
"C'mon Ami, every school's uniform for guys pretty much looks that same, how can you tell?" Usagi asked, looking at her friend warily.  
  
"THIS IS IT!" Ami raved as she forced the magazine into Usagi's face and growled. "Look, it has a tie! And look at the funny little buttons on the collar! I'm telling you this is it!"   
  
"Okay!" Usagi replied meekly.  
  
"You know, a year ago Ami would have never acted like this." Rei commented idly.  
  
"Yeah… HEY! What ever happened to … to… what was that kid's name? The smart one? That had a crystal in his chest?" Makoto pondered. "Everyone thought she was destined to be with him."   
  
"His name was… err, it was… I don't know either." Rei sighed.  
  
"Weren't Quatre and Ami an item?" Hitomi asked, joining the conversation.   
  
"Hey! Yeah! They were joined at the hip, like best friends, and they are so cute together… but now this Kamui thing has popped up… Poor Quatre! I wonder how he's dealing with Ami rejecting him." Makoto sighed tragically.  
  
The three girls glanced back towards Quatre, who was still weeping on Trowa. "Damn, he's heartbroken." Makoto sighed in pity.   
  
"I thought he was crying because he hates being a girl." Hitomi said as she studied him thoughtfully.   
  
"That's his cover story, I bet." Said Makoto.   
  
"I don't know… he is awfully snug with Trowa over there." Rei added.   
  
"You don't think…?"  
  
"Quatre and Trowa?"   
  
"…"   
  
"He does wear a pink shirt!"   
  
"And plays the violin."   
  
"…"   
  
The three girls stared at each other and then Quatre and Trowa thoughtfully.   
  
"Wha…hey, where AM I?" Gene snorted himself awake and looked around in confusion while blinking the sleep out of his eyes.  
  
Trunks rolled his eyes. "You're in detention, smart one, for sleeping in class."   
  
Gene sighed in relief. "Good, I had this strange dream that Quatre and Trowa were making out on the Outlaw Star." He shuddered. "My poor ship. Not that there's anything wrong with that, but I don't want anyone making out on my ship."  
  
"Except yourself." Jim mumbled. Hotaru covered her mouth to stop her giggles.   
  
Hitomi, Makoto and Rei shrieked.   
  
"New mission!" Makoto announced.   
  
Rei and Hitomi nodded in silent agreement. Rei spoke first, "Our new mission: find out if Trowa and Quatre are… if they have a close connection that was a little more than friendly."  
  
"You think Trowa and Quatre are gay?" Minako asked.   
  
Makoto and Hitomi leaped to cover her mouth.   
  
"QUIET!" Hitomi screeched.   
  
"It's a SECRET mission, you baka!" Makoto growled.  
  
"Ooooh! I'll help! And so will Akane!" Minako grinned.   
  
"Wait, what? Huh? Now what did you get me into?" Akane moaned.   
  
"Just thing that this is martial arts detective work." She reasoned. Akane shrugged and went along, this was better than rhythmic gymnastics. "Let the games begin!" Minako giggled evilly.   
  
"SECRET mission, SECRET!" Rei hissed.   
  
"Mission? This better be good. The last 'secret mission' Minako dragged me on was to find out what color Squall's underwear is." Akane sighed.   
  
Hitomi, Makoto, and Rei stared in horrified fascination at Minako.   
  
She shrugged innocently. "It failed if it makes you feel better."   
  
"Shampoo found her!" Came a gleeful cry from Shampoo as she stood up abruptly.  
  
"YOU DID?" Duo cried in joy.  
  
"She in Africa, daughter of president of Zaire! Access to voodoo magic!"  
  
"Africa? Dorothy belongs to a prominent family in Western Europe, remember she was Trieze's cousin." Quatre spoke up for the first time in a long while, and thankfully completely oblivious to the previous conversation.  
  
"Damn. Could have told Shampoo earlier." She huffed.  
  
Now just in case you're wondering where the teacher is, it's Mr. Weizer, who had a tremendous hangover so he was sleeping on the teacher's desk listening to soothing Celtic tunes on his Discman. A small strand of drool was leaking on to a pile of tests that he had attempted to grade before passing out.  
  
"Ya know, being a girl isn't that bad…" Duo grinned. "Showering is the best."  
  
"Showering?" Minako asked.  
  
Duo nodded. "I get to see myself naked!"  
  
"PERVERT!" Akane yelled followed by her mallet.  
  
"Owwwww!" Duo pouted and rubbed the top of his head. "Don't do that to me baby!" He pouted his adorable puppy dog look.   
  
Akane sighed and patted him gently on the head. "You're forgiven." Duo grinned and nuzzled up to her.  
  
"So what number is Squall on?" Gohan asked, shaking his head from all the previous conversations.   
  
"Three hundred and forty-two." Usagi replied monotonously.   
  
"Ack." Gohan sighed. "So, Usagi, how's living next to Seifer treating you?"   
  
"Actually, it hasn't been so bad, he only has a few snide comments per day. I think him and Shingo are becoming friends." Usagi replied.   
  
"Hey now, you have a thing with dating and converting the bad guys, so when are you going to hook up with Seifer?" Duo joked.   
  
Everyone covered their ears as fingernails scratched across the chalkboard and Squall turned to glare at Duo. "Not funny." He growled.   
  
"Sorry man!" Duo gulped and then held up his hands to show his innocence.  
  
Squall snorted and turned around to continue his writing.   
  
"Hey! Who heard about the English exchange students coming to Ken High for a week?" Hotaru changed the mood.   
  
"English exchange students, as in, England?" Duo asked curiously, completely over Squall's glare now.   
  
Hotaru nodded enthusiastically. "There are four of them, all boys, I hope they're cute!"   
  
"Hey! Hotaru!" Jim pouted.   
  
Hotaru smiled at Jim, "but they could never be as cute as you!" Jim smiled back happily.   
  
"Exchange students, eh? Sounds tasty." Minako grinned. "I used to live in England, nice place. What academy are they coming from?"   
  
"I don't remember… I don't think it said the name." Hotaru replied.   
  
"That's odd." Rei commented.   
  
"At least they aren't girls, we have too many girls in our school right now." Wufei mumbled.   
  
"Wufei, you have to appreciate the finer sex." Ranma grinned lecherously. "After all, you are stuck as one of them."   
  
"We just better not have another day of 'styling Wufei's hair' in our Woman of the World class." Van complained.   
  
Wufei's eye twitched. "I agree."   
  
"I don't mind at all!" Duo grinned.   
  
"Really? Duo can I braid your hair for you?" Akane asked shyly.   
  
Duo winked. "Anything for you, love!"   
  
"That would look really weird if I didn't know that Duo was actually a boy." Trunks murmured and shook his head.  
  
"Ah HA! This time Shampoo have to be right!" Shampoo stood triumphantly. "Dorothy Catalonia, live in big mansion in Austria, related to deceased Treize, and ugly beyond all belief with eyebrows that stick out four inches!"   
  
"YES!" Duo whooped.   
  
An evil glint came to Shampoo's eye while she folded the piece of paper and stuck it in her normal pocket. She pulled out a sword from a sub space pocket and grinned evilly.   
  
"Shampoo, baby, what are you about to do?" Wufei asked curiously.   
  
"Shampoo will avenge Airen!" She yelled before crashing out the window and glass flew everywhere. Everyone leaped up from his or her desk to watch Shampoo land on the ground six stories below.   
  
The glass breaking roused Mr. Weizer from his slumber and he blinked owlishly while wondering where he was. "What time…? What the Hell?" He looked up at the chalkboard to see 'I will not talk out of turn in class or give attitude to the teacher' written four hundred and eleven times. "I'm in the twilight zone! GAAAH!" He leaped up from his desk.   
  
The class watched him warily.   
  
"Hey, does this mean detention is dismissed?" Ranma spoke up.   
  
Mr. Weizer blinked. Detention? Oh yeah! "Aw, hell, why not? Get out of here!"   
  
The room was empty in 0.4 seconds flat.  
  
~~@~~  
  
Continue on brave readers! 


	25. Secret Mission, I said! Secret!

WARNING: there is some talk/hinting towards a homosexual relationship. And Minako spins it out of control. As always.  
  
***Reloaded because of funny format! Damn you Microsoft Word!!!***  
  
Secret Mission, I said, Secret!   
  
"School, school, schoooooooooooool!"  
  
"Yes Ed, School." Jet sighed and looked back down at the paperwork that he was supposed to be filling out.  
  
"We should have put her in a school on Mars, not Earth." Spike told his bald friend as he pulled out a cigarette from his pocket.  
  
"Spike, she was born and raised-well, sort of-on Earth so that's where she is going to school. Besides, Ed picked this school."  
  
Spike 'yeah, yeah-ed' before returning to his cigarette.  
  
"I still don't see why I am here." Faye spoke up from where she was leaning against the wall. She stared at the bulletin board that was across from her a reread the announcement on the football banquet.  
  
"I don't know, why are you here? We certainly didn't invite you." Spike murmured from his spot on the bench next to Jet. Ed was still spinning in circles in the middle of the hall singing 'schoooool'. Ein watched her from underneath the bench.  
  
"What was that?" Faye barked.  
  
"Nothing." Spike sighed.  
  
"That was the WORST detention, and quite possible the longest, I have ever served." Spike looked up to see a girl with a long braid walking down the hall with a few other kids. Spike looked closer at one with brown hair and a scar between his eyes. He looked familiar, was he…?  
  
"You can say that again Duo, and I still don't see why Squall received the worst of it." Usagi sighed and leaned against Squall's arm. He grunted in agreement before draping an arm around her shoulders. Even if he didn't finish all one thousand, his hand hurt worse than he was ever willing to admit.   
  
Spike stood to intercept the group of teens and smiled lazily. "Well, now I feel a little better about putting Ed in this school."   
  
"Yep yep yep yeppers! This is why Ed wanted to go here, Squall Squall goes here!" She giggled and did another spin.   
  
Squall stopped short as he recognized the man, and unfortunately the woman, in the hallway. "Spike." He greeted with a small smile. He then turned to Faye. "I see you still didn't take my advice."  
  
She 'humphed' and turned her back to him.   
  
"Squall." Spike nodded. "This must be the girl you were missing out in space." He gestured to Usagi.   
  
"Usagi, this is Spike, he's a bounty hunter I met awhile ago. Spike, this is my girlfriend, Usagi Tsukino." Squall introduced the two.   
  
"Hello Spike, I hope Squall was behaving himself out there." She smiled warmly.   
  
He winked. "Of course." Usagi reminded him of Julia, but … nicer, and friendlier, and she probably wasn't going to betray Squall. Hopefully.  
  
"So what brings you to Earth?" Squall asked.  
  
Spike gestured to the girl spinning in the hallway. "We're enrolling Ed here, would you keep an eye out for her?"   
  
Ed stopped spinning and grinned mischievously at the group of students. "I am Edward Wong Hau Pepelu Tivrusky! Call me Ed!"  
  
"Edward? I thought it was a girl." Gohan whispered to Trunks.   
  
"No man, look at him! It's a guy for sure!" Trunks replied.   
  
"Of course we will!" Usagi smiled brightly after kicking Gohan and Trunks in the shins. Squall nodded in agreement.   
  
"Thanks." Spike grinned back.   
  
"Hey Usagi, aren't you having dinner with your mom and that totally hunky guy she's dating tonight?" Minako asked as she glanced at her watch.   
  
"Yeah, but that's not until-HOLY LUNA! I'm late AGAIN!" Usagi wailed as she saw the time on the hallway clock. "Byesquallloveyoucallmenicetomeetyouallgottagoicantbelievei'mlateagain!" She called over her shoulder as she dashed out of the school and down the sidewalk.   
  
"Usagi! I got my motorcycle, want a lift?" Makoto called after her as she ran to catch up.   
  
Rei shook her head a sighed. "That girl is going to be late to her wedding day."   
  
"Has anyone seen Ami?" Quatre asked.   
  
"Why, do you want revenge on her for breaking your heart?" Minako asked as she slipped next to him.   
  
"Excuse me---what?" Quatre blinked confused.   
  
Rei knocked Minako upside the head with her fist. 'Secret mission!' she hissed. "She snuck out after she found out about Kamui." Rei replied with a wide smile.   
  
"That's a shame, we were going to have a chess match after school." Quatre sighed.   
  
"I'll play with you, if you want." Trowa smiled down at Quatre.   
  
Quatre nodded enthusiastically. "Okay!"   
  
Spike shook his head at the teenage conversations. "Thanks Squall, I guess we'll see you later."   
  
Squall nodded. "Good to see you again, we all better get going."   
  
"Yeah! We have to go wait for Shampoo to return!" Duo bounced. "Then I can make out with Akane and not feel totally weird!" He grinned.   
  
~~@~~  
  
Dorothy Catalonia was sitting in her study in her huge mansion in her Grandfather's land. She was in an overly stuffed armchair, sipping an exotic beverage with a pink umbrella in it, and reading the 'Very Secret Diaries'. We all know that Dorothy is secretly in love with Legolas and has a 'pervy elf fancier' T-shirt in her closet.  
  
Any who, there she is sitting in her study, which just so conveniently has a large picture window that overlooked the perfectly manicured green lawns. We all know that they water their grounds at night so they don't get caught and get fined for wasting water during a drought.  
  
And if Dorothy had glanced out her window, she would have noticed a small dust cloud approaching at an alarming rate. As the cloud drew nearer, a shape of a human running towards the window would have been seen. Then suddenly the figure leaped into the air, and through the large bay window. Glass shattered all over the maroon carpet and Dorothy shrieked and held the Internet printouts in front of her defensively.  
  
"Who are you?" Dorothy shrieked at the girl with long purple hair and burning brown eyes.  
  
"Shampoo of Chinese Amazons. You Dorothy Catalonia?" Shampoo asked, grabbing Dorothy by the collar and hauling her up to eye level.   
  
"Yes, I am." She looked defiantly back at the Amazon after being reminded that she was Dorothy and was not afraid of combat. She did control the White Fang mobile dolls and did stab Quatre through the shoulder, after all.   
  
"Give Shampoo antidote!"   
  
"Antidote? To what?" Dorothy asked confused.   
  
Shampoo glared. "Don't act innocent! Antidote to fix Husband!"   
  
"Husband?"   
  
"Yes. Husband. Chang Wufei!" Shampoo shook Dorothy a little.   
  
"Oh. OH! You mean the Gundam boys? AAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That was pure genius, if I say so myself-"  
  
"ANTIDOTE! Or head go in special Amazon potion to cure grandmother's foot fungus!"   
  
Shampoo raised her scimitar blade to Dorothy's pale neck.   
  
Dorothy gulped in fear. "That's quite a sword you have there, eh heh. Antidote? I hate to be the one to inform you of this but there is no known antidote-EEK!  
  
"LIE! There Antidote and you give to Shampoo NOW!" Shampoo pressed the blade along her neck.   
  
"Okay okay okay! Let's not get irrational. There is a cure, you have to mix my blood with the egg white of a cliff dwelling phoenix that only lives in the ends of the Earth. But that'll be impossible-AIEE! What are you DOING?"   
  
Shampoo pulled out a Chinese take out container and grabbed Dorothy's wrist. She slid the blade an inch above her wrist and let the crimson blood drop into the container. "Need blood." Shampoo reasoned with a vicious smile on her face.   
  
Dorothy stared in horror as her blood slid into the container. She began to feel lightheaded and dizzy. "I don't… feel… so good." She whispered.   
  
Shampoo waited until the container was full before slapping a Band-Aid on her wrist and handing Dorothy a Chinese fortune cookie. "Good-bye eyebrow girl." Shampoo called before bounding out the window.   
  
~~~@~~~  
  
"Thanks Makoto, for the ride!" Usagi hopped off her friend's motorcycle and turned to wave. "I'll call you later so we can discuss your upcoming date with a certain older man!" She winked.   
  
Makoto groaned and waved. "Hurry, before you're late!"   
  
Usagi turned and ran into the apartment building. She bounded towards the elevator only to smack into something tall. And green. "Mamoru? What are you doing here?" She asked.  
  
"Why don't you live in your old house anymore? Do you have any idea how long it took me to find this place?" Mamoru asked irately.   
  
Usagi glared. "For your information, my parents are divorced now and my mother couldn't afford a house any longer." She growled and crossed her arms over her chest. "Thank you for bringing up such painful memories."   
  
"Divorced? That isn't good… this'll be a bad influence on Chibi Usa to have divorced grandparents." Mamoru frowned.   
  
"WHAT? Bad influence? Chibi Usa? First of all, at least I HAVE parents! Second, we aren't dating which means we aren't getting married, which means NO CHIBI USA!" Usagi screeched. The nerve!   
  
"That is what I have come to tell you, I will allow you to squander your high school years on silly little boys that are insignificant, but after that, you and I will marry and we will rule the universe and have our daughter, Chibi Usa." Mamoru smiled at the thought of his dreams coming true. King of the universe, it has a nice ring to it.   
  
Usagi's eye twitched. "No."   
  
"What?" Mamoru asked incredulously.   
  
"I said, no. I will not date you. I will not marry you. I will not have children with you. I will not eat green eggs and ham." Usagi said firmly.   
  
"Green eggs? Never mind that, you will. How would you like to disappoint your mother?"   
  
"Your right, I don't like to disappoint my mother. But, my mother, Ikuko Tsukino didn't like you! She likes Squall, she likes Gohan, Selene, and she even likes Seifer. But not you. My mother a thousand years ago liked you, but you died, I died, she died. That was the past, this is the present. I'm sure you can rule the universe with out me." Usagi sighed and looked up at Mamoru expectantly.   
  
"Rule the universe… with out you? All by myself! I'll be the sole monarch, sure I'll have wives and children, but I'll be the divine right!" A maniacal gleam lit up Mamoru's eyes.   
  
Usagi took a step back out of caution.   
  
"You are right, fine Usagi! Farewell, this now ends our engagement. I know you must be heartbroken. Here, have a red rose, my last gift to you. Farewell!" And with that Mamoru was out the doors.   
  
Usagi looked down at the red rose in her hand and threw it into the trash. "Crazy bastard." She mumbled before finally entering the elevator.   
  
~~@~~  
  
Out side of Quatre's Japanese Mansion were beautiful gardens built in the traditional Japanese sense. There were koi ponds, gorgeous flowers, winding paths, small bridges and all that jazz. In the Game Room (which consisted of a piano, violin, flute, and chess table) there are huge windows that overlook said gardens. And right outside the window that is next to the chess table were four odd bushes. That were talking.  
  
"Of all the half-baked plots… honestly! Minako, we are dressed as bushes!" Akane-bush grumbled.   
  
"Shhh! Bushes don't talk!" Minako-bush whispered.  
  
"Why me?" Hitomi-bush mumbled.   
  
I have a leaf in my ear." Rei-bush complained.   
  
"SHHHH! Here come Quatre and Trowa!" The four bushes stopped moving and peered through the window.   
  
"Thank you Trowa, for offering to play with me!" Quatre smiled up at this tall 'friend'.   
  
"My pleasure Quatre, you know I love to spend time with you."  
  
Minako, in her bush, pulled out her infamous notebook of plots and jotted down keywords. 'my pleasure' 'I love...you'.   
  
"How was your day today?" Trowa asked casually as he sat in front of the black pieces.  
  
"Enjoyable." Quatre replied as they began to play. "Michiru and I finally decided what piece we would perform as our final and I love it already… it's your move… anyway, she wants me to become a member of the Tokyo Youth Symphony."  
  
"How exciting."  
  
Quatre nodded happily. "Do you want me to ring for a servant to get us a drink or food?"  
  
"Yes, that sounds wonderful. Do you have those on cookies with the filling? They are delicious." Trowa mused.  
  
Quatre smiled happily. "I have those just for you and Duo. I'll go get them."   
  
"I'll come with you."   
  
The four bushes watched the two chat happily as they walked out of the room to get their food.   
  
"That was exciting." Rei bit sarcastically.   
  
"Just about as entertaining as Ben Stiller and Owen Wilson." Hitomi sarcastically agreed.   
  
The three girls turned to glare at Minako. "That was so stupid." Akane said.   
  
"Stupid? I have all our clues, you must not have been listening as well as I was." Minako grinned and held up her notebook.  
  
"What'd you write? Trowa throws his chess game to make Quatre smile happily?" Hitomi joked.  
  
"No, listen: Trowa-'my pleasure' 'I love...you'. Quatre-'I love your member. Do you want me? Trowa-Yes you are delicious'."   
  
"WHAT?" The three girls screeched.   
  
"Where the hell did you get that?" Rei yelled.   
  
"Quatre is too innocent to say that!" Hitomi covered her eyes in hope to erase some of the horribleness.  
  
"PERVERT!" Akane shouted her infamous line.   
  
~~@~~  
  
Usagi was still fuming with her arms across her chest and a glare burning into the faux gold as she waited for the elevator doors to open. 'Stupid, inconsiderate, sexist PIG!'  
  
"Yo Usagi, I got some of your mail again." Seifer commented as he strolled up to her while flipping through a Victoria's Secret's Catalogue.  
  
Usagi blinked out of her glare and looked questioningly up at the much taller man. "Mail?"  
  
"Hmmm, I don't suppose I can see you in this." He turned and winked as he showed her a certain picture of a girl clad only in white lace panties.   
  
"NO!" Usagi sputtered and blushed before yanking the catalogue away from the lecherous blonde.   
  
"How about showing it to Squall, and he can take a picture and make me a copy?" He teased even more.   
  
"You're impossible!" She screeched.   
  
"You're no fun." Seifer pouted.   
  
"Hey Seifer! We got some of your gaming magazines." Shingo waved the mail in his hands as he trotted up to them.   
  
"Great! I've been waiting for these!" Seifer grinned gleefully and took the catalogues before handing Shingo the rest of the Tsukino mail.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with this elevator?" Usagi muttered darkly to the unopened door.   
  
"The lady with the fifty kids is probably in it, and damn those little monsters, they always push all the buttons." Seifer replied as he flipped through his playstation magazine.   
  
True enough to Seifer's words, when the doors finally did open Mrs. Yuzame and her seven kids plus the three dogs piled out of the elevator like a buffalo stampede. Seifer pulled Shingo and Usagi out of the way before sticky triplets could trampled them.   
  
"Selene! Crazy brats!" Usagi cursed before realizing she was in Seifer's arms. She blushed bright red again and ran from his arms into the elevator. Shingo and Seifer followed, the latter with a Cheshire grin on his face.   
  
Usagi stood uncomfortable with her little brother in between them as the elevator slowly climbed up. As soon as the door opened Usagi was out the doors and to the apartment door.   
  
"Weird girl, I wonder what's wrong with her now?" Shingo muttered as he followed which only caused Seifer's grin to widen.   
  
"Oh good Usagi! Shingo! You're both home!" Ikuko greeted her two children as they entered the small apartment. Sesshomaru was sitting comfortably in the armchair reading the Wall Street Journal and Rin was sitting at his feet coloring in a Disney's Princesses Coloring Book.   
  
"Hi mom." Usagi greeted before heading to the kitchen.   
  
"Shingo, Usagi, Sesshomaru and I have some… news for you two." Ikuko began nervously. She was twisting the front of her blouse and chewing on her lip.   
  
"News?" Shingo asked curiously, a frown marred his face.  
  
Usagi dropped the bag of Starbursts that she had just opened as endless possibilities flew through her head and landed on them announcing that they were engaged. She leapt into the living room and pointed an accusing finger at her mother.   
  
"You're engaged! No! I can't handle another wedding!"  
  
Shingo leaped up as well. "Engaged? But that means we can move out of this dinky apartment! YES!"  
  
"Kids, we are not engaged. Note yet anyway." Sesshomaru interrupted.   
  
"Oh." Both Usagi and Shingo sat down on the couch sheepishly. "Well then, what's the news?"  
  
"Sesshomaru… I know you might find this hard to believe, but Sesshomaru is a demon. A dog demon Lord. From the past." Ikuko informed them gravely.   
  
The two blinked.  
  
"That's is WICKED cool! From the past? A Demon lord? This is SO much cooler than Usagi being Sailor Moon!" Shingo cried in glee.   
  
Usagi shrieked and slapped Shingo over the head.   
  
"What?" Ikuko asked. "Sailor Moon? Usagi? But…"  
  
Usagi sighed and flared at her little brother. Rin just looked on in fascination. "Yeah, it's true."   
  
"Well, I guess that explains why the hair is similar… and the eyes… and the voice… Wait, you two don't care that Sesshomaru is a demon?"   
  
Usagi shrugged. "I've seen stranger things."  
  
"Yeah! Like Van being from a different planet! And Ranma changing into a girl and Trunks and Gohan being Sa-"   
  
Usagi finally clamped her hand firmly over Shingo's mouth. "Weren't you sword to secrecy?" She hissed.   
  
Ikuko shook her head. "I'm not even going to pretend I want to know what you two are talking about."   
  
Rin went back to coloring and Sesshomaru flipped the page on his newspaper.  
  
"Now, who is hungry?"   
  
~~@~~  
  
End of Chapter  
  
Sorry that is was short, but at least it's SOMETHING, right? Booya to Me turning 18 in exactly ONE month!  
  
THANKS KORNER  
  
(Anyone notice that I never keep the same name? **shrugs**)  
  
Lizzie-beth: nice name! **Grins** Repori: Ferio? Good manga. I've only seen the first dvd of the anime, though. I love Eagle! **squeezes eagle** I'll try to squeeze him in with some of your other suggestions. Have I mentioned that I love your reviews? All of them? I LOVE 'EM! SA2-chan: don't worry about being demanding, that's what I need! And your cheers of course! I'm trying boast everyone to write better quality but it's not happening I guess. IMPROVED Uber Rei Model 06: I'm glad you gave this a chance! Tenshi no Nozomi: **glomps** you are one of my aspirations, and you keep me grounded :D I am enjoying what I am writing, and I hope to keep it up and to stop slacking. Thanks for sticking it out so far. Magic Cat: thanks for the ideas! I love ideas! I usually morph people's ideas to my needs, so thanks! Gackt Camui HATES COCKROACHES: Thanks for the support! I loved your review! Redhead: Sirius died? What? No he didn't! **is in denial with the rest of the world** okay, I know I admitted it but I decided to take a step backwards. The Return of Jafar, Eh? Maybe I should expand to disney movies :D Jon: thanks for the info, I actually have the Episode Zero manga, and I thought it was interesting stuff! One shampoo and Wufei moment coming up! :D I'm adding vash… as soon as I figure out how to… I LOVE Trigun! Minae: I have dedication? **eyes water** **glomps** you're too good to me! LunarPrincess: **glomps** another one of my inspirations, your reviews! You flatter me too much! (but don't stop **winks**) There's a bit of Usa/Seifer, more to come! Ginny Starwind: **glomps and starts to bawl** your favorite author?! Oh I feel so damn honored!! **glomps again** thanks for being with me since the beginning! Liquid Ice: more like an evil messed up square web type thingy… but it's working! :D I think… I hope… !!?? PrincessLesse: **glomps** yet another one of my inspirations! :D :D :D You just keep on reminding me and Squall's infamous … cousin will come, Cloud Strife… I'm glad you like Seresute! **cackles** MoonFieldRabbit: Your review was GREAT! I love the relena torture game! Especially the one with zero system Quatre! GAHAHAHAHAHAHA! **ehem** I'm not a big megumi fan either, grrr!   
  
AND THANKS A MILLION TO EVERYONE THAT REVIEWED!!! I LOVE YOU ALL YOU MAKE THE WORLD (the LizBethy world) GO ROUND!!!   
  
And… to anyone that wants to join the Anime High Yahoo group, it's FREE!!!! :D :D :D go here and you can bug me and find out who all those crazy characters are! I also have a livejournal, http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=saturnskorner for some crazy reason… (links may not post, but there are links from my profile) 


	26. The Quest to Restore Wufei's Manhood!

Happy 4th of July everyone! :D i hope everyone is out partying, unlike me who sat in the basement and finished typing this blasted chapter! :D :D :D OH, and i officially HATE the new format ff.net has for loading new chapters!!! ARG! kicks ff.net  
  
Disclaimer: see previous 25 chapters.  
  
**The Quest to Restore Wufei's Manhood!**   
  
Usagi trudged after Shingo as they walked towards the elevator, dead tired as she always is in the morning. And as usual, Shingo was babbling nonsense to her. "And so the level was super hard but I used this awesome combo attack that I got off the internet from Motoki–you know he asks about you every now and then since you never go by the arcade anymore. He wonders if you and the girls have outgrown him, but I tell him you all are still boy crazy over him and he feels a bit better–but, so anyhow, I got this awesome combo attack that let me finish him off and I beat that level! Isn't that awesome?" Shingo bounced as he jammed the elevator button a few times.   
  
"Huh? Yeah, 'course." Usagi yawned and rubbed her eyes.   
  
"Usagi! You forgot your lunch!" Ikuko called from the open doorway and waved Usagi's lunch bag.   
  
"Lunch?" Usagi still wasn't coherent. She needed coffee, and fast.  
  
"Mrs. Tsukino! Looking lovely this morning, as usual! I'll give it to her." Seifer grinned as he closed his door and locked it.   
  
"Oh, thank you so much Seifer, you are too kind." Ikuko smiled and handed over Usagi's precious Legolas tin lunch box that she bought at the mall on a fangirl splurge with Minako.   
  
"Kind? Bleh." Usagi mumbled before realizing Seifer held her sacred lunch box.   
  
"A Legolas fangirl? Good to know that you prefer blondes." Seifer winked as he held the lunch box out. Usagi grabbed it and stuffed it quickly into her bag while blushing.   
  
"Careful Seifer, that's Usagi's 'sacred' lunch box." Shingo teased.   
  
"You spore!" Usagi growled as the three walked into the elevator. Seifer stood closer than necessary to Usagi and unfortunately she couldn't scoot away with out bumping into her brother.   
  
"Sacred to her and every other girl eighteen and under." Seifer remarked. He glanced down at Usagi. "Wouldn't you prefer your own blonde ass kickin' warrior, saaaay like me?" He winked and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.   
  
"Gah!" Usagi jumped onto Shingo in her effort to get away. Of course she couldn't be thinking things like that when she was dating Squall! This was turning out to be one of those Mondays where it was best to stay in bed and ignore the world, like Garfield and his Pooky.   
  
"What the? Usagi! That hurt damn it!" Shingo yelled, his sister and him were tangled on the floor.   
  
"Hey! Watch your mouth!" Usagi chided. She bolted as soon as the doors opened and she dragged Shingo behind her. Seifer strode out at a more leisurely stride with a huge grin.   
  
"Gohan! I didn't expect to see you here!" Usagi squealed once they had gotten outside, and a good distance from Seifer, and saw Gohan leaning against his new–second hand from the Briefs– hover car.   
  
"Thought you would want a ride to school in my new car!" Gohan grinned, but then frowned as he saw Seifer walk out of the building.  
  
"Hey, nice ride Son. Was Briefs kind enough to give you his rejects?" Seifer taunted.   
  
Gohan glared and turned red with anger. "Why you bas–"   
  
"Gohan! Let's go before we're late. Do you mind dropping Shingo off too?" Usagi stepped between the two and placed her hands on his chest to push him back slightly.   
  
Gohan sighed at her pleading look. "Yeah, let's go."   
  
Seifer snorted, his good mood–caused by more Usagi blushing–was gone now as he watched the petite blonde climb into the soft blue hover car followed by Shingo. He growled before heading off to his motorcycle in the parking lot.

--

"Is Ami Mizuno missing today? I think this is the first day in the whole semester that she's missing!" Kaoru exclaimed. "Anyhow, class, today we have a new student joining us here at Ken High, please give a warm welcome to... ah... Edward Wong Hau Pepelu Tivrusky." Kaoru sounded the name out slowly and then glanced down at the small freshman.  
  
A skinny and extremely tan girl with untamable red hair giggled and waved to the class. "Call me Ed."   
  
Kaoru looked uncertainly at the lanky girl that wasn't wearing any shoes with her uniform. "Err... Ed is a freshman here, I would appreciated it Hotaru, if you would show her around the school today."   
  
Hotaru nodded in agreement. "No problem." Ed squealed her usual laugh and bounced to an empty seat in front of Hotaru. "Hi Hi Hotaru-person!"   
  
"Hey, Squall, it's Spike's ... Ed that he was enrolling." Usagi tapped her boyfriend of the shoulder, who was trying to cram for a chemistry exam that he was not prepared for.   
  
"Who? Oh, right. Ed." And Squall resumed to cram as much knowledge into his brain as he could. Damn that addictable Grand Theft Auto III that caused him to stay up until one in the morning.   
  
"Hey Makoto, how was your date?" Rei asked curiously.   
  
"Oooh!" Usagi gushed. "You didn't hear?"  
  
Makoto blushed beet red. "Usagi, not everyone has to know!"   
  
"Ah! It's only Rei!" Usagi whined.  
  
Makoto looked around at the entire room where everyone was looking oddly busy and a tad bit guilty. "And the entire room!"   
  
Usagi leaned towards Rei and whispered loudly in her ear, "They never made it to the race track."   
  
"WHAT!" Rei gasped.   
  
"Makoto! You vixen!" Minako giggled.   
  
"Usagi!" Makoto cried out, horrified that the entire room, and soon school, would know.  
  
"So what did you do then?" Haruka winked lecherously at Makoto.  
  
"They made out in the bathroom!" Usagi pronounced, complete with finger pointing in the air.   
  
"USAGI!"   
  
"Hey, how does Usagi know all of this stuff?" Minako sniffed.  
  
"I would have told Ami but she's traipsing across the CLAMP Academy right now." Makoto mumbled. "I knew I shouldn't have told you Usagi."   
  
"Aw! That's not fair! None of us have ever had an May December relationship before, so we need all the juicy details!" Usagi smiled prettily at one of her best friends. Makoto sighed and put her head in her hands.  
  
"I've slept with a few older women out on the frontier planets, but those were all one or two night stands." Gene offered.   
  
The room fell into an awkward silence.   
  
"DUDE! You've slept with prostitutes? You're my idol now!" Duo bounced. "What was it like?"  
  
"Duo!" Michiru scolded. "There are younger children here!"   
  
"I'm used to it." Jim waved it off. Gene's antics were old new to him.  
  
"I'd like to get on the topic that Makoto made out with a perverted old guy in a bathroom. Gross, anyone?" Akane made a face of disgust.   
  
"It was a bit dirty, but we didn't notice too much." Makoto turned more red, if possible.   
  
"Puts an air of danger into it, right?" Gene smirked.  
  
Makoto nodded, still red as a tomato.  
  
"Hey, if this relationship doesn't work out with Hiko, give me a call." Gene winked.   
  
Minako drooled. Makoto winked back teasingly. "Sure thing."  
  
"It's a pity Makoto didn't see the race, I heard Rei Kashino was racing." Haruka sighed. "That guy has talent."  
  
"Not to mention dreamy!" Minako sighed with the typical hearts in her eyes.   
  
"You know how Rei Kahino is?" Haruka asked in disbelief.  
  
"Of course! Tokyo Girl has a special on hunky athletes and he's who they chose for motorcycling. He is so hot!"   
  
"What about Ryoga?" Michiru reminded with a frown.   
  
"Ryoga sent me a postcard from the Philippines!" Minako whipped out her picture of topical scenery. "He was in a boat rowing for China but got a little lost." Minako shrugged. "But he says he's bringing me a present!" She squealed and tucked the card back into her binder.  
  
"Poor guy, I wonder if he's aware of Minako's attraction on anything male." Rei sighed and shook her head sadly. Poor clueless Ryoga.  
  
"Shampoo has done it!" A cry called from the door interrupted the usual morning chatter, everyone looked up to see the Chinese amazon standing with a take out container held above her head. Kaoru just shook her head and kept reading her book. She gave up trying to control this home room class and poor Mr. Weizer didn't handle detentions so well.   
  
"Cure? You have a cure?" Duo jumped up eagerly.   
  
"Sort of." Shampoo admitted.   
  
"Sort of?" Wufei asked, his face slightly coloring.   
  
"Well, evil Dorothy woman gave Shampoo blood and directions too."   
  
"..." Was the collective answer.   
  
"Blood? Woman, not that any of us would be upset, but you didn't kill her, did you?" Wufei asked slowly.   
  
"Of course Shampoo would kill for future Husband, but Dorothy girl still alive." Shampoo shrugged casually.   
  
"How do we get the cure?" Poor Quatre asked, he was extremely tired of being mistaken for a girl and of Hotaru always sticking flowers in his hair. Well, maybe he didn't mind that bit too much.   
  
"We quest!"   
  
"This sounds fun! Need any help?" Gohan asked eagerly.   
  
"Of course man!" Duo grinned.  
  
"Good. We leave after school. Shampoo have chemistry test to defeat." Shampoo set down her small backpack before plopping into Wufei's lap to read his Chem book. Wufei just sighed in defeat. This particular woman was not weak. He set his chin on her shoulder and wrapped an arm around her waist to adjust her before continuing to study.  
  
"I can't go, Michiru and I really need to practice." Quatre sniffed as he tugged on a perfect blonde sausage curl, Minako curled his hair before school started, she had an early morning salon business running in the bathroom on the seventh floor. Not to mention that Quatre really did have too much fun dressing up like a girl.  
  
Duo hugged Quatre from behind. "Aw, don't worry Q-man! We'll bring back the cure for you!" Heero 'hn'-ed in agreement before burring himself back in to his laptop. He was currently hacking into the school files to find a copy of the Dreaded Chemistry Test. Some might call that cheating, but to Heero it's staying one step ahead of the enemy.  
  
"I'll come too! I don't have to work and fall track is over." Usagi volunteered. Gohan grinned over at her.   
  
Duo beamed at his blonde friend. "Yes, if we stumble across any enemies, I'm sure you will be able to woe them with your good looks." He joked.  
  
Usagi rolled her eyes before replying: "Hello! I'll chuck a big pink heart at them! Besides, have you looked in the mirror lately?"   
  
"I meant after we cured ourselves! Squall, can we count you in? Buddy?" Duo hopped to Squall's desk to give him puss-in-boots-eyes. He mimicked the cat perfectly ever since he saw Shrek 2.   
  
"I'm afraid I can't, I have a meeting with the American Ambassador today." Squall grunted out.  
  
"Ah! That's no fun! Surely there are other people to do that stuff?" Duo pouted.   
  
"Sure, but none of them speak English as good as I do." Squall shrugged before pulling his book from under Duo, causing him to fall to the floor.   
  
"Quest? Quest sounds fun! Ed Loooooooooooves games!" Ed giggled and latched herself to Usagi's arm.   
  
"What the? Ed! What are you doing?" Usagi tried to pry the girl's hands off but she had the suction grip of a barnacle and laughed crazily the whole time.   
  
"We can use her for bait." Wufei smirked.   
  
"I guess it's settled then! We leave after school!" Duo grinned happily. Finally, they would be cured!

Later, After School with our rag tag team of heros...  
  
"I'll drive!" Ed giggled as she pulled out her laptop and a joystick. A car parked in the school lot started up automatically and drove forward. The group watched in horror as Trunks' top of the line speedster, a birthday present from his grandfather, crashed into the school brick wall and burst into flames. "Oopsy!" Ed pushed her goggles up on her forehead. "Ed made it crash!"   
  
"Holy shit!" Gohan's bottom jaw was practically on the pavement. "We got to get out of here before Trunks notices!" The seven of them made a beeline for Gohan's hover car and crammed in.   
  
"Go! I think I see Trunks and Rei!" Duo shouted. Gohan nailed the gas petal causing the car lurched forward, narrowly missing Rei's red Jetta. They sped off into the street and whipped around a corner before Trunks could spot them.   
  
"So, Rei, do you want to go get some ice cream? There's a new place open down on—HOLY MOTHER OF KAMI!" Trunks froze as he was his car, or what has left of it: a small, smoking pile of burnt metal sticking out of the equally charred brick wall of the school. "What? How? When?" Trunks started to hyperventilate.   
  
"Trunks? Sweetie? Breathe for me." Rei rubbed the taller man on the back gently.   
  
"But- my brand new... 405 engine... Oh KAMI!" Trunks sobbed before throwing himself into Rei's arms. They toppled over into the grass.  
  
"Don't worry, you have full coverage, right?" Rei asked soothingly. "Right?" Trunks just cried harder. "Uh-oh."   
  
"Drama Queen." Ranma rolled his eyes as he and Van walked out of the school entrance. Van 'hmm'-ed in agreement. The two headed off towards the Juuban District Library for some research.  
  
"Okay, so where are we going?" Gohan asked as he slowed down to a speed that wouldn't get him a six point ticket.   
  
"To the End of the Earth." Shampoo stated. She was sitting in Wufei's lap and playing with the end of his pony tail. Usagi had managed to get the front passenger seat, while the other five were squished together in the backseat.  
  
"Uh, Shampoo, I hate to break this to you but the Earth is round. There is no 'end'." Duo told her slowly.   
  
"No, she's right, I know what she's talking about. My old mentor Piccolo used to train obsessively up there. It's a bit... windy, cold, and well, huge cliffs and mountains." Gohan explained. "But it'll be difficult getting there by car, hover or not."   
  
"Drive us to the nearest military base, Heero, Wufei, and I can hijack a plane or helicopter." Duo told Gohan.   
  
"Hijack a plane? Isn't that a little risky?" Usagi asked nervously.   
  
Ed laughed and twiddled her toes.   
  
"Of course it's risky, but that's what Heero and I do best." Duo winked.   
  
"I can't wait until you're a guy again so that is actually hot." Usagi sighed.  
  
Wufei rolled his eyes before saying, "a plane will have more room too, no offense Son, but your hover isn't built for seven people."   
  
"No offense taken. It's only built for five." Gohan replied.

-

"Why do we listen to Minako?" Hitomi asked her rhetorical question, even though it was only her and Minako.   
  
"Shh! I think we maybe getting somewhere."   
  
"Minako! Trowa isn't even with Quatre right now! It's just Michiru and she's a girl! A girl with a girlfriend! They're just playing music, how is this helping The Mission?" Hitomi asked exasperated. The two girls were tucked behind the bass rack in the choir/orchestra room watching Michiru gives Quatre tips, today they were practicing on the cello.   
  
"Look Hitomi, I am a sailor senshi therefore I know detective work."   
  
"I didn't realize the sailor senshi were so batman-like." Hitomi commented dryly. "Besides, doesn't Ami do all the detective work?"   
  
"Ever since Ami first met Kamui she hasn't been thinking straight. I'm just glad we aren't under some sort of attack by some gender confused youma right now." Minako whispered back. "We'd all be dead now."   
  
Hitomi sighed and sank against the wall behind her.   
  
"Whoa! Trowa? Why isn't he on the Quest to Restore Wufei's Manhood?" Minako gasped as she peered between two huge basses.   
  
"The Quest to Restore Wufei's Manhood?" Hitomi asked in incredulously. Where did she come up with this stuff?   
  
Minako nodded. "I chronicle all of the adventures of the Sailor Senshi so that when I retire I can write our memoirs and live off the royalties. I thought that was a catchy chapter header."   
  
Hitomi shook her head. "So what is Trowa doing?" She asked.  
  
"He's sitting and listening."   
  
"That's it?"   
  
"Yup."  
  
"How dare he!" Hitomi whispered sarcastically. "Can we go yet?"   
  
"Shh! They'll hear us!"   
  
Quatre stopped playing and looked around in confusion. "Did either of you hear that?" He asked.  
  
Michiru frowned at the bass rack. 'What is that nut doing now?' she wondered to herself as she spotted Minako's red bow.   
  
Trowa stood up and walked towards the bass rack. He peered between the huge instruments to see Minako and Hitomi trying to not to look guilty.   
  
"Oh! Hey Trowa! We were just... just..." Minako fidgeted.   
  
"Doing research for the School Newspaper! The condition of the carpets in our next article." Hitomi burst out.   
  
"I didn't know you two were on the school paper." Quatre smiled. "How fun!"   
  
"They aren't." Michiru mumbled.   
  
"But we'll come back to finish our research later. We'll leave you three alone now!" Minako giggled nervously before yanking Hitomi out from behind the rack. The two girls ran out of the room like they had a dragonslayer after them.   
  
Michiru shook her head and sighed. "Shall we continue?" Quatre nodded and they resumed their cello practice.

-

Duo checked around the corner for guards, since the war ended and peace time settled in, military bases were lax on security. He nodded to Heero signaling that the hanger was clear. Heero nodded before waving for the group behind him to follow him. Wufei was at the end of the group watching so no guards could stumble upon them without warning.   
  
Duo headed for the hanger control room to open the doors while Heero led the group to the closest cargo plane. He chose a smaller one for mobility, a DC 3 Skytrain looked suitable, with seats for passengers but definitely too small for any gundam. Heero motioned Gohan, Usagi, Shampoo, and Ed to board behind him, which they did stealth-like, until Ed started giggling.   
  
"Ooo! This is sooo fun!" Ed whispered excitedly.   
  
"Ed! Be quiet!" Usagi hissed.   
  
Wufei stood by the doors and watched for men coming in once Duo started opening the doors. They moved slowly and made a low mechanical whining noise. Wufei watched to soldiers that had their backs to the hanger smoking cigarettes and talking about something frivolous. Wufei watched carefully and as soon as the doors were open all the way he double back and bounded into the plane seconds after Duo.   
  
Heero started the engine and was rolling out of the hanger before the two guards realized what was happening. They shouted and made pitiful gestures to stop that Wufei snorted at. Heero ignored them and headed towards the runway. The plane took off without a hitch and was soon heading towards a cruising altitude.  
  
"You'd think they would send someone after us, or shoot missiles or something." Duo muttered as stared at the monitor.  
  
"We have Relena to thank for that." Heero snorted. "Her and her pacifism."   
  
"This is dangerously exciting." Usagi bounced in her chair as much as her harness would allow. "I think we all need to get tacky spandex outfits and talk in a screechy voice and try to take over a shopping mall or something."   
  
Duo grinned. "I love the Sailor Moon youma. They are sooo messed up."   
  
"Where to?" Heero asked, he looked back at Gohan for directions.   
  
"North, of course."

-

"You're lucky Mr. Briefs, our company with cover the whole cost of your speedster." A petite woman with glasses and a classy suit told Trunks. She was the claims inspector from the insurance company that, luckily, Trunks had signed up on two days before. She, Trunks and Rei were at a body shop that the tow truck brought the Speedster. Four mechanics were standing around the still smoking remains with out a clue what to do. "We will, of course, consider it totaled, but sir, you do realize that the car was made by your mother's company and it's your father's design."  
  
Trunks just stared forlornly out the window that looked into the shop area. One mechanic kicked part of the frame and then jumped back three feet as sparks shot out at him. Every favorite CD had been in the car because of the top of the line stereo system that was installed yesterday.   
  
Rei nodded and replied for him, "Yes, but it was his responsibility."   
  
The woman shrugged before handing out a folder. "I just need you to fill out these forms and all is well. I will warn you that your insurance cost will go up. A lot. Speedsters aren't cheap."   
  
Trunks nodded dumbly. "They are only available through Capsule Corp."   
  
The woman paused again. "Are you going to be all right."   
  
Rei glanced at her boyfriend, who was staring at the folder in dismay. "He'll be fine. I'm sure. Soon. Hopefully. We'll be leaving now."

-

"Now how is it that I've never heard about this place before?" Usagi asked. She stood on a large plateau that Heero successfully landed the plane on. Ed stood closely next to her as the wind blew harder. Shampoo clung to Wufei's elbow wishing that he still had a masculine body to lean into. Gohan was unfazed by the cold, cloudy, and extremely windy weather. Heero watched a dead bush fly by in the wind fast enough to earn a speeding ticket. Duo stood anxiously next to Gohan. They overlooked the craggy canyons with hazardous angles and jutting rocks and forbidding caves.  
  
"I would assume that Piccolo had a lot to do with that." Gohan replied dryly.  
  
"Who is their right mind would come here if the first place?" Duo cried as his teeth chattered. "Now what are we looking for?"   
  
"The egg white of a cliff dwelling phoenix." Shampoo recited. A particular strong gust of wind blew past and Shampoo latched herself to Wufei.  
  
"And I thought phoenixes were a myth." Wufei responded dryly. "Now where the hell is the damn bird?" He asked as he scanned the horizon. "And how do we know what it looks like in the first place?" He grumbled.  
  
"Hnn." Heero pointed to a distant shape in the sky that was drawing steadily closer.   
  
They watched in awe as a gigantic red bird that resembled a falcon soared overhead. The sun struck the tail and pinion feathers of iridescent blue, green and violet of the colossal bird. Usagi drew a sharp breath. "It's gorgeous!" She said in awe.   
  
"Pretty Pretty bird!" Ed agreed.  
  
"We're supposed to get an egg from that?" Wufei cried indignantly. "We're doomed!"   
  
"Quick! We have to follow it!" Gohan broke out into a run to keep up with the bird. He seemed oblivious to the dangerously uneven terrain that they had to cross.   
  
"Oh Deathsythe." Duo swore before taking off behind Heero, who also didn't heed the terrain. Wufei was close behind Duo, Shampoo was using her martial arts training to sprint along. Usagi looked at Ed, who stared back. "They're insane." Usagi sighed before following. Ed laughed as she ran with her arms flailing.

-

Sesshomaru walked leisurely down the sidewalk with a giggling Rin skipping behind him. He wore black sunglasses and his hair pulled back into a loose pony tail. He sneered at every lazy mortal that dared to glance at him, today he was in a particular atrocious mood due to his half brother's whining. Inu Yasha was jogging beside him wearing dirty jeans and a worn out red shirt. In Sesshomaru's opinion, he looked like a good for nothing bum.   
  
"C'mon Sesshomaru! It's only five thousand yen!" Inu Yasha begged.  
  
"Stupid mutt, I am not loaning you money to take your human girlfriend on a date!" He snarled.   
  
"But Sesshomaru, Kagome is totally ragging on my back that I never take her out!"   
  
"So get a job."   
  
"Yeah, that's real easy when you're a half demon." Inu Yasha rolled his eyes.   
  
"Join a crime ring, they pay cash and don't ask questions."   
  
"Kagome would never talk to me again if I did that!" Inu Yasha growled.   
  
"Not my problem."  
  
"You're my brother–"  
  
"Half brother."   
  
"That's still blood we share!" Inu Yasha pouted.   
  
"Listen you mangy–"   
  
"Sesshomaru! Rin!" Sesshomaru was interrupted by Ikuko waving, she and Shingo were carrying shopping bags as they walked out of a small clothing store that he hadn't realized he had walked passed.  
  
"Ikuko." He greeted, he pulled off his shades and kissed her sweetly on the cheek while Rin hugged her knees. "Shingo." He nodded towards the blonde boy. Shingo grinned back.   
  
"So this is Ikuko?" Inu Yasha crossed his arms over his chest and sneered.   
  
Sesshomaru roughly cuffed him. "Show respect mutt." He growled.   
  
"Oh my, you must be Inu Yasha, Sesshomaru mentions you every now and then. How are you?" Ikuko greeted with a warm smile.   
  
"Uh, yeah. I'm good. I was just askin' Sesshomaru here for some cash to take my girl friend to a nice dinner." Inu Yasha mentally grinned as he thought of sweet talking Ikuko into getting money out of Sesshomaru.   
  
"Aw, how sweet!" Ikuko gushed.  
  
"He's not getting any." Sesshomaru growled.  
  
Ikuko turned to the much taller demon. "Surely you can lend money to your own brother?"   
  
"Half brother." Inu Yasha corrected.   
  
"He needs to get a job."   
  
"Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru looked down into his Goddess's shimmering brown eyes that begged him. Her pink lips were turned into an adorable pout and she tugged gently on his upper arm in a way that he found absolutely enduring.   
  
He growled and brought out his wallet. "Here's five thousand yen, you owe me and I will be charging interest." He glared at his younger brother and shoved the money at him.   
  
Inu Yasha's eyes lit up in glee and he took the money and stuffed it in his pocket. "Thanks sesshomaru, man, I swear I'll pay ya back!" He grinned and sprinted off before Sesshomaru could change his mind. "Nice meetin' ya Ikuko!" He shouted over his shoulder.  
  
Ikuko smiled happily and waved.  
  
Sesshomaru sighed and glanced down at Ikuko. She was going to be the death of him.

-

"I don't mean to complain or nothing but–gasp– Gundam Pilots aren't breeded to run marathons over deadly –huff– terrain." Duo panted as he jogged along beside Usagi.   
  
"Bred." Heero grunted over his shoulder.   
  
"For the love of –this is no time to correct my damn grammar!" Duo cried exasperated.   
  
"I know what you mean–pant–I'm a sprinter, not a long distance runner." Usagi gasped.   
  
"Ed so tired!" Ed panted as she held a stitch in her side. "Pretty bird is getting further away!" She wailed.   
  
"Gohan has to be a machine." Wufei grunted. He was sweating profusely and breathing heavy. Even Shampoo was exhausted.   
  
The group was running carefully on the edge of a cliff with Gohan a good fifty meters ahead of them. The window was still blowing harshly and the cold air still cutting into their throats. In a word, they were miserable.   
  
"Watch your step." Heero warned as a few loose rocks shifted and tumbled over.   
  
Usagi jumped over a particular loose patch of rocks and landed on a looser patch. Her eyes widened in horror as she lost control of her balance on the edge of a cliff. Duo watched in horrified slow motion as Usagi slipped on the loose gravel and pinwheeled in the air for a moment before disappearing over the edge. Ed screamed and Heero grabbed her before she dove off after her.   
  
"Oh God oh God oh God." Duo moaned. He rushed to edge to see if Usagi was hanging on but there was too much dust in the air in the dark air.   
  
"GOHAN!" Wufei screamed. Gohan glanced over his shoulder to see what the commotion was. Wufei was waving and screaming at him while everyone was peering over the edge looking hysterical. Everyone except Usagi. Where the Hell was Usagi?  
  
Before Wufei could blink Gohan was standing next to him. "Where's Usagi?" He asked, dreading what they would tell him.   
  
"She fell." Duo choked.   
  
Gohan's eyes rose in horror and a severe sick feeling filled his stomach. He quickly plunged over the edge before the others could react.

-  
  
Usagi hadn't fallen to the bottom. She was sitting in a gigantic bird's nest amongst the most adorable, red baby phoenixes and they were chirping cheerily. She only fell twenty feet–and thankfully didn't land on one of the birds– but she couldn't see the ledge or hear her friends over the wind blowing against the rocks, which was creating a howling sound.   
  
"Usagi!" The next thing she knew she was crushed up against Gohan's firm chest. "Oh Kami I thought that–when Duo said you fell–oh Kami, are you okay?" Gohan looked at her fearfully.  
  
"Gohan!" Usagi squeaked and squeezed him tightly. "I'm okay, just a little sore from the landing."   
Gohan smiled in relief and before he could help himself, he kissed Usagi. She was too surprised to react and Gohan broke off quickly. "Uh, sorry." He blushed bright red and drew away from her. "It's just, I, Kami, I'm sorry!"   
  
Usagi stared speechless at Gohan. "Gah..." Was accompanied by an extremely awkward silence. "I found a nest." Usagi quickly changed the subject after some nervous fidgeting. "And look, aren't the SO cute?" She squealed and knelt down beside one the birds. "Do you suppose I can keep it?" The little bird nuzzled her hand.   
  
"Usagi..." Gohan trailed off as he realized that he was standing in the middle of a nest. He looked around and noticed other nests all on the wall of the cliff.   
  
Usagi didn't notice as he flew over to another nest, she was too distracted by the bird that had taken a liking to her. "Aw! And I bet you wouldn't tell me to do my homework, like Luna! You're so adorable! Can I name you? How about... Admetus?" The bird twirp-ed happily. "You like that? Me too, it means 'untamed'."  
  
"Usagi, you cannot keep the bird." Gohan had returned, and watched amused as she petted and stroked the phoenix.   
  
"Aw! Spoil my fun." Usagi sighed and stood up. The phoenix hopped on to her shoulder. "Admetus, you can't come with me." She told the bird. It nuzzled her ear. "I know you're cute but you need to stay in your nest." Usagi placed the phoenix back into the nest. It flew up to her shoulder again.   
  
Gohan shook his head in amusement. "I have an egg." He showed Usagi the red egg he stole from another nest.   
  
"Well, I guess it is a good thing that I tumbled over the edge." Usagi grinned. She put Admetus down in the nest again and stepped into Gohan's arms. Gohan took off for the top of the cliff.   
  
"Usagi!" Duo tackled Usagi the moment Gohan landed. "You're alive!" Duo was followed by Ed and Shampoo who also hugged her tightly. Wufei sighed in relief and Heero smiled while no one was looking.   
  
Usagi stood up with Ed still attached to her waist. "I landed in one of the nests." She told them.   
  
Gohan held up the egg.  
  
"Hey, I think one followed you." Duo pointed to the small bird that, once again, landed on Usagi's sholder.   
  
"Admetus!" Usagi scolded. "Go back to your nest." The bird ruffled his feathers and stayed put.   
  
"Oh! Usagi has pretty pretty bird!" Ed clapped her hands and giggled.   
  
"Bird? Who cares about the bird! Let's get back to the plane and make this antidote, now!" Wufei stomped.   
  
"Airen will be husband again!" Shampoo hugged Wufei tightly.   
  
"No running this time." Heero ordered. The group nodded and slowly treked back to the plane.

--

Gohan, Shampoo, Wufei, Heero, Duo, Ed and Usagi–and her bird–were sitting in a circle in the cargo area of the plane with the egg and the carton of blood in the middle. Heero had the honor of 'cracking the egg', as Duo called it. "Now, carefully add only the white." Duo instructed. Heero glared at him before slowly cracking the egg. He slipped the yellow yolk into half of the shell and dripped the white into the other half. Everyone watched as he carefully poured the white into the carton and stirred it with his finger. He took out his finger and licked it. White smoke surrounded him for in instant before vanishing and Heero Yuy sat in all his man glory. Short hair, deadly glare, and hard muscles.   
  
"Wufei next!" Shampoo bounced.   
  
Wufei took the carton and slowly drank out of it. The same smoke surrounded him before disappearing and Shampoo tackled him a second later, kissing him wildly. "Shampoo-kiss-so-kiss-happy!" She cried in joy. Wufei, for once, didn't mind.   
  
Duo whooped and drank his own share, turning back into his masculine self.   
  
"Now wink!" Usagi ordered.   
  
Duo winked and Usagi smiled happily that Duo's wink was sexy once again.   
  
Heero stood and headed for the cockpit, Duo bounced after him happily. Gohan, Usagi, and Ed followed and left Shampoo to ravage Wufei.   
  
And they happily flew off into the sunset. To Be Continued! How did you all enjoy the quest chapter? :D :D sorry if the ending seemed a little rushed... because it was, i just wanted it to be done with but this is the longest chapter in quite a while!!!  
  
Now, should i let the potion cure ranma and ryoga too? hmm...   
  
Next chapter: jealous Squall, what will he do to Gohan? happy Gundam boys and other chaos! :D   
  
Now, you all must visit the Anime High Fan Listing and/or the Anime High Yahoo Group, links are on my author's page! Please see!   
  
Now for Thanks Korner!!  
  
**Kagomeisadragoyoukai, mo, Lady Artemis of Ky** (you inspired the sesshomaru/inu yasha money scene ), **Choas Babe, Poison Ivy16, bannonluke** (Thanks for reviewing sooooo many times! glomps i forgot i wanted Ranma with Shampoo... heh ),** fireblade, k-hunter2000, Chibiusa** (backs away from pointy stick, thanks for all your reviews!), **Saturnpyroprincess, Moonlight Shadow1, MoonPrincess3, PrincessLesse** (not only did you get seifer/usagi in the beginning but Gohan/usagi at the end! :D :D I hope you enjoyed! Cloud is on the way!) **Repori** (yay! you figured it out! gives cookie Mr. Weizer is a student teacher i had my freshman year), **KiokuYume** (since i first... posted? GLOMPS lizbethy love you now!), **crazy anime otaku, Usagi no Megami, Ginny Starwind **(Hey, i was fifteen when i started this story! i think...), **lalala, the Setra Prince** (I would like to add Yu Yu Hakasho...),** Yujin-chan aka Neko Megami** (actually, i don't remember if cye is in here... ;; i'm so bad) **Gackt Camui, Bishienomiko1, aznchibidragon88, Jes, Silver Blaze** (I love secret diaries!), **datajana, Kitty Kat-chan** (chokes no, i'm not dead ... yet), **Ja Rule, Yami Nocturna, LunarPrincess** (fantabulous is word in my world! Thanks for reviewing! I'd love to add Trigun, but i'm still not sure how...), **Tenshi no Nozomi** (I tried to take your advice, and add more description, but then i got impatient with myself ; but i am trying to improve my writing! the format was screwed because of microsoft word perfect, grrr, i hate it! but i fixed it! I'm glad you enjoyed my story!!), **Darcey, Lizzi-beth, Celestial DreamBlaze** (laughs at mental image of sugary goo puddle!Seifer), **Kyia Star** (I haven't heard from you lately!!!! sobs i think we keep missing eachother or SOMEthing!!), **Chibi Michi reese-chan** (Gives application j/k! glomps you can be my friend ), **Black Aura-sama, Twisted Lullaby** (On the Yahoo!group there are pictures of most of the characters if you're confused!) **MoonFieldRabbit** (You amuse the crap outta me!), and last but not least **Riru-chan**! (who was the first reviewer for chapter 25! Yes, i was refering to harry potter!)  
  
Thanks, i love you **ALLLLLLLL**! :D   
  
Review Please! 


	27. Trouble in Paradise

Holy can of Mountain Dew!!!! Is LizBethy posting a chapter???? after only **FIVE** (would have been four if would have let me log on yesterday) days of the last?!?!? and it's a full, complete, **18** page chapter?!?!? WHAT IS GOING ON?!?!? :D No, loyal fans, I have **not** been possessed or gone crazy, and yes, it's really LizBethy! And YES! i'm updating!   
  
YOu all can go worship BS-chan and Kyia-chan, they got the ideas flowin' along with the Yahoo!group amigos! :D YAAAAAY!  
  
**Trouble in Paradise   
**  
--  
  
"Hey, Quatre, you don't suppose I could try some of that?" Ranma's eye twitched and his hand spasmed. He and Van had come over to Quatre's mansion after their library trip to study and eat Quatre's good food. Duo and Heero arrived moments ago with the cure for Quatre and Trowa. Trowa went first and was his manly self again and Quatre early drank his share.  
  
"Ranma, it reverses the spell." Quatre explained, his voice masculine once again, well, more so than a girl's voice, and his hair short once again.   
  
"Just-just let me have a try? Please? You all are cured now, no sense in wasting that down the drain." Ranma laughed nervously. If it worked, he'd give it to Ryoga and possibly Mousse, but as far as his father was concerned, he could stay a panda. He'd be happier that way anyhow.   
  
"Oh! Shampoo no think of that! Shampoo should got spell from Dorothy so Shampoo stay girl and no cat!" Shampoo fumed and thought about traveling all the way to Europe again and quickly decided against it. It was a very long journey by foot, and half of that was stuck as a cat.  
  
Quatre shrugged and handed over the abused take out container that still held the cure in it. Ranma took a deep breath before taking a gulp. He was surrounded by the same cloud of smoke and it lingered for a moment before disappearing. "Some one get me some cold water!" Ranma cried excitedly.   
  
Quatre handed him his fuchsia pink Nalgene bottle full of ice cold water. Ranma dumped it over his head without delay. "I'm... CURED!" He cried in a manly voice, much to his relief.   
  
"Um... Ranma?" Duo ' called attention from the cursed boy.   
  
"Yeah? There ain't no complications, are there? No funky tail or nothin'?" Ranma asked worriedly.   
  
"Should you try hot water, just to make sure?"   
  
Quatre brought Ranma one of the infamous yellow tea pots. Ranma smiled gleefully and poured it over his head. "See? No... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ranma cried and fell to the floor.   
  
Ranma was a girl.   
  
"It seems as if the curse effects have somehow been reversed." Quatre commented.   
  
Ranma was sobbing on the floor.   
  
"Hey man, don't get down, it's easier to avoid hot water than cold!" Duo grinned cheerfully.  
  
--  
  
Luna eyed Admetus like he was cheap cat food. Admetus eyed Luna like she was peasant scum. "Well, I see you two are going to be great friends." Usagi smiled enthusiastically. Luna curled up in the blankets on the bed, blatantly refusing to acknowledge the phoenix. Admetus ruffled his feathers and settled himself on the perch obviously ignoring the cat. "Just about as well as Rei and I when we first met." Usagi sighed. The two animals ignore Usagi. "Which means you'll be great friends soon! Rei and I have gotten over our differences! ...For the most part."   
  
"Usagi, baby, why are you talking to your cat and ...bird?" Squall asked puzzled from the entry to Usagi's room.   
  
"Squall!" Usagi crossed the small room and into Squall's arms. "How was the meeting."   
  
"Boring, pathetic, trivial. The usual." He shrugged before kissing her softly.   
  
"Poor baby." Usagi giggled. "On a good note, Wufei, Heero, and Duo are boys again. Trowa and Quatre probably are too by now."   
  
"Good to know. How did it go?"   
  
"Good, I guess, I did fall over a cliff and Gohan had to save me." Usagi smiled.   
  
Squall's smile turned to a frown at the mention of Gohan. "Gohan?"   
  
"Yeah, he and I were in this huge nest when I found Admetus–"  
  
"You were alone with Gohan?" Squall interrupted angrily.  
  
"Just for a little while."  
  
Squall snorted.   
  
"I was with Heero, Wufei, Shampoo and Ed as well, Squall. It's not like it was a date!" Usagi tried to joke.  
  
"Now you want to go on a date with him?" Squall growled.  
  
"What? I never said that!"  
  
"Do you want to?"  
  
"Want to what?"  
  
"Go on a date with Gohan?"  
  
"No! Selene! What is your problem?" Usagi asked. She stepped back from him to frown.  
  
"My problem is that you were with Gohan, I KNOW how he looks at you."   
  
"Looks at me? Like how? He's my best friend!"   
  
"If that's what helps you sleep at night."   
  
"Squall! I would NEVER cheat on you, if that's what you're implying."   
  
"Never? So you never have kissed Gohan!"   
  
"Never!...Except..." Usagi fidgeted nervously.  
  
"What?"   
  
"Well, he kissed me, but he apologized! He didn't mean to! He was just so glad I was okay that–"  
  
"He KISSED you? I'll kill him."  
  
"Squall! It was an accident!"   
  
"What, he trip and land on your lips?"   
  
"NO! Why aren't you listening to me?"   
  
"I should have known he'd pull something when he had you alone."  
  
"He didn't pull anything!"   
  
"He kissed you!"   
  
"But I didn't respond! Squall, please calm down!"   
  
"Why the fuck should I calm down!"   
  
"Please, you're starting to scare me."   
  
"Hyne, Usagi, I'm sorry, it's just..." Squall ran a hand roughly through his hair and stared at the wall.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You don't even realize it, but Gohan looks at you like..."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like I do!" Squall turned back to Usagi and shouted.   
  
"...I haven't noticed." Usagi said quietly.   
  
"Of course you haven't! Hyne!"   
  
"Squall, you know that I love you!" Usagi looked up at him with her eyes full of tears.  
  
"Yeah, look, I have to go."   
  
"We're okay right? You aren't mad at me, are you?"   
  
"No, never, it's just, it's so damn frustrating."   
  
"Squall..."   
  
"I'll call you later."   
  
Squall pulled Usagi close for a good-bye kiss, but it was lacking it's usual luster. He left her room and crossed the small apartment quickly. Once he was out he leaned against the door and let out a breath. 'Hyne, I knew I shouldn't have let them go together on that stupid quest.'  
  
"Seems like something's amiss in paradise." Startled, Squall looked up at Seifer, who was leaning causally against the wall. "Paper thin walls." Seifer indicated that he knew about the fight.  
  
"Shut it, Seifer." Squall sighed.  
  
"This ... Gohan character, you know that he picks Usagi up for school, right?" Seifer asked nonchalantly.  
  
"What? But I thought Rei..." Squall stood up straight and turned to face Seifer.  
  
"Yeah, whenever you can't make it, he comes." Seifer shrugged. "I thought you knew until now."  
  
"Damn it!" Squall punched the opposite wall.   
  
--  
  
The next morning found Usagi, Shingo and Seifer in the elevator heading towards the ground floor. Squall had called last night to tell Usagi that he was picking her up in the morning and Usagi was dreading the awkward silence that was sure to occur between them. Shingo could distract them until they dropped him off, but then after that–Usagi didn't want to think about it.  
  
"Well, you look like you didn't sleep a wink last night." Seifer commented.   
  
"What? Seifer? What are you doing here?" USagi demanded, not realizing he'd been standing next to her since she got in.   
  
Seifer just raised an eyebrow.   
  
"For the love of Resident Evil, Odango! He's been in the elevator ever since we got in!" Shingo rolled his eyes at his older sister. "Sometimes I wonder what planet you're living on."   
  
Usagi just glared at both of them. "I've had a long night." She grumbled.  
  
Seifer studied her for a moment. "Hey, do you want to ditch with me?"   
  
"What?" Usagi and Shingo cried.   
  
"Hey, Seifer, you're a cool guy and all but you don't need to be encouraging Usagi to do something like that, her grades are bad enough." Shingo told Seifer.  
  
"Thanks for that vote of confidence." Usagi muttered dryly and shot a look at her brother. I wasn't fun having a younger brother that was smarter than her.  
  
"I mean, that I heard your argument last night, and if you want to get away from the drama I'm here for you." Seifer explained. Usagi was taken back by his sincerity.   
  
"Argument?" Shingo asked clueless. He, his mother and Sesshomaru had still been out last night when Squall and Usagi's fight happened.   
  
"You heard that?" Usagi asked, she blushed as she remembered how loud they had been.   
  
"Thin walls." Seifer shrugged. He dug out his wallet from his back pocket and handed Usagi a card with his cell phone number on it. "Give me a call today if you change your mind."   
  
Usagi took it and stared at it. She didn't even want to imagine what school would be like today. Would Squall confront Gohan? Would Gohan mention anything to anyone else? Oh Selene! "I'll think about it." She replied.   
  
"Oh Lordy." Shingo sighed.  
  
--  
  
"Morning Usagi!" Minako greeted as Usagi entered the locker bay the next morning before home room. Minako was primping her hair in the mirror and retouching her lip stick. "I'm sad now that Quatre is a boy again, he paid me good money to do his hair in the mornings."   
  
"Morning." Usagi greeted, not even paying attention. She had dark rings under her eyes and her hair was messier than normal.  
  
"Sweet Venus, what's wrong Usagi?" Minako gasped and rushed to her friend.  
  
"Wrong? How can you tell?" Usagi asked puzzled as she tried her locker combo for the third time.   
  
Minako stared at her like she was a three year old. "Usagi, I'm the Senshi of Love, I know these things. You had a fight with Squall."   
  
"Yeah." Usagi sighed. She rested her head against the locker. They hadn't spoken a single word on the way to school and when they arrived Duo–a boy now–bounced up to Squall to chat. Usagi slipped away when neither were looking.  
  
"A fight with Squall? Uh-oh." Hitomi teased as she walked in. She stopped in her tracks when she saw Usagi's rumpled uniform. "You broke up, didn't you?" Hitomi asked fearfully.  
  
"What? No, Usagi you can't break up with Squall!"   
  
"Usagi's breaking up with Squall?" Duo gasped as he bounced in. He had left Squall when he had wanted to talk to their Chemistry teacher before school started.   
  
"But they are so cute together." Quatre added as he followed Duo.   
  
"Squall's a fool for letting you go." Gene added as he came up behind Hitomi.   
  
"Did you know your relationship even has a fanclub?" Van asked as he also joined in. "They'll be so depressed."   
  
"This is ridiculous, Squall and I are still together. He even drove me to school this morning." Usagi shouted above the gossip. "We just had a fight last night and I didn't sleep well." She grumbled.   
  
"A fight?" Duo gasped. Squall didn't mention a fight when they were talking earlier.  
  
"This is their first one!" Quatre clapped his hands together joyfully. "How exciting."   
  
"What about?" Minako asked.   
  
"Nothing." Usagi waved the topic away.   
  
"Nothing? You can fight about nothing?" Van asked confused. "How strange."   
  
"Van, she's just avoiding the question, they really did fight over something." Hitomi explained. Van mumbled something about 'odd earth customs'.   
  
"Really, guys, we're okay now." Usagi finally managed to get her locker open and then was attacked by her math book.  
  
"But you didn't sleep last night." Minako pressed.   
  
"What the? C'mon guys! Clear the way, why are you all just standing around?" Trunks growled as he tried to get to his locker. He was followed by a cheerful Gohan. Usagi quickly grabbed her books when she saw Gohan and slammed her locker door shut before dodging out.   
  
"What's got you in such a bad mood Briefs?" Gene asked. "Rei nagging you again?" He teased.   
  
Rei, who came up behind Gene, glared at him. "Nagging?" She growled before tugging on his ear. Hard. "What's wrong with Usagi? She dashed out of here pretty quick." Rei asked, turning to Minako and still tugging Gene's ear.  
  
"Let me go woman!" Gene pleaded.   
  
"Usagi and Squall had a fight last night." Minako told her.  
  
"What?" Rei cried. She let go of Gene's ear and he slunk away while she was distracted. "What about?"   
  
Minako shrugged.  
  
"That's odd." Gohan commented quietly. He wondered briefly if Usagi told Squall that he kissed her. Kami, he prayed, I hope not.  
  
--  
  
During Home room Usagi happily slunk to the back of the room to sit in between Heero and Trowa. She was fairly confidant that neither would strike up a conversation if she didn't start it and it was likely they hadn't heard about her fight with Squall yet. She ignored Rei's concerned glances by attempting to do the homework that she neglected last night.   
  
"Hey Usagi." Usagi winced as Gohan sat down in front of her. "There's a rumor going around that you and Squall had a fight last night, do you want to talk or anything?" Gohan asked, he was concerned when Usagi didn't look up to greet him.   
  
"Don't worry about it Gohan, I'm fine. Really." Usagi nodded and continued to struggled through math problems that she didn't understand.   
  
"Hey Son, would you move please?" Gohan looked up to see Squall standing in front of him with his arms crossed over his chest. A curious Duo was peering over his shoulder.   
  
"What's the problem Loire?" Gohan asked back, his eyes narrowed slightly.   
  
"I'd like to sit near my girlfriend, is that okay with you?" Squall asked with a sneer.   
  
"First why don't you tell me why Usagi looks like death this morning." Gohan responded with a slight growl.   
  
"I fail to see how it's any of your business." Squall answered.   
  
"It is my business when something's wrong with my best friend." Gohan stood to confront Squall.   
  
"Gohan, Squall, please!" Usagi finally intervened. "Gohan would you just let Squall sit?" Usagi begged.   
  
Gohan looked down at Usagi before sighing and moving to sit next to Trunks and Rei. Squall triumphantly took the vacant seat and Duo sat next to him. Squall leaned back and placed a soft kiss on Usagi's cheek and Usagi smiled softly in return.   
  
It was official, there was no way Usagi was going to make it through the rest of this day.   
  
"Good morning class! I have some very interesting news for you all today!" Kaoru greeted the class cheerfully and completely oblivious to the previous tension. "Its seems that your previous Principal, Souma Jubei, has unexpectedly quit. The school board has replaced him with a Mr. ... Knives."   
  
"Knives?" A few of the kids mumbled.   
  
"Well, doesn't he sound ... interesting." Kaoru stared at the uncommon name and hoped that he was a sane man.   
  
The class seemed to drag on to Usagi, Gohan and Squall kept glaring at each other and soon all seven Senshi were shooting her worried looks. Even Trowa and Heero picked up on the gossip floating around the room. Heero looked uncomfortable and Usagi knew he still wouldn't say anything, but Trowa looked like he was about to break down and finally say something.   
  
"So... did you see the basketball game a couple days ago?" Trowa began uneasily.   
  
"Ah, no. I had to work. But we won, right?" Usagi asked in fake cheerfulness.   
  
"Yeah, the other team couldn't stop staring at Duo, who had forgot that he needed a sports bra." Trowa smiled.   
  
Usagi gave a short laugh. "I'm sure every guy in the audience didn't mind either." She smiled.   
  
"No." Heero joined the conversation. "The stupid braided baka didn't even do it on purpose, he didn't know he needed one."   
  
The three shared a small laugh before falling into a awkward silence. And thankfully, their short conversation ended officially as the bell sounded.   
  
"Well, I'll see you two later." Usagi waved and bound out of the room before anyone could stop her. There was no way in all nine hells was she going to stay today. She raced to the bottom floor and ran to the payphones right outside the office. She briefly caught a glimpse of a tall blonde man with bright blue eyes standing in a gray suit in the office and she wondered if that was 'Mr. Knives'. She fished the card that Seifer gave her out of her pocket and quickly shove 100 yen into the payphone before dialing.   
  
It rang twice.  
  
"Almasy here."  
  
"Hey Seifer... it's Usagi."  
  
"Hey! I didn't think I was going to hear from you!"  
  
"Yeah... well, I changed my mind, you still want to ditch?"   
  
"Of course! Let's meet at the Royal Crown Arcade?"   
  
"Yeah, I'm leaving now." Usagi smiled.   
  
"See you in about ten minutes then."   
  
"Ja ne."   
  
"Ja."   
  
Usagi hung up the phone and snuck out through the gyms.   
  
--  
  
"Wait a minute. You're ditching to go hang out with that Usagi girl that Squall is dating?" Sage asked in disbelief. His one visible green eye was staring at Seifer.   
  
"Yeah, so cover for me for Astronomy, please?" Seifer begged.   
  
"What's up with this girl, first Squall and now Seifer? Sweet Suzaku." Tasuki whistled low as he leaned against the wall.   
  
"Hey, this is all part of my plan to get back at Squall." Seifer grinned and shoved his backpack into his locker.   
  
"Right." Sage replied sarcastically. He ran a hand through his golden hair and check it in his reflection on the window across from them.   
  
"Just say you'll cover for me?" Seifer asked. He gave Sage a ridiculous pair of puppy dog eyes.   
  
Sage sighed and waved him off. "Yeah, yeah. I'll cover for ya."   
  
"Thanks!" He grinned before taking off.  
  
–  
  
"Welcome to Ro–Usagi? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at school?" Motoki asked as he watched one of his favorite customers walk in.   
  
"Hey Motoki, don't mind me, I'm ditching." She told him as she sat at the bar that Motoki stood behind.  
  
"Ditching? What for?"   
  
Usagi sighed and rested her head against the counter. "I couldn't handle being at school for one more second, so I took up an offer to ditch." She replied.   
  
"And I'm glad you did." Seifer slid into the seat next to her.   
  
"Seifer? You're here already?" Usagi asked in surprise.   
  
Seifer smiled cheekily. "Yeah, so now that you are a delinquent like me what would you like to do?"   
  
"Well... we're in an arcade... care to try your luck against me at Hydro Racing?" Usagi asked with a grin.  
  
"You're on!" Seifer smirked.   
  
--  
  
"Hey Loire!" Gohan called. It was after second period and Gohan hadn't seen Usagi since she ran off after Home room. And as the two periods rolled by he became furious with Squall. What the Hell was his problem?   
  
Squall stopped as he heard Gohan call his father's last name. He turned slowly and crossed his arms over his chest. Duo stopped as well and watched Gohan approached.   
  
"What do you want Son?" Squall asked nonchalantly.   
  
"Where's Usagi?" Gohan asked.   
  
"I'd assume she's on her way to Algebra, that's her third period class." Squall replied.  
  
"I know what her third period class is, I have every single class with her." Gohan snarled back.   
  
"Well then, you should know where she is then, shouldn't you?" Squall asked impatiently. He was really getting sick of Gohan.   
  
"She wasn't in our Literature class nor Gym." Gohan told him. "And I assume her absence is because of you."   
  
"What? Me? What the Hell? Usagi and I are fine, in case you haven't realized it yet." Squall growled back, he clenched his fist as he glared at the taller and more muscular Gohan.   
  
"Fine, yeah, is that why she responded to my kiss the other day?" Gohan taunted with a smirk. He was really not acting himself, but he couldn't help it, Squall just made him so mad with the way he took advantage of Usagi.  
  
Squall's eyes widened, even Duo flinched when Gohan told him that. Squall's fist balled and he punched Gohan square on the jaw. Which he knew it was a stupid move the second his fist connected with what felt like steel and was really Gohan's cheek. Hyne, he forgot for a moment what Gohan really was.   
  
Squall didn't even see Gohan's counter punch but the next thing he knew was he was in a world of pain and across the hallway and against the wall.   
  
"Gohan!" Duo cried in shock. Luckily for Squall Trunks and Gene were not to far down the way and saw Squall fly across the hall. Trunks was at Gohan's side in an instance holding him back.   
  
"Trunks, let me go right now." Gohan ordered.   
  
"Hell no Gohan, you forget your strength, you could kill Squall." Trunks struggled to hold back the furious half saiyajinn.   
  
Across the hall Gene and Duo hauled Squall up off the floor. Squall wiped at the blood that started to leak out of his mouth. "Hyne he's got a punch like a brick." He muttered.   
  
"He is a brick." Duo replied with a small smirk as he and Gene checked Squall over to see if he was hurt badly.   
  
"Son! Loire! What the Hell was that?" Mr. Weizer approached the scene, he had been down the hallway talking to the school nurse–who was guy–when he saw Squall throw the first punch. "I'm taking you down to the office, now!" He ordered.   
  
Squall nodded as Gene and Duo let him go. He was hit with a wave of nausea as he stood on his own. He slowly started to follow the Auto shop teacher. Gohan shrugged off Trunks and followed. He prayed to Kami that they wouldn't call his parents, his mother more specifically.   
  
–  
  
"Well, this is quite exciting for me! My first day here and I already get to meet some of the students." Knives greeted the two delinquents that sat in his office with a laugh. Oh how he hated humans. Their pathetic mortal lives.  
  
He stood in front of them and leaned back against his desk. Gohan read the name plate on the desk: Millions of Knives. He gulped. That had to be some sort of joke to scare kids.  
  
"Mr. Weizer tells me that you two were fighting in the hallway, is this correct?" He asked in a business like manner. If either Squall or Gohan had been looking at him they would have noticed his eye bulge and then twitch, but his smile stayed steady.   
  
"Yes sir." Squall responded immediately. He gingerly felt his jaw and wondered if it would fall off.   
  
Gohan nodded in response.   
  
"Well, care to tell me why?" Knives asked.  
  
"Over my girlfriend." Squall responded. Gohan snorted and sent a glare at Squall.  
  
Pathetic humans and their disgusting drama. The whole race was worthless, no matter how his brother tried to convince him otherwise. "I'm afraid I'll have to take disciplinary action. According to the school's rules I'm obligated to call both of your parents and both of you will be suspended for three days.  
  
Oh kami Chichi is going to kill me! Gohan thought mentally. Why? Oh why did he decided to taunt Squall? Stupid, stupid, stupid! He decided to blame it on his saiyajinn instincts.   
  
Squall sighed and excepted his punishment diplomatically. This wasn't the first time he'd be suspended or that a school administrator had to call his father. Katana High had the Loire residence of speed dial. Laguna would laugh it off with 'that's my growing boy' and Kiros would properly scold him with the help of Ward's intimidating looks. Dear Hyne, three days of suspension for a first offense?   
  
Knives picked up a folder from his desk. "I see that you used to get in tons of trouble at your old school, Squall. It looks like I'll be seeing you back here frequently if you keep this up. And do try not to. Gohan, go ahead and return to class, suspension starts tomorrow. Squall, go to the school nurse and get that cheek look at." Knives ordered. "Now go."   
  
Gohan and Squall stood up and sent each other a glare before heading off in opposite directions.   
  
--  
  
Squall had never been the nurse's office, he saw it far too often at his last school with all of his frequent fights with Seifer and was all too happy to avoid it here. He paused outside the door to take in the name written of the door: Hokuto Umeda. He opened the door and walked in slowly.   
  
"Hello... Mr. Umeda?" Squall asked as he noticed the tall man sitting at the desk. He was looking over a few papers and peering through his glasses. His amber colored eyes looked up at Squall, and he wondered if they used the same hair stylist, Umeda's brown hair with natural red highlights fell around his face the exact same way Squall's did. Duo called it 'Shagilicious'.   
  
"Can I help you?" He asked. Umeda stood up to look over Squall when he noticed the rapidly forming bruise on Squall's pale cheek. "Well, that looks nasty." He commented dryly. "Take a seat." He gestured to a chair next to his desk.   
  
Squall sat quietly while Umeda pulled out some ointment and a bandage. "Walk into someone's fist?" He asked lightly. He adjusted his glasses before sitting down next to Squall.   
  
"...You could say that." Squall winced as the cold ointment was smoothed over his skin.   
  
"And I assume this was the infamous fight in the sixth floor corridor?" He asked with a small smile.   
  
"Yeah." Squall sighed.   
  
"You got a good punch in too if I remember correctly, why isn't the other kid down here too?"   
  
"He doesn't exactly bruise." Squall shrugged. "He hits harder too."   
  
"I'd imagine so, I did see him send you across the hall." Squall winced at the memory.   
  
They sat in companionable silence for a few minutes as Umeda applied his ointment. Squall started when his hand brushed against his, which was resting in his lap. Squall looked up to see the school nurse smirk at him. "Ah... sir?"   
  
"Yes?" Umeda asked innocently as he brushed a strand of hair out of Squall's eye.   
  
"What are you doing?"   
  
"Why, I'm applying your ointment." He winked and pulled out the bandage to cover his cheek while his other hand caressed his non bruised cheek. Squall started and fell out of his chair.   
  
"I think you're hitting on me!" Squall blushed.   
  
"How very perceptive of you. I couldn't help myself, you've got beautiful eyes." He grinned down at Squall before offering a hand to help him up.   
  
Squall declined and scrambled up on his own. "I think I'm feeling better already! ...Um, thanks, I guess. I'll... see you around." He called before running out of the room like Diablos himself was on his tail. Umeda laughed to himself before putting the ointment and bandage away.  
  
--   
  
After two hours, and dozens of quarters, Seifer and Usagi decided to call it quits.   
  
"Not bad Usagi, I didn't peg you for a videogamer." Seifer grinned and stretched his cramping fingers.  
  
"Have you met my little brother? Who do you think he inherited it from?" Usagi smiled and stood from the chair she'd been occupying.   
  
"Who woulda thunk."   
  
"So, what now, oh Master of Ditching?" Usagi teased.   
  
"Food. You always have to pig out on junk food when you ditch." Seifer instructed.   
  
"There's a small café down the block." Usagi suggested.   
  
"All right then, let's go!"   
  
"See ya later Motoki!"   
  
"Come back soon Usagi!" Motoki waved.  
  
Usagi exited through the automatic sliding doors and ran straight into a person. A tall person. A tall person with long silvery white hair. And facial markings. And he oddly resembled her mother's boyfriend. Crap.   
  
"Sesshomaru?" Usagi looked horrified. 'Figures, the first time I decide to ditch and I get caught. Talk about bad karma.' She thought as she mentally berated herself. Her mother was going to kill her.   
  
Sesshomaru frowned down at his woman's daughter. "Usagi? Aren't you supposed to be at school?" He asked. He then noticed the tall blonde standing behind her. Where did he recognize him? Wasn't he the neighbor? What in the name of the nine Hells was he doing with Usagi? His eyes narrowed as he studied the human.   
  
"Heh, well, funny you should ask, I was, just, um... Crap?" Usagi nervously twisted her hands together and tried an innocent smile on him. Her mother's smile worked against him so why shouldn't hers?   
  
"What are you doing with the neighbor?" Sesshomaru asked and glared threateningly at Seifer.   
  
"Hey, this neighbor has got a name, it's Se–"   
  
"It does not concern me fool, what concerns me is your influence over Usagi. Now be gone before you regret it." Sesshomaru threatened in his deadly calm voice.   
  
"What? Why the Hell should I listen to–"   
  
"Seifer, I think it's best if you go..." Usagi tried to shoe him off. "I'm already in enough trouble for being caught." She tried to reason with him.   
  
Seifer glared at Sesshomaru before caving in and heading off. "I'll talk to you later." He grumbled as he trudged off.   
  
Usagi turned to face the Demon again. "Please don't tell my mother! I know it's stupid to ditch school but... but..." Usagi begged with eyes that she knew Sesshomaru couldn't resist.  
  
"Usagi, calm down. Why don't we get some lunch and talk?" Sesshomaru suggested and gestured to the café that Usagi had intended to eat lunch at.   
  
Usagi looked up at him in surprise. "Uh, sure!" She agreed with a smile.   
  
--  
  
Fifteen minutes later after their lunches had been ordered Usagi and Sesshomaru were sitting in an awkward silence. Usagi was nervously picking at her nails and Sesshomaru was busy mentally cursing the surrounding humans. Their smell, their apparel, their choice of food, and most importantly their cell phone conversations.   
  
"Honestly, don't humans know anything about etiquette or even decency?" Sesshomaru sneered.   
  
Usagi smiled briefly. "I guess not, stupid humans." Usagi agreed.  
  
Sesshomaru looked over at the blonde and she giggled back. He let a small smirk show. "Why are you out of school?" Sesshomaru began now that the atmosphere wasn't as uncomfortable.   
  
Usagi sighed. "Squall and I had a fight."   
  
A fight? That stupid human–that wasn't so bad for a human–dared to treat his Goddess's daughter with disrespect? "I'll kill him." Sesshomaru growled.   
  
"No! It's okay, Squall is... he's jealous of my friend Gohan and how close he is to me. I didn't want to put up with the tension today so I left school." Usagi explained earnestly. She really didn't want Sesshomaru to hurt Squall.   
  
Jealous? Well, that didn't seem so bad. The girl was bound to have plenty of suitors with the looks that she inherited from her mother. "Simple human emotion. Let him spend more time with you and let him show you off to get it out of his system." Sesshomaru advised.   
  
Usagi smiled happily up at Sesshomaru. "Wow, fatherly advice, that's a change for me... My father would just tell me I'm not old enough for boys yet and ground me." Usagi started at Sesshomaru thoughtfully. He would make a better dad then Kenji.  
  
Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes slightly. "That is absurd, what would that solve?" Usagi shrugged in response. "...Speaking of... fatherly... Could you answer a question I have?"   
  
Usagi paused. Sesshomaru seemed... uncharacteristically nervous. He wasn't fidgeting or anything, he just seemed... off. "Fire away." She nodded.  
  
"I want to ask Ikuko to mate–marry me."   
  
Usagi stared at him in shock. That was certainly unexpected. "Marry?" Mate? Did she even want to know? No. Good Selene, no.   
  
Sesshomaru nodded. "Ikuko... Ikuko is the most beautiful and wonderful person that this Sesshomaru has ever met. I want to, I want her by my side until death do us part. I want her to bare my pups."   
  
Wow... Usagi never imagined the stoic and fierce Sesshomaru to be so romantic. Wait, did he say pups? "Pups?" Usagi squeaked.   
  
"Yes. Pups. Children. Heirs. Call them what you wish but I have found no better woman than Ikuko to bare them."   
  
This was all very... surreal to Usagi. "What do you need me for?"   
  
"I fear I don't know the correct way to ask her to be mine, and so soon after that despicable Kenji hurt her." Sesshomaru growled at the thought of Usagi's father.  
  
"I see." Usagi sat and studied her glass of water. How did her mother feel ever since Kenji left? Surely she loved Sesshomaru, Ikuko wasn't one to lead someone on like Minako would. But how would she feel about being remarried? What if she thought Sesshomaru would eventually leave her too? This needed some serious research to be done. "I'm not sure right now what she thinks...but give me some time to find out and I'll give you an answer." Usagi replied.   
  
Sesshomaru nodded in agreement. He looked up as the waitress set down their dishes. "Enjoy!" Usagi and Sesshomaru switched to frivolous topics while they ate. Sesshomaru paid the bill and called Usagi's school on his cell phone to excuse her for the day. Sesshomaru then walked her home and said good-bye, he had to get back to work.   
  
--  
  
Seven o'clock that night found Squall knocking on the Tsukino's apartment door. Ikuko greeted him with a smile and ushered Squall towards Usagi's room asking if he'd like to stay for dinner. Squall nodded and stood in Usagi's doorway. She was sitting on her bed with Admetus on her shoulder and playing with her hair. Luna was effectively laying across Usagi's lap and begging for attention.   
  
Squall cleared his throat to catch her attention.   
  
Usagi looked up and was startled to see her boyfriend standing in her doorway. "Squall!" She smiled warily. She then noticed his still bruised cheek. She quickly stood from her bed, much to Luna and Admetus's dismay and rushed to him. "What happened to your face? That looks nasty?" Usagi gently touched his cheek.   
  
Squall sighed and led Usagi back to her bed and sat down. The tv blared Shingo's latest video game fixation: .hack.   
  
"Gohan and I fought today at school." He told her.   
  
"What?" Usagi's eyes widened.   
  
"I want to be honest with you so that you trust me and I trust you. I wanted to be the first to tell you why. I guess he hasn't called you?"   
  
Usagi shook her head. "No, he hasn't... but Minako is stalking out answering machine but I didn't feel up to talking with her."   
  
Squall nodded. "Gohan came to me before third period and accused me of having something to do with you being ... where ever you were today. Well, that led to him commenting on your kiss–" Usagi flinched "–and I punched him."   
  
"You punched Gohan? Squall, I know you're strong but that's suicidal!" Usagi held Squall's hand and nestled into his shoulder.   
  
Squall early except her. "Yeah... I know." He sighed. "Well, I guess you can figure out what happened next. Gohan punched me and I flew across the hall." Squall sighed. "We both have been suspended for fighting."   
  
"Suspended? For how long?" Usagi exclaimed.  
  
"Three days."   
  
"Three days? For a punch?" Usagi frowned.   
  
"Yeah... and then the school nurse was flirting with me." Squall frowned as well.  
  
"Isn't the school nurse a guy?" Usagi asked.   
  
"...Yeah."   
  
Usagi giggled and Squall mock glared at her. "So where were you today?"   
  
"I... was with Seifer." Usagi told him honestly.   
  
"What? Seifer? Hyne! Why?" Squall growled.   
  
"Squall, you have nothing to worry about." Usagi reassured him. "This morning Seifer offered to ditch with me and I took him up on it to avoid everyone today."   
  
Squall collapsed backwards on Usagi's bed. "Hyne, Seifer?" He sighed.   
  
Usagi rearranged herself so that her cheek was on his chest. "Let's go out on a date." Usagi thought back to Sesshomaru's advice.   
  
"A date? Now?" Squall asked curiously.  
  
"Yeah, well, not now, but Friday. To prove to you that I'm not planning on cheating, and prove to Gohan that I'm not available, and to prove the everyone else it's no big deal if we have one measly fight." Usagi looked down into Squall's gray blue eyes.   
  
Squall smirked and hugged Usagi. "A date."   
  
--   
  
To Be Continued  
  
Holy Schism, i think i need a break! :D   
  
In the next chapter, Usagi finds out if her mom wants to get remarried, and will Ami FINALLY find Kamui? and is Usagi and Squall REALLY okay? And how will CHichi react to her precious boy being suspended? And will Knives kill all the students?! BUM BUM BUUUM bwaaaaaaaahahahaha  
  
Thanks to: **Yujin-chan aka Neko Megami, yami** (thanks so much!), **Kitty Kat-chan, Chaos Babe** (Ed and Squall? now there's a twist!), **Nikkiara, Vegnagun** (aw, be nice! :D thanks for you inspiration via teh Yahoo!group and Akira Toriyama did an injustice by letting them creat GT!), **Chibi Michi Reese-chan, black Aura-san** (didn't realize MARS was so popular!), **BabySerenity** (WAAAAAAAAAAAAAI! GLOMPS Aren't you SO proud of me!!! i think i deserve a raise or something!), **Kyia Star** (WAAAAAAAAAAAAAI! We finally talked! :D Thanks for all the advice amiga!), **Jes, Poison Ivy16** (Your... favorite?! GLOMPS), **Callisto Star, PrincessLesse** (I really was going to have Squall talk to Cloud during this chapter... at least a phone call or something... oops?), **Riru-chan, Lady S.L, Gact Camui, dream wind, sailorveggie, Ja Rule, The Setra Prince, LunarPrincess, Repori** (Glomps), AND **Datajana**! the first person to review chapter 26! :D   
  
I LOVE YOU ALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!   
  
Review please! And check out the Yahoo!Group and the Fanlisting, links on my author's page! :D 


	28. Intermission

Heh, so it's not a particularly long chapter, but something is better than nothing, right?

OMG! I HATE EDITING!

This chapter takes place in Katana High with Katana High characters. enjoy! Even if you don't know the characters it should be interesting... right? :D It's written in a slightly different style for me so let me know what you all think!

**A Day in the Life of Katana High**

-Begin Intermission-

Seifer rode his motorcycle to school every morning and for the past two years and parked it in the exact same spot under a particular cherry tree. He considered it his lucky spot and even carved his initials in the bark, the only person that could get away with parking in his spot was Squall, but alas he was gone now. Once a kid (other than Seifer or Squall) parked in his spot, he drove a shiny new little Volkswagen Golf. Seifer took a shiny new metal bat to it. Nobody after that dared to park in his spot, or the surrounding ones, except Seifer's friends.

I know, I know, Seifer has friends? For some odd reason he does. Raijin and fujin have been his friends since middle school, Raijin was a huge muscle man that had a tendency to saying "ya know" way to many times. Fujin only spoke in broken speech and often kicked Raijin in the shins. She lost her eye in a gang fight and wore an eye patch over it, she wore colored contacts (usually red or yellow and occasionally crossbones) in her one good eye to scare kids off.

Seifer had other friends that were originally Squall's but now hung out with him after Squall left. Sage Date, Tasuki Kou and Kento Fan were the closest out to Seifer out of Squall's old friends.

Seifer stalked through the halls with a permanent sneer of his face to scare people out of his path. It particularly effected the freshman. Once even jumped into a trash can on his own violation because of said glare. He arrived at his locker to meet Sage, who was casually leaning beside his locker flipping through the latest school paper. "'Morning Seifer." He greeted with a nod, his one visible green eye staying of the newspaper.

"Hey." Seifer greeted back and began the daily battle with his locker combination. It wasn't hard to miss Seifer's locker, just look for the one with the most dents and scuff marks from kicking in it. You see, Seifer used to share his locker with Squall since Seifer was in his last year and therefore had a bigger locker than the underclassmen. Seifer didn't mind one bit because he couldn't open his own locker to save his life, but it opened for Squall without a hitch.

Seifer was still struggling with the small lock when Irvine strolled up. He grinned at Seifer before tapping the locker and it popped open. Seifer glared at the smirking cowboy, "Why is it that everyone else is this forsaken school can open my locker except me?" He growled.

"Bad Karma." Sage responded idly before noticing the tall and lanky cowboy. "Irvine? What are you doing here?" He asked in surprise.

"Shit man, apparently I have a first period and I'm failing." Irvine grinned before joining him against the wall.

"No kidding, I've never seen you at school before ten."

"Hence why I'm failing."

"Seifer! SeiferSeiferSeiferSeiferSeify!" A small brunette with sparkly green eyes bounced up to the tall blonde.

Seifer winced before turning to face the caffeine pill in human shape: Selphie Tilmitt. A cute little thing that always wore bright colors and extremely short skirts. "Hey Selph, what's up?"

She grinned and twirled a strand of hair through her fingers. "I stayed up all night last night studying for that history exam and I'm running on five cups of cappuccino right now."

"Selphie you know you shouldn't pull all nighters any- SHIT! History exam?" Seifer banged his head against the locker next to his.

Irvine grinned. "Halo 2?"

"You bet your ass." Seifer grinned. "Kento and I almost beat it on legendary last night." Irvine let out a low whistle.

Sage shook his head. "This is just sad."

"My neighbor Shingo is the best to play with, that kid could be a professional gamer if he wanted." Seifer grinned.

"Shingo?" Sage asked with a frown.

"Yeah, Usagi's little brother." Seifer shrugged.

The four friends fell into an uneasy silence. Anything to do with Squall was best not mentioned with in a thirty foot radius of Seifer or anyone from that group of friends. Squall was an extremely sore topic among them, especially Seifer. And talking about Usagi was a big NO as well since she was Squall's girlfriend. No one knew that Seifer had ditched with Usagi except Sage, who could keep a secret over his life, and Tasuki, who was one of the few that didn't care.

Selphie pouted and bit her bottom lip. She had grown up with Squall and Seifer, this was the first time they had not all attended the same school since they were four. Selphie and Squall even briefly dated for a short bit of time but decided friends was the best way to go.

"Perhaps we should go to class." Sage suggested uneasily.

"Yeah, and I have to find mine." Irvine grinned as he broke the somber mood. Selphie bounced lightly on the ball of her feet and giggled. "I can't believe you Irvy."

The four headed off to class-except Irvine who really didn't have the slightest idea where his class was anymore.

---

"...And for today we will review in preparation for the exam on -" the teacher stopped dead as Irvine tried to slink into the class unnoticed. He was only seven minutes late, and considering he hadn't the foggiest idea where this class was anymore that should be an Olympic gold medal. Irvine slid into a desk and pulled out his text book before the teacher regained their breath back. "Kinneas? Irvine Kinneas? Is that really you?"

The whole class turned to gawk at the extremely absent boy.

"Err... Yes sir. I really am Irvine Kinneas." Irvine shifted uncomfortably. He normally liked to be the center of attention, especially if it was girl attention, but this was a little unnerving.

"Well I'll be damned." The teacher chuckled. One of the kids in the front row (you know the ones, that suck up insanely to the teacher and sprout goodness and God when you talk to them) gasped at the teacher's choice of language.

"Sir?" Irvine asked uneasily. "I can leave if you want..."

"NO! No no no, sorry Mr. Kinneas, you just surprised me that's all. You haven't attended class in two and a half months." The teacher smiled.

Irvine looked surprised. "Is that all? The way my mom was hackin' on me I thought I was longer."

The teacher laughed. "Well, good thing it is a review day Mr. Kinneas, I'd pay good attention if I were you if you want to pass this exam."

---

Quistis Trepe was a perfectionist in every aspect. She sat in her World Economy class (which was a waste of everyone's time) and painted her nails with the exact same number of strokes and layers on each finger. This behavior could be borderline obsessive-compulsive. She also brushed her blonde hair every hour on the hour for exactly thirty strokes. She then reapplied lip gloss-two layers- and then checked her compact mirror. She always arrived at school at the exact same time, ate lunch at the exact same time, and talked to the same people at the same time. Disrupting her schedule could result in injury. Quistis can wield a whip like none other.

Kento Fan stared in awe. He couldn't follow a schedule to save his life. Unless it was eating... or fighting. "How... how do you DO that?" He asked this particular day.

Quistis paused in her task and looked up in annoyance. "Do what?"

"Do... THAT?" He gestured to the open bottle of nail polish. "Every day, at the same time and all that shit."

Quistis frowned at him and his world choice. She was also known to be a Grammar Nazi. "I keep a schedule, there's nothing wrong with that."

"No, but man, how do you DO it?" Kento was still in shock.

"If you think that's bad, try livin' with her!" Tasuki cracked as he turned around to join in on the conversation.

"Do tell how you know what it is like to live with me." Quistis shot him a glare before continuing her task.

"I don't, but I can imagine." He grinned and ran a had through his bright red-orange hair.

"Man, that test butt-fucked me." Siefer sighed and sat down next to Quistis. Selphie plopped down in front of him.

Quistis shot them two of them a glare. "You two are twenty two minutes late for class." She reprimanded.

"Yeah, well, after that test Selphie and I ran to the corner store to pick up some stuff." He grinned and they held up there strawberry juice that contained enough sugar to form cavities on the spot.

"You gave her more sugar? Are you insane?" Quistis gaped.

Seifer grinned evilly.

"BOOYA!"

---

"Hey Satsuki!" Seifer's booming voice rang down the hallway.

Satsuki stopped and turned her blank stare on Seifer. "Yes?" She asked in a bored tone.

"Heh, hey, I managed to download a nasty virus on to my computer the other day and I was wonderin' if you-"

"It'll be gone by the time you get home from school." She interrupted. "I'll take care of it."

"Wow, thanks so much-"

"Is that all?" She asked cooly.

"Yeah, thanks again-"

"Don't mention it." She interrupted again and stalked down the hallway.

Tasuki shivered. "Could she be any more creepier?"

"Probably not... but she's a genius when it comes to computers." Seifer shrugged. "Let's head to lunch, I'm starved." He turned towards the cafeteria and almost ran over a small girl in the hallway.

"GAH! Oh Hyne." Seifer cursed as he looked down at his almost victim.

Tohru Honda blinked owlishly up at her biggest crush of all times, Seifer Almasy, blonde, strong, mysterious, and older. She immediately started blushing. "Oh, no, sorry, that was all my fault, if only I had been watching where I was going, I'm so sorry-"

"Don't worry about it, neither of us were harmed, right?" He flashed a grin that made her weak in the stomach and nodded dumbly. "Well then, we're off." She nodded and rushed down the hallway.

"Man, I wish I was you." Tasuki sighed.

"Me? Why?" Seifer asked confused.

"You got girls falling all over you... cute ones."

"I do?" Seifer frowned and glanced down the hallway. "She was cute, but how do you know she was remotely interested in me?"

Tasuki sighed again. "She was staring at you like you were a God."

"She was? What's her name?"

"Hmm... I believe it's Tohru something... she's two years below us."

"Hm. I'll think about this later, I'm starved."

---

The lunch ladies feared Seifer. They didn't really have a specific reason and he had never pulled a prank or done anything spiteful to them before but none the less they feared him like the coming apocalypse, perhaps they assumed he was one of the four horseman. Not that Seifer minded, it meant that he and his friends got special treatment and abnormally good food. Also, the lunch ladies had adored Squall, and they used to coo over him everyday and give him all sorts of good treats. They missed him sorely.

Today one lunch lady sniffed-in fear and longing for Squall- as she handed Seifer his plate stacked with food. Seifer just gave her a strange look followed by a sinister grin-all the ladies shuddered-before walking off.

Sage shook his head and sighed. He hated being the practical and smart one sometimes. "Seifer, you shouldn't encourage them." He told his friend.

"Why not? I get the best in the entire school. Not even the principal eats as well as I do." Seifer grinned as they sat down at their usual table.

Their usual table was in the exact center of the cafeteria. The lunch ladies (out of fear) put a light blue table cloth on the table, a fresh bouquet of flowers in the center, and every condiment they could possible need or want. Seifer always sat facing the door and the others filled in the round table like they were the Knights of King Arthur. They was always one empty chair at the table, across from Seifer. I'm sure you can guess whose it used to be.

The whole school seemed to wait for Squall's return as if her were their Messiah, even his locker (that he had never once used) was still empty and everyone bowed as they walked passed it. Every single person in Katana High missed Squall, especially:

"Hey, have you ever mixed Soy Sauce and Ketchup together?" Seifer asked as he eyed the two bottles sitting next to the salt shaker. Everyone surrounding him turned a shade of green.

"That's disgusting man, you'll ruin perfectly good food!" Kento shuddered.

"Ill give you 100 yen." Selphie grinned as she held up the small coin.

"That might kill you, I'd ask for more than 100 yen." Tamahome frowned at the sugar addicted girl.

Tamahome was the best of friends-as well as the worst of friends-with Tasuki. They vaguely resembled each other, if only Tamahome had red orange hair instead of his dark hair. They manage to fight over everything from what color of sticky note is best to what kind of car is really the best, but they are fiercely loyal to each other as friends.

"I dunno, it might not be so bad." Zell scratched his chin. Zell was a lot like Kento, except blonde. They both love their food (and have been known to choose food over girlfriends), except Zell is more adept at martial arts and Kento is better at weapon fighting. Zell aslo had a tattoo addiction.

"You are disgusting." Quistis made a face.

"Heads up Seifer, here comes Kagura Souma." Selphie whispered and nodded towards the approaching brunette. Kagura had a huge crush on Seifer and could be a bit... disastrous and treacherous in showing her affection. She once hugged Seifer so tight that she bruised two ribs and Seifer spent three days in the hospital.

"Oh Hyne." He groaned and looked at the open chair next to him. Anubis had lunch detention leaving one chair open at the table (besides the one that always remained open for Squall).

Tohru Honda happened to walk by right then and Seifer dragged her into the vacant chair next to him. She squeaked indignantly at being manhandled suddenly, but all Seifer cared about was that Kagura pouted and walked away. He breathed a sigh of relief before noticing it was the girl he had already ran into once that day.

"Sorry about that... Tohru, right?" Seifer grinned down at the small brunette that was blushing furiously.

"Um, yes... Hi Seifer." She blushed harder, if possible, and tugged lightly on the bottom of her skirt as she wondered how the school God Seifer knew her name. "Um... Why exactly did you... do that?" She asked nervously.

"Oh, sorry about that, but that crazy Kagura girl is going to kill me one of these days and I'd rather prolong that as long as possible." He joked and turned back to his lunch. "You don't mind eating here today, do you?"

Tohru shook her head not trusting herself with a coherent sentence, still bright red. She glanced over at the table she was heading to, her two best friends Hana and Uo were staring at her in shock. She gestured to them that she was fine.

"Well, aren't you adorable!" Selphie gushed. "Look at that hair, now that's great hair... what shampoo do you use?"

"Down Selph, don't scar the poor girl." Irvine joked. Tohru laughed nervously.

Selphie stuck her tongue out at the lanky cowboy. "Don't stick that at me unless you plan to use it." He leered.

"On no, not at the lunch table, that last thing I want to see today is you two sucking face." Quistis grimaced. "Especially when us civilized folk are trying to eat in peace."

"Civilized folk." Seifer grinned.

"Well, with the exception of Seifer, of course." Quistis added.

"What?" Seifer huffed. Tohru giggled.

And so lunch went on...

---

It was an hour before school ended and Seifer was restless.

"Man... I'm sick of this shit... Kento, ditch with me!" Seifer begged.

"Sure man, I hate my next teacher." Kento shuddered.

"Seifer! Kento! There's only an hour left, surely you two can hold on another hour!" Quistis scolded.

"Sorry Quisty, that's an hour too long." Kento grinned.

"Don't call me Quisty." She grumbled. "Fine, go."

"Will you tell us our homework?" Seifer put on his most charming grin.

She sighed insufferably and nodded stiffly. "You both owe me one."

"Thank you love!" Seifer called as he and Kento ran out of the room.

"Unbelievable." She sighed.

And so the rest of the day was spent on Seifer's couch, Kento and Seifer played Halo 2 for long, long hours on X Box Live. They ate order in and pop. Tasuki came over later and joined in on the fun.

Irvine spent the rest of his night in the red light district.

Selphie consumed eight cappuccinos.

And so the day was just another day at Katana High.

-End Intermission-

Has anyone ever google searched themself? Well, I did, and wow! GLOMPS EVERYONE thank you thank you thank you to everyone who would recommend me (and Anime High) at various places!!! Bah! It makes me all warm and fuzzy inside! :D HAPPY BIG SMILE

Ya'll Review now! and don't forget to sign up for the Yahoo!group and the Fanlisting (links in my bio) innocent grin there's actually an important post at the yahoo group so if you all would respond to that and let me know your feelings...

And Thanks To:

**Princess004, ravenjartje (**thanks for the suggestions!), **Potato (**GLOMP thank you!), **shinotenshi** (now if you leave me with the an IQ of 13 how can i update?), **Moonlight Shadow1, Saturnpyroprincess **(GLOMP),** ArikaMorance/AnimePrincess** (GLOMP new reviewer? WOOT! GLOMP welcome to the madness!) **lalala, SilverAngelCosmos, BlueDove/Tsuki Yume, cin-min, Lady Artemis of KY** (Ah! i love Rin too, that would be cute) **Chibi Michi Reese-chan, Jeffery, PrincessLesse** (MEGA GLOMP guess what?! I'VE WRITTEN CLOUD IN!!! he would have been in this chapter but i decided to do this intermission bit... heh), **Pyrokinetic3** (thanks, they won't be broken up... most likely :D), **Deathblade Prime, Angelchick007, Snow, lizzi-beth** (Weiss? i hadn't thought of them...), **Poison Ivy16, LunarPrincess (**OMG! GLOMP that was the best review in the world!!! GLOMP thank you so much), **Yujin-chan aka Neko Megami, Kitty Kat-chan, pira** (THANK YOU!), **chibi pyro duo, datajana, Kyia (**GLOMP where are yoooooou?! GLOMP**), riru-chan, Ancient-Legend, Callisto Star, ja Rule, repori (**Umeda is from Hana Kimi GLOMP**), Fackt Camui is sad** (GLOMP), **vegnagun (**as always, thanks for your input, it does mean a lot to me**), the Setra Prince** (thanks, i do think the last chapter was a great one), **dream wind, starcat09, dassa mudruffin, BABYSERENITY (**WAI! GLOMP i wuv my bs-chan!! now we can see the reaction of that yahoo!group post... heh! ;;;;)

Hmm... i seem to have a major problem. i can't stay in one tense! me thinks LizBethy needs a Beta so that the grammar and tense (and those crazy errors that i always miss) are all right. let me know if you're interested!

Reivew!


	29. Japan is a Long Way Away from England

OMG! LizBethy here! New and CRAZY things happening! LizBethy has a **beta**! -cheer- :D woooo! three cheers for Star Cat! (or Ochre Ablaze... what would you like me to refer you as...? ;;;; i'm a horrible... alpha! -cries-) OMG! drives me crazy! it took out my part breaks! reposted! sorry! GR!

**GUEST AUTHOR ALERT**! My dearest dear deary Kyia-chan :D contributed a chunk of the chapter:D she wrote Draco insulting Usagi, can you tell the style shift i wonder?

Disclaimer: LizBethy does not own or claim to own anything/anybody from the Harry Potter Universe, it's alllllll J.K. Rowling

* * *

**Japan is a long way away from England**

"Hello, I am here to see Dr. Mizuno."

"Sorry dear, she's with a patient. Can I give her a message?" The nurse didn't even look up to acknowledge the girl in front of her.

"I'm her daughter."

The nurse looked up startled to see the blue haired girl with a serene, with a hint of haughtiness, smile looking down at her. "Oh! Oh my, I am terribly sorry Miss Ami, I'm sorry. You may go ahead to her office, dear." The flustered nurse motioned down the hall towards her mother's office.

"Thank you." Ami nodded and started down the hall. The past couple of days had been spent trying to get to the CLAMP school campus, but that side of Tokyo was experiencing an abnormal amount of earthquakes and a high amount of building damage causing most ways of transportation to shut down. So, here she was to sulk in her mother's office and get her to excuse her absence from school. Hopefully.

She stopped to look out a window over looking the small courtyard the hospital had for patients to get fresh air in. she flinched at her thoughts of school. The Senshi were going to skin her alive for worrying them; her voice mail had a dozen messages from Makoto, Usagi, and Rei wondering where she was. She thought about calling Minako to catch up on all the gossip she must have missed.

Ami stood there in the hall contemplating a few things until a familiar face caught her attention in the reflection of the glass. Ami turned sharply: she could hardly believe her luck! There, standing forlornly in the hallway, was Kamui, the very object of her pursuit.

"...Kamui?" Ami breathed in.

Kamui looked up to see the short blue haired girl that he had run into a few times now. She looked amazed and startled at once. "Ami, right?" He gave a small smile.

Ami nodded and walked towards him. "What are you doing in the hospital?" She asked curiously. "Oh, sorry, that's a horrible question for me to ask, it was so insensitive."

"No, it's all right, my friend Subaru is here, but he's okay now, nothing life threatening." Kamui smiled and leaned against the wall. "But now it's only fair to tell me why you are in a hospital."

"Oh, my mother works here. Doctor Mizuno." Ami shrugged and smiled back. "Nothing exciting."

"Ami Mizuno! I'm glad you're here." The two teens turned to see Ami's mother walking towards them. She looked just like Ami, except older and even shorter hair. "Your school called me this morning to tell me about all the classes you have missed! And you landed a detention earlier!"

"Mom!" Ami blushed. "Everyone landed in that detention, even Quatre!" This was a weak spot on her mom, Dr. Mizuno absolutely adored Quatre. Every time she saw him she just had to hug the sweet boy. "And Usagi was having a crisis! ...Her... her dad! He called from America and it set Usagi off, she was a wreck!" Ami lied cleverly, playing on another weak spot, Usagi. Her mom also adored Usagi, and felt so horrible that she was going through such a tough time with her parents getting divorced.

"Oh, is Usagi all right now? That man, if I had time I'd fly to America and give him a piece of my mind, making his kids suffer through this awful time. Men." Dr. Mizuno fumed.

"Yes mom, she's okay now. Did I tell you that Mrs. Tsukino, err, Miss Ikuko, is dating another man?" Ami effectively got her mom to forget all about her ditching school.

"Good for her! Ikuko, the poor dear, deserves some happiness after that despicable Kenji." Her mother sighed and shook her head. "Well dear, I've got to run and check on a patient, but wait for me in my office please, and then we'll grab some dinner and head home."

Ami nodded. "Sounds great mom." Her mother nodded and continued on down the hallway.

"You just lied to your mother." Kamui spoke up. He had a small smile on his lips.

Ami blushed at being caught. "Well, not all the way! Usagi's dad is evil for doing what he is doing to poor Usagi! It's just she wasn't a wreck... It was a small fib." Ami defended herself.

Kamui laughed. Ami never heard such a beautiful sound in all her life. "Don't worry, you secret is safe with me." He grinned at her. Ami couldn't reply, she was too stunned. "I never do this and I hope this doesn't seem too forward of me... but, can I get your number? You seem like such a fun girl."

Ami nearly died! "Of course!" She beamed.

oOo

"You're SUSPENDED? For FIGHTING? Oh Kami, I knew your father was a bad influence on you, I should never have let you train with him. I can't believe you were fighting. Haven't I taught you to be better than that?" Chichi paced in front of the kitchen table, where Gohan sat looking extremely guilty while Goku and Goten ate their dinner.

"Mom, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to–"

"Gohan, I don't want to hear anything out of you." Chichi glared at her oldest son. "Goku, what do you have to say for yourself?" She turned on her husband.

"What? Say for myself?" Goku was confused about the question aimed at him.

"Yes, it's your fault that Gohan was fighting at school!" Chichi wailed. Goku, Gohan and Goten looked at her like she had lost her mind.

"My fault?" Goku asked. He wasn't the one who got suspended, how did this woman process that one?

"Yes, I never should have let you train him when he was so young."

"Mom, even if I had never been trained to fight, I'm sure I still would have fought Squall, besides, he threw the first punch. Technically it was self defense." Gohan defended his innocent father.

"Gohan, you don't have to stick up for your father, he's been a terrible influence on you ever since you were four years old." Chichi cuddled a serving spoon as her eyes started to tear up.

"What? That's ridiculous!" Gohan sputtered. "Why is it always me? You never get mad at Dad for training Goten, if fact, you encourage him to train Goten, but I am responsible for saving the world against Cell and you think that he's a terrible influence?" Gohan had enough. First Usagi dating Squall, and now Squall just being... Squall, and now his mother? Why did his life suck so much? "I've had it! I'm going to Trunks' house!" Gohan stood and stormed out of the house before powering up and taking off for Capsule Corp. before Chichi could stop him.

oOo

Squall was stretched haphazardously across the floor in his father's office, his feet were touching his father's desk, and his head was under one of the guest chairs. He was pinching the bridge of his nose with one hand while the other was flung out in the middle of Laguna's pacing path. Laguna had to be mindful of his son's hand as he talked over the phone with one of his ambassadors. Kiros, who happened to be sitting in the chair over Squall, sighed again and poked him. "This is your own fault, you know."

Squall sighed. "... I know." Laguna had called Squall while he was over at Usagi's apartment and Squall came home to receive his punishment from Laguna and (well, mostly from) Kiros.

"I will agree that three days is an awfully long time for a first offence." Kiros eyed the brooding boy.

"... you will?" Squall asked surprised. Kiros never took his side. He tried to act like a mom (or at least the parental figure that disciplined) for him since his mother died in childbirth.

"But let this be a warning to you that fighting will not be permitted at this school. The principal isn't as tolerant as the last and your father's money isn't going to help you out of any messes anymore."

"His money never has in the past." Squall muttered.

"Money, influence, I think you understand what I mean."

Squall nodded, and Kiros, even though he didn't see it, was satisfied enough.

The two men sat in silence as they watched Laguna pace and rant at the poor soul on the other line until Squall's Mobil phone rang. Squall lazily picked it up since he knew it wasn't Usagi–she had a programed the song 'Eternal Flame' as her ring–and saw CStrife on the display.

Squall sat up swiftly, forgetting that he was under a chair, and slammed his head against the underside. Kiros jumped at the unexpected jolt and Squall scooted out cursing the poor chair.

"Arg! Shit! No good piece of crap–Hello?" He finally answered his phone while rubbing the top of his head.

"Squall!" The greeting was loud enough for Kiros to hear.

"Cloud!" Squall greeted. "How are you?"

"Fine. I'm in town and I heard that you're suspended from school again, so I thought we could catch up."

"You're... In town? Do you have a mission?"

"No, a bit of vacation time. The government owes me quite a bit."

"No shit. How do you know that I am suspended?"

"Laguna. Fighting again?"

Squall sighed. "...Yeah, not with Seifer though."

"Oh really? That's a first."

"It was over my girlfriend, do you want to meet tomorrow for lunch?"

"Sounds good. Girlfriend worth fighting over? It better not be that Rinoa girl. She found out I was your cousin and stalked me for a week until Tifa delt with her."

Squall shuddered. "Sorry about her. Head over here tomorrow and I'll take us to a restaurant."

"Sounds good, I head over at noon."

"Great."

"I have to go, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ja mata."

"Ja."

Squall closed his flip phone with a click and turned to Laguna (who was finally off the phone). "How come you didn't tell me Cloud was in town?"

Laguna was leaning against his desk with an amused expression. "He wanted to tell you himself."

Squall grinned.

"Laguna, I don't think Squall should go with Cloud, he's supposed to be in trouble." Kiros frowned at his friend and president.

"Aw, spoil sport." Laguna pouted at the dark skinned man. "Squall was just defending Usagi's honor like a proper man. I can't punish him for upholding the values I taught him." Laguna pouted.

Kiros sighed at his long time friend's dramatics. "Fine. He can go."

oOo

Ikuko was happily cooking dinner for the night, she was sad that Squall couldn't stay, she really did like her daughter's boyfriend. She hoped that Shingo, when he starts dating, could be as lucky. Ikuko looked up from the dish she just put in the oven to notice something that she hadn't previously. She glanced at her daughter, who was sprawled out beside Shingo watching him play videogames.

"Um... Usagi... we have a bird in the house." Ikuko eyes the colorful bird that was perched on the back of one of the dinner table chairs. Rin was giggling under the table, she had a box of crayons and a drawing pad and was attempting to draw the majestic bird.

Usagi looked up at her mother and then glanced at Admetus. "Um... I found it?"

"What, at the zoo?" Shingo joked.

Usagi glared. "It was ... a bit of an extracurricular activity field trip. I found him and he wouldn't go back to his nest." Usagi offered a feeble smile.

"Rin like pretty bird!" Rin giggled and rolled out from under the table. "What does Sesshomaru think?" It had taken Sesshomaru two months and four days to get Rin to stop calling him 'Lord Sesshomaru', in this time it looked odd to humans and he didn't want to go about advertising that he was a demon lord.

"Honey, this makes two pets for you." Ikuko gave her daughter the 'eye'. The Mother scolding The Daughter eye. The Mother won't let The Daughter buy the overpriced shoes eye.

"Mom! Luna isn't a pet, she's a member of the family! She takes care of herself!" Usagi gestured to the black cat sitting on the counter and paging through a newspaper and occasionally sipping a tea cup full of Earl Grey. Luna looked up at Ikuko and let out a partial 'meow'.

"And Admetus can take care of himself too!" Usagi then gestured to the colorful bird. "Admetus, find food!"

Admetus looked up at Usagi before stretching out his wings and flying to a kitchen cupboard. He opened it with his beak and walked awkwardly inside. He then kicked out a box of Kixs cereal and trilled happily.

Ikuko sighed and shook her head.

Sesshomaru glanced up from the Newsweek that he was reading. "Taking care of more than one pet can teach her responsibility." He told her.

Ikuko looked over at Sesshomaru and then back at her daughter. "... Fine. You can keep both animals... as long as Luna doesn't work the stove unsupervised anymore, that worries me."

Luna looked up from the newspaper and bristled, she could work the stove just fine!

Usagi squealed happily and hugged her mother. "Thanks mom!"

oOo

The Next Morning at Ken High found an unusual (more so than usual) sight in Principal Knives's office...

Knives surveyed the four British teens in front of him. Terry Boot, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Draco Malfoy, and Harry Potter–according to his piece of paper.

"When I spoke with your Headmaster he informed me that not all of you get along, and that you might argue or fight. But fighting will not be tolerated in my school. In fact, if caught fighting, it will result in loss of limbs. Am I understood?" He glared at the four sixteen year old boys sitting in front of him. A demonic grin that cause Legato and the Gung-Ho Guns to follow him.

The four boys were in awe of this principal, they couldn't tell if he was joking or if he was actually serious. Loss of limb? The four boys gulped nervously. "Yes sir!" They agreed hastily.

Nakago frowned as he watched the new Principal, Knives, talk to the exchange students from England. Damn him. Damn him to the darkest pits of Hell. After all his careful plotting to get rid of the last principal, that damn Souma, the school board had to go and hire this psycho to fill the much coveted position instead of promoting him. Damn him indeed.

He watched as the four boys stood up and bowed slightly–the blonde seemed to be uneasy at bowing–typical foreigner–and file out the door. He stood tall and glared down on them as they walked past him on their way out. The boy with glasses, who seemed to be the elected leader of them, paused and nodded to him. "Good morning, sir."

Nakago nodded in response. "I have your schedules here, Ami Mizuno will bring you four to your home room."

As he spoke the blue haired girl breezed into the administration office. She looked a little ruffled, the Senshi had pounced on her the second she walked into the locker bay that morning. "Good Morning Vice Principal." She greeted with a huge smile on her pretty face.

"Miss Mizuno, you mother called this morning and excused your recent absences. I expect that it will not happen again, unless hospitalized with injury or illness." He glared, ice blue eyes flashing in contempt.

"Of course sir. Never again." She smiled unaffected up at him. She then turned to the four English exchange students. "Hello, my name is Ami Mizuno, it's nice to meet you." She bowed slightly.

"Harry Potter." The boy with glasses introduced himself first. He stuck out his hand in greeting before remembering he was in Japan and quickly bowed. Ami smiled and shook his hand anyway. Nakago knew that the girl had been overseas plenty of times and nearly went to a German Academy for school, she was the best person to deal with foreigners.

"Draco Malfoy." A snobbish looking blonde stuck out his hand, he seemed as if he was refusing to bow unless absolutely necessary.

"Justin Finch-Fletchley." Ami frowned at the difficult name for the Japanese tongue and repeated it slowly. The boy nodded nervously and smiled.

"Terry Boot." The last boy bowed correctly, his speech was smoother than the other three boys. He seemed to be the studious one of the four.

"Well, now that you're all acquainted, no need to loiter in the office. Be off." Nakago ushered them out with a wave of his hand. He then turned to glare at the man with HIS job. Knives look up at him and sneered back, just to spite him. Damn him.

Ami lead the four boys to the tenth floor with little problems and rattled off where everything was and who to ask for help if they got lost. Which bathrooms to avoid and who to be wary of. Harry felt dizzy with all the knowledge presented to him. Ami gestured to the room and told them to sit anywhere the pleased. Ami went to talk to a girl with blonde hair pulled back in a red bow.

Harry sat in one of the only empty seats in the class and tried to block out the cheerful chatter of the students around him; he frowned and continued to ignore Draco tossing glares at him and Justin's constant wary glances. When was school going to end? He looked at the clock. In seven hours and fifty minutes. Why was time moving so slow? Did Hermione decide to play with her time-turner again? He looked back at the the clock- a minute had passed- the teacher wasn't there. Argh! The door opened again and he glanced at it, hoping for the oddest thing in the world: the teacher. The blond that entered the room most certainly wasn't the teacher. What was with those balls on the top of her head? They looked like meatballs. Or dumplings, he thought to himself. Finally someone who had stranger hair than him! He took in her features, noticing the delicate bones that made up a pretty face. Large oval blue eyes smiled as she looked around the class and her pouty lips grinned.

"Koneko-chan."

"Good morning Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru." She smiled at the girl who bounded down the aisle and into her arms.

"Usagi-hime!"

"Usako!"

Usagi looked up at Rei and Minako as they made their way towards her. "Hi guys. What's up?" she asked.

"Squalls up, and deep."

Usagi flushed. "What!" she squeaked.

"Yeah and Gohan too!"

Usagi's face burned even more. "Wha..."

"They been suspended! Both of them!"

Usagi's face lost the redness. "Oh. Oh that. I thought you were–never mind, I'm not going there, I've been hanging out with Minako too long. Yeah, I know, Squall was over last night, he told me about the entire fight."

Harry groaned silently. Just what he needed, a soap opera. It was official, someone up there just didn't like him.

"Keep it down," a harsh, lofty voice ordered. "The last thing I need is to listen to pathetic mudbloods like you screaming!"

Shit, Harry thought. Why, oh why did Malfoy have to open his big mouth?

The room went silent. Harry suddenly realized that all eyes had been turned to Draco. And most of the looks just weren't friendly.

"You dare to tell Koneko to shut up?" the short-haired blond asked.

Draco noticed the looks too. He paled and stammered out an excuse that just didn't seem to mollify the angry people. Harry grinned and sat back in his seat. One good thing about right now: watching Malfoy get a dose of his own medicine. It wasn't every day that you saw an idiot insult the most well-loved person in class. He just wished he had popcorn.

Usagi and Michiru each grabbed one of Haruka's arms before she could do serious bodily harm to him. Haruka snarled at both Draco and her captors. Rei marched up to the paling blonde but was beaten by Duo.

Duo's fist slammed down on the desk as he glared at Draco. "Listen punk, you're in our little pond now, not some fancy English prep school, you will not, and I repeat, not ever insult Usagi again." He spoke in English, with what Harry assumed was an American accent, to get his point understood better. "Especially if you don't want to be sliced in half by said girl's boyfriend. Understood?" Draco nodded hastily and slid down in his seat. Duo nodded, satisfied by the splotchy grey color Draco's skin was turning. "Do all of you understand?" Duo turned to look at the other three students.

"Of course, and thanks for the show." Harry grinned. He couldn't help it, any day Draco got yelled at was a great day for him. No Professor Snape here to coddle the little ferret.

Duo blinked in surprise at the answer and then grinned. "You and him aren't friends?"

"Ha! The day we're friends is the day pigs fly." Harry snorted. And then stopped himself. Luna had told him that the Quibbler ran an article on a magical breed of pigs that grew wings every full moon and flew like birds. She said that there were even photographs. But, it was the Quibbler, right?

oOo

"I can't believe you wouldn't let me pound that little shit for insulting you." Haruka grumbled. "He called you a-a mudblood."

"Yeah, how dare he!" Rei fumed.

"What is a mudblood?" Usagi asked.

"I don't know, I don't remember it being used when I was in England." Minako tapped her chin in thought.

"And I could not find it in my computer. Unless it means muddled blood, but what kind of insult is that?" Ami mused.

Justin was following Ami to ask her where the bathroom was but decided to answer their question instead. "It means dirty blood. Draco is an aristocrat, you know, lots of inbreeding and how to be the best snob lessons. So basically it means you are in a lower class than him. Back in England we usually ignore him now."

"That's fascinating!" Ami jotted down the explanation to add to her database later on. "The English culture is intriguing."

Justin laughed nervously. He hoped none of them went to England and actually used it, the muggles wouldn't have the slightest idea what they meant. But they thought it was an insult, so why would they use it, right?

"Why, that little rat, I'll kill him! Little does he know that Usagi is really–"

"–Late for her next class!" Usagi shot a glare at Haruka to remind her that Justin didn't know what she was like the rest of their friends. It was getting easier to slip up around other people now. "I'll talk to you later, c'mon Ami."

Ami nodded. "Oh, Justin, I believe you're in our next class, you are a sophomore, right?"

Justin nodded. He had to get used to being called a 'sophomore' instead of a sixth year student. He quickly followed Ami and Usagi down the stairs to their next class.

oOo

Cloud sat back and studied his younger cousin. Squall reminded him of himself. Strong. A fighter. Same intense blue eyes. A loner but always attracting unique people. A penchant for getting involved in huge problems with apocalyptic results. And here he was now: mixed up in regular high school woes. He chuckled at Squall's brooding face.

"Talk about drama. Forget Days of our Lives, you've got enough problems."

"Days of our Lives?" Squall asked. He stabbed a french fry into some sweet and sour sauce before eating it.

Cloud shrugged and ran a hand through his spiky blonde hair. "Yuffie always watches it. It's a soap opera."

"I think Usagi and Minako watch it too." Squall mused.

"I want to meet your Usagi, the girl that muddled up my usually stoic cousin's attitude."

Squall glanced at his watch. "School gets out in a few hours... I'm picking her up after school, you can meet her then." He pulled out his wallet and pulled out a recent photo of them after one of Usagi's track meets. Squall was hugging Usagi from behind wearing only a grey t-shirt and a pair of jeans that sat low on his hips. Usagi was sweaty and her hair was in a messy pony tail but she wore a huge exuberant smile and her eyes shined with happiness. Squall thought she looked gorgeous.

"She's cute. Cute enough to get suspended over."

"Hell yeah she is." Squall mumbled.

Cloud barely heard him. "I hope you two are happy together. Keep her close."

"I will." Squall nodded.

oOo

It was Lunchtime in Ken High and poor Draco Malfoy wasn't fairing too well.

He stood nervously in line waiting for lunch. First, he was standing in a line where everyone was talking in a language that he wouldn't be able to understand if it weren't for Dumbledore's handy dandy translator spell. Second, news spread fast in this school and everyone was glaring at him and kept muttering about him being rude to 'Usagi'. And third, the girl from this morning, Haruka if he remembered correctly, and another tall girl with her brown hair pulled back into a pony tail just cut in line, one in front of him and one behind.

He gulped.

They grinned.

The line moved forward a bit and as Draco stepped forward as well, the girl behind him (Makoto) stepped on the back of his shoe and he went sprawling all over the floor at her deliberate trip. The two girls, plus everyone around them, laughed. Draco blushed a dangerous color of red. He pulled himself off the floor carefully and brushed himself off.

"Watch your step kid." Haruka sneered over her shoulder.

Draco stood nervously behind her for the next few minutes as the line moved steadily and Draco gratefully took his tray of soba noodles. As he took another step Haruka jabbed his arm with her elbow and his tray went flying. Flying all over Trunks Briefs, possibly the biggest and most muscled man Draco had ever seen.

Trunks turned around to glare at the small pale blonde boy. "What. Was. That?" He asked.

"It was an accident I swear! I tripp–"

But the word 'accident' was the wrong thing to say to Trunks. "Accident? Accident? Just like it was an accident that my brand new speeder was CRASHED into a BRICK WALL?" Trunks roared.

Draco squeaked in fright.

Ed, who was standing in line some bit away, flinched and tried to look innocent and cute.

"Um, Harry, do you suppose we should help Malfoy?" Justin asked. They were sitting at a table not too far away and were avidly watching the whole scene.

"Well... we should... but c'mon! It's Malfoy!" Harry gestured to the scared looking boy. "This is a once in a life time moment!" The two boys nodded in agreement and sat back to enjoy the show.

Meanwhile, at the usual table where a few of the senshi plus Duo, Shampoo, Ranma, Van and Hitomi were sitting and oblivious to the mayhem their friends were wrecking...

Duo, Ranma and Hitomi were in a fierce debate over their favorite disney movies while Van wondered what a Disney movie was. Minako was reading, what else, but Tokyo Girl Magazine. And Usagi pulled out her cell phone out of her school bag as it vibrated to alert her that she had a text message. She flipped it open and squealed happily after reading it.

"What's up?" Ranma asked curiously.

"Squall is picking me up after school and I get to meet his cousin Cloud!" Usagi grinned.

"Cloud? Cloud Strife? Squall's cousin? OhmygodUsagiyouhavetointroducemetohimhespracticallyacelebrity!" Minako gushed and hugged her friend tightly.

"Um... what?" Usagi blinked.

"Now, what I want to know is... how the hell are you affording a cell phone? I thought your paychecks go to your mom?" Rei asked with a curious glance.

"Um, yeah they do... Squall and his dad added me to their family plan." Usagi blushed.

"Wow, now that's all kinds of serious." Rei let out a low whistle. "Does Gohan know?"

Usagi shook her head. "No. And I want to keep it that way! Gohan, I love him dearly but lately he blows up at anything Squall, so please don't tell?" Usagi begged.

"Senshi honor." Rei and Minako nodded.

"Speaking of Gohan... he got in a fight with his mom last night." Rei told Usagi.

"Really? That doesn't surprise me. That woman is psycho. I think he threatened me with a frying pan one time." Usagi mused.

"Well, this was a bad fight Usagi. Gohan stormed out of the house and spent the night at Trunks. He's refusing to speak to his mother at all costs."

Usagi gasped. "No! Oh poor Gohan, I need to call him..." Usagi trailed off and thought about the mess with her, Squall and Gohan. "This is all my fault." She sighed.

"No it's not, Gohan and Squall have been looking for a reason to fight since they met." Minako pointed out sensibly.

"Yeah, but still... I'll call him tonight to check up on him." Usagi poked her lunch forlornly. Her appetite was gone.

Draco plopped down at an empty table in the corner of the lunch room and sulked. He had a new tray of soba, and to appease Trunks he paid for his lunch as well. Haruka and brunette girl, Makoto he thought, had sneered and laughed at him. What a miserable day.

No one would talk to him in any of his classes either. He was shunned where ever he went except when people were trying to trip him so that they could laugh at him. All because he insulted one girl. Merlin, you would think SHE was Harry Potter or something.

Draco threw down his fork in frustration. He didn't even want to be here! Dumbledore randomly selected (random my ass) a student from each house and decided that they were going to get the best experience of their lives: a trip to Japan. Blaise and Pansy really wanted to go, hell, even Crabbed and Goyle wanted to go more than him. But he was selected and his mother signed the slip and off he was on a muggle airplane. Snape had given him a crash course in muggle studies but already he slipped up. He was trying to follow what Justin, Terry and Potter were doing without trying looking obvious, but this was hard! And didn't want to be here!

Draco shuddered and sank lower in his chair. And not a moment too soon as a piece of food went sailing over his head and planted itself on the wall. He heard laughing behind him.

That was it. He needed to do something and fast. He had to do something that he really didn't want to do, but he didn't see any other way of surviving. He needed to ally himself with Potter. Shit.

oOo

Some time after lunch found Draco cornering Harry in front of a bathroom. Both Terry and Justin were with Harry, they felt safer in numbers in this strange school. Just swore up and down over Merlin's grave that he saw a pig and a cat running through the halls earlier. And someone shouting "Prepare to die Ranma!"

"Potter, I want to talk to you." Draco announced in a determined voice.

Harry sighed and looked at the pale blonde boy. "What is it?" He asked. This better not get them in trouble, Principal Knives was scarier than Hell and he liked all of his limbs thank you very much.

Draco cleared his throat. He looked rather nervous. "Well, Potter, as you know... Japan is a long way away from England... so I suppose we should have a truce. You know. I don't fancy losing any limbs because of you. And, well, we only know each other..."

Terry and Justin were in shock. No one back at Hogwarts was going to believe that this happened. Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter get along? No way! Impossible!

Harry was also in shock. He was sorely tempted to refuse Malfoy and watch him flounder in the muggle world eons away from home where he already made more enemies than friends. But... he was a Gryffindor and his morals (damn) got to him. How would he feel if he were Malfoy? In a country with muggles were he knew nothing? His comfort zone ripped away from him. Harry sighed and looked at the nervous blonde saw Draco for what he really wanted. A friend.

"Sure."

Draco stopped in his long winded speech in surprise. Never in a thousand years did he think that Potter would agree to a truce so quickly. Not with out severe humiliation on his part and a huge apology to his friends (which was never going to happen). "Really? I mean. Good." He held out his hand.

Harry shook it.

* * *

Well... LizBethy likes to mess with everyone's characters don't i? i'm interested to see what people's reactions are to the Harry Potter characters:D

ehem- THANKS KORNER:

**dragonrider90** (your email got cut off! do you have aim/yahoo im?), **LadyKatherine16** (OMG! i'm saving your review forever and ever you made me think and remember to write stuff:D thank you thank you!) **Princess004, Poison Ivy16** (yay for fruits basket), **Chibi Michi Reese-chan, SilverAngelCosmos, Chibiusa** (knives is from Trigun. great anime), **Emilygrl1248** (inu yasha was in for a bit! he'll make small cameos), DragonballCompton**, Kitty Kat-chan, fan004, PrincessLesse** (-GLOMPS- :D Thanks! I do love your reviews!), **dragonrider90** (i love both you and your brother!), **Usagi no Megami, Moonlight Shadow1** (FFX was in for a bit, and no telling what will appear in the future...), **RougaZell **(2 days! wow! I don't even know if i could do that:D and yes, i'm sure more clamp characters will appear sometime...), **Alicia, Princess004** (um, again :D i'll keep it in mind... usagi/tidus), **lalala** (mayber after anime high .), Callisto **Star, The Setra Prince** (a lot of characters are ... OOC... but i think that just goes with the story ), **Kyia Star** (-GLOMP- :D I'm here! and we've talked recently:D yay! thank you for you contribution to the story, with out you and BS-chan, i'm not sure where Anime High would be! -sniffs-), **Chibi Pyro Duo, Deathblade Prime** (I'll check it out :D), **datajana** (yay! I'm glad you like the intermission! the lunch scene REALLY amused me for some reason ), **Ginny Starwind** (Happy Belated Birthday:D), **Jeffrey, Vegnagun** (hopefully my beta caught my grammar this time, and intermissions are supposed to be short! eh heh. ;;;), **Riru-chan** (yeah... it was... oopsy?), **ArikaMorance/AnimePrincess, Repori, Tsuki Yume** (it's both, actually, insight and filler, and thanks for pointing out the mistakes), **Dassa Mudruffin, shinotenshi, Flame Ivy Moon,** and **BabySerenity** (-Glomps- i love Tohru too, she just might be my favorite girl anime character! think of lots of ideas still! and how did that picture ever turn out:D -huggles-)

As always, join the Yahoo!group and the FanListing! links on my profile

Review please!


	30. Knives' Reformation Project

I had EVERY intention of getting this out a LONG time ago. ... -hides- especially since all the cloud scenes have been written for a LONG time. whoops? Hey, but notice the first few chapters have been edited! WOOT! 

Beta: the wonderful Starcat

* * *

**  
Knives' Reformation Project**

"Okay, my first tip of survival is you have to apologize to this Usagi girl. She's obviously the Queen Bee around here. If she likes you, everyone likes you." Harry advised.

Harry, Draco, Justin and Terry were huddling in one of the locker bays after school before they went back to the Ryokan they were staying at for the duration of their visit.

Justin nodded. "It's true, I heard from Minako that Usagi's boyfriend, Squall, was hated by everyone until Usagi started to date him. Then everyone loved him. They follow her like... like the Death Eaters follow ... You-Know-Who." He whispered the last part as if He could hear them all the way from England. Harry sighed and shook his head.

Draco snorted at his use of simile. "Please, Malfoys don't apologize." He stuck his nose up in contempt.

Harry rolled his eyes at his childish behavior. "Yeah, well this Malfoy apologizes if he wants to survive the month we're here. Got it?"

Draco heaved a huge sigh. "Fine. I'll do it." He sounded as if Harry was making him take the NEWTs a year too early.

"Really Malfoy, she's not bad. Usagi is very nice." Terry attempted to cheer him up. "She's like ... Professor Sprout or something."

"Except a hell of a lot cuter," Harry mumbled.

"She's a muggle. She doesn't know anything," Malfoy muttered and huffed.

Harry rolled his eyes. This would be harder than he thought.

**oOo**

"Hey Usagi, does Squall know you're Sailor Moon?"

Usagi paused in taking a bite of cookie that Makoto made for her. "Aah. . .no." it was after school and most of the girls were outside on the lawn enjoying one of the last pleasant-weathered days. Most of the senshi were there, along with Hitomi, Shampoo, Akane, and Ed (who was typing furiously on her keyboard with her toes).

"Wow, really? That's crazy!" Hitomi mused. "We know something about you that your boyfriend, your love of your life, doesn't know about you. You know this will come back to haunt you. It does all the time in the movies."

"Sheesh, when you put it that way..." Usagi glared at her track friend.

"Lying and tricking Airen no work. Trust Shampoo, she know!" Shampoo agreed with Hitomi.

"It's true. The longer you wait to tell him, the more havoc it will wreak on your relationship," Rei advised.

"Says she who was furious when everyone else found out," Ami pointed out.

"Well, it's not like we need to transform anymore. There hasn't been a peep in the longest time from any possible enemy!" Rei argued sensibly.

"Speaking of transforming... has anyone heard from Setsuna?" Minako asked. "She's been gone an awfully long time."

"She calls Haruka and I regularly to let us know nothing has happened to her, but she refuses to say what she is doing." Michiru frowned.

"I guess we'll find out when she gets back. On to other topics, Ami, fess up on the Kamui story!" Makoto grinned at the petite blue haired girl.

Ami flushed a bright red. "Well, he has my phone number and he called me last night and we talked for a hour."

"Woo! Ami!" Usagi laughed.

"Hey now, if we're getting into relationship topics, how are you and Hiko doing? How's the May-December relationship going?" Rei turned to the tall brunette girl.

Now it was Makoto's turn to blush bright red. "We're good, we hang out often."

"Do you guys have a hard time finding things in common? Since he's so much older?" Akane asked curiously. She fondly remembered her own crush on an older man, Dr. Tofu, but he was in love with her oldest sister, Kasumi.

"Um, well, we both love fighting, and we both love racing... and well, to be perfectly honest, we don't really talk that much," Makoto declared with an impish grin.

"You slut!" Minako teased. "How far have you two gotten?"

"Nothing serious, you pervert. We always keep our clothes on."

"I don't know, Makoto. I know quite a few things that you can do and not take off any clothes." Rei wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Now there's a relationship I want to dig more into! After all, we know that Rei has seen Trunks naked." Hitomi giggled.

"And how would you know that?" Rei demanded.

"The first day you two got together, remember Trunks naked with only a piece of paper?" Akane reminded.

"Oh yeah, that time." Rei laughed.

"Wait just a second here. That time? Rei Hino!" Minako gasped. She pulled out The Notebook and was poised to take notes.

Usagi saved Rei from having to answer any of their questions by her loud squeal as a familiar sleek black car pulled up against the curb. Squall didn't have time to brace himself as he stepped out of his car before Usagi leaped on him. Squall fell back against the car with his arms full of Usagi and kissed her soundly.

"You'd never know that yesterday was the worst day that their relationship has ever seen," Rei commented dryly.

"Was that only yesterday? That seems like months ago!" Minako marveled.

"Years even," Hitomi agreed.

"Well, I guess I don't have to ask who Usagi is." A voice cut through Squall and Usagi's embrace. The girls sitting on the lawn all gaped at the well muscled, blue eyed, spiky haired blonde god.

Usagi blushed and eased out of Squall's arms. "Sorry, it's just I missed you today at school. It's not the same without you." Usagi looked up at Squall through her lashes and a coy smile graced her lips.

Squall, who couldn't resist that look even if he ever tried, kissed her again, but before he could get carried away, Cloud cleared his throat.

"Oh! You must be Cloud!" Usagi pulled away from Squall again and straightened her skirt.

"Yes, and you must be Usagi." Cloud held out his hand to be shook but Usagi hugged him instead. Cloud was surprised by her friendliness.

"Squall talks about you all the time," Usagi gushed. "It's good to finally meet one of the illustrious cousins!"

"Squall has more cousins?" Makoto whispered in the background. "Are they as good looking as these two?"

"You know who his other cousin is, you're a huge blitzball fan." Minako answered with a roll of her eyes. How did these girls survive without a weekly subscription to Tokyo Girl Magazine?

"Wait... Tidus? It's Tidus isn't it? Of the Zankarkand Abes? Oh Zeus, we've just found the perfect strand of human DNA, and it's Squall's family." Makoto praised the heavens.

"Isn't Tidus still missing?" Ami asked curiously. She still remembered the day of the game that seemed eons ago.

Minako and Makoto sobered up. "Yes..." Minako sighed.

"... So I'll catch you guys later?" Usagi turned to face her friends, who snapped to attention.

"Oh yeah, see ya tomorrow bright and early. I'll pick you up." Rei waved.

"Thanks Rei!" Usagi smiled before climbing into Squall's car with Squall and Cloud.

"Don't think you're off the hook, missy." Minako turned on Rei the second she finished waving. "What all have you done with Trunks?"

Rei flushed, but the girls couldn't tell if it was in anger or embarrassment. "I'm not telling Miss Gossip anything about my relationship!" she declared fiercely.

"That's wise." Haruka nodded. Minako stuck her tongue out at her.

"Rei!" The girls turned to see Trunks walking towards them. Rei stood up, with one last glare at Minako, and jogged over to her boyfriend.

"Maybe we should spy–"

"NO!" Every girl there yelled before Minako could finish her sentence.

**oOo **

Usagi flopped on her bed with the cordless phone. She had spent an hour with Squall and Cloud at the park just talking and getting to know Cloud. It seemed as if he'd be around for awhile. Usagi knew that Squall was insanely excited to have his cousin stay for more than a few days, even if he didn't express it. After the hour was up, Squall had dropped her off at work where she spent the next four hours filling in Maeve and Seresute about her and Squall's fight and all the aftermath. Maeve commented on how her life was more exciting than Sammie's on Days of our Lives.

And now here she was, laying on her bed staring up at the ceiling and dreading calling Gohan. Would he be mad at her? Would he want to talk to her? Did he still consider her his best friend?

She sighed and rolled over to stare at Luna, who was curled up on her favorite pillow. "Luna, why does everything have to be complicated?" She sighed.

"Because life wouldn't be exciting if it wasn't." She answered without lifting her head or opening an eye.

"Blah." Usagi sighed once more and picked up the phone. She dialed Trunk's house and waited for someone to answer. "Briefs Residence!"

"Hey Trunks! Is Gohan still there?" Usagi greeted after hearing the familiar voice.

"Hey Usagi, yeah he is, hold on." Usagi heard muffled voices on the other end that talked for a while before finally Gohan's voice came onto the line.

"Hey Usagi." Gohan greeted.

"Hey Gohan, how are you feeling?" Usagi asked carefully.

"I'm alright... did you hear about my fight with my mother?" Gohan asked in a guarded tone.

"Yeah, do you want to meet up and talk?"

There was a long pause before Gohan answered."Sure. I'll meet you outside your building in about ten minutes."

"Deal." Usagi agreed. She hung up the phone and glanced over at her clock. 8:00. She grabbed her track hoodie and headed out of her room. Shingo (playing video games) and her mom (reading trashy romance novels and day dreaming about a certain demon) didn't even notice her leave.

"Well, what do we have here? Usagi isn't sneaking out of the house now, is she?"

Usagi turned to face Seifer and stuck out her tongue. "It's only eight, I'm not sneaking anywhere."

"Don't point that thing at me unless you're planning on using it!" Seifer leered with a grin on his face. He was in the hallway because he was fixing the hinges on his door, broken after he slammed it too hard the other day in anger (after Sesshomaru had told him to leave).

Usagi rolled her eyes. "In your dreams, you perv!" She called over her shoulder as she headed down the hallway towards the elevator.

"Every night." Seifer mumbled too quiet for Usagi to hear.

**oOo**

Gohan was already outside when Usagi walked out the front doors of her building. He was leaning against the wall with his hands shoved deep into his pockets. He nodded to Usagi as she approached him.

"Hey Gohan." Usagi greeted.

"Does Squall know you're talking to me?" Gohan asked with a frown.

Usagi flinched. "No, he doesn't. I'm sorry about this whole fight with Squall." Usagi frowned. "But Gohan, you are one of my best friends. You and I will always be friends, no matter what Squall does."

"I know, but lately, I feel like you've replaced me with Squall. We never hang out with just you and me anymore, like we used to." Gohan sighed.

"I know, I know. Squall has this crazy idea that you're trying to steal me away from him, which is ridiculous, you know? I know that you don't like him, but trying to steal me? He's just being paranoid, right?"

Gohan studied Usagi. She had just showered before calling him and her damp hair was pulled up in her usual hairstyle. She also was only wearing pink pajama pants and a white tank top and her black zip up track hoodie. He sighed at her words. Usagi may be one of the greatest girls in the whole world, but she wasn't very observant to matters about herself. At least not when it came to other people's feelings about her.

"You're right Usagi, I'm not trying to steal you away from Squall." He grinned slightly, and painfully, at her. "C'mon. Let's go get some ice cream."

"Woo!" Usagi cheered and the two of them started off down the sidewalk to the nearby convenience store to buy ice cream.

**oOo**

"Your mom blames your dad for you getting in a fight?"

"Yeah! Isn't that ridiculous? Personally, I haven't the slightest idea WHY my parents are still married. It's obvious they aren't in love... did you know my mom sort of tricked him into marrying her?"

Gohan and Usagi were sitting in a nearby park with ice cream, Gohan eating chocolate mint fudge and Usagi eating strawberry cheese cake. They were sitting on a bench sideways so they were facing each other.

"What? How?"

"When they were little kids, my mom made him promise that he'd marry her when my dad didn't even know what marriage was." Gohan sighed.

"Well, I have two reasons to be glad she did." Usagi smiled.

Gohan snorted. "My mother hates you, she threatened you with a frying pan, and you hate her. What could you like about her?"

"Well, she had you and Goten."

Gohan just stared at Usagi. She was one hundred percent honest, he could see it in her eyes. Didn't she know how she made him feel when she said things like that? Kami, he wanted to marry her right there on the spot.

"I could see me being tricked into marriage as a little kid... I think your dad and I are a lot alike." Usagi giggled. "I can also see Minako tricking someone into marrying her."

"Back then or now?" Gohan laughed.

"Both," Usagi nodded.

"Too true," Gohan agreed. "You're also the only girl I know that comes anywhere close into eating as much food as my dad."

Usagi threw him another grin. "See? We could be twins."

Gohan laughed. "Yeah, must be why I love you both then."

Usagi studied Gohan. He was still smiling and looking up at the sky. Love?... Usagi was speechless for a few minutes as she sputtered around in her own thoughts. "...It's getting late, I should probably get back before my mom notices I left." Usagi sighed.

"Probably. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Okay! Have fun out of school, you delinquent," Usagi teased as she stood and gave Gohan a quick hug before slowly making her way back to her apartment. Gohan sighed before taking off to Capsule Corp.

**oOo**

Another day passed at Ken High where nothing unusual happened, which is an unusual occurrence. Usagi passed another math test, but Squall had helped her study for it a few nights ago. Minako wept over the death of a cute black haired boy named Yusuke Urameshi that was featured in the newspaper. He saved a little kid that was playing in the street. Makoto pointed out that he was two years younger than her, and "ew, you can't ogle someone that much younger." And Minako was too busy mourning the boy she never met that she missed several good opportunities to prove her theory on Quatre – one involving him putting on Usagi's sparkly lip gloss, another grooming Duo's hair. The last was a comment from Hotaru about how good he looked in pink.

The most exciting thing happened during lunch:

Draco approached Tsukino Usagi slowly. He tossed another look over his shoulder, Harry glared at him and made a shooing motion. Draco bristled. No one made shooing motions at a Malfoy! It was undignified and way beneath him. And if they weren't stuck in a foreign country, Draco would have done something about it. But he was in a foreign country. Damn.

"Miss Usagi?" Draco began nervously. Usagi looked up from the lunch Makoto had made her.

"Hey... Draco, right?" She smiled.

Draco gulped nervously as Trunks, Makoto, and Haruka sent him glares. "Yes. I just wanted to apologize for my actions yesterday. I acted uncivilized. I'm nervous to be in a country that is so different to me. I assure you I will never repeat my actions." Draco finished with a small bow.

"Aw, Draco. Thank you. Your apology is accepted – Haruka, stop glaring at the poor guy. He's so far away from home and lonely. Come here Draco, sit next to me. Try some of this musubi, it's delicious. Makoto is the best cook in Tokyo."

Draco sat next to her eagerly. He could immediately tell everyone was looking at him nicer. "Mmm, you're right, this is delicious. The Japanese food in England can't even be compared to your exquisite skills, Miss Makoto." Draco buttered the tall brunette that he was rather terrified of.

Makoto swelled at the compliment. "Thank you! Try some of this!"

Harry, Terry, and Justin's jaws dropped as they watched Draco pulled into Usagi's midst and coddled.

"Is he eating a riceball?" Justin pouted.

"Bloody hell, I wrote that apology! Malfoy better thank me REAL good later." Terry muttered angrily.

"Damn Malfoys." Harry growled with a smile. Trust Malfoy the weasel himself in with flattery. He's such an aristocrat, Harry thought.

The next near-exciting thing was Ed downloading her giant smiley faces on to all the computers in the computer lab. Although she might have traumatized Van from ever using a computer again in his life: the damn machines made him nervous before giant yellow faces started smiling and laughing at him. Shampoo was furious, because she had finally learned how to type 15 words per minute, and the teacher didn't get her recorded. The only untouched computer was Heero's laptop. He gave Ed a superior smirk and muttered "amateur" which sounded a lot like 'hn!'.

Usagi, Duo, and Ranma (who was still sulking about his reverse transformation process) went to visit Squall after school to fill him in on the gossip and sympathize with his unfair suspension. Cloud wasn't there, as he was taking care of some paperwork for his last assignment at the military base.

They were sitting in Squall's room. Squall and Ranma were playing Gran Turismo while Duo and Usagi watched. That is, until Duo brought up an ... interesting topic.

"Usagi, since I'm a man again, I think you should let me see you transform again as sort of a 'welcome back to manhood' present." Duo grinned lecherously. Ranma snorted a 'And Akane thinks I'm a pervert' before returning to the game. Usagi choked and turned several shades of red and glared fiercely at the smirking Duo.

"Watch her transform into what?" Squall asked. He didn't like the idea of Duo watching Usagi do anything, especially when he was grinning like that. Wasn't he dating Akane? And transform? What?

"Wait, Squall doesn't know... oh. Oh shit. Heh. I'll be ... heh... moving now." Duo looked extremely embarrassed and slithered back to hide behind Ranma. He let out a 'meep'.

"Hell no, I'm not protecting you." Ranma scooted out of the way.

"...Doesn't know what?" Squall turned to his girlfriend, who looked sheepish.

"Heh, well, Squall, um... I'll tell you later... this isn't really the time or the place to talk about it." Usagi mumbled and looked at the ground.

"Well, look at the time, I need to get back before Heero tans my hide for ... for... um... I don't know yet. I'm sure he'll think of something though. Adios!" Duo slowly backed towards the door.

"Yeah, same here, except Akane will bash me with a mallet instead of Heero tanning my hide... right. Bye!" Ranma dashed out after Duo.

Squall turned to face his girlfriend after watching his two friends run from his room. "...What are they paranoid about?"

Usagi twisted the edge of her skirt in her hands and looked nervously at Squall.

"Usagi are you hiding something from me? Didn't we just promise each other to be honest to each other? Does this have anything to do with Gohan?" Squall was getting angrier by the second.

"No! No, it's nothing ... serious. It's just a minor detail that I haven't told you about because I really kinda forgot ... and I haven't needed to... do anything lately so I never really thought about it. Plus everyone else knows so I guess I just kinda assumed that you knew even though now that I think about it I know that we never talked about it for certain..."

Squall frowned at Usagi's nervous babbling. "Usagi. Stop. What are you trying to say?" He placed a hand on her shoulder.

Usagi gave Squall her cutest, you-can't-resist-me, pouty lip look. "Squall, I'm Sailor Moon."

Squall blinked.

"As in... the super hero?" He asked in disbelief.

Usagi nodded.

"Sailor Moon." Squall stated.

Usagi nodded again.

"And everyone else already knew?" Squall frowned.

"Well, do you remember the Blitzball game? The one where the stadium was attacked by... whatever the hell it was attacked by?"

Squall nodded, he was still frowning. His cousin Tidus was still missing from that fateful game. His father had half the secret service looking for clues to his whereabouts.

"Well, you see, Shingo fell, and Van rescued him, it turns out he's from another planet that the lost people of Atlantis live on, and he's got wings. And then we were attacked by those... things... and we found about about Ranma and Ryoga's transformations... and that Trunks and Gohan aren't really human either... and well, me and the girls transformed to help fight."

"...Wait, what?" Squall was overloaded with too much information too fast. "You're Sailor Moon... and the girls transform too? Are they the Senshi? And what about Van? And Gohan and Trunks?"

Usagi unhooked the broach from the front of her uniform and stood in front of Squall. "Yes, the girls are my senshi... Moon Eternal Power, Make-up!"

Squall watched in shock as his girlfriend transformed into Sailor Moon.

"And this is the transformation Duo was talking about." Usagi twirled nervously.

Squall didn't know what to say... except he really didn't want Duo to see such a revealing transformation. Ever.

**oOo**

That same day, Principal Knives was calling his first staff meeting...

Kaoru really didn't know what to think of the staff of Ken High. It wasn't her first staff meeting, but the peculiarity of everyone still surprised her. Weizer and Aisha Clanclan were around the same age as her, making them the three youngest teachers and all in their first year of teaching.

Kaoru also had her suspicions of the school nurse, Umeda. He looked like he was flirting with the Vice Principal, Nakago, which seemed suicidal no matter what gender. Both Nakago and the Principal scared Kaoru. They both had this demanding presence about them that sent chills down her spine, just as bad as Kenshin's battousai side did. They weren't good men, she could feel it when ever they looked at her. But neither of them had done anything to cause suspicion, besides glare at each other. Yet. But she was keeping her eye on both of them.

"Thank you, everyone, for coming to this meeting. I know I've only been here a few days, but I'm excited to be here." No one really noticed his eye twitch after that line. Him? Excited to be working with humans and surrounded by more younger humans? Talk about Hell. Oh the things we do for family. "I just wanted to talk about a few things."

"And what would that be?" Sazuka, one of the Literature teachers, spoke up.

Knives smiled pleasantly, which actually wasn't pleasant at all, at the usually quiet woman. "Well, I've noticed that Ken High has low test scores compared to the surrounding schools. How are we to attract more students if our school's reputation is so low? And with these low scores, what will our percentage of kids getting into a good university going to be? I think we need to make a few changes to right these problems."

Kaoru agreed. After all, Japan had a very competitive school system. But she noticed Weizer and Clanclan looking nervous.

"A few things I want to address have to do with the staff: I think some of you are too lenient with the children. This causes them to grow lazy. Take Miss Kamiya. Her first day here, she sent her whole class to Homeroom. This tells me that other teachers are too lax with them. So we will undergo teacher evaluations, and if you are found unsatisfactory, then you will be fired." Kaoru looked embarrassed. Weizer and Clanclan really started sweating here, and even Cid coughed nervously. He was the main football coach, so he wouldn't be fired for lousy history lessons, would he? Shit. "Another issue is casual Friday. I'm going to take away this privilege until the school's grades jump up ten percent."

Quite a few of the teachers gasped at this. Ten percent? That was an unheard of change. Dr. J did a few quick calculations in his head. Yup. pretty much impossible with this bunch of students. "Plus, we'll make students who aren't doing well visit the guidance counselor for help on improvement."

Auron looked up at that one. He had only seen two students since the beginning of the year, and both of them were looking for excuses to ditch. Normally he'd sit in his office and sharpen his weapons or polish his sunglasses. But now he actually had to see the kids? Shit!

"I will stop at nothing to see this school to be one of the best in all of Tokyo." Knives ended his speech by banging his fist on the table. The staff eyed each other nervously. Nakago eyed Knives with a tad of respect. Maybe he wouldn't try to kill him for the rest of the day.

**oOo**

* * *

To Be Continued! mwahahaha. i'm evil. :) enjoy! The new teachers that you may have noticed are from the RPG, yes, Anime High now was an RPG! the link will be in my profile, there's lots of characters available, and you can add animes not in the story, so go sign up. :) 

**THANKS KORNER:**

**Kinoshita Kristanite, dreaming.sapphire** (i don't think so, poor Usagi has enough guys after her), la**lala, Usagi no Megami, Emilygrl1248, fast, FairyQilan, sapphire11224, kitsune twins,ShadowTheAngeOfDeath** (have you really! GLOMP), **trunktenku2000** (10 more? all right! hee!), kalina **blue star, Princess004, cherryblossoms21** (2 days! WOW!), **tearsofthehallen, kumori no megami inc** (2 days for you too? eee! -glomp- thanks!), **bluprincss1, Eldasil, Star, Princess Fey, Angelchick007, Darkness Surrounds, CouchPotatoMaster** (wow, thanks for the review! yeah, i need to edit SO many things in this story, maybe that'll be my summer project...), **Meeko** (hee, i love writing Usagi at home with her family, and luna), **Shyao Lin, Moonling Shadow1, Chikyuu-sei, Yujin-chan aka Neko Megami** (aw! thanks! i brought back a little ffx, and more inu yasha will make its way back soon...), **Celestial DreamBlaze** (yay! i love your reviews!), LunarPrincess**, Poison Ivy16, ArikaMorance, angelwing6117, Vegnagun, Riru-chan, SilverPunk with an attitude, Fame Ivy Moon, Onna614, **(SQUALL PLUSHIE! -glomps-), **Datajana, Tania** (i know Minako has gotten messed up, i have taken a lot of liberties with everyone... hee, but don't worry, when--err, if ;) Usagi gets in trouble, Minako will be one of the first to stand up and fight), **Setra Kakan,Cat Demon, sailorveggie, ..., Little Bunny Phoo Phoo, BlueDove, Hikari no Tenshi, GoldenAngel of Love, Chibi Michi Reese-chan, Lys Mayumi, dreaming.sapphire, Deathblade Prime, Repori, dragonrider90**, AND **Leslie Thoirdorchadas**, And i know i mentioned most of you already, but once again to the Yahoo!group, this chapter is totally for all of you!


End file.
